Destino decidido
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Y los años así pasaron: el niño creció entre los lujos que en otras circunstancias nunca habría visto, ni conocido siquiera, mientras su homóloga en el bosque gozaba de la libertad cuyo precio era el de aquella vida que no le correspondía.
1. El intercambio

**Aclaraciones iniciales:**

Este fic no pretende ser un cambio de roles ni nada por el estilo, por cuestiones que se irán desenvolviendo a lo largo de la trama y que iré aclarando más específicamente conforme vaya avanzando.

Además, contendrá escenas y tocará temas que pueden afectar al público sensible, por lo que la clasificación es M, pues tiendo a pesarme con ciertas cuestiones, ya están advertidos.

¡El resto se cuenta solo!

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

Disfruten~

* * *

 ** _Destino decidido_**

 **Por: Egrett Williams**

 **Prólogo:**

 **El intercambio**

* * *

 **...**

Nadie hubiera supuesto siquiera en qué tipo de condiciones turbulentas nació la heredera al trono de Hyrule, pues solamente cuatro personas participaron en el evento; una de ellas era tan solo un recién nacido, mientras que el resto actualmente se encuentra muerto.

Níkolas sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo en cuanto escuchó por vigésima vez gritar a su mujer desde la otra sala.

El evento sucedió en aquella pequeña cabaña, residencia de una curandera de la zona. La anciana mujer les había dado comida y hospedaje durante algunos días a cambio de nada, pues según ella era todo un honor darles cobijo a ambos regentes del reino dentro de su humilde y destartalado hogar. El rey agradeció con la promesa de recompensárselo algún día; uno que jamás llegaría.

Los días de viaje desde la capital hasta el bosque de Farone habían sido duros, largos y agotadores. A finales de estación el clima resultaba impredecible, llovía sin aviso y las corrientes de aire trataban de derribarlos a cada paso escabulléndose entre sus ropas con cada suspiro, arrebatándolos de cualquier calidez que éstas pudieran impregnarles. Elena, su esposa, había insistido en querer viajar aún estando embarazada y a pocas semanas de dar a luz, muy pese a que su vientre abultado y sus pies hinchados le indicaban que en cualquier momento podría suceder. Níkolas, que durante esos tres años de matrimonio forzado había entendido que nada podía hacer contra la testarudez de su mujer, no intentó convencerla en lo absoluto, ni gastar saliva siquiera en un amago de hacerlo. Finalmente terminó decidiéndose porque acompañarla le garantizaba librarse del consejo por lo menos una semana como mínimo, mas si fuera por él lo extendería hasta un mes. Era una lástima que no pudiera darse ese lujo.

Afuera, las ráfagas de viento azotaban con fiereza las ventanas y hacían crujir las ramas de los árboles. El cielo parecía soltar su frustración en lo que parecía un diluvio interminable. El último día de invierno despedía a la estación representándolo con toda su gelidez y clima cruel, despiadado para aquellos que no conseguían refugio. Nikolas se frotó las palmas tratando de reunir algo de calor en éstas, pero nada obtuvo, seguía sintiéndolas igual de ásperas a causa del frío.

Suspiró profundamente. A tan solo unos metros de distancia, Elena daba a luz entre gritos y exclamaciones acongojadas a su primer heredero, prematuramente. Estaba nervioso sin lugar a dudas, pero no por lo que el acontecimiento representaba; él achacaba todos los síntomas al momento, lo culpaba del sudor frío que le bajaba por la frente y de la sensación de vacío que tenía en el estómago. Pues, al fin y al cabo, ese bebé lo único que representaba era el fruto de un amor que nunca se dio entre ambos, tan solo era la consecuencia de una unión interesada, un efecto colateral.

Dentro de la habitación, iluminada escasamente por las velas y la luz de la chimenea, la vieja curandera incentivaba a la mujer mientras la refrescaba con paños humedecidos en agua de la fuente del espíritu, cuyas propiedades curativas eran impresionantes. Ella solo ocupaba tales reservas para casos que realmente lo demandaban, como este caso, en el que el asunto no pintaba para nada bien. La joven reina estaba mortalmente pálida, bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas oscuras ojeras que ensombrecían su bello semblante y el cabello dorado desperdigado en las almohadas se le pegaba al rostro y su cuello perlado del sudor que transpiraba a mares; estaba deshidratándose rápidamente. El parto ya de por sí era de lo más complicado y doloroso, pero Elena no esperaba que su primera experiencia fuera tan mortificante y agotadora. A momentos la conciencia se le iba y el aire se la hacía escaso, las sienes le martilleaban con urgencia y la jaqueca de hace días se había intensificado atrozmente. Arrancarse la cabeza parecía ser la mejor solución en aquel momento. La mujer sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban en cada exhalación que daban sus pulmones, deseosos del preciado oxígeno; sentía que se ahogaba. La energía que utilizaba para traer a su bebé al mundo era inmensa y ella juraba que, con cada esfuerzo que daba, algo de vida se le marchaba.

—Tan solo resista un poco más, mi señora —dijo la anciana junto a ella—, ya falta poco.

Elena dio un último grito que acompañó su monumental esfuerzo. Y brevemente más tarde, los quejidos de la reina fueron sustituidos por el llanto del recién nacido, que chillaba con fuerza teniendo sus manitos apretadas en un puño cerrado.

La anciana mujer tomó a la criatura en una manta y procedió a lavarla para quitar los restos de sangre y vérnix, y tras eso, cortar cuidadosamente el cordón umbilical; un mal corte podía traer serias complicaciones. Era una niña de mechones castaños muy claros que apenas se asomaban en su calva cabecita, y con la marca de una maldición en el dorso de su mano derecha: el símbolo de la Trifuerza asomaba al igual que un manchón oscuro en la enrojecida piel de la pequeña.

—Es una niña. Hyrule tiene a una princesa.

La ahora madre escuchó la voz de la anciana muy bajito, al igual que un murmullo, como si ésta viniera desde muy lejos. Elena pensó entonces lo que tendría que pasar su pobre hija como primogénita y heredera al trono: las presiones, el estrés, la constante presencia del consejo atosigándola. Ella sin serlo alguna vez, había tenido que pasar por todo aquello. La pequeña Zelda —como dictaba la tradición— tendría una vida muy pesada por delante siendo princesa, y ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitarle aquel sufrimiento. Pero la ley y las costumbres en Hyrule regían con mano dura y no perdonaban ni a los miembros de la misma realeza.

Elena respiraba con energía, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba recuperar las fuerzas, mas le era inútil, se sentía tan o más agotada que antes. Su cuerpo había sido débil toda la vida y conocía los riegos de su embarazo, incluso el no poder salir viva del parto. Los médicos del castillo se lo repetían constantemente, pero la reina siempre había hecho oídos sordos a la advertencia, porque el amor que sentía hacia la criatura que se gestaba en sus entrañas era mucho más inmenso. E incluso ahora que veía de forma clara como aquella posibilidad se hacía realidad sin que ni las mismas Diosas pudieran ayudarle, no se arrepentía de nada, porque su cariño era más grande que su temor por perder la vida.

Sintió como la anciana se colocaba junto a ella y repetía palabras que ya no escuchaba, luego una cálida presencia junto a su pecho. La niña respiraba a ronquidos lentos y calmados junto a su madre. Elena tenía inmensas ganas de sollozar por la felicidad que sentía al tenerla, tan así, que incluso el sentimiento de estar desvaneciéndose lentamente había menguado poco a poco, conforme la tenía a su lado. Aquel pequeño bulto de piel suave, cabecita blanda, diminutas orejas puntiagudas —símbolo de su raza—, de ojos cerrados y color misterioso; pues aún no los había revelado. Esa niña de manitos diminutas y apariencia frágil e indefensa, fue por la que tanto amor sintió en aquellos últimos instantes, tan infinito e inmenso.

—Lamento tanto tener que dejarte, mi hijita…—susurró, tan raídamente, que la señora no la escuchó.

Níkolas que aún permanecía fuera de la sala se estaba planteando entrar y ver cómo iban las cosas, pues hace algunos minutos los gritos de Elena habían sido sustituidos por el llanto del recién nacido. Justo en ese momento apareció la anciana indicándole que ya podía pasar a ver a su hija, a lo que el rey no tardó en levantarse de su asiento y caminar a paso perezoso hasta la habitación, no estaba muy entusiasmado realmente, pero sí bien cohibido.

A diferencia del lugar en donde se encontraba segundos antes, allí había una calidez agradable deprendiéndose de todas partes. La pequeña chimenea ubicada en uno de los laterales hacía bien su trabajo a la hora de mantener el calor avivado. Níkolas dirigió su mirada inmediatamente al montón de frazadas y almohadas de colores surtidos desparramadas en el piso, lecho en donde Elena reposaba junto a la niña apoyada entre su pecho y brazo, como durmiendo, iluminada por la anaranjada luz de las llamas. Se agachó junto ambas, la niña dormía tranquilamente junto a su madre, con su rosada mejilla apretujada contra su pecho.

—Tiene la misma cara de ratón que tú tenías de niña, Elena —dijo Níkolas en broma, medio sonriendo, pero la reina no le contestó—. ¿Elena?

Fue entonces que se percató de la palidez extrema de ella, de las oscuras ojeras bajo sus párpados cerrados, de la frialdad de su piel y el sudor helado que la cubría. La falta de viveza en su rostro lo golpeó en ese instante, incluso los labios rosados que tanto le tentaron en algún momento habían perdido su tonalidad.

Asustado, llamó la anciana para que le dijera qué había pasado con su mujer, y ella, con la templanza que los años le habían dado para este tipo de situaciones, se acercó lentamente hasta la reina y comprobó sus signos vitales: Elena ya no respiraba y su ritmo cardíaco se había extinguido completamente.

—La reina está muerta, señor —dijo ella, con el tono más neutral que pudo, aunque profundamente afectada.

Níkolas no supo cómo sentirse en aquel momento, la muerte de Elena había sido tan repentina para él que realmente no sabía cómo asimilarlo. Él no la amaba, ni ella a él, eso estaba más que claro, pero en todo ese tiempo ella había sido la única que estuvo con él en eso tres años de reinado juntos. Elena era la mujer más dulce y seria a la vez, y aquella que, sin siquiera quererlo, le dio los mejores consejos cuando más lo necesitaba. Su pérdida, aunque no fue devastadora para el rey, sin duda causó cierto vacío en él que nada ni nadie podría llenar.

—¿Y la niña, cómo está ella? —preguntó, asustado de haberla perdido así como a su madre.

La anciana tomó en brazos a la recién nacida, que protestó levemente al ser arrastrada lejos de su madre. Tampoco se veía muy bien precisamente.

—La reina ya estaba enferma a la hora de dar a luz, el parto tuvo que haberla debilitado lo suficiente para matarla. La niña tampoco se ve muy estable, probablemente corra el mismo destino que la madre.

El rey sabía que aquello era cierto. Su mujer había tenido un embarazo en extremo complicado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en cama debido a las enfermedades que tendían a atacarla y las graves faltas de energía que se presentaban conforme el embarazo avanzaba más y más. A momentos se desmayaba o se sentía mareada, sufría de náuseas y vómitos constantes, por lo que nunca logró tener una alimentación óptima. Era en momentos como ese en los cuales los miembros del consejo le reprochaban el haberse casado con una mujer tan enfermiza, que seguramente no sería capaz de engendrar un heredero en las mejores condiciones, pero Níkolas siempre había hecho oídos sordos y se encargaba de otorgarle a Elena la mejor atención que pudiera prodigarle, junto a los mejores expertos en la materia y los últimos descubrimientos de la ciencia. Se había encargado de que nunca le faltara nada.

Los meses de embarazo transcurrieron en un encierro constante entre las paredes del castillo, lejos del aire fresco, de la luz del sol, de la compañía en los paseos por los jardines y los bailes a los que ella tanto le gustaba asistir, por lo que el deseo de escabullirse allí en cuanto los médicos dieron el victo bueno no se le escapó. Así fue como terminaron en los Bosques de Farone, y más tarde, en la cabaña de la anciana que residía sola en el corazón de éste.

Níkolas no quería estar ahí para cuando tuviera que perder lo último que le quedaba de Elena, no quería ver como aquel retoño por el que poco apego tenía terminaba por extinguirse sin haber florecido siquiera.

Un segundo llanto fue lo que terminó con aquel incomodo silencio. La anciana dejó a la niña en brazos de su padre y se dirigió a la pequeña cesta de mimbre ubicada en unos de los rincones de la sala. Níkolas inmediatamente prestó atención al otro bulto que la anciana cargaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué tiene ahí?

—Este pequeño al igual que su hija nació hoy, horas antes de que usted y su esposa llegaran a mi cabaña. Su madre luego de dar a luz lo abandonó conmigo diciendo que no estaba preparada para cargar con un bebé con tan grandioso destino —respondió la anciana calmando al infante, para luego voltearse hacia el rey y caminar hasta donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué tipo de destino podría tener tan solo un bebé? —preguntó él con sorna. Esa mujer seguramente estaba loca.

—El mismo que su hija tiene —volvió a responder ella. Nikolas abrió los ojos como platos al ir entendiendo a donde se dirigía tal afirmación —. Tanto él como la niña tienen la marca de las Diosas.

El joven rey reaccionó instantes después. Desenvolvió con urgencia a la pequeña de su manta para fijarse inmediatamente en el dorso de su mano y confirmar el hecho: era tal cual la mujer le había dicho, su bebé estaba dotada por las Diosas y en ella residía la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, traspasada de generación en generación por los miembros de la familia real. Níkolas volvió a cubrir a la pequeña Zelda con la tela, quien protestaba por el repentino frío que sentía en su cuerpecito, y su llanto fue seguido por el del varón. El hombre solo se limitó a seguir observando a la pequeña y luego pasó una mano entre sus cabellos castaños —los mismos que su hija había heredado—, en señal de estrés.

Había dos criaturas en las que el poder dorado se albergaba y una de ella probablemente moriría.

—¿Puedo ver al pequeño? —preguntó el hombre, movido por un presentimiento. La anciana, que lo miraba con expresión indescifrable, accedió tras unos segundos de duda, pasándole al niño no sin antes sostener a la princesa.

Níkolas le echó un largo y minucioso vistazo. Se trataba de un bebé hyliano que tenía el mismo tono de piel que Elena había lucido en sus mejores días, unos mechones rubios, tan claros, que difícil era distinguirlos en la blanda cabeza redondeada, y una mirada azulina que continuó recordándole a ella. Efectivamente, la marca de la Trifuerza se encontraba grabada en su manita, como la anciana había aseverado. Entonces… ¿y si él…?

El rey tomó una decisión en ese instante: Hyrule no necesitaba de una heredera con el mismo fatal destino que su madre, no necesitaba una mujer que correría la misma suerte, sus pesares, cargas y conflictos. En cambio, con aquel niño sobre sus brazos, las cosas podrían ser distintas, muy distintas, y nadie nunca podría siquiera sospechar que realmente no se trataba del legítimo heredero al trono. El muchacho tenía los rasgos de Elena sin compartir la misma sangre y estaba marcado igualmente con el poder divino de su hija, el cual pasaba por su familia. ¿Qué importaba si no era la sabiduría que se albergaba dentro del chiquillo?

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Níkolas que no creía en las leyendas, ni en ninguna de las palabras que había escritas en éstas, no se detuvo en lo absoluto para meditar aquella certeza con la paciencia que debía y merecía una decisión como ésa, ni en lo que la presencia de dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza avecinaba para su reino.

Por otra parte, ¿qué tipo de padre descorazonado era como para abandonar a su hija de esa forma? Pero ni el nulo amor paternal logró intervenir en el hecho. No. La niña moriría. Lo último que Elena había dejado para ese mundo iría tras su madre. No tenía razón alguna para echarse atrás, se quitaría un peso de encima.

—Me quedaré con el niño —afirmó el rey. La anciana, quien hace poco se había sentado en una silla cercana al hombre agradeció estar firmemente apegada a ésta, sino, seguramente se habría ido de espaldas con la bebé y todo; la había tomado muy por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dijo, mi señor? —preguntó ella, estupefacta.

—Me quedaré con el niño. Quiero que él sea mi heredero. ¿La niña morirá, no? Me quedaré sin nadie entonces, y él, al igual que ella, está marcado de la misma forma, nadie podrá refutar nada, es un miembro de la familia real. Te la quedarás hasta que eso pase —ordenó firmemente, parándose finalmente y dirigiéndose hasta ella—, y no le dirás nunca a nadie lo que pasó. Éste es mi hijo, a partir de ahora.

La anciana lo miró sorpredida, luego se fijó en la niña, y por último en el niño.

—¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar a mi rey? No, no le diré a nadie y mantendré el secreto, podrían pensar con nuestro generoso monarca es realmente cruel, después de todo.

Níkolas no se sintió ofendido ante la burla, pues, aunque no le gustaran, eran ciertas sus palabras. En otra situación, se hubiera ofendido severamente.

—Confío en ti, mujer, eres una sheikah. Tu tribu ha estado por largo tiempo sirviendo a mi familia —y se fijó en los ojos rojos de la anciana, brillando con ese tono carmesí que tanto le intimidaban desde que era un niño—. ¿El pequeño tiene nombre?

—Sí, la madre pese a abandonarlo se tomó el trabajo de nombrar el pequeño, parece que tenía tiempo de haberlo escogido —contestó mirando al niño quien volvía a dormir—. Su nombre es Link.

—Que se quede así entonces —dijo, luego miró a su hija— El nombre de la niña es Zelda y eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar.

—¿No cree usted que sería sospechoso tener una niña con los rasgos del rey, marcada por las Diosas y de nombre Zelda, mi señor?

—¿Y de qué te preocupas, morirá o no?

La anciana afirmó.

Efectivamente, moriría si nadie hacía nada por salvarla.

Níkolas entonces volvió a fijarse en el pequeño que había tomado como su hijo, convenciéndose de que aquello era lo mejor, para él y para su reino. La pequeña por la que Elena murió trayendo al mundo quedaría olvidada para él, en aquel inhóspito lugar entre los bosques, y aquel día no sería más que al amargo recuerdo de haberla perdido en aquella fatídica noche de tormenta.

—Desde ahora eres Link, príncipe de Hyrule y heredero al trono. Algún día gobernarás estas tierras y las llevarás a una próspera era —dijo el rey, sin saber que esas palabras se volverían realidad, tal cual él quiso.

Días después un carruaje real interceptó en los bosques de Farone para llevarse el cuerpo de la fallecida reina, embalsamado y cubierto en telas debido al efecto de la descomposición.

Llegando al castillo, Níkolas fue el encargado de anunciar a sus súbditos la triste noticia de la partida de la reina y de dar a conocer al heredero al trono ante los ojos de la población hyruleana: Link, príncipe de Hyrule. Mientras la verdadera heredera se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, en una desvencijada cabaña a cuidado de una anciana llamada Impa, que gracias a sus conocimientos mantuvo en la vida a la niña y no se trataba de nada menos que la misma sierva de la Diosa, quien velaba por ella como en antaño había sido.

...

* * *

Primero, quiero darme un momento para celebrarme a mí misma —viva el amor propio— por mi primer long-fic. OMG, realmente no creí que tendría la suficiente seguridad para publicar un proyecto así de extenso como lo será éste.

El prólogo es algo corto, pero de a poco la longitud de los capítulos se supone (debería) irá aumentando. Esto también es un reto para mí, pues acostumbro a escribir fragmentos mucho más breves que ésto y me cuesta extenderme sin irme a lo innecesario.

Creo que ahora se entiende un poco más lo que dije allá arriba, pero vuelvo a citar, esto **no** es ningún cambio de roles, por lo que no haré de Zelda ninguna heroína, ni a Link un sabio, además, ambos conservan sus respectivas virtudes, entonces, ¿qué hace esto tan distinto de la entrega original, umm? Pues tendrán que verlo.

No tengo idea de qué tipo de publicación manejaré (estoy entre dos y tres semanas, me demoro mucho en escribir), por lo que el primer capítulo puede estar perfectamente en dos lunes más como el próximo mes (espero que no). Las vacaciones se me acabaron, por lo que tengo menos tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, pero no por eso lo haré con menos ganas ni entregaré escritos a medias pintas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios, ¡que me motivan mucho! Las criticas constructivas también me ayudan un montón.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	2. El príncipe La aprendiz

Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Linkand0606** por hacer una linda portada para este fic, ¡nuevamente muchas gracias! :D

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

Disfruten~

* * *

 **Primera parte: El Hyrule de nuestros días**

 **I**

" **El príncipe de Hyrule. La aprendiz de bruja"**

* * *

…

Tal y como el rey le dijo, Impa bautizó a la pequeña niña con el nombre de Zelda y se encargó de ella hasta el final.

Impa nunca fue muy amiga de los niños. A menudo, muchos corrían lejos de su cabaña en cuanto la veían, asustados por los rumores que giraban en torno a ella, los cuales hablaban de que su mirada escarlata poseía el poder de paralizar a sus víctimas, que para sus pociones utilizaba los más exóticos y macabros ingredientes, que sus conjuros tenían el poder de torturar si así ella lo deseaba y era capaz de maldecir y de lanzar tormentos, que traía la mala suerte, que verla era mal augurio y marchitaba las cosechas, pero nada de eso era cierto. Zelda fue la primera en comprobarlo, incluso con los problemas que la vieja anciana tuvo al criarla.

La mirada rojiza de Impa, aunque increíblemente severa era, no tenía ningún poder capaz de paralizar a nadie, a menos que fuera de miedo, como muchas veces le había sucedido a ella cuando cometía alguna travesura. ¿Cuántas veces Impa no la había golpeado con su bastón en la cabeza, seguida de aquella mirada, para luego apretarle los cachetes y decirle que fuera más avispada a la hora de realizar mezclas? Zelda había perdido la cuenta desde hace mucho, si es que alguna vez tuvo la intención de llevarla.

La creencia de los ingredientes que usaba para sus brebajes también resultó ser falsa, pues los elíxires curativos que Impa preparaba solo se lograban con ingredientes nada que ver con los que los rumores murmuraban. Entre ésos estaban plumas, dientes de monstruos e insectos enteros o partes de éstos.

El resto se contestaba por sí solo: la anciana nunca había sido capaz de conjurar magia oscura de esa calaña; magia negra y prohibida —muy a pesar que su raza tuviera afinidad con las artes oscuras—, tan solo hechizos elementales y de curación.

El día en que vieron por primera vez a la anciana acompañada por Zelda, ésta era tan solo una bebé de unos meses que iba amarrada a su espalda y envuelta en un pañuelo, como un bulto pequeño. Fue entonces que la gente comenzó a preguntarse por la veracidad de aquellos rumores, pues no concebían que una niña de tan buen aspecto pudiera estar tan campante al lado de una bruja de mala fama, como muchos la habían tachado. Zelda continuó viéndose en el pueblo siempre acompañada de la vieja anciana, y siempre que se aparecía, causaba la misma impresión. Con su cabello castaño claro, sus rasgos finos, sus mejillas rosadas resaltando sobre la piel nívea, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos de ese tono azulado que ponderaba en la realeza, daba una impresión absolutamente distinta de la anciana.

Impa estaba marcada con montones de arrugas en todo su rostro, manchas en la piel consecuencia de los años de exponerse al sol, lunares ganados con la edad, y sus ojos rojos eran apenas divisibles entre medio de las pequeñas aberturas de sus párpados caídos a causa de los años. Sus manos huesudas y venosas, de finos y largos dedos, eran diestros a la hora de curar heridas y también eran las mismas manos con las alguna vez le limpió las lágrimas, le dio de comer, se apoyó para aprender a caminar, le apretó los cachetes y le acarició el fino cabello entre palabras de consuelo y abrazos dados con sus ya huesudos brazos. En su juventud, Impa había sido una mujer alta y esbelta, una digna guerrera del clan sheikah, de cabellos permanentemente canosos, piel morena, pero su estatura había disminuido con el paso de los años y de su musculatura y fuerza de antaño ya poco o nada quedaba. Tan solo le restaba la fortaleza con la que desde niña se había entrenado, su paciencia infinita y la perseverancia que la caracterizaba, cualidades que más tarde transmitió a Zelda.

La niña fue entonces la encargada de limpiar el nombre de quien consideraba su abuela: Impa no era mala, ni una bruja siquiera, tan solo una curandera de grandes conocimientos en la materia, y si veías bien en el fondo, hasta agradable y cariñosa era. Animados por las palabras de la niña, los pobladores del pequeño pueblo del bosque de Farone, comenzaron a recurrir hasta donde la anciana para consultar por remedios y pociones. Mas aún, los niños del pueblo, quienes siempre la había visto como una jovencita misteriosa y de costumbres extrañas, no tardaron en tacharla de la misma forma que hicieron con Impa en algún momento. Y así fue que quedó como Zelda, la aprendiz de bruja.

Zelda no tuvo más remedio que tomárselo con humor, a consejo de Impa, pero a menudo los amenazaba con enredarles la lengua con un conjuro si seguían repitiéndole aquel apodo, pese a las palabras de la sabia anciana.

Los primeros días a cuidado de la niña —tan débil que casi ni lloraba—, Impa tuvo que buscar ese instinto maternal del cual toda su vida careció, pues a sus noventa y siete años de edad nunca había criado un niño. La anciana mujer la alimentó a base de leche de cabra ordoniana, que gozaba fama de nutritiva, y pastas elaboradas con hierbas de la región que cumplían la labor de fortalecerla y mantenerla sana. No era mentira cuando le dijo al rey que la niña corría riesgo de fallecer al poco tiempo de nacida, y ella no podía darse el lujo de dejar a su suerte a la pequeña, por lo que puso todos sus conocimientos a servicio de ella y se empeñó en darle los mejores cuidados. Aquel esfuerzo dio maravillosos frutos: a los dos años de edad, la pequeña Zelda era muy capaz de corretear sobre sus piececitos como cualquier otro niño sin ningún problema de salud, sus pulmones eran muy capaces de prodigarla de oxígeno y su cuerpo funcionaba perfectamente. Lastimeramente, tendía a enfermarse fácilmente; aquel era el recuerdo constante de la mujer quien le había dado la vida, pues la niña era tan enfermiza como la reina Elena lo fue en vida.

De Impa, Zelda aprendió a elaborar pociones, a sanar con magia y con sus propias manos, coser heridas, tratar infecciones y quemaduras, curar enfermedades con infusiones y caldos, saber qué uso darle a cada ingrediente, alimento, hongo o planta que existiese, algunos hechizos de uso cotidiano y defensa personal, campos de fuerza, hechizos elementales, de luz y oscuridad, teniendo mayor afinidad a los conjuros de agua y luz, cosas que Impa atribuyó a la marca de las Diosas y su conexión con la deidad de la sabiduría. Con el tiempo, Zelda se transformó en mucho mejor hechicera de lo que alguna vez fue ella, quien estaba más bien entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, del cual debido a su estado solo pudo enseñarle la teoría, y Zelda, quien siempre había sido buena aprendiendo, no dudaba en ponerlo en práctica de vez en cuando.

Allá en el bosque la vida transcurrió ligera para ella, sin muchas ataduras ni preocupaciones por delante, más que recolectar ingredientes para los brebajes e ir al pueblo de vez en cuando a comprar provisiones, y por qué no, promocionar el negocio.

A temprana edad la niña había comprendido que ella no tenía ni padre, ni madre, como los demás niños, solo a Impa, con lo que ni sangre compartía, pero lo sentía como si así fuera. Impa nunca tuvo que inventarle una mentira a Zelda respecto a ese asunto, por lo que solo se limitó a darle una verdad a medias: su madre falleció dándole a luz, no tenía que saber que su padre la había abandonado y a la niña nunca le interesó saber de él realmente. La anciana era su todo, su familia completa y pequeña, sin padres ni hermanos, pero con cariño de sobra. Ella que poco sabía sobre los hylianos no entendía que era pertenecer a esa raza ni el origen de sus orejas puntiagudas, pero conoció el orgullo del pueblo de las sombras y la humildad y las tradiciones supersticiosas de los humanos. La marca de la Trifuerza en su mano por otra parte, permaneció siempre oculta bajo un trozo de tela, una venda, los guantes de lana durante el invierno y bajo un trozo de seda durante el verano. La explicación de Impa para el asunto fue escueta: «No sé qué significa», simplemente, y Zelda que poco a poco comenzaba a acomplejarse porque la consideraban rara, no pretendió llamar más la atención, por lo que de ahí surgió su afán de cubrirse la mano sin que Impa interviniera siquiera, aunque, de todas formas, los humanos nada sabían de la Trifuerza. La muchacha tampoco investigó por sus propios medios: era como una mancha de forma singular en su mano, nada más, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que sintiera curiosidad.

Impa en toda su estadía en el corazón del bosque nunca vivió mejor hasta que Zelda llegó a su vida. Con su carácter risueño y dulce, osado cuando se le requería, y su curiosidad infinita, la sed de investigación insaciable, la imaginación increíbles, las ocurrencias recurrentes, todo gracias a esa chiquilla que poco a poco crecía cada más y más bella. A sus veinte años de edad, era una joven hyliana de casi un metro setenta, figura esbelta y rasgos encantadores que captaban la mirada de quien los viera. Recordaba el repelús que le daba el capturar insectos y diseminarlos para elaborar pociones —arrancarles las antenas, las patas, las alas, los aguijones—, o las veces que se equivocaba con las mezclas y el contenido de los pesados calderones estallaban en nubes de variados colores que terminaban decorando las paredes y coloreando los objetos que tocaban, sus mil y un intentos por recrear un brebaje con sabor a fresas o sus fórmulas para camuflar el olor de las pócimas.

Impa en esas dos décadas que pasó junto a Zelda entregó todo su esfuerzo y se lo dedicó a ella, la dotó de todos los conocimientos que poseía, de cuanta virtud pudiera inculcarle, la paciencia, el respecto, la fortaleza, a no rendirse nunca y a ver la belleza en todo lo que existía. Ella que con los años se había transformado en alguien de carácter parsimonioso y dominado de ataraxia, hizo de quien alguna vez fue la heredera al trono una chica sencilla de carácter solidario, amable y altruista. Y es que a veces daba gracias a las Diosas por tal regalo, por darle la oportunidad de tenerla a su cuidado, porque siendo de otra forma, Impa nunca habría podido lograr esa cercanía que tenía con ella.

Impa hubiera vivido otros veinte años más junto a Zelda de habérselo permitido.

El hecho sucedió un día como cualquiera, en el que Zelda volvía del bosque para recolectar hongos y elaborar un brebaje que le había pedido una señora del pueblo, quien decía padecer de un extraño resfriado que la estaba atacando. Entró a la cabaña, dejó la cesta, se quitó la capucha violácea y fue hasta la sala donde tenían los calderos y demás instrumentos, en donde Impa permanecía gran parte del día. Por primera vez en su vida la muchacha sintió que la cabaña estaba fría, completamente desprovista del humear de los calderos que la mantenía permanentemente cálida y llena de sus vapores místicos de funciones variadas; ninguno de ellos estaba encendido y el aire que desde pequeña había sentido emanar de las mismas paredes parecía estar perdido. Algo iba mal.

La sala de experimentos estaba vacía como supuso Zelda, no había rastro de la actividad de Impa en el lugar, la sheikah era muy ordenada y en la habitación podían verse a simple vista los frascos abiertos regados fuera de sus estantes, tal y como ella los había dejado al ocuparlos; era Impa quien siempre se encargaba de dejarlos en su sitio, de clasificarlos según le conviniera, pero nada de eso había pasado esa vez.

Zelda dejó el cuarto y llamó a la anciana por toda la casa hasta ir al lugar más obvio: la habitación de ella, a la cual no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche, y en ese momento apenas el sol empezaba a ocultarse llenando al cielo con sus tonos anaranjados.

Bajo ese escenario fue que Zelda encontró a Impa en su cama descompuesta y roja de la fiebre, débil como nunca la había visto y murmurando palabras incomprensibles entre delirio y delirio. La muchacha puso todos sus conocimientos en mejorar su estado, como alguna vez la anciana había hecho logrando salvarle la vida: brebajes que recuperaban la salud en un instante y costaba elaborarlos, curaciones exóticas, conjuros arcanos de lenguas olvidadas, rezos interminables, magia sanadora, pero nada resultó. A Impa la energía con la que siempre realizó su día a día se le escapó de un momento a otro: esa mañana simplemente se había sentido sin las ganas de hacer nada, ni la capacidad de lograrlo. Luego comenzaron los malestares, los dolores infernales en sus desgastadas articulaciones, las fiebres constantes, las jaquecas que amenazaban con destrozarle el cráneo. A momentos sentía que la mente se le iba, los montones de conocimientos que había transmitido a Zelda se le olvidaban y la basta memoria de la que siempre había gozado a menudo se le iba.

Impa padecía de una enfermedad misteriosa que por mucho que Zelda investigara no lograba dar con un diagnóstico, escarbó en toda fuente de conocimiento que tuviera al alcance, con los médicos de los poblados cercanos, los antiguos libros de la biblioteca del pueblo y aquellos que la anciana ocultaba a buen recaudo, escritos en la lengua de la tribu de las sombras, con la que Impa le había hablado por primera vez, mas nada encontró.

La muerte para Impa fue al igual que una nube tormentosa que poco a poco iba arrastrándola hacia ella y la absorbía, lentamente, al igual que una tortura que nunca terminaba. Zelda en ese tiempo la acompañó a tiempo completo, rieron y lloraron juntas, la cuidó y estuvo con ella hasta el final, se dieron el tiempo de hablar de todo, sus secretos, sus anhelos, sus pensamientos, los planes que hubieran querido realizar, pero no podrían y terminarían siendo eso: un sueño.

Desesperada, a veces Zelda suplicaba a la Diosas por una salvación para la vieja anciana, sin concebir todavía la idea de vivir sin ella. Los días que transcurrían viendo cómo se marchitaba y cada vez se le hacían más insoportables y duros de llevar, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el último de ellos.

—Por favor no me dejes, Impa, que me moriré contigo si tú lo haces —rogaba Zelda con lágrimas en los ojos que brotaban a borbotones.

Impa solo reía y contestaba, acariciándole la cabeza:

—Pero si tú eres tan joven, mi niña, ¿por qué privarte del placer de la vida? —cuestionaba ella—. Ahora anda a tomar agua y secarte las lágrimas.

El último día en la vida de Impa ella tenía 117 años y Zelda hace pocas semanas había alcanzado los 20. Era primavera y la vieja anciana se hizo los ánimos de levantarse, preparar un último brebaje que colocó en un frasco con una escritura especial y lo ocultó en el estante, junto a algo más…pero eso era otra historia. Le preparó una última comida a Zelda y le dio una última lección: «A veces no obtenemos lo que queremos, pero logramos lo que no creíamos ser capaces»; tiempo después lo entendería.

Impa se fue a recostar temprano esa vez a petición de Zelda, aun pese a sus intenciones de pasar el último día al igual que uno normal, pero la enfermedad la seguía amedrentando y finalmente terminó cediendo a exigencia de su propio cuerpo. Una vez más la joven se quedó velando por ella, hasta que el sueño la venció y terminó dormida sobre la silla que tenía que tenía cerca de la cama de Impa, apoyada sobre ésta y con una de sus manos entrelazada con la de ella.

—Buenas noches, niña de mi corazón —le dijo a Zelda que yacía entre sueños; quizá una parte de ella la escuchara, nunca lo sabría.

Amaneció muerta esa mañana, la muchacha despertó con la mano fría y tiesa de Impa aún entre la suya. La velaron con una ceremonia tradicional de los humanos, Zelda y los pobladores de la comunidad del bosque, los adultos, los niños que corrían de ella y las otras ancianas con las que compartía los secretos milenarios de su medicina. Al fin y al cabo, todo tenían cierto afecto por aquella vieja tan misteriosa que habían tachado de bruja, al igual que a su aprendiz.

Los sheikahs, como contaba la leyenda, surgieron de las sombras, sutilmente, sigilosos entre medio de las tinieblas en los que ellos perfectamente podían guiarse. El lugar favorito de la juventud de Impa había sido una inhóspita cueva en la que Zelda nunca se había adentrado por temor al sitio, pero que la anciana conocía como la palma de su mano sin necesidad de que los rayos del sol la tocaran para vislumbrar cómo era. Aquél fue el lugar que escogió la joven para dejar los restos de quien fue su madre, abuela, amiga y maestra, justo en la entrada, donde la luz ya no se asomaba; marcado por el ojo de la lágrima sangrienta.

Zelda perdió la sonrisa y las cualidades por las que siempre la habían reconocido, no tenía más ganas de crear nuevos brebajes ni de investigar acerca de nada, porque tampoco quería saber de nada. Los calderos permanentemente cálidos terminaron por empolvarse y los ingredientes por descomponerse. Y a la destartalada cabaña que cierta vitalidad conservaba, tras veinte años de la presencia siempre alegre de la muchacha, pudo finalmente llamarse dignamente la morada de una bruja. Pero ella ya no estaba.

* * *

…

La situación en Hyrule a la que Níkolas se enfrentaba en ese entonces podía considerarse regular y estable: el número de ataques por parte de los pueblos del Oeste había disminuido en cosa de tres años y el ejército Hyruleano era temible a ojos de las naciones vecinas, nadie en su sano juicio quería concertar un encuentro con la nación Hyliana y su invencible milicia.

Un siglo atrás, en el cual Harkinian XVI reinaba Hyrule con mano dura, hubo un nuevo intento de golpe de estado por parte de los pueblos del Oeste liderados por el hombre gerudo nacido cada 100 años, por lo cual, era el rey de la tribu de guerreras y ladronas, quien había logrado reunirlos a todos e ir en contra de Hyrule. Pero Harkinian, conocido por su carácter precavido, no tardó en reunir a sus fuerzas y reducir la amenaza poniendo el encuentro en contra del enemigo. El rey de Hyrule venció en el combate mismo al rey de las gerudo, atravesándolo con su espada y dándole final a la raíz del problema. Mas después resuelto el conflicto, tomó nuevas medidas para el resto de revolucionarios: esclavitud.

La medida fue aprobada un año después de terminada la guerra por los miembros del consejo de aquel entonces, ancianos cansados de las guerrillas esporádicas y del carácter hostil de los habitantes del árido desierto, con los cuales por más que intentaran establecer dialogo, siempre habían optado por las opciones más violentas; y Harkinian les devolvió la mano de la misma forma. La ley dictaba que cualquier habitante del desierto que fuera visto en aptitud de rebelión podía ser tomado como esclavo, oportunidad que no pudo desaprovecharse.

Los primeros años en el que el dictado corrió, tan solo eran tomadas un par de gerudos a la semana a las cuales era tan difícil doblegarlas, que en la mayoría de los casos terminaban por ser ejecutadas públicamente, con el único afán de demostrar que, quisiesen o no, igualmente terminarían fulminadas por Hyrule, ya fuera con su dignidad o su vida.

La esclavitud en Hyrule de todas formas continuó siendo escasa para un pueblo de mentalidad libertadora y poco acostumbrado a tales prácticas. Las pocas gerudos a las cuales se le fue doblegada la voluntad terminaron sirviendo tanto en el Castillo de Hyrule, en las mansiones, haciendas y palacetes de las familias de clase alta, y en la actualidad eran las descendientes de aquellas las que actualmente servían, ya fuera como nanas o nodrizas, amas de llave, hacenderas domésticas, para entregar servicios de poca virtud o trabajando forzadamente en lo que se les pudiera encomendar.

Lucy era una de las descendientes de esas guerreras que alguna vez se creyeron capaces de hacerles frente a los Hyruleanos y había nacido en el lugar que representaba la cúspide de la nación, por lo que no conocía la libertad, pero había tenido más suerte que otras esclavas en sus mismas condiciones. Su vida se había llevado con relativa tranquilidad hasta el momento, a excepción de las hostilidades por su posición en ese mundo y el desprecio de su sangre gerudo, apreciable en sus ojos color almíbar, su piel morena, su nariz alargada y el cabello rojo como el fuego, como la misma ira y el resentimiento del pueblo que provenía, ése que flagraba como una llama siempre viva, lanzando chispas a quien se le acercara.

La joven muchacha, de entonces dieciocho años, corrió la misma suerte que muchas de sus compañeras, teniendo la desgracia de ser violentada por un soldado ebrio que la encontró deambulando en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo, bien entrada la noche. Escenas como ésas eran tan comunes que no hubo mayor escándalo, pero para un lugar de apariencia tan acendrada como lo era el palacio no era lo mismo. El soldado es cuestión fue revocado de su cargo y a Lucy solo le quedó la satisfacción de que aquél que había cometido tal atrocidad contra ella ya no estaría pululando cerca suyo; no quería que nadie la tocara.

El fruto de aquel desafortunado encuentro terminó de gestarse producto de un aborto espontaneo, sufrido debido a las degradantes condiciones en las que vivía —las habitaciones sucias, la comida escasa, las largas jornadas de trabajo. Por suerte, no sufrió mayores complicaciones y se le permitió reposar durante un tiempo para recuperarse.

Poco tiempo después del evento, se enteró de boca de sus compañeras que el rey Níkolas había llegado sin la reina Elena, quien había fallecido dando a luz a su primer hijo, aquel pequeño que había cargado en brazos hasta el castillo y se delegó de inmediato a una nodriza para alimentarlo; mientras que su propia hija lo hacía con agua de arroz, fuera de eso, no había nadie que se hiciera cargo oficialmente del recién nacido. El castillo entero estaba pendiente de los preparativos para el funeral de la reina, que debía efectuarse lo más pronto posible, la anterior monarca llevaba al menos una semana fallecida y todavía no se le daba sepultura. La imagen del palacio se vistió de luto durante un tiempo y las cortinas azules fueron reemplazadas por otras de un azabache que no permitían ser atravesadas por la luz y lo único que lograba era acrecentar el calor de la estación entrante.

Lucy que durante el embarazo de la reina Elena se había hecho cargo de ella, gracias a sus dotes de enfermera, desde ese instante fue la encargada de criar a Link; y supo que le tocaría amar a ese pequeño en lugar del bebé que había tenido en el vientre.

Link resultó ser un chiquillo escuálido y muy pequeño durante sus primeros meses de vida, cosa más que esperable para todos dada la condición de la reina. La noticia del nacimiento del pequeño y su próxima celebración y bautizo fue la que levantó los ánimos entre la población y los trabajadores del castillo, y no solo por eso, sino porque el niño estaba bendecido por la Diosas. Las jornadas de Lucy a partir de entonces fueron menos extenuantes y se les concedieron privilegios que ninguna esclava en su condición hubiera obtenido nunca; el rey sabía que con ella su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

La muchacha de dieciocho se las ingenió para criar al niño, que trataba al igual que un hijo y le prodigaba de todo lo que no pudo darle su propia madre: canciones, juegos, risas, besos, cariño y de vez en cuando un coscorrón para que obedeciera. En ese raras ocasiones que Lucy lo regañaba, Link se tiraba al piso pataleando y amenazaba con acusarla su padre, pero nunca lo hizo, quizá porque suponía el castigo que sufriría esa mujer que representaba su universo.

En ese entonces la nodriza ya había vuelto a las habitación de los esclavos y era Lucy quien la compartía con él, recostándose en un colchón junto a la cuna, pero Link siempre se había a negado a ocuparla y en su lugar se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo cálido de quien consideraba una madre. A veces, Lucy despertaba con la respiración tranquila del niño junto a su cuello, entonces se quedaba mirándolo y lo acariciaba en la oscuridad, estremecida por el amor que sentía hacia el niño de cabellos rubios alborotados, piel suave y mejillas arreboladas, pensando en la hija propia y si hubiera podido prodigarle el mismo cariño, pues a las esclavas se les arrebataban a sus niñas antes de siquiera ponérselas en el pecho en la mayoría de los casos, porque así le separación era más fácil.

A sus tres años, Link era un niño inteligente que acataba a todo lo que se le dijese y dominaba dos idiomas: el hyliano que hablaba la población hyruleana y el dialecto que los esclavos hablaban, la lengua gerudo originaria, aún utilizada con el objetivo de despistar a los amos. Lucy siempre procuraba nunca emplearla bajo la cercanía del niño a prohibición de Níkolas, que no quería escuchar esa lengua maldita en boca de su hijo, pero Link que se estaba formando, y escuchaba ambos idiomas al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar aprenderla. Al final, Lucy desistió de la prohibición porque su lengua materna también era el gerudo y tenía que admitir que la primera vez que le habló al niño había sido utilizando ésta.

Por razones como ésas era que el tema de la esclavitud era habitualmente tomado por Link y su padre, que durante todo su vida había sido muy práctico, y lo explicaba sin pelos en la lengua, de forma que él no pudiera refutarle porque aún le faltaba madurez y vocabulario para poder contestarle. Níkolas le quitó la costumbre de decirle "mamá" a la esclava con amenazas de refregarle la boca con jabón que Link obedecía por el temor que le provocaba, pero en las noches, cuando Lucy le contaba cuentos de su tierra antes de dormir, la llamaba como se le diera la gana, sin entender el por qué le era vedada tal cosa a la luz del día, que era tan normal para cualquier otro niño. ¿Por qué con Lucy era distinto? En cambio ella nunca intentó ocultar esa diferencia que había entre ambos, al igual que el rey, y contestaba:

—Porque eres varón, rico, libre y hyliano.

—¿¡Pero por qué tú no!?

—Porque así de jodida es la vida, mi niño. Ahora ven aquí para limpiarte los mocos.

Y luego de eso Link sufría de un ataque de llanto que Lucy calmaba con abrazos y palabras de consuelo. Adoraba a ese chiquillo sensible que consentía en todo lo que podía.

Producto de ese consentimiento fue que Link prácticamente creció a sus anchas y hacía lo que se le daba la gana. A menudo se escabullía para jugar con las pocas niñas que rondaban por el castillo y Lucy nunca se lo prohibió, porque no había nada más triste que un niño solitario. Las primeras ataduras que tuvo que pasar comenzaron a eso de los cinco años, cuando Níkolas se dio cuenta que el niño ya llevaba mucho tiempo en estado salvaje y ya era hora que aprendiera más de lo básico; ya era capaz de leer, escribir y hablar correctamente, porque leía con voracidad y parloteaba hasta por los codos. El rey no tardó en contratar a los mejores expertos en educación para cumplir la función de educar a su muchacho, los cuales inculcarían los conocimientos que harían de él buen y sabio gobernante, tal y como tenía pensado desde el inicio.

No esperaba llevarse tal fiasco.

El afán de Link por saltarse las clases nació desde el primer día al darse cuenta que todos sus maestros eran unos ancianos estirados, aburridos y prepotentes, más interesados en que el príncipe aprendiera de memoria tanto como le dijesen a que realmente aprendiera. Debido a esa conducta fue que Lucy desde entonces era la encargada de despacharlo hasta la biblioteca y que cumpliera con su horario; pero él era más astuto.

Link era capaz de fingir enfermedades con el mismo realismo que haría un actor profesional, desde simples resfriados, bajas de presión, dolores infernales, ataques de un asma que no poseía, fiebres, convulsiones y desmayos, con tanta veracidad, que a Lucy le costaba diferenciar cuando era verdad. Muy en cambio, Níkolas era difícil de convencer. Cada vez que se presentaba uno de esos episodios, la gerudo iba directo hasta donde el rey para informarle, en un acto que Link consideraba traición, entonces Níkolas llegaba a la habitación encontrando al príncipe siguiendo su actuación y lo despabilaba con agua fría, una buena regañada y un par de coscorrones, para luego ordenar que lo vistieran, de ahí no había remedio que asumir que pasaría otro día bajo la rutina de los otros.

Así pasaban los días en el castillo, Link era un joven que mientras más crecía más rebelde se ponía, ya no le bastaba con saltarse las clases y escaparse del palacio, aun bajo la mirada permanente de los guardias apostados por todas partes, sino que se esforzaba por llevar la contraria y hacer a oídos sordos a cuanto se le pidiera. Hortence fue la primera en aburrirse con la actitud del chiquillo en lugar de Níkolas, a quien se le podría considerar más indignado por la situación, pero no era así, y ella, como madrastra que era, no dudó en meter las manos en el caso.

Fue en eso que Link cumplía los cuatro años cuando Níkolas decidió comprometerse de nuevo. La madrastra resultó ser una de las hijas mayores de una familia noble, al igual que Elena. Níkolas la conoció en uno de esos bailes sin motivos que se organizaban de vez en cuando en el castillo como pretexto de hacer vida social y no parecer un recluido. La reconoció casi al instante, entre el resto de damas que utilizaban sus mejores galas. Mas sin importar que todas lucieran esplendorosas, no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de ese cabello azabache y del aire coqueto que destilaba, de la risa atrevida, de esos ojos verdes que sentía lo escarbaban en lo más profundo. Níkolas por primera vez se sintió inadecuado: los años que había pasado viudo marchitaron los modales que tan normales eran en su juventud y el carácter se le había endurecido reinando solo; haciéndose cargo de todo Hyrule y sus pesares. El traje que utilizaba en ese momento, gracias a sus estilistas, estaba a la moda, y aun así se sentía ridículo dentro de la chaqueta, los pantalones a medio ajustar, las botas de caña alta donde los pies le sudaban y el pañuelo en el cuello que le apretaba y escocía la zona con su tacto. Al lado de ella, Níkolas resultaba muy tosco.

Se llamaba Hortence Lowcraft, tenía veintisiete años y estaba soltera, según se enteró de boca de una de las tantas hermanas de la mujer, ya casada, por cierto. Níkolas no tardó en concertar una reunión seria con el padre de la muchacha para pedirle permiso para cortejarla, a lo que el conde Lowcraft aceptó gustoso, tenía pensado casar a su hija con un buen partido, pero nunca pensó que se trataría de un pez tan gordo como el mismo rey.

Hortence lo conquistó con largas conversaciones, risitas tontas y ese aire atrevido que salía de vez en cuando y a Níkolas le gustaba y enloquecía. Elena nunca había sido así con él, Hortence en cambio era buena para la conversación en comparación a su ex-mujer, cuyos silencios había confundido muchas veces con timidez, sin saber que ella apenas estaba interesada en escucharlo.

En pocos meses el compromiso estuvo confirmado para la población entera y Link se enfrentó a la noticia de tener a alguien más en la familia. Hortence por supuesto que sabía de su existencia, pero para ella, sin estar casada, era una molestia. Tenía planeado hacerse con el cariño del chiquillo, pero al parecer él era más listo y fue quien inició una cadena de hostilidades que continuarían toda la vida.

A Link no le agradaba esa mujer, parecía falsa, como una muñeca, era arrogante y fastidiosa, ¡nunca se quedaba callada! El chiquillo se propuso hacerle la vida imposible.

El día de la boda y próxima coronación para quien sería reina de Hyrule, Link estaba cerca de cumplir los cinco años, pero le sobraba imaginación para gastar travesuras y fastidiar a quien no fuera de su agrado, que de todas formas no era mucha gente. Al niño lo repeinaron tratando de arreglar su cabello desordenado, le pusieron su mejor traje y uno que otro adorno para resaltar su estatus, los guantes de cuero que cumplían la función de ocultar la marca de las Diosas fueron reemplazados por otros blancos incluso. Estaba sentado junto a Lucy y otro dos guardias que cumplían la función de guardaespaldas para él y los demás representantes de tierras lejanas y las comunidades Hyruleanas, en los asientos principales que daban una vista excelente de todo lo que pasaba tanto en el pasillo como en el altar, en donde Níkolas esperaba a su futura esposa.

La figura de Hortence apareció en la entrada del templo con el sonido de la fanfarria anunciando su llegada, arrastrando la cola del pomposo vestido de exagerado diseño. Todo ocurría perfectamente: era el centro de atención, con todas las miradas puestas en ella y llenas de envidia por su suerte y posición, como siempre había soñado. Tras de ella la niña de las flores arrojaba pétalos de rosa de diversos colores, de forma mecánica, muy acostumbrada al tacto, hasta que algo peludo topó con sus dedos. La muchacha lo agarró por auto reflejo sin saber qué era lo que tenía en su mano, y por primera vez desde que inició el recorrido apartó la vista del frente para dirigirla hasta el sitio donde iniciaba su desconcierto.

El grito de la muchacha resonó por todo el templo, deteniéndose la música y arrastrando consigo la atención de los invitados. El cuerpo de un ratón muerto fue lo causó tanta alarma en la joven. Hortence se dio la vuelta para exigirle respuestas por tal escándalo hasta que el cadáver del roedor le cayó en el escote y los gritos de la mocosa fueron sustituidos por los de ella. Hortence comenzó a saltar ridículamente tratando de quitárselo del sitio, completamente negada a tomarlo con sus manos enguantadas, se le desarmó el peinado, se le cayó el velo y las risas de los invitados no tardaron en escucharse ante la escena, hasta que las damas presentes se percataron de la razón de su exaltación y reaccionaron de la misma manera. El caos se extendió por toda la sala y Link tuvo que contenerse de todo corazón para no jactarse de su hazaña y aquel efecto tan inesperado.

Incluso sin dar señales, Hortence supo que él había sido culpable de su desastre.

El acontecimiento quedó marcado por todos como la boda más desastrosa de toda la historia hyruleana para la desdicha de Hortence, avergonzada y humillada por su hijastro. Mas la ceremonia se vio en necesidad de continuar en algún momento y Link tuvo, una vez más, resignarse a ver como esa mujer que tanto detestaba convertirse en reina y esposa de su padre.

Níkolas agradeció de buen talante la sensualidad que Hortence demostró a partir de esa noche, sin saber que todas esas maromas en la cama eran con el objetivo de controlarlo con la mera acción de mantenerlo a gusto y susurrarle lo que quería que hiciera, como le habían dicho sus hermanas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que le notificaran que estaba embarazada. Hortence siguió utilizando los mismos vestidos ajustados, hasta que el vientre se le hinchó y ya no pudo seguir utilizándolos. Cuando la barriga comenzó a hacerse evidente, se recluyó en su habitación, pues ninguna señorita de clase alta se exhibía en sociedad con la señal de haber copulado. Ahí pasó los días acompañada de sus hermanas, su madre y un par de gigantescos perros que poseía como mascotas.

La primera hija del matrimonio nació sin complicaciones y muy sana. En el castillo se recibió a la princesita con la alegría esperada, a excepción de Hortence, que se echó a llorar de la rabia porque esperaba un varón que pudiera competir con Link por el trono. Níkolas rompió la tradición por primera vez en varios siglos llamando a su primogénita con el nombre de "Marie", sin justificarle a nadie el porqué de su decisión; ninguno sospechaba que aquella niña no era su primera hija y que simplemente no había sido capaz de poner un nombre que colocó varios años antes. Luego eso, al igual que hicieron con Link, delegaron a una niña con una nodriza y una esclava se hizo cargo de refregarle los pechos a Hortence con una mezcla de miel y manteca y envolvérselos con un pañuelo rojo para secar la leche, secreto revelado por una bruja del bosque de Farone a una de las sirvientas del castillo.

Hortence dio a luz un total de nueve niñas hasta la fecha, año tras año, sin lograr llegar hasta el varón tan deseado. Níkolas se resignó a la idea de que el cuerpo del cual se había enamorado estaba perdido irremediablemente entre la grasa acumulada en cada embarazo, deformándole el cuerpo. La reina cedía a los antojos con voracidad y no era de extrañarse que se la pasara comiendo, se embarazaba nuevamente antes de poder siquiera recuperarse del anterior y pasaba sus días alejada de sus obligaciones como gobernante, se les delegaba por completo a Níkolas que cada día estaba más cansado, ojeroso y harto de todo.

La primera vez que Hortence intentó devolverle la jugada a Link, éste tenía ocho años recientemente cumplidos. Estaba ya hastiada de la actitud consentida de su hijastro y no tardó en reconocer en cuál era su principal causante. La reina utilizó todas sus artimañas para convencer a Níkolas de vender a la gerudo sin que Link se diera cuenta alguna de lo que planeaba. Tardó un buen tiempo en conseguirlo, hasta que Níkolas, harto de sus exigencias y más que cansado de un hijo tan irresponsable y poco comprometido con lo que más tarde sería su reino, terminó cediendo.

La transacción ocurrió una tarde como cualquiera en el niño se encontraba fuera de las paredes del palacio, como acostumbraba, por primera vez para conveniencia de él y de Hortence. Níkolas recibió al conde Lowcraft dentro de su estudio y acordó un buen precio por la esclava, pues además de ser nana Lucy resultó ser enfermera, ama de llaves y encargada de los esclavos domésticos. Link se enteró durante esa noche que aquella que consideraba una madre ya no estaba y no podrían volver a recuperarla: había sido vendida al igual que un objeto que ya no servía. El niño se echó a llorar por dos días enteros en los cuales no hizo más que lamentarse por su pérdida y ni todas las sirvientas juntas pudieron calmarlo.

Cuando vieron que los ánimos del príncipe no mejoraban y que su estado poco a poco iba empeorando, Níkolas llamó a los médicos que tiempo antes atendieron a Elena, sin poder dar con un diagnóstico claro. Link no comía ni dormía, pasaba sus horas acurrucado en su cama sin más lágrimas para llorar y embotado por la fiebre y la jaqueca, estaba pálido, ojeroso, casi ni hablaba y cuando lo hacía, era para preguntar cuándo volvería Lucy, tras una semana de ausencia en el castillo.

Una semana más tarde, Níkolas tuvo que convocar nuevamente al conde Lowcraft a petición de todos en el castillo, quienes aseguraban que el príncipe se moriría de la tristeza si la gerudo no volvía. Su suegro, extrañado, aceptó el trato sabiendo en qué estado se encontraba quien consideraba su nieto, pero lo cobró el doble del precio por el que el regente se la había vendido, pues era tan buena en su oficio como el hombre había asegurado y realmente haría mucha falta dentro de la mansión donde vivía.

Lucy volvió cinco días más tarde y Link finalmente recuperó los ánimos y volvió a ser tan insoportable como siempre le resultó a Hortence, enervada por haber fallado en su plan.

El segundo altercado sucedió cuando Link cumplía ya los quince años. En ese entonces, para suerte de todos, se le había aplacado un poco más el carácter y dentro del castillo y la nobleza podía decirse que tenían a un heredero que podía finalmente llamársele príncipe. La disciplina de la esgrima, equitación y el tiro con arco (únicas clases con la que cumplía al pie de la letra), terminaron por bajarle los humos un poco y ya no era tan revoltoso como antes, pero seguía conservando ese aire jovial y jocoso con el que se le reconocía desde su infancia.

Hortence se preparaba para uno de los bailes que más había esperado y encargó un ostentoso vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba toda la tarde preparándose: depilación con azúcar, baños de leche para la piel, exfoliaciones con miel y jugo de limón, infusiones para aclararle la garganta y un peinado preparado desde hace horas por su doncella personal. Dos sirvientas más se encargaban de vestirla, ajustándole el corset para disimular la grasa acumulada en el abdomen tras cada embarazo, la medias para ocultar la celulitis y maquillaje de sobra para ocultar la papada. Se paró de su asiento para ponerse el vestido, mientras una de las doncellas acomodaba los vuelos de la falda y otra amarraba el listón a su cintura.

—Mi señora…—comenzó tímidamente la doncella—, su vestido no le cierra.

La molestia de la reina fue en aumento desde entonces, las doncellas intentaron de todo para poder dar con una solución y aplacar la furia que se iba formando en la mujer, al igual que un volcán entrando en erupción, pero ninguna de ellas encontró nada qué hacer. Producto de la idea de una de las doncellas fue la de recurrir a Lucy, quien era experta en solucionar todo tipo de altercados, sin tener idea del rencor que Lowcraft tenía hacia la gerudo. La mujer llegó hasta la habitación de Hortence donde nunca antes había entrado, vio la situación y propuso coser un trozo de tela a la espalda del vestido y ocultarlo con una capa, que de tanta moda estaban entre las señoritas de clase alta.

Hortence entonces se levantó, enfurecida ante la sugerencia, los rizos de su peinado se le desarmaron y el vestido de la discordia se le desacomodó, tenía la cara roja del enojo y, dominada por esa ira, tomó la fusta que siempre tenía al alcance de su mano, descargando un golpe tras otro en la espalda de la pobre esclava. Lucy solo pudo hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y cubrirse la nuca con las manos. "¡Zas!" sonaba la fusta, golpe tras golpe, hasta que Link, con la furia de un animal enardecido, entró en la habitación, empujó a su madrastra, le quitó el arma y le propinó un golpe que le cortó la respiración por la sorpresa. El joven estaba preparado para lanzarle un nuevo golpe dispuesto a marcarle el rostro hasta que Lucy, con la escasa fuerza que le restaba, le agarró el brazo, deteniéndolo en el acto.

La marca en el cuello que le quedó a Hortence tras el hecho no impidió que asistiera al baile, pero sí fue suficiente para finalmente convencer a Níkolas que tomara las medidas que tanto le exigió durante años.

El servicio militar en Hyrule se desarrollaba en el norte del país, en la cumbre de las heladas montañas de la región de Lanayru, con el objetivo de endurecerles el carácter de los soldados que sobrevivieran los dos años en el clima inhóspito y arrebatador. Níkolas terminó inscribiendo a su hijo incluso estando lejos de cumplir los dieciséis, edad mínima para entrar.

En la cima de la Cordillera de Hebra, como se le conocía al terreno que colindaba con el vecino reino de Labrynna, Link dormía junto a sus compañeros a la intemperie y los despertaban con agua capaz de provocarles una pulmonía. Luego de esos los separaban de las frazadas para trotar por una hora sin descansar en medio de la nieve. El príncipe no creía ser capaz de tolerar un frío mayor al de las paredes frías paredes del castillo durante el invierno, hasta que le tocó recostarse sobre la nieve en un saco de dormir sin mayores protecciones que la ropa y unas mantas, y no solo eso, sino que, tan acostumbrado a los sabores refinados de la comida en el palacio, los primeros días pese a lo hambriento que se encontrara, se negaba a probar bocado alguno, pero Link nunca en su vida había pasado hambre y la única resistencia física que poseía era la de las clases que requerían ese esfuerzo. Resistió seis días ayunando como faquir, hasta que se desmayó a mitad del entrenamiento y no despertó pasadas varias horas después, en una de las cabañas que componían la fortaleza del establecimiento militar, y él juró por todas las Diosas de la creación que la sopa de pollo que le trajeron tras eso era la mejor que había probado en toda la vida, pese a que le sabía aguada y sin pisca de sal ni de aliño.

Los dos años que pasó confinado lograron templarle el carácter. Aprendió a enfrentarse a las más crueles situaciones, algo de estrategia militar, refinarse en el arte de la espada y a obedecer sin rechistar. Sin duda, ya no era el niño consentido y mimado que con quince años había llegado. A sus dieciocho años, Link lucía una musculatura envidiable que se apreciaba en los abdominales bien marcados, los brazos fuertes, la espalda ancha y su porte de guerrero con el que más tarde sería reconocido. Medía cerca de un metro ochenta y tenía el rostro apuesto, de piel pálida debido a la poca exposición al sol en el último tiempo, mandíbula recta, rasgos delicados y varoniles, pómulos afilados, labios finos, unos ojos azules que derretían a varias y el cabello rubio muy claro.

Link no tenía idea de cuánto la experiencia le serviría, dos años más tarde.

...

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, creo que es, hasta el momento, lo más extenso que he escrito...lo digo muy en serio.

Estoy muy contenta de saber que la historia ha sido bien recibida pese a su crudo inicio, espero que siga siendo así con los hechos relatados en este capítulo. Ya pudimos ver qué ocurrió con nuestros protagonistas y cómo más o menos se irán desenvolviendo en los acontecimientos posteriores.

Para los anónimos:

 **mari:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojalá este lograra lo mismo. Ya poco a poco se irá desenvolviendo más detalles de la trama.

Muchas gracias por comentar y por pasarte a leer mi historia.

¡Saludos!

 **SakuraXD:** Gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante. Ahora pudimos ver cómo le fue a cada uno con sus vidas cambiadas y el efecto que provocará más tarde a lo largo de la historia.

La portada como dije al inicio fue elaborada por **Linkand0606** , a mí en lo personal también me encantó :3

Nuevamente gracias, ¡saludos!

Al resto igualmente muchas gracias por comentar, también a todos los que la están siguiendo y han dejado a favoritos. ¡Me esforzaré por ustedes!

Intentaré seguir subiendo los capítulos cada dos semanas todos los lunes dentro de lo que sea posible, deseenme suerte xD

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	3. Inicios de un conflicto

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

Disfruten~

* * *

 **II**

 _ **Inicios de un conflicto**_

* * *

 **...**

El régimen del terror de Hortence empezó justo después que Link partiera del castillo. Tras aquel altercado, que habría sucedido a poco más de un mes, Níkolas lo encerró en un armario como castigo inmediato, de la misma forma que había hecho una vez cuando tan solo era un niño. En esa ocasión, Link lloró toda la tarde de la frustración y la injusticia y cómo no, Lucy se quedó a su lado a tiempo completo con el objetivo de calmarlo, hablándole de cosas bonitas, pero no hubo caso: cuando Níkolas lo sacó hervía en fiebre y él mismo se quedó velando junto a su cama, arrepentido como pocas veces, mientras la gerudo lo refrescaba con compresas de agua helada e intentaba bajarle la temperatura con brebajes de tilo. Con quince años bien cumplidos, a Link ya no le salían las lágrimas, más por orgullo que por la dureza de alma que el tiempo le había conferido, y porque, después de tantas, las represalias de su padre ya poco le importaban. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse igual de fúrico, frustrado y sumamente indignado: Hortence estaba por ahí regocijándose con la chusma, utilizando la capita de terciopelo rojo que le habían sugerido, para cubrir el trozo de tela que había reemplazado a los veintisiete diminutos botones de nácar que nada pudieron hacer para contenerla, mientras que él estaba encerrado en un armario y a Lucy un par de sirvientas le curaban los verdugones que la fusta de cuero trenzado le dejó en la espalda y que probablemente nunca se borrarían. El rey no lo sacó esta vez hasta la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, para luego disponerse a realizar las gestiones necesarias para mandarlo lejos del castillo y de su mujer, y se le bajaran los humos a ambos, que ni en pintura querían verse.

Lucy no alcanzó a despedirse de Link. Cuando se enteró de dónde había ido a parar su niño, cuatro días más tarde, la preocupación dominó su ser completo. Estaba absolutamente segura que sin ella el muchacho se moriría, pero Link ya no era un niño y debía de enfrentarse a los pesares de la vida y volverse hombre, como le explicó Níkolas, pero a eso Lucy no la tranquilizó y continuó desaprobándolo.

—Lo consentiste mucho, mujer, ahora es cobarde al igual que una —le dijo Níkolas esa vez.

—¡Las mujeres no somos cobardes!— Respondió ella en un arrebato, y él, poco acostumbrado a que le levantaran la voz, y más aún una esclava como ella que ni permitido tenía mirarlo a los ojos, se encogió al igual que un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Desde entonces le había agarrado respeto.

Níkolas le perdonó la ofensa que le habría costado otro lote de azotes como los que Hortence le había dado, gracias a lo mucho que le debía a esa mujer y porque ya no tenía la autoridad para hacerle nada, pues no le pertenecía, sino a Link, quien para protegerla tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que aquella que consideraba una madre, también era su propiedad.

Sin la presencia atosigante de su hijastro, Hortence tuvo la libertad de andar a sus anchas y hacer valer la autoridad de la cual no había estado haciendo uso del todo desde que se había establecido como reina, pero ahora, sin el consejo pendiente de quien era el heredero al trono, los ojos de todos esos ancianos estaban puestos en ella para hacer su disposición, creyendo poder controlarle. Hortence hasta el momento tan solo era una mujercilla de mente poco prodigiosa cuyas neuronas no le alcanzaban más que para su buen gusto por la ropa, arreglar sombreritos, bordar grandes telares, tejer y mantener una conversación por horas; imagen lograda tras años de hacerse la tonta, tarea bastante difícil por cierto, porque de tonta no tenía ni un pelo.

Nadie tenía idea de que Hortence, confinada en su habitación tras cada embarazo mientras se dedicaba a sus pasatiempos, se enteraba de cada una de las cosas que pasaban tras las paredes del castillo, gracias al mayordomo que había traído de su casa al castillo cuando se casó y quien era su mano derecha y persona de más confianza. Aquel hombre era un cuarentón de raza humana, cabellos negros abundantes, piel apiñonada, cara alargada, nariz chata y un bigotillo que recortaba con finura y cuidaba con esmero, porque era lo único que agraciaba las facciones de su horrenda cara. Hortence sabía de cada uno de los pasos que daban los esclavos y sirvientes, de todas las decisiones que Níkolas tomaba y los decretos que firmaba, del estado de cada uno de los miembros del consejo, de Lucy y hasta del infeliz de Link allá en la fortaleza militar, donde esos hombretones de carácter duro tomarían las medidas que ella misma hubiera realizado con gusto.

Hortence, en sus primeros años como reina, había sido al igual que un viento de renovación en el castillo y todo lo sintieron como tal: una refrescante ventisca; menos el príncipe, por supuesto, a quien se le había estropeado la buena vida desde que ella había llegado. La fachada de luto que el castillo había adoptado desde la muerte de la Reina Elena acabó junto a la llegada de la nueva novia, se lustraron los candelabros y se cambiaron las pesadas cortinas negras que permanecían siempre cerradas, para reemplazarlas por las anteriores azules y mantenerlas siempre abiertas, pues Hortence aborrecía los lugares oscuros. Luego de eso las sirvientas comenzaron a procurar mantener cada una de las cientos de habitaciones ventiladas, limpias y desempolvadas, adornar los pasillos con arreglos florales, cubrir todas las superficies disponibles con los mantelitos bordados que Hortence había aportado junto a su ajuar de novia, conservar las ventanas abiertas durante el verano, las chimeneas encendidas durante el invierno y ajustar la rutina del castillo a su propio horario.

La impresión que en ese entonces había dado cambió por completo para todos en el castillo, Hortence era déspota, fácil de provocar y sencilla de hacer enojar, por eso todos los esclavos procuraban ser invisibles ante su mirada, que parecía estar en todas partes, y así salvarse del tacto de la fusta que siempre tenía a mano, o de las represalias que podían sufrir como sirvientes sino cumplían sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Las primeras medidas que tomó fueron desde arriba, con los miembros del consejo. La reina se encargó de sacar a varios de su puesto con métodos que solo su mayordomo conocía, de manera indirecta, sin ensuciarse las manos ni entrometerse en los hechos que terminarían con la buena reputación de su familia y la imagen de ella, de Níkolas, y sus ya siete princesitas; Link le daba igual por completo, se arruinaba por sí solo y así ella lo prefería. Todavía conservaba la esperanza de engendrar un varón capaz de quitarle la corona a su hijastro, el cual fácilmente podía ser desaprobado por el consejo para gobernar debido a su reprochable comportamiento desde la infancia. Luego continuó imponiendo su autoridad entre los esclavos domésticos, la servidumbre, soldados de alto rango e incluso la misma cocina del castillo, único lugar donde no pudo imponer su presencia.

La chef principal del palacio, a diferencia de lo que creería cualquiera, era una esclava recomendada muchos años antes a Níkolas por la familia de Elena. Se trataba de una mujer adulta de raza gerudo, porte bajo, contextura gruesa y mirada severa a diferencia de la dulzura con la que elaboraba los alimentos con sus manos regordetas de uñas cortas y siempre limpias. Denisse había aprendido el arte de cocinar gracias a su torpeza para todo lo demás, junto a los mejores chefs de todo Hyrule, codo a codo, haciéndoles competencia de forma callada sin importar su posición, cosa que no era impedimento para realizar lo que más le gustaba: cocinar. Había sido vendida porque su humor era insoportable, no toleraba las sugerencias ni cambios en sus menús, ella lo escogía todo, los platos de fondo, ensaladas, acompañamientos, bebestibles y postres, y Hortence se dio cuenta que nada podía hacer contra la voluntad férrea de esa mujer para elaborar sus recetas al pie de la letra, cuando le advirtió que no le gustaban las comidas tan sazonadas, por lo que a partir de ahora debería disminuir los aliños.

—Si quiere comer comida de enfermo puede preparársela usted— le contestó, sabiendo que la reina durante toda su vida nunca había tomado siquiera una cuchara de palo, e igual como había pasado con Lucy, Denisse se salvó de ser azotada solo porque sabía que a Níkolas esa esclava le había costado un ojo del rostro, y porque durante sus embarazos, cuando más cedía ante los antojos, sus comidas eran las únicas que degustaba y también porque solo ella era capaz de presentarse en su habitación cargando una bandeja con todo tipo de manjares en menos de una hora.

El único en todo el castillo que no le temía a la cocinera era Link, pues la mujer cedía con facilidad y ternura ante las peticiones del chiquillo, argumentando con lo delgado y pálido que estaba. El niño desde siempre había sido un reto para ella, por eso le agradó en cuanto lo miró por primera vez. Con cuatro años Link no comía nada que no fuera blanco y ella tuvo que ingeniarse como nunca para elaborarle una dieta que consistiera en el color, porque fue cambiando de tono en tono hasta mezclarlos todos. En secreto le elaboraba galletas, postres y pastelillos para su cumpleaños, y era el único a quien soportaba las mañas con la comida, el resto debía comer callado y aguantarse, cosa rara, pues nadie se resistía al humear constante de las ollas que a través de su aroma advertían el sabor de que adentro se gestaba. Aquella había sido la principal razón por la que a Link le costó tanto acostumbrarse a saborear la comida de otra mano que no fuera la de Denisse cuando se fue del palacio.

Los cambios que su esposa estableció, si bien a Níkolas no le afectaban, tampoco lo favorecían mucho. Hortence lo había tenido durante más de una década a su disposición sin que él se sintiera controlado en algún momento, por lo que ahora con tanta presión en todas partes lo ponía tenso y de mal humor, muy al contrario de lo que ella había pretendido durante tanto tiempo. Níkolas no era quien obedecía órdenes de otros, sino quien las daba, por eso se encargó desde el primer momento de que Hortence no se propasara con el control sin sospechar que ella movía los hilos de muchos asuntos sin que se diera cuenta ni sospechara. El castillo era amplio y contaba con más habitaciones, espacios y rincones de los que podían memorizarse, y Níkolas, si le ponía empeño, podía pasar semanas sin ver a su esposa. Hortence no le era indispensable casi para nada, como lo era Elena casi para todo, por lo que la mayor parte de sus acciones hubieran pasado desapercibidas sino fuera por el malestar general que ahora se vivía.

Hortence leía su correspondencia, veía documentos, estaba al tanto de las entradas y salidas de la tesorería real y, con algo de tiempo, había aprendido a copiar a la perfección la letra del tesorero real, un anciano que apenas lograba distinguir los números que escribía y a cuya libreta ella tenía fácil acceso. Como nadie le pedía cuentas, Hortence gastaba libremente en todo lo que deseara, y si le faltaba, nada le costaba cambiar algunas cosas y hacerse con más rupias.

Por otra parte, el rey tenía asuntos mucho mayores por los cuales preocuparse; más importantes que las salidas de dinero que no le hacía falta. La situación en el Oeste, según sus informantes, parecía estar cambiando poco a poco, las guerreras gerudo, esas mujeres con las que difícil era no distraerse en combate gracias a sus esculturales cuerpos y figura apetecible, aparentemente estaban menos activas y sus ataques, pese a haber disminuido, se realizaban en distintos frentes de la nación, cuando la mayoría de éstos, durante décadas completas, se habían llevado a cabo únicamente en la región de Lanayru, en donde los hylianos predominaban, esa raza que tenía la culpa de toda sus desgracias. La población estaba hasta cierto punto nerviosa por el giro de los acontecimientos, pues la distribución de los ataques comenzaba a generar una victimización general entre los hyruleanos; aquello no era para nada bueno y Níkolas procuraba darse prisa con las nuevas medidas.

Tras la reunión del consejo de esa tarde había quedado acordado que el mismo rey iría a hablar con la milicia de los distintos puntos cardinales del país, debido a la creciente urgencia del asunto, con el objetivo de informarse de los acontecimientos recientes en su totalidad y acordar qué harían a partir de entonces; todavía era muy temprano como para comenzar a cerrar fronteras, controlar aduanas y establecer un toque de queda, por no hablar de la oleada de preocupación que recorrería todo Hyrule y de la impresión que se llevarían los países vecinos ante el dictamen, lo que más quería evitar; podían producirse muchas series de consecuencias.

La cena de aquella noche, acompañado por Hortence, sus siete princesitas y una esclava que alimentaba a la menor, la pequeña Catherine de apenas cuatro meses, fue la oportunidad que escogió Níkolas para hablarle a su mujer de su recién acordado viaje, pero se sorprendió cuando Hortence pegó el grito en cielo argumentando que nuevamente estaba embarazada y no podía dejarla en tales condiciones sabiendo que podía sufrir un altercado durante su dichoso recorrido por todo Hyrule; y así las cosas, el rey no tuvo más opción de posponerlo.

La reina siempre encontraba una nueva razón para atrasar la fecha, sin importar lo irrisorias que resultaran sus excusas, por lo que Níkolas tuvo que arreglárselas con una estrategia a la cual no quería recurrir para resolver el problemas con las apariencias y la victimización: censura. La noticias de los que ataques dejaron por completo de informarse y aquellos que los veían eran sobornados para ocultarlo, y en los casos más extremos, encantados para olvidar los hechos, no era necesario recurrir a medidas que provocarían el efecto contrario cuando se disponía de buenos hechiceros capaces de colaborar a cambio de una generosa paga por sus conjuros efectivos. Nadie tenía idea de lo qué pasaba, nadie se enteraba, no había testigos ni informantes. Durante algún tiempo simplemente se creyó que simplemente nada ocurría y así la población lo prefería, resguardada bajo esa falsa calma que a muchos los llevaron a sufrir altercados por descuidados y desprevenidos, pero como aquello no llegaba a los oídos de la nación, tampoco importaba.

Cegados por la medida, pocos se daban cuenta que el número de esclavos cada vez aumentaba más y más, guerreras gerudo aprehendidas por las autoridades hyruleanas sin mucha resistencia para ser doblegadas y puestas a trabajar más tarde. Llegó a tal punto que en cosa de un año y medio las mujeres del desierto ocupaban un porcentaje importante de la población y únicamente bajo ese hecho la gente comenzó a asustarse.

—¿Se imagina, mi señor, si alguna vez se reunieran para atacarnos? Ellas no son como el resto de esclavas que sirven en su castillo, sino guerreras criadas en el seno de su tribu para luchar contra nosotros —dijo una vez el primer ministro.

—Tonterías, eso jamás ocurrirá —le contestó Níkolas.

Tiempo después de aquella conversación, la posibilidad de una revuelta se le metió al igual que un gusano a una fruta en su cabeza. Níkolas comenzó a temer la posibilidad que aquellas extranjeras pudieran meterles ideas revolucionarias a las esclavas y cada vez lo presentía con más fuerzas, al escuchar con mayor frecuencia la lengua gerudo en los pasillos de su castillo. El gerudo, a diferencia del hyliano, melodioso y cautivador, le resultaba tosco y cortante, compuesto por frases cortas de palabras poco sonoras y secas como el desierto en el cual había surgido. La solución a este asunto fue mucho más sencilla a lo que Níkolas realmente pudo haber optado para descartar cualquier posibilidad, pues era incapaz de verlo, para él todas ellas no era más que incivilizadas salvajes de corto intelecto, sin sospechar siquiera de la estrategia que se realizaba frente a sus narices; incapaces de hacerle frente a su ejército, fuerte e invencible, no como ellas, que desde hace un siglo sobrevivían bajo la suela de su nación. El rey simplemente separó a los esclavos en dos grupos sin saber que la semilla de la libertad había recorrido de boca en boca por todas las esclavas, sido sembrada, alimentada por la esperanza y estaba pronto a ser cosechada.

El fulgor del deseo de escapar era como el sol para una planta, la mantenía viva, cálida, lista para estallar en la furia contenida por ya más de cien años, retenida de ser expresada gracias al látigo, a las cadenas invisibles, a los grilletes en los tobillos, a los trabajos forzados, acrecentada por las humillaciones y el desprecio, por cada compañera ejecutada de manera injusta, castigada sin motivo y violentada, por todas las niñas que había sido arrancadas de los brazos de sus madres, porque nacer era suficiente motivo para ser retenida. Las gerudos estaban preparadas para hacer frente sin importar lo débiles que estuvieran, ni lo delgado de su estructura, ni el dolor de la marca de un látigo en la piel, sacarían fuerza de la desesperación acumulada y saborearían la libertad como su pago, como el oro líquido y la disponibilidad de tierras fértiles que en su entorno no existía, tarde o temprano.

Así sería.

* * *

…

Tal cual a Link le había ocurrido hace ya más de catorce años con la primera visita de Hortence al castillo, a la madrastra se le acabó la buena vida con la llegada de su hijastro. El príncipe no llegó en el carruaje real que se había enviado para ir a buscarlo junto a otros soldados de encubierto, en cambio, llegó montado en una yegua de pelaje marrón y crines blancas llamada Epona, «La encontré en las montañas y no dejó de seguirme. Tuve que quedármela», fue la excusa que Link ofreció, la cual no era mentira. Él efectivamente la había encontrado herida entre la nieve en una de esas excursiones que hacían de vez en cuando por la montaña y con ayuda de sus compañeros la trasladó hasta la fortaleza. Luego la curó, alimentó, cuidó, y así poco a poco fue ganándose la confianza y lealtad de aquel noble animal; ahora eran inseparables.

El equipaje más importante iba en unas alforjas amarradas a la silla de montar, mientras que el resto de baúles estaban en el carruaje. Nadie sabía cómo, pero el príncipe se las había arreglado para trasladar todo hasta el final de la falda de la montaña, donde el dichoso carruaje lo esperaba dado que no estaba diseñado para subir la empinada cumbre, luego acomodó todo y se dispuso a continuar el viaje en yegua. Todavía recordaba los incómodos saltos que daban las ruedas por aquel camino lleno de baches, no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia.

—Si me mandaron a trasladar baúles hubiera sido preferible que me pasaran una carreta —se quejó el cochero cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo.

El príncipe fue recibido con más del entusiasmo correspondiente tras casi tres años de ausencia entre los sirvientes y varias esclavas, entre ellas Denisse, Lucy y muchas de las muchachas con las que había jugado de niño, y en menor escala, por algunos nobles. Hortence en cambio lo ignoró por completo, recibiéndolo casi del mismo modo que él había hecho la primera vez que se vieron. Ella aún lo recordaba: Níkolas había exigido a su hijo que la saludara con un beso en la mejilla, pero él, negado por completo y obligado por su padre, terminó saliéndose con la suya dejándole restos de saliva y comida en la cara. Hortence era la mala, la bruja, la madrastra, nunca podría llamarla madre, como le dijeron que tendría que dirigirse a ella. Así que simplemente dejó de hablarle.

Las menores de sus hermanas, que poco entendían del sobresalto que provocaba la llegada de ese hermano tan desconocido que rara vez se mencionaba, lo recibieron en filita, una al lado de la otra, con una reverencia formal no muy pronunciada y un saludo que apenas rozaba lo fraternal. Todas era muy iguales, las ocho de entonces sin excepción, con la piel nívea, los ojitos claros y el cabello tan negro como el de la madre, tanto, que a Link le costó diferenciar quien era quien. La mayor de todas ya alcanzaba los trece años y era la única excepción entre todas esas cabecitas azabaches, el suyo era del mismo tono achocolatado del padre, pero de ojos verdes, los mismos que no llevaron a Níkolas a reconocer al fantasma de Zelda en su hija.

Link parecía un extraño entre sus hermanas, un desconocido, como fuera de tono, su cabello rubio claro se veía albino al lado de las princesitas. Venía con el uniforme militar aún puesto, el traje blanco que utilizaban en el norte para confundirse con la nieve, con el cinturón bien puesto, las amarras de la espada ajustada, las botas de caña alta, los guantes de cuero, pálido por la escasa luz de la montaña y más alto y fornido. Bajo la tela podía adivinarse la brutalidad de aquellos brazos y la fuerza de la espalda ancha bien esculpida, la dureza del abdomen o la agilidad de sus piernas tras dos años del más pesado y crudo entrenamiento en Hyrule completo. En ese tiempo las facciones le habían madurado y los vestigios de la adultez ya podían verse, ya poco o nada quedaba de ese chiquillo delgado de quince años que parecía de doce cuando se fuese; a simple vista, podía decirse que había cambiado por completo.

¿Qué rayos le habían hecho al revoltoso príncipe de Hyrule?

Los jóvenes que llegaron junto a él eran muchachos venidos de todos los rincones de la nación, desde una minúscula aldea al sur, hasta ciudades tan grandes y pobladas como la capital, siendo totalmente humanos y hylianos, pues a los zoras y gorons el frío los afectaba fatalmente. Había de todas clases sociales, desde el hijo de un campesino hasta el menor de una familia noble el cual no recibiría ni una triste rupia del total de la herencia a causa del mayorazgo. Link quien solo conocía cómo era la vida en la ciudad gracias a sus escapadas, pudo acercarse un poco a la realidad del país entero, de su gente, de sus costumbres, de su carácter, y ahí pudo entender claramente que tan equivocado estaban todos los nobles que se creían pilar de la nación, pues los verdaderos cimientos estaban en la gente trabajadora que lo conformaba. Él, quien siempre había sido un solitario y estaba mucho más acostumbrado a la compañía femenina de las esclavas con las que jugó en su infancia y el séquito de hermanas menores, tuvo tiempo para observar y acostumbrarse al trato de todos esos jóvenes.

Dentro de su grupo Link era el menor y el más débil, pero no era ningún tonto y se hizo respetar desde el primer momento porque nada lo intimidaba y respondía a las bromas de sus compañeros con ironías que resultaban cómicas, así poco a poco comenzó a ganarse su camaradería. Antes de eso Link pasaba peleándose a puño limpio contra varios hasta que le sangrara la nariz con los golpes o alguien los parara a él y al contrincante de turno, los castigaban, y entre represalia y represalia, terminaban por formar amistad.

Nadie en todo el establecimiento sabía que el chiquillo rubio de constitución delgada y porte bajo se trataba nada menos que del mismísimo príncipe de Hyrule; ese muchacho callado que pese a ser parco y no hablar más que con monosílabos y frases cortas conocía bien el arte de la conversación, a excepción del capitán de la sección de entrenamiento que componía parte de la milicia norte, y al cual un día, mientras se ejercitaban, se le escapó llamarlo "Alteza". Entonces todos aquellos con los que algún momento se había medido a puños se le postraron a los pies pidiéndole piedad, juraban que el príncipe les haría pagar por sus ofensa, pero Link, en cambio, quien era de causas justas y a la vez muy astuto para esos asuntos, les dio una respuesta neutral que no los condenaba, pero tampoco los dejaba absueltos, así fue como se libró de los golpes que ya comenzaban a hastiarlo, y aún así seguían provocándolo.

La fama de rebelde sin causa que poseía el príncipe de Hyrule traspasaba fronteras y llegaba a todos los rincones del reino como una vez su padre, en medio de una regañada, le había dicho a gritos, así pudieron comprobarlos sus compañeros de primera mano. Link se las arreglaba para dormir hasta tarde y escaparse de vez en cuando, burlando hasta al soldado más atento en su puesto de vigilancia, nadie sabía a donde iba y tampoco les importaba, inclusive al capitán, que tras varias semanas tuvo que aceptar que inútil era detenerlo y no venía al caso ir a buscarlo: siempre volvía, hambriento, entumido del frío, pero despejado y contento, lo devolvían a la vida con un tazón de la misma sopa de pollo que lo había reanimado por completo tras aquel desmayo que sufrió tras tres días de llegar. Luego de eso sufría una represalia que el mismo capitán se inventaba con sorprendente creatividad, más por costumbre que por castigo, porque de nada funcionaba.

Siempre continuó siendo un joven misterioso; todo lo que se sabía de él era mediante la observación y los rumores que circulaban. Link nunca le confesó a nadie que hablaba tres idiomas y sabía tocar el piano, instrumentos en el cual no practicaba desde que había llegado, además de la ocarina y la lira como todos los miembros de su familia, ni de su gusto por la lectura, nunca hablaba de él ni de su vida en el castillo, sabía muy bien cómo darle vuelta a una conversación y desviar la atención sin ser sorprendido, con naturalidad, era paciente para escuchar y casi siempre estaba de buen humor, pero era peligroso hacerlo enojar, eso todos lo sabían.

En esos años que pasó en las montañas, Link tuvo varias ocasiones de volver al castillo a modo de vacación (más o menos cada seis meses) o para celebrar las fiestas con la familia, pero Níkolas siempre encontraba una excusa para mantenerlo lejos. En vez de mandarlo a buscar, el príncipe se quedaba con los baúles listos, encontrándose con una carta que relataba la situación y una bolsa de rupias a modo de disculpas, con cantidad suficiente para comprarse ropa, libros y cualquier otro capricho que quisiese. A Link poco lo importaba, ya acostumbrado al ritmo de la institución pocos motivos tenía para querer volver al castillo, pues la única persona a la que extrañaba verdaderamente era Lucy, con quien no podía comunicarse a través de cartas las cuales no sabría leer.

Allá en el norte Link no tuvo tiempo para enterarse de la situación de Hyrule: las cartas de su padre no nombraban asuntos de estado, además que, de los cuatros puntos cardinales de Hyrule, allá en el norte donde siempre estaba helado, los ataques de las gerudo todavía no habían llegado, pues las guerreras no eran capaces de soportar las gélidas temperaturas. Un día más tarde de su llegada se puso al día en una reunión con el consejo de todo lo que había pasado: las revueltas, los asaltos, uno que otro asesinato, crímenes menores, robos, la censura y las estrategias para callar a los testigos.

—¡¿Y no has hecho nada en casi tres años además de ocultarnos a todos qué rayos está pasando?! —Le gritó a su padre, molesto.

Níkolas no respondió por la vergüenza que le provocaba haber quedado como un incompetente.

Desde entonces a Link le cambió la visión respecto a todo y así varios lo notaron: el muchacho venía con una idea fresca de lo que realmente significaba ser heredero al trono; título por el que poca importancia siempre había tomado, con el peso correspondiente que conllevaba. Por primera vez tenía motivos por los cuales querer llegar a ser rey, proyectos que quería llevar a cabo una vez fuera la máxima autoridad en la nación, cosas que cambiar y su máximo objetivo: abolir la esclavitud y retomar las relaciones diplomáticas con los pueblos del desierto, pero eso a nadie se lo nombró, excepto a Lucy por supuesto; lo acusarían de abolicionista, ya más tarde, con una corona y un nuevo título validando su autoridad, habría tiempo.

—Algún día todos los esclavos serán míos, y podré dejarlos libres, Lucy —le dijo una vez mientras conversaban en su estudio.

—Las cosas no son tan simples, mi niño. Dime tú, ¿qué harás con toda esa gente que dejarás sin protección, ni trabajo, y a los cuales no aceptan ni la población hyruleana ni tampoco pueden volver al desierto?

Link no pudo dar con la respuesta.

Los deberes reales de Hortence fueron completamente delegados a Link que ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, por decisión unánime del consejo que quería ponerlo a prueba y que a estas alturas ya no veía el caso de hacer abdicar a la reina de su cargo, pues durante todo su gobierno su título había sido plenamente diplomático. Hortence no puso ninguna pega por muy ofendida que se sintiera, para sorpresa de Níkolas, que conocía el carácter de su mujer y estaba esperando que pusiera el grito en el cielo como tantas veces había hecho. ¿Link quería llevarse los deberes que le correspondían a ella? ¡Pues que lo hiciera sí quería, que ella no iba a estar amaneciéndose revisando papeles y contestando cartas!

Debido a esa nueva responsabilidad fue que a Link le costó tanto adaptarse nuevamente a la rutina del castillo. El príncipe tuvo que olvidarse de las ropas de civil y volver a vestir con elegancia, acorde a su estatus, las chaquetas de adornos intrincados, las pesadas joyas que poco le agradaban, los incómodos pañuelos en el cuello, el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza, y una nueva adición: un par de aretes de plata.

—¿Cuándo, por Din, te perforaste las orejas?—Preguntó Níkolas cuando le vio los zarcillos azules que inicialmente llevaba.

—No me acuerdo —y eso lo decía muy en serio. Link no recordaba el momento en que lo decidió ni la hora en que lo hizo. Una mañana simplemente despertó y al verse en el espejo los vio, y como le había gustado se los quedó.

Por suerte para él, el brazo izquierdo lo traía bien cubierto, no sé le ocurría qué haría Níkolas si llegaba a verle el tatuaje…

Así las cosas, el padre había encargado los zarcillos de plata «Para que te quites esa chuchería de la oreja», y el gesto se habérselos puesto inmediatamente fue suficiente para saber que le gustaban.

Por otra parte, Link agradeció las comodidades que significaba estar de vuelta en el castillo; nunca había estado más contento del tacto del agua caliente al sumergirse en una tina, ni de la comodidad de un colchón mullido, ni del abrazo cálido de las frazadas en abundancia, o de la buena comida en cantidad. Link extrañaría la libertad de aquellos años, pero igualmente estaba contento de comer hasta saciarse y no tener que pasar todo el día congelado de pies a cabeza.

Ajustarse al nuevo horario fue otro tema, levantarse temprano fue lo de menos; ya estaba más que acostumbrado, el problema era que simplemente no tenía tiempo para nada. Las clases que casi toda la vida se había saltado comenzaban en la mañana y terminaban después de almuerzo, luego de eso Link se encerraba en una oficina donde le esperaban montañas de papeles y documentos por leer y revisar. Las reuniones con el consejo eran al menos dos veces a la semana, pero desde que los ataques se reforzaron eran cada vez más seguido. El príncipe entraba a aquella sala sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba, una serie de discusiones que nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. Estaba estresado, irritable y molesto con casi todo, Link no tenía tiempo libre, sus horas de descanso iban decreciendo y la presión sobre su persona aumentaba conforme los años.

Los del consejo creían que el príncipe no estaba a la altura de su puesto: Link no era ningún sabio como el símbolo en el dorso de su mano les había indicado hace dieciocho años, el chiquillo no podía dar con las soluciones que su padre ya hacía tiempo debió haber impuesto, le costaba tomar decisiones, elegir opciones, discriminar entre los mejor y lo peor, era blando de corazón, le era sencillo perdonar y revocar una sanción, cualidades tomadas como debilidad. Link no podía ser el heredero al trono que todos esperaban, estaba en contra de la esclavitud y aborrecía el comportamiento de muchos nobles, déspotas y arribistas; sabía que la gran mayoría de la población no estaba de acuerdo con el gobierno actual ni con la esclavitud, así lo había aprendido de muchos de sus compañeros que eran plebeyos. Le habían inculcado durante todo una vida la imagen que debía dar y mantener, pero desde que había madurado le estaba costando mucho trabajo ir a favor de causar que odiaba con toda el alma. Así que, simplemente, dejó de participar en las reuniones y reservó su juicio.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo como parecía. El muchacho, quien estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, aprendió estrategias parecidas a las de Hortence para estropear algunas cosas sin inmiscuirse directamente; aprendió a espiar. Link se fue enterando poco a poco de todas las medidas tomadas y se encargaba de invalidar aquellas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Así evitó varias injusticias que estuvieron a punto de cumplirse contra los esclavos, y quizá cómo, hizo llegar a los oídos de la población de la censura.

Poco a poco los ministros y autoridades militares comenzaron a darse cuenta que de alguna manera los asuntos de estado estaban siendo infiltrados a la población y la búsqueda de ese supuesto espía comenzó, sigilosamente, sin alertar a nadie; no suponían que aquel que buscaban no se trataba ni más ni menos que del príncipe de Hyrule.

El asunto del espía fue olvidado rápidamente cuando las escaramuzas de las gerudo comenzaron a subir de tono y las hostilidades no pudieron seguir ocultándose. Todo comenzó con el ataque a una plantación con gran número de esclavos entre los agricultores: quemaron la cosecha, mataron al dueño y liberaron a las mujeres, y así sucesivamente. La situación comenzaba a descontrolarse cada vez más, el ejército no daba abasto, la tensión se respiraba en el aire, las esclavas estaban cada vez más hostiles, más reacias y rebeldes, emanaban cierta superioridad de algún modo, quizá porque suponían que tarde o temprano serían liberadas y se encargarían de devolverle la mano a los hyruleanos.

Níkolas no comprendía cual era el motivo de esta rebelión tan súbita, el pueblo del desierto se había mantenido por más de un siglo recesivo y no lograba dar con la causa para que las gerudo comenzaran a movilizarse tras más de cien años calladas, redimiéndose, vencidas, agotadas y sin opciones.

El primer ataque al castillo fue la gota que derramó el vaso para el rey de Hyrule, pero por suerte para él, la amenaza fue erradicada rápidamente: las pocas guerreras enviadas en esas cuadrillas fueron escarmentadas durante la batalla por los soldados hyruleanos y su líder capturada; una mujer que no alcanzaba los veinticinco, de cuerpo esculpido y hábil para el combate. Pasó dos meses en una mazmorra siendo torturada e interrogada con el fin de sacarle las respuestas a las preguntas que las autoridades hylianas se cuestionaban, pero no lograron sacarle ni media palabra y al final, aburridos ya de humillarla, la ejecutaron en público, pasearon su cabeza y un hombre contratado por uno de los jefes militares se encargó de llevarla al desierto.

Fue como una declaración de guerra.

Así las cosas, Níkolas comenzó a tomar el asunto en serio, iniciando a cerrar fronteras, tomar control de rutas, estableció un toque de quedar y hubo mayores restricciones para los esclavos. La información se pagaba con la libertad, la complicidad con la muerte. Link en ese entonces ya había cumplido los diecinueve y estaba en edad de comprometerse, Níkolas se había empedernido con la idea de hallar una buena esposa que beneficiaría a Hyrule completo, cualquier princesa de un reino con buen ejército podía servir para su caso y Link tendría que abstenerse a la decisión para mantener la línea sucesoria.

* * *

Lamento mucho si este capítulo no ha sido lo que esperaban, pero era necesario seguir bajo esta dinámica para poder explicar todo lo que se ha contado aquí. De todas formas traté de hacerlo lo más ameno posible, espero no les haya aburrido.

Lastimeramente no hablamos de Zelda, pero no se preocupen, volverá a aparecer y sabremos qué pasó con ella tras su última aparición, justo en el momento que sucederá aquello que creo varios esperan :3

A partir de ahora los capítulos serán definitivamente cada tres semanas, porque me di cuenta que no puedo mantener estudios y escribir tan regularmente sin donar casi todo mi tiempo libre en esto.

Para los anónimos:

 **mari:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la personalidad de Link y el papel de Zelda como hechicera (o aprendiz de bruja xD).

Espero que este capítulo te haya resultado igual de interesante :)

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

¡Saludos!

 **SakuraXD:** ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar! Me alegra un montón que te guste :)

La muerte de Impa si bien es dolorosa también es necesaria debido al cambio que marcará en Zelda y del cual se sabrá en algún momento en los próximos capítulos.

No puedo decirte que se llevaran bien de buenas a primeras, pero de que surja algo, muy probablemente xD

¡Saludos!

Igualmente les doy muchas gracias a todos por pasarse a leer, comentar, han dejado a favoritos o siguen esta historia, ¡me animan mucho!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. El sabor de la libertad

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **III**

 _ **El sabor de la libertad**_

* * *

 **...**

La respuesta que los hyruleanos buscaron por más de tres años apareció de un día para otro en forma de nombre, para desgracia de Níkolas.

Todo había empezado como un rumor murmurado desde lo más recóndito del desierto, una ráfaga débil y desapercibida, entre las oleadas de calor emanadas por el ecosistema, y que luego comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta de arena. El rumor recorrió de boca de boca entre todos los habitantes de Hyrule, ya fueran libres o esclavos, para quienes pronunciarlo era sinónimo de esperanza, de rebelión, y que causaba pavor en los primeros, porque significaba la destrucción. Había comenzado como una figura abstracta para los hyruleanos, un ente surgido de las profundidades del desierto para tomar venganza, un demonio con la labor de castigarlos a todos y fulminarlos con su ira, pero no para las gerudo, porque sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba y lo alababan con fe ciega, lo esperaban desde hace mucho. Se decían muchas cosas respecto al tal hombre, tantas, que imposible era distinguir realidades entre invenciones: que medía más de dos metros, que sus ojos eran tan dorados como la tierra que pisaba en el desierto, o como el sol que los iluminaba, que su cabello rojo flagraba tanto como el deseo de su pueblo, como la ira acumulada, que poseía la fuerza de varios hombres juntos, dominaba las artes oscuras, podía invocar criaturas y hasta los monstruos le temían, respetaban y obedecían. Aquel que lo viera sabría exactamente de quién se trataba, porque no existía nada más impresionante que su imagen portentosa, inefable, imposible de olvidar o de mirar sin asombrarse, capaz de robar el aliento y succionar el alma a aquellos que habían atentado contra su gente. Él estaba ahí, en todas partes, buscase donde se le buscase, preparado para arremeter hasta con el soldado más experimentado con sus puños de guerrero y la espada negra que había sentenciado cientos de vidas a ese paso, manchado la tierra de sangre e iniciado una masacre. Murmurar su nombre en un susurro era el néctar que alimentaba las ansias de rebelión en las gerudo aprehendidas, las únicas que sabían su identidad hasta el momento, ésa que calmaba las punzadas en las heridas producidas por un látigo, el que amortiguaba la humillación de una chiquilla recién violada, el que prodigaba de fuerzas a una madre que recientemente le habían arrebatado a su hija y aquel que sustituía la tristeza de una compañera caída por furia.

El idioma de las gerudo fue cada vez más escuchado por todas partes, cada vez se hacía menos susurrante, menos apagado, más rebelde, insolente y provocativo, y entre las paredes del castillo no fue la excepción. Las autoridades que rondaban por ahí oían recelosos sin saber qué rayos tanto era lo que cuchicheaban entre ellas todas esas esclavas, que seguras de que nadie los entendía, hablaban de lo que se aproximaba.

Y el único capaz de discernir todo aquello en el castillo era Link.

El príncipe, así como todos en el palacio y la ciudad entera, estaba al tanto de la situación y de lo que ésta pronosticaba —no era necesario ser muy brillante para darse cuenta— pero prefirió ignorar los rumores sabiendo que la respuesta no estaba ahí, sino en aquello que hablaban las gerudos en el palacio y de esa forma lo descubrió. Link estaba acostumbrado al sigilo, a actuar en silencio sin ser percibido, tenía buen oído y habilidad para los idiomas, el gerudo no le suponía ningún reto, porque era el que había utilizado toda la vida para hablar con Lucy. Había agarrado práctica como espía hace algún tiempo y no dudaba en utilizar aquella habilidad no solo para estropear la voluntad del consejo y enterarse de los chismes, sino también para ayudar; en su caso únicamente necesitaba escuchar. Así se había enterado tiempo atrás de que Hortence, cuando se comprometió con su padre, no tenía veintisiete como tanto ella decía, sino treinta y dos, era mayor que Níkolas y estaba más que "pasada" para el matrimonio; la reina se salvó de cuidar a los sobrinos gracias a que, efectivamente, aparentaba ser más joven.

Link recorría los pasillos tanteando el terreno seguro de sus pasos, prestaba oído para todo lo que captara, sin emitir ruido con la suela de sus botas ni el ritmo de la respiración, sabía que su presencia resguardaría aquello que buscaba, un error significaba perder esa información que quería. Así siguió durante algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó y supo de inmediato que aquello se trataba de la respuesta que todos habían anhelado por tanto tiempo, porque sintió la misma sensación que los rumores describían. Lo recorrió un escalofrío. Link hizo el esfuerzo de no salir corriendo por los pasillos para evitar alertar a alguien y en cambio giró sobre sus talones, convocó a su padre, los miembros del consejo y a las autoridades militares que se encontraban ahí debido a los ataques recientes, a una reunión de urgencia ese mismo día, recalcando lo imprescindible que era «Para todos», según apostillaron los sirvientes que propagaron el recado.

Luego de un rato todos los convocados entraron a la sala de la reunión. Hortence no estaba ahí como se esperaba, primero porque no la habían llamado y segundo porque nada le importaba lo que tenía que decir su hijastro; más tarde se enteraría por boca de su mayordomo, de todas formas. Se sentaron respectivamente, se saludaron y Link lo soltó todo brevemente, de un solo golpe, como de él se esperaba, sin preámbulos ni amortiguadores antes de inducir el tema:

—Se llama Ganondorf Dragmire y es el rey del desierto.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó Níkolas estupefacto, rompiendo el hielo.

—Las gerudo lo nombraron, él es quien lidera el ejército rebelde —eso fue lo último que Link tuvo que decir. De ahí en adelante la reunión se condujo sola.

Níkolas había intuido una posibilidad como ésa, el nacimiento de un varón gerudo que solo por haber nacido hombre ya era la mayor autoridad de su raza. Ya más de un siglo había transcurrido desde que el único gerudo se vio y no era de extrañar. El consejo no escatimó a la hora de tomar las medidas necesarias para confrontar la amenaza, la misma historia de hace cien años se repetía nuevamente; se pronosticaba una serie de batallas menores, ataques esporádicos, hostilidades y amenazas constantes para Hyrule completo, tal y como ocurrió en tiempos donde Harkinian XVI reinaba. El actual rey en cambio, mucho más relajado que su antepasado ante la situación, y menos duro de carácter —ese mismo que había llevado a su bisabuelo a proclamar la esclavitud— aseguró que, tal y como se veía, la historia terminaría como siempre, y tarde o temprano el pueblo gerudo acabaría aplastado nuevamente bajo la suela de su reino; derrotarían al tal Ganondorf, rey de las gerudos, y todas esas guerreras no tendrían más opción que redimirse, como había sido por tanto tiempo. Bajo esa lógica funcionaron las medidas propuestas.

Grave error.

—No deberían confiarse tanto —dijo Link, pero nadie le hizo caso. Las autoridades militares ahí presentes no podían verse como menos que invencibles.

La reunión terminó a eso de una hora después. Por suerte, no se habían extendido tratando cualquier otro asunto. Los miembros del consejo y las autoridades militares se retiraron, y en la sala únicamente quedaron el rey y su heredero. Níkolas por primera vez tuvo que reconocer que el conocimiento de Link sobre la lengua gerudo servía para algo, y por lo mismo permaneció en su silla, esperando hasta que todos se fueran. Entonces se paró y no se fue sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras al joven por ese día:

—Prométeme que si te enteras de algo más, me lo dirás de inmediato, al igual que ahora.

Link lo hizo, pero no era siquiera capaz de imaginarse lo que se aproximaba.

Y tampoco se enteró de nada.

Los cambios en la población Hyruleana gracias a la cuestión gerudo, Link pudo verlos de primera mano tanto en el castillo como en la ciudad. Había pasado más de un año desde que volvió de las montañas, ya había cumplido veinte, y en ese tiempo no se había escapado de las paredes del palacio ni una sola vez, para impresión de todos (había más de un soldado apostando cuánto tiempo duraría este hecho incluso). El príncipe había estado tan inmerso dentro de su puesto que la idea de retomar viejas costumbres no se le había pasado hasta ese momento, aunque estaba harto, harto de todo: harto de la poca disposición de su padre por resolver un asunto que tarde o temprano se le escaparía de las manos, harto de los maestros, de Hortence, del poco tiempo libre, de las reuniones con el consejo, las presiones, el estrés, las críticas y la superficialidad de todo.

El ambiente de la ciudad siempre había sido una especie de desahogo, una forma de desligarse del aire acendrado y a la vez tan frenético del castillo. Ahora era distinto. La gente estaba exaltada, vivía nerviosa, histérica, como la luz de una vela temblando al viento. Podía percibirse fácilmente en los rostros preocupados de los trabajadores, en las ojeras de las madres preocupadas por el bienestar de sus hijos, a quienes ya casi no dejaban salir a jugar; la gente en la ciudad ya no bailaba, los músicos callejeros eran cada vez menos frecuentes y los puestos de juego permanecían casi siempre cerrados. La ciudad se dormía a esos de las nueve de la noche gracias al toque de queda, suspiraba queda, inhalaba profundamente, como para retener el aire cada vez que se escuchara un ruido que interrumpiera aquella perturbadora calma, producido en cualquier ataque.

Así las cosas, Link prefería confinarse en el castillo y escaparse únicamente cuando ya no soportaba la presión (muy poco frecuente la verdad). La esgrima y las prácticas en el piano tendrían que hacer de distractor por algún tiempo.

* * *

 **…**

En el sur de Hyrule los cambios tampoco tardaron en hacerse notar, con la única diferencia de que se vivieron con menor intensidad por un buen tiempo. Los habitantes que conformaban la región de Latoan en su mayoría eran campesinos, carpinteros y artesanos, de los cuales una parte importante era analfabeta, sin contar que las noticias llegaban bastante tiempo más tarde de que sucedieran; nadie entendía muy bien a qué venía la reciente exaltación del pueblo gerudo habiendo estado más de un siglo recesivo, pero les había tocado vivir en carne propia la intensidad de la rebelión cada vez que quemaban una plantación y estropeaban los cultivos. Ahí fue cuando comenzó la rebelión para ellos.

La región de Farone, aledaña a la de Latoan, tuvo que hacer de sede para todos los refugiados venidos del sector campesino de la nación: familias completas a quienes no les había quedado más que lo puesto después de que las gerudo quemaran huertas completas, sus granjas y robaran los animales o los mataran por crueldad. Los pobladores de Farone ante la oleada de gente no pudieron hacer más que recibirlos en sus hogares, prodigarles de ropa, comida y empezar a construir cabañas para los refugiados, pero la producción no daba abasto; las casitas eran tan pequeñas y era tanta la gente que en muchos casos dos o tres familias tenían que arreglárselas dentro del reducido espacio y renunciar a la privacidad del núcleo familiar.

Las personas llegaban a Farone casi a rastras después de pasar horas y horas huyendo de la destrucción, casi arrastrándose, habían padres cargando a sus hijos mientras las madres trataban de calmarlos en vano, sedientos y hambrientos, con los pies ardiéndoles, a veces descalzos y en carne propia, desesperados de cobijo y hasta con heridas graves que eran ignoradas en la empresa de huida gracias a la adrenalina y el temor de ser descubiertos.

Y ante eso, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los habitantes de Farone recurrieron a la aprendiz de bruja.

Con la primera oleada de personas, un joven de no más de diecisiete años, hijo menor de un carpintero, fue el encargado de ver si la muchachita seguía en la cabaña en la que toda la vida había habitado junto a Impa, la bruja, fallecida desde hace dos meses, pero no olvidada. No se había sabido nada de ella desde hace mucho y ninguno había querido molestarla desde entonces, porque suponían que la joven únicamente quería estar sola, pero ante esta situación, era casi una necesidad volver a recurrir a sus conocimientos, nadie sabía más que ella en todo el pueblo respecto a la "medicina de hojas" y era imprescindible tratar a todas aquellas personas.

El muchacho, uno de los tantos que en el pasado se había escabullido al bosque para molestar a la bruja junto a sus amigos, recordaba perfectamente la dirección en donde se encontraba la cabaña y por eso mismo no tardó mucho en encontrarla, entre medio de los senderos confusos y los montones de árboles de altas copas y ramas retorcidas. Tenía el mismo aspecto que poseía antes de que Zelda llegara a la vida de Impa: las flores en el jardín estaban marchitas, la entrada rodeada de hojas caídas, tenía aspecto destartalado y poco acogedor, medio intimidante, nada que ver con la transformación que había vivido. Era la verdadera morada de una hechicera. Aun así, el joven se armó de valor, fue hasta la entrada, tocó dos veces la puerta y cuando vio que no había respuesta optó por gritar, como último recurso, porque no pensaba allanar la morada de una bruja para comprobar si estaba o no.

—¡Señorita Zelda, necesitamos su ayuda!

Luego esperó. Al cabo de un rato escuchó unos pasos acelerados bajar por la escalera, caminar hasta la puerta, girar el picaporte, finalmente abrirle la puerta y dedicarle una mirada de quien no espera invitados a su casa, ni los desea. Zelda estaba demacrada, mucho más delgada que la última vez que se le vio, pálida, ojerosa y con un semblante que no se le conocía; la tristeza que lo inundaba predominaba en medio del aire hostil que desprendía. La sonrisa que tanto que había lucido cuando era una niña había desaparecido y en los ojos azules que reflejaban pureza y habían hecho cambiar de parecer a los habitantes del bosque lo único que podía verse era nostalgia. Y es que aquel joven no era nada de ella, ni tan siquiera un amigo, la conocía únicamente porque su fama en aquel pueblo era tan fuerte que difícil era ignorarla. No negaba que en el pasado se había burlado de lo extraña que era, ni tan siquiera de haber ido a molestar a Impa en algún momento, pero al verla así, tan débil y minúscula, supo que la chiquilla que él había conocido ya no existía a causa de la depresión. Y no la juzgó.

El joven intentó ser lo más comprensible que pudo con ella, por lo que no la atosigó con peticiones y en cambio la explicó la situación con paciencia y palabras suaves.

—Esa gente se morirá sin atención y muchos niños se quedarán sin nada en el mundo —dijo él, esperando ablandarle el corazón con esas palabras.

Zelda entonces le pidió que la esperara un poco afuera. Entró a la cabaña para arreglarse el cabello, lavarse la cara, calzarse sus botas y ponerse los guantes de cuero. Luego, después de tanto tiempo, entró a la habitación de los calderos e hizo un inventario de todo lo que le quedaba, pero no halló nada que pudiera servirle: las pociones estaban vencidas al igual que los ingredientes y toda hierba u hoja estaba seca e inservible, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que los aldeanos pudieran ofrecerle entonces.

Cuando salió así vestida, el joven muchacho pudo casi ver a la joven que era antes, con su vestido liliáceo que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo, las botas bucaneras, las medias negras, los guantes de cuero, un cinturón ceñido a la cadera y el pelo castaño amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Se veía casi como la de antes.

Casi.

Zelda no intentó establecer conversación en todo el trayecto, que fue más o menos media hora caminando a paso estable, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Su llegada al pueblo causó más de una sorpresa, pues varios no esperaban que realmente se apareciera, algunos creían incluso que se había ido del bosque. Una señora la condujo hasta el sector donde tenían los heridos, una gran tienda de campaña de tela blanca, con el césped cubierto donde muchos reposaban en el suelo sobre varias mantas a falta de camas. Procedió a explicarle las dolencias de cada uno, especificando especialmente en los que más graves estaban. La señora esperaba que la muchacha se dispusiera en su labor de inmediato, pero en cambio le pidió lápiz y papel en donde anotar algunas cosas que necesitaba que recolectaran, sin dar mayores explicaciones. La mujer llamó alguien a esparcir el recado y encargó que buscaran todo lo de la lista, lo más pronto posible.

Mientras que los utensilios llegaban, Zelda se encargó de lavar las heridas con agua, cubrirlas con emplastos de hierba mora, aloe y manteca y vendarlas. Para las quemaduras solo era necesario aplicar grasa. Cuando el resto de ingredientes llegaron, Zelda pidió un lugar en donde poder elaborar una poción rehabilitadora, un caldero enorme y botellas de vidrio. Las personas se lo dieron, pero a diferencia de lo que la joven pidió, lo que tuviera que hacer tendría que elaborarlo al aire libre, porque aquél era el que utilizaban para las comidas comunitarias y no cabía en ninguna parte. Instalaron una fogata en donde colocar el inmenso caldero y dejaron a Zelda proceder su labor, sin atosigarla para no cohibirla, pero no faltaron las miradas curiosas que quisieran ver el trabajo de una bruja, de una hechicera, curandera y doctora de hojas.

Entre curar a los heridos, evaluar la evolución de la curación y administrar la poción, Zelda estuvo a lo menos cinco días fuera de su cabaña, tiempo en el cual se enteró de todo lo qué estaba pasando en la nación desde la muerte de Impa. Supo de la rebelión, de los ataques, de las cuestionables decisiones del gobierno y la inutilidad de la familia real. Los hyruleanos estaban agotados de un rey que no se ponía los pantalones con nada, una reina que podía fácilmente confundírsele con una especie de dictador, princesitas cuyas únicas grandes hazañas eran bailar con gracia, saber cantar y tocar instrumentos musicales, y un heredero al trono que se negaba a comprometerse. Había sido tal el escándalo, que la noticia incluso había llegado a esos rincones de la nación.

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene el tal príncipe? —Preguntó Zelda a la mujer que le platicaba, mientras bebían una infusión de manzanilla alrededor de una humilde mesita de madera en la terraza de su casa.

—No más que tú, mi niña —y a Zelda casi se le parte el corazón nuevamente cuando escuchó eso último: así la llamaba Impa.

Zelda se había transformado en una especie de distracción frente a todo el asunto con las gerudo, era tema de conversación en las meses de las familias del pueblo y significaba un nuevo chisme en el cual escudriñar. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué había sido de ella en mucho tiempo y no faltaron las malas lenguas que teorizaban los acontecimientos, pero ninguna hipótesis podía dar con lo que realmente había pasado, que de todas formas no era la gran cosa.

La primera semana tras la muerte de Impa, Zelda la había pasado entre llantos de tiempo indefinido, sueños inquietos, comidas de pajarillo y horas de pereza en las cuales, tendida en su cama, no hacía nada más que mirar hacía el techo, pensando, anhelando el sueño que pudiera abstraerla del dolor de su pérdida, pero se abstuvo de utilizar en ella cualquier tipo de sedante, hechizo o incluso el opio; gracias a la voluntad tenaz que de pequeña le habían inculcado. En cambio, los primeros días, intentó refugiarse de cualquier depresión bajo la rutina que realizaba antes de que Impa enfermara, creyendo en la opinión que hay plazos para los duelos, pero más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que el ánimo no le daba para nada y que tampoco lograba obtener paz en acciones desarrolladas de forma mecánica, acciones que antes disfrutaba. Un dolor así, como ése, un dolor del alma, no era capaz de atenuarse, solo de sentirse, así, sin nada que lo disminuyera, tan solo se sufría, pero ella se negó durante tanto tiempo a reconocerlo que a la larga solo terminó causándole problemas.

Impa era su todo, era su mundo, durante toda su vida únicamente la había tenido a ella y nadie más, y ahora empezar sin quien siempre le había sostenido le estaba suponiendo mucho esfuerzo. A Impa le debía todo, desde su forma de ser hasta todo lo que sabía, con ella aprender era divertido, lo transformaba en juego. Ella era la persona en la que se había apoyado para aprender a caminar, a la que recurría cuando le pasaba algo, en quien se aferraba cuando los complejos comenzaron a atacarla, cuando las dudas la corroían o simplemente cuando tenía miedo. Impa era su salvavidas, su maestra, madre, amiga y aliada, se reía cuando ella reía, le celebraba sus ocurrencias y la aplaudía aunque no se lo mereciera.

Zelda no podía evitar notar las diferencias en todo lo que realizaba, iba al bosque, pero cuando llegaba a la cabaña ya no sentía el humear de los calderos, elaboraba sus pociones, y los frascos quedaban en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, ya no existía quien la regañase cuando se llevara algún fiasco, ni quien le explicara cosas nuevas, o la felicitara cuando descubría algo, ni nada de nada. Y así fue como terminó a moco tendido durante aquel tiempo, hasta que llegó la hora en que, aburrida de llorar y con los ojos secos e hinchados, decidió cambiar algunas cosas y buscar la forma de seguir adelante; Impa la había criado precisamente para superarse, no para hundirse. Aquello le evitó transformarse en un energúmeno.

De vez en cuando la joven daba largos paseos por el bosque, con el objetivo de distraerse en ese único lugar donde le era posible respirar sin pensar como decía ella, o meditar según le corregía Impa. Quizá en alguna de esas salidas, con la mente en blanco y media ida, se diera cuenta de la presencia de Impa seguía junto a ella, caminando al ritmo de sus pasos, con sus ojos escarlata fijos en ella, sin juzgarla ni reprochándole nada, solo cuidándola, como siempre había hecho.

Aun así, el cambio para Zelda fue inevitable, así todos lo notaron. La joven ya no sonreía, estaba muy callada y taciturna, prefería aislarse y huir de la compañía, no pronunciaba más de lo necesario y a veces se ponía irritable, medio huraña, pero procuraba no hacerlo mucho, para no ofender a ninguno de los amables habitantes del pueblo del bosque, que tan bien la habían tratado en la última época. Quienes la vieron proceder durante esos cinco días solo podían ver en ella una imagen imponente, casi mística, como si todos los secretos se albergaran en ella, pero los conocimientos que Zelda poseía se limitaban a la hechicería y la medicina de hojas, nada más.

Zelda continuó asistiendo a los refugiados que llegaban cada cierta cantidad de semanas, por lo que volvió a recolectar todo lo necesario para elaborar pociones y elixires constantemente y que no le faltara nada a nadie. Encontró cierto consuelo en darles vida a otros y ser de utilidad para quien la necesitaba. Había cierta satisfacción en devolver la salud.

El evento que volvió finalmente a ponerla en marcha fue la primera vez que no pudo salvar a una paciente: una niña de nueve años cuyo débil cuerpecito había sido fatalmente atacado y ya no respondía a los tratamientos; ninguna poción, rezo ni hechizo lograron salvarla. La pequeña se había pasado sus últimos días en ese mundo recostada sobre un colchón de heno, envuelta en mantas, volada por el dolor de sus heridas y poco lúcida debido a la agonía que sentía. Zelda se mantuvo pendiente constantemente de la niña, sin rendirse, hasta que desvelada, con hambre y desesperada por salvarle la vida, la pequeña la detuvo antes de que pusiera las manos sobre su cuerpo para darle parte de su energía y pudiera resistir hasta el siguiente intento, aferrando con sus manitos la muñeca de ella, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Gracias por intentarlo… — Y se le apagó la mirada, luego sus manos desasieron el agarre.

La joven volvió a sufrir mucho después de eso, nadie la vio llorar, pero resultaba obvio lo mucho que lo había hecho. Terminó por desahogarse tanto como requería y se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, debía de continuar, debía de tener la fortaleza de proseguir, de dar todo de ella, así como había hecho con esa niña a la que no había logrado salvar. Así como había hecho con Impa tiempo atrás.

Más tarde descubriría que aquella fuerza nacida desde ese momento de mucho le serviría.

* * *

 **…**

Níkolas a sus cuarenta y cinco años estaba arrepentido de pocas cosas, entre ellas estaba haberse casado con Hortence y haber escogido a Elena para comprometerse con él.

El recuerdo de ese primer matrimonio llegó el día en el cual los nombres de las posibles candidatas al trono llegaron a su escritorio, así como posiblemente tuvo que haber sido también para su padre, el rey Daltus XIII, fallecido semanas antes de la boda por un ataque cardiaco suficientemente potente como para despacharlo al otro mundo. A Níkolas lo sorprendió de súbito, pero el médico de su padre casi esperaba el hecho, luego de prevenirlo contra los infartos y que éste no le hiciera caso: entre sus planes no estaba morirse, sino continuar reinando largamente, durante al menos tres décadas más.

Elena Curtis, entre varias muchachas que se habían presentado anteriormente, era la más bonita, sensata e inteligente, con ella no había palabras tontas ni acciones en vano, y Níkolas terminó escogiéndola a ella porque se le hacía amena la idea de gobernar con alguien de ideas claras, voluntad tenaz, mente brillante y personalidad generosa. A Elena en cambio la noticia del compromiso le llegó con la potencia destructora de una bomba ante la cual, tan cerca de la zona de detonación, nada podía hacer para resguardarse; la explosión le llegó en pleno rostro. Su padre había acordado su matrimonio con el heredero al trono de Hyrule de ese entonces con un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda del rey, signo irrefutable de confianza, sin siquiera consultarle; no tuvo más opción que abstenerse a la voluntad de otros, aunque eso hubiera terminado por acabar con lo que quedaba de ella. Nunca en la vida se le había pasado la idea de desobedecer.

Actualmente, Níkolas se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella sino hubiera tomado aquella decisión y hubiera optado por una joven mucho más interesada y dispuesta que Elena.

Níkolas tenía veintidós años cuando se casó, Elena apenas llegaba a sus veinte primaveras entre resfrío y resfrío que amenazaba con arrancarla de la vida, al igual como se le caen los pétalos a una flor. Níkolas tenía veinticinco cuando su primera heredera nació, Elena veintitrés cuando falleció dándola a luz.

Contrario a todo lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, de llegar a enterarse del mayor secreto del rey, Níkolas no estaba arrepentido de haber acogido a una criatura que no era ni siquiera de su propia sangre, sino de haber abandonado a la hija de Elena, a Zelda.

El martilleo del arrepentimiento comenzó a calar fuertemente dentro de su pecho una noche en la que despertó azorado luego de haber soñado con esa misma criatura, pero convertida ya en una joven adulta, muy similar a Elena en facciones, pero con el mismo color de cabello, piel y ojos que él poseía.

—Ya pronto te quedarás sin nada, así como tú me dejaste a mí —le decía ella, mirándolo a los ojos, como condenándolo a un atroz futuro. Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, distorsionaban el ambiente, le mostraban imágenes sacadas de ultratumba, entonces todo se desvanecía y él despertaba, pero incluso así podía seguir jurando que alguien le susurraba las mismas palabras en el oído, atormentándolo.

El ambiente en el castillo había cambiado nuevamente gracias a los chismes del último tiempo, comidilla para todas las malas lenguas y los oídos morbosos. El consejo había estado de acuerdo con que ya era hora y el momento más preciso para que el heredero al trono contrajera matrimonio con alguien que garantizara estabilidad a la nación, era la oportunidad ideal para establecer un firme acuerdo entre Hyrule y cualquier nación vecina de buena reputación y situación venidera, una alianza firmada con la irrefutable medida de cómo era el matrimonio. Las primeras entrevistas comenzaron en eso del final de la primavera, clima ideal para recibir visitas. La noticia de se estaba buscando esposa para el heredero al trono de Hyrule había corrido como la pólvora y se extendió en muy poco tiempo hasta traspasar las fronteras. Las muchachas llegaban por montones, a veces varias el mismo día, desde tierras lejanas de exótica cultura y belleza atrayente, muy seguras de sus encantos. La fama del príncipe de Hyrule era mucho mayor de lo que Níkolas y el consejo creían, al punto de creer que Link terminaría rápidamente escogiendo a alguien.

Ese fue el segundo gran fiasco que Níkolas se llevó con su hijo.

Link rechazó a cada una de las pretendientes con pasmosa creatividad, sin inmutarse ni acomplejarse ni un poquito por andarse de rompecorazones o simplemente porque no se amilanaba ante el rostro bonito de una cabecita hueca. Link no cedía con ninguna, iba con la mente fría hacia la entrevista y terminaba con una excusa lo suficientemente poco hiriente para darle final. Níkolas estaba frustrado, la importancia de una alianza estaba siendo de vital importancia para la nación y se negaba a aceptar que Link no quisiera colaborar, a tal punto, que se lo comentó a Hortence:

—Será afeminado seguramente —le dijo ella.

Y a Níkolas le entró tanto pánico ante la posibilidad que partió casi de inmediato a hablar con el joven respecto al tema.

—¡Claro que no lo soy, por las Diosas! —le gritó él cuando se lo expuso. Aquello fue suficiente para quitarle la duda al rey.

Sin importar la situación, los ojos del consejo siguieron pendientes de las candidatas con mayor relevancia, aquellas pertenecientes a familias de renombre, nobles, o de situación económica envidiable. La joven que se llevaba por el momento todas las posibilidades —no por interés del príncipe sino del consejo— era la princesa de un imperio de oriente: Kayi Mu Ghong. La joven de tan solo dieciséis años había viajado durante mínimo dos meses en carruaje para llegar hasta Hyrule y presentarse con un séquito de sirvientes, la dama y animal de compañía —un inmenso panda amaestrado y con su cuidador correspondiente— y además de la persona que haría válida la unión en el caso de llevarse a cabo. Ahora estaba como huésped en el castillo y ni Níkolas ni nadie pensaban echarla tan pronto, menos siendo un pez tan gordo. Había sido la candidata que más había durado hasta el momento, pero muchos temían que esto no fuera para siempre. La oportunidad era de oro, el país natal de la muchacha era reconocido por la cantidad de colonias que poseía y la inmensidad y fortaleza de su ejército, apoyo requerido por Hyrule en ese momento.

Pero no importa lo que hicieran, el final fue el mismo:

—Lo lamento mucho, guapa —le dijo Link en esa ocasión a la susodicha—, pero ya sabes, no estoy muy interesado en este asunto.

Los ojos rasgados de la dama se abrieron bastante, como comprendiendo algo, y se volvieron dos puntitos negros en su carita impoluta, sin rastro de imperfección en ella.

Entonces Link agregó:

—Yo creo que tú tampoco.

Kayi entonces pudo terminar de entender el asunto, no la rechazaba porque fuera indigna, ni nada parecido, sino porque ninguno de los estaba realmente interesado en el otro ni en acordar los intereses de sus naciones correspondientes, en otras palabras, la dejó libre.

La princesa se lo agradeció en silencio y días más tarde partió del castillo no sin antes dejarle a Link un presente en agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué la rechazaste, Link? —Preguntó Lucy ese mismo día.

—No era para mí —respondió simplemente—, no quería arrastrarla algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba.

Lucy le sonrió y le apretó los cachetes de la misma forma que hacía cuando era un niño.

—Por eso eres tan lindo.

La única que comprendía la raíz del problema con las pretendientes, por supuesto, era la gerudo. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, Lucy le había contado lo que había pasado —lo que realmente había pasado— con su madre biológica, la reina Elena.

—La reina no poseía ninguna enfermedad que un médico pudiese curar, Link, ella estaba enferma del alma.

Link no quería hacerle a nadie eso. Sin importar las circunstancias.

El clima para la nación entera volvió a cambiar tras un hecho crucial que se creyó determinaría el futuro del país. La primera gran batalla entre el pueblo del desierto y los hyruleanos se vivió durante finales del verano en la inmensidad de las praderas, vestida de su verde hegemónico debido a la estación. Las mejores guerreras de la tribu de ladronas estuvieron presente durante la contienda, al igual que su líder, Ganondorf, rey de las gerudo. Fueron varias las vidas que se perdieron, quedaron señoras sin sus esposos, madres sin sus hijos y niños sin padres. Los soldados restantes llegaron con buen ánimo pese a los compañeros caídos, los heridos en las camillas o los que caminaban apoyados en otros, luego de una batalla aplastante de la que salieron victoriosos y con la alegría que aquel, el coloso del desierto, había sido herido gravemente en batalla.

Los hyruleanos celebraron hasta hartarse, bajaron sus defensas, la seguridad disminuyó y se eliminó el toque de queda. Las escaramuzas de las gerudos sin su líder habían cedido, no había motivo por el cual temer ahora, lo reciente victoria había sido recibida con una efusividad tan inmensa, que cualquier otro más sensato hubiera dicho que era muy temprano para festejar la derrota del enemigo.

Pero nadie lo hizo. Hyrule entero se descuidó por completo sin saber lo que vendría.

* * *

 **…**

La relativa paz que se había formado tras ese hecho terminó una mañana de otoño, bien temprano, cuando la actividad en la ciudad y el castillo era mínima y eran pocos los que estaban en pie a esas horas. La estrategia se había llevado de forma tan silenciosa que ninguno hasta el momento ninguno suponía siquiera cómo ni cuándo se llevarían las cosas a cabo, pero así funcionaron y del mismo modo lograron lo que tanto el pueblo del desierto había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

La alarma del inminente ataque resonó desde el castillo cuando ya casi era demasiado tarde, un escuadrón conformado de puras gerudo se encontraba frente a las narices de la ciudad e iban a ingresar sin ningún problema antes de que los soldados llegaran a detenerlas o al menos, a dar la orden para que se cerraran las puertas. El escuadrón con el que contaba el castillo en ese momento era mínimo: poco más de quinientos hombres, no era suficiente para confrontar la amenaza, mas ninguno se amilanó, tenían el ego demasiado alto como para intuir que sus esfuerzos serían en vano y que irremediablemente todos perecerían.

Para cuando todo sucedió, Link apenas y salía de su habitación para comenzar la rutina de todos los días. Le tocó encontrarse con la imagen de los sirvientes corriendo por los pasillos del castillo para resguardar las posesiones de valor, guardias socorriendo a varias de sus hermanas para que estuvieran preparadas en el caso de tener que emprender la huida, los nobles de la corte azorados por el pánico; pura ansiedad y descontrol. Los soldados se habían distribuido en tres grupos distintos junto a la guardia real: uno el cual confrontaría la amenaza, uno que resguardaría a la población y otro el cual defendería al castillo y la familia real.

Entonces el caos se desató.

Se sintió una explosión.

El castillo entero pareció gruñir ante la detonación que parecía haber provenido desde el segundo piso, las paredes de piedra resonaron con el impacto y todos los que antes corrían se quedaron quietos en el lugar donde estaban debido a la magnitud de la sorpresa, el mundo se congeló un instante, luego se hizo el silencio, y más tarde se escuchó el grito desgarrado de alguien, un segundo horrorizado y un tercero que exclamó:

—¡LA AMENAZA ESTÁ DENTRO DEL CASTILLO!

Link no alcanzó a reaccionar en ese instante. Había sido entrenado hacía dos años para enfrentar una situación como ésa, pero la verdad era que no estaba preparado para el horror que significaba; los combates que había librado con anterioridad parecían un chiste con la capacidad de hacer a una audiencia entera estallar en carcajadas, en comparación con lo que ahora vivía, completamente verdadero, real y contundente, como una bofetada. Sintió el dejo de adrenalina corriéndole por las venas y una sensación en el estómago ya conocida, tenía miedo. No sabía qué era a lo que se enfrentaba, solo era consciente de los extraños rugidos que se escuchaban y de los gritos. Dentro de su mente, ya convertida en un caos, habían algunas palabras claves que pretendía cumplir en cuanto las piernas le respondieran: conseguir una espada, luchar y huir, eso era todo, no tenía planes, ni estrategias, no estaba seguro de nada.

Fue entonces que la vista de un inmenso lizalfo cruzando por el pasillo donde él se encontraba mientras que un par de sirvientas escapaban fue lo que le hizo reaccionar finalmente. Se dirigió hasta las mujeres, las alentó en la huida, y cuando se aseguró que ya nos los seguían, fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la armería del castillo, cuidadoso de que lo que fuera que se había infiltrado al castillo no lo descubriese.

Era una suerte que la armería siempre se encontrara abierta y estuviera en un sitio de no muy difícil acceso, Link no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para llegar hasta allá, con el poco tiempo que creía disponer suponía no le iba a ser posible ir a buscar la llave dado el caso. Abrió la puerta de una patada, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban todas las espadas y tomó la suya, una de hoja resplandeciente y bien cuidada, de mango color rojo con filigranas y pomo redondeado, luego se fue de inmediato.

Al ascender al primer piso se dio cuenta de que su afirmación que contaba con poco tiempo resultó ser cierta, el caos se había extendido fácilmente y él no dudaba que estuviera presente en cada rincón del castillo; no había ningún lugar seguro. A diferencia de lo que cualquiera esperaba, no era un ejército de gerudos aparecidas en el castillo por generación espontánea lo que los atacaba, sino demonios convocados del mismo inframundo: bulbins, bokoblins, lizalfos, algunos stalfos y muy escasos ferrus, criaturas que predominaban en las leyendas hyruleanas, seres mitológicos que asustaban a los niños en los cuentos para dormir…seres supuestamente inexistentes.

Link no creía lo que veía, todo pasaba a velocidad de vértigo delante de sus ojos, veía siluetas por doquier cayendo como moscas al piso, grandes grupos de gente siendo arremetidas atrozmente: bajo las masas de los bokoblins, impactados por las flechas incendiadas de los bulbins, bajo las garras de un lizalfo o siendo atravesados por la espada de un stalfo. Las formas eran múltiples, Link podría haberlas nombrado todas si se lo pidiesen, porque le quedaron grabadas a fuego en la memoria. Todavía recordaba como el suelo rápidamente se teñía de rojo, donde los cadáveres se amontonaban unos encima de otros, algunos decapitados o con miembros faltantes.

Lo invadieron unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

El joven se contuvo y en cambio apretó el mango de la espada contra su palma, de repente sintió una gota de sudor frío resbalándole por la sien hasta llegar el mentón y perderse finalmente, el estómago se le había cerrado y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Recordó entonces que toda esa gente que perecía delante de él era su responsabilidad y tenía el deber de protegerlos, comprendió que cada vida que se perdía sin que hiciera algo era su culpa y que debía actuar ahora o nunca. Así que, reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía y haciendo acopio de valor, se lanzó a la batalla.

* * *

 **…**

Recorrer los dos primeros pisos había sido un infierno del que salió casi ileso en los primeros combates —un par de golpes y una herida no muy profunda en el brazo que ignoraba tanto como podía—, ahora su objetivo era encontrar a su padre, a Lucy y ver a sus hermanas, esperaba que todas estuvieran ilesas, por las Diosas, ojalá todos estuvieran vivos…

A medida que avanzaba la contienda las criaturas parecían ser más escasas, o al menos, estar menos activas y visibles, quizá porque la cantidad de personas había disminuido rápidamente o porque tuvieran un nuevo objetivo, no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí se había dado cuenta era que de todos los presentes las únicas que se habían salvado del ataque habían sido las esclavas gerudo.

Al menos, Lucy estaría a salvo. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Link se apoyó contra el muro y giro lentamente la cabeza para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, antes de virar por el pasillo. El ruido de la batalla le llegaba desde lejos, en cambio, en esa ala del palacio, todo estaba silencioso y sospechosamente calmo. Determinó que era seguro continuar su camino, siguió con paso lento, su objetivo era llegar hasta la sala del trono, donde se suponía se encontraba Níkolas y la amenaza mayor, aquel que había maquinado todo esto.

Viró nuevamente, al final del pasillo donde ahora se encontraba podía verse un grupo de personas amontonadas, algunos guardias, nobles de la corte, a sus hermanas y a Hortence. Link corrió hacia ellos, vio cómo uno de los guardias quitaba uno de los cuadros en la pared y luego a Hortence, entre los montones de ladrillos que conformaban la muralla, presionando uno el cual abrió una nueva entrada hacia una escalera que nunca había visto. Observó cómo todos esos nobles se peleaban por entrar primero y a Hortence indicarles a sus hijas que su pusieran en filita, de la menor a la mayor, mientras que ella cargaba a la más pequeña en sus brazos, al igual que en escasas ocasiones; se notaba lo poco que lo había hecho.

Link no aguantó el coraje y le gritó:

—¡¿Lo vas a abandonar, bruja?!

El llamado de atención hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia su imagen. Así como estaba pocos hubieran creído que se trataba del heredero al trono, con el traje ya desarreglado, los mechones escapándosele del peinado, la manga ensangrentada y la marca amoratada del golpe en la mejilla derecha, pero aún luciendo la corona y las infaltables hombreras de oro. Hortence se giró hacia él lentamente, era lo que menos esperaba encontrarse en esos momentos; Link se dio cuenta de inmediato, lo palpaba en la mirada que le dirigía y en el semblante afligido que poseía en ese momento. A simple vista cualquiera podría decir que a la reina la habían caído años encima, tenía en el vestido sucio y el peinado desacomodado, pero sus hijas estaban bien, todas intactas con el único rastro del llanto como prueba de que estaban conscientes de todo lo que sucedía.

Hortence dio un largo suspiro y le contestó:

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Link? ¡¿Qué vaya con Níkolas y me suicide?! ¿Crees en serio que hará la diferencia? Lo lamento, pero ya todo está perdido, ya no hay esperanzas para Hyrule, y yo no iré hasta allá para que me maten.

Link solo continuó observándola, sus hermanas también lo miraron como diciéndole que aquello era cierto: ya nada más quedaba.

—Majestad, usted también debería resguardarse, el pasadizo conduce hasta un refugio donde usted, la reina y las princesas estarán a salvo hasta que todo vuelva a estabilizarse.

—No, me quedaré aquí.

—¿Qué dices? —Esta vez fue Marie la que habló—. ¿Cómo que te quedarás? ¿Planeas matarte?

—¡No puedo huir mientras todos aquí se mueren! —Exclamó, luego se dirigió a los nobles—: A ustedes debería darles vergüenza, juran lealtad a su nación, pero al momento de actuar no son más que cobardes.

Nadie pudo negarlo.

—Marie —la muchacha lo miró. El príncipe dudó si con lo demacrada que estaba la muchacha sería bueno darle la noticia que diría a continuación—: Si hoy fallezco, tú te quedas con el trono.

Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, Link habría jurado que Hortence hubiera saltado de la emoción ante sus palabras, había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, que alguien nacido de su vientre reinara, incluso sin necesidad de ser varón, pero Link no pudo observar ni rastro de esa felicidad atronadora que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que las cosas iban como ella lo disponía, ni un poquito.

Después de decir eso Link se marchó, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de exigirle que se resguardara junto con ellos, ni que sus acciones era impulsivas, que estaba cometiendo un suicidio y que probablemente moriría atrozmente, en cambio lo dejaron, y Hortence, por primera vez en toda la vida, le deseó suerte, al igual que él; a Link le faltó resentimiento para juzgarla.

La sala del trono era una estancia inmensa de paredes de diseño intrincado, columnas voluptuosas, vidríales que contaban las etapas de la historia Hyruleana, un techo que se alzaba inmenso por sobre las cabezas y, por encima de ambos tronos, había una estatua que hacía alusión a la Trifuerza y a sus Diosas. Las riquezas de aquella sala eran innumerables, aumentaba con cada uno de sus jarrones de fina porcelana, las alfombras traídas de tierras lejanas, los objetos de oro o adornados de piedras preciosas. A medida que avanzaba hasta allá, Link se ponía más nervioso, el ruido de la contienda era cada vez más cercano, las criaturas comenzaron a aumentar y los cuerpos de los soldados caídos eran visibles. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de dolor, los gritos de guerra, el choque de las espadas y, cuando se encontró frente a las puertas de la grandiosa estancia, fue una vigorosa carcajada lo que lo sacó de su estupor.

Era tal cual lo describían los rumores: de gran altura, fuerza portentosa, imagen impresionante, los ojos tan dorados como dos gemas y el cabello rojo como la ira con la que combatía y acababa con las vidas de los mejores guerreras del ejército de su nación. Ganondorf se alzaba imponente y despiadado dando muerte a quien se le acercara, sosteniendo con ambas manos su pesada espada negra.

Níkolas también estaba ahí, rodeado de sus mejores caballeros batallaba como podía. Estaba herido, agotado, terriblemente cansado, pero seguía ahí, debatiéndose entra la vida y la muerte por una causa que ya creía perdida. El asunto parecía ser sacado de una pesadilla, ese hombre que tanto dolores de cabeza le había provocado estaba frente a él, había entrado a su castillo sin el menos problema, provocado un caos en cuestión de minutos y ahora amenazaba con hacerse con el poder de su nación; aquello era definitivamente inaceptable, imposible, no contra él, no contra su ejército. Níkolas se negaba a caer frente al pueblo del desierto, no delante de un asqueroso gerudo, no frente a la tribu que había tenido bajo la suela de su zapato desde que tenía memoria.

Pero, como se veían las cosas, quizá ya era momento de aceptar que a Hyrule le había llegado su hora.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a Link combatiendo no muy lejos suyo. Se veía poderoso alzando la espada que le regaló en cuanto había vuelto de las montañas. El joven era superior a él en combate, se le notaba a leguas, sus ataques eran calculados, fuertes y centrados, era ágil para esquivar y fiero a la hora de atacar. Níkolas pensó por primera vez que, después de todos los chascos que se había llevado, quizá Link hubiera sido mucho mejor rey que él.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro que ese día llegara.

Ganondorf estuvo consiente desde el primer momento de la presencia del chiquillo en la estancia, no necesitaba mirarlo para comprobarlo, porque lo sentía en el cosquilleo de su mano donde en el mismo símbolo de las Diosas que el príncipe poseía estaba. El rey de las gerudo llamó a una de las escasas guerreras que lo acompañaban y le dio indicaciones precisas de lo que quería que hiciera, luego de eso siguió combatiendo.

La muchacha obedeció de inmediato, se escabulló entre los soldados que todavía luchaban y se dirigió disimuladamente hasta donde el príncipe se encontraba, sin distraerlo de su combate actual para que no reparara en su presencia. Luego, cuando estuvo detrás de él, le dio aviso mudo a la criatura con la que el muchacho se debatía, una especie rara de lizalfos cuya invocación era difícil de lograr. A partir de entonces, la joven supo que tenía los segundos contados para proceder.

Link se extrañó mucho cuando su oponente desistió de la batalla, dándole unos instantes extras a la gerudo gracias a su confusión. Luego de eso sintió con un par manos los agarraban con fuerza y un golpe contundente en su cabeza. El mundo se le diluyó por completo, luego los sonidos se apagaron, la vista comenzó a nublarse y el cuerpo dejó de responderle. Todo se apagó de súbito.

La noticia de que el trono de Hyrule había sido tomado se extendió con velocidad escalofriante entre la población, el rey de Hyrule había sido capturado al igual que su hijo, el heredero al trono de la nación, por obra de Ganondorf Dragmire, rey de las gerudos, quien declaró de forma inmediata la liberación de cada una de las esclavas.

Ese fue el día que Lucy consiguió su libertad y Link perdió la suya.

* * *

Rayos, este ha sido el capitulo con más diálogos (?) Ok no xD

En primer lugar, espero que les haya gustado much o. Las cosas al final comienzan a moverse, por lo que la trama a partir de ahora será bastante más rápida para su gusto, a diferencia de estos primeros capítulos que fueron pura argumentación y contextualización.

Tengo que admitir que al principio la aparición de Zelda no estaba prevista, de hecho, tampoco iba a terminar como ahora, sino que iba incluir al menos tres escenas más y terminar en un momento que aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, por supuesto, así que nada de lo que les digo ahora quedará excluido.

Oh, y también se nos viene el encuentro :D

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD:** Es que era necesaria todo esa información, ahora ya vez que ha pasado luego de todo eso xD Y no, Link no cambia, ya viste como estuvo ahora, yo me lo imagino como Kuzco de _Las locuras del emperador_ xD

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo chica, es muy importante. Y no te preocupes, que no pienso abandonar esta historia, aunque a veces pueda que me retrase por exámenes y esas cosas.

¡Saludos!

 **mari:** Hortence es muy importante en este lío, asi que no creas que he gastado puras palabras, pero eso la verás más tarde xD

Bueno, Link siempre ha estado en contra de la esclavitud, más que nada por Lucy, es decir, cómo aceptas que la persona que consideras tu madre no sea libre y tú sí, es complicado.

El tatuaje es una las cuantas estupideces que hizo en la milicia, gracias por reparar en eso.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

¡Saludos!

A los demás igualmente muchas gracias por todo, ¡vamos avanzando este fic juntos! Realmente no creí que llegara a ser tan bien aceptado como ahora.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. La caída del reino de Hyrule

¡Sorpresa! Un poco antes esta vez :D

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

Disfruten~

* * *

 **IV**

 _ **La caída del reino de Hyrule**_

* * *

 **...**

El aire ahí olía a tierra y agua emponzoñada.

Si el paso a la inconsciencia hubiera sido menos súbito para él, habría jurado que nunca la recuperaría; se daría por muerto.

Link despertó con la cabeza embotada, los sentidos anestesiados y con la sensación de letargo adherido a todo su cuerpo, como pegamento. Estuvo varios minutos aclimatándose antes de poder espabilarse por completo, y cuando lo hizo, la punzada en la cabeza en el sector donde lo habían golpeado fue lo primero que le llegó —sentía igual que si se la estuviera apretujando— luego vinieron los olores y más tarde los sonidos, casi nulos desde donde estaba: una fea y sucia mazmorra del castillo, donde los peores criminales eran dejados.

Quizá era la misma que Níkolas le había preparado a Ganondorf hace tanto, no estaba muy seguro realmente, pero, irónicamente, ahora era él quien estaba ahí. Y había sido el gerudo quien logró aquello.

El príncipe no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, tenía hambre —la verdad era que no había comido en todo el día— y el cuerpo entumecido, la mazmorra estaba helada, sentía una brisa gélida calándole la piel que se filtraba por quizá qué sitio, porque mirara por donde mirara no había ventilación alguna; el haber estado echado en el piso de piedra por quién sabe cuántas horas tampoco ayudaba. Link se enderezó y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared de ladrillo, dándose cuenta hasta el momento de los grilletes en las muñecas cuyas cadenas estaban adheridas a una de las paredes y eran lo suficientemente poco extensas para permitirle realizar únicamente movimientos limitados.

Luego de eso reparó en su aspecto. A diferencia de lo que creía, todavía podía sentir el peso de la corona sobre su cabeza, mientras que las hombreras de oro seguían en su sitio, molestándole en la zona que sentía acalambrada. Había dado por seguro que lo despojarían de todo lo que pudieran antes de creer que lo dejarían intacto, como resultó haber sido. Las joyas también seguían en su lugar. Link optó por lo más inteligente, así que, conservando la esperanza de que podría escapar de ahí —aunque no sabía cómo— se quitó cada una de ellas, para luego esconder todas las que pudo al interior de sus botas empolvadas realizando poses de contorsionista; necesitaría de recursos económicos para la empresa. Ya vería la forma de hacer que se las compraran a un precio razonable, suponiendo que alguien en un momento como aquel estaría dispuesto a gastar para obtenerlas.

La punzada en el brazo derecho ante el brusco movimiento le recordó que, después de todo, no estaba tan ileso como parecía. Ahora que se fijaba, aparentemente alguien se había dado la molestia de cubrirle la herida con una improvisada venda que consistía en un trozo de tela rasgado de color crema (de alguna cortina seguramente), ahora teñido de rojo. Eso quería decir que alguien se había asegurado de que no perdiera más sangre de la necesaria, y no solo eso, sino que, para empezar, seguía vivo. Link sacó en conclusión que se encargarían de él más tarde, o alguien lo quería así con algún propósito, el problema, era que no tenía idea de cuál podría ser.

Sin la corriente de adrenalina obnubilándole el pensamiento, al joven le era mucho más sencillo perderse entre pensamientos negativos. Link por lo general era optimista, prefería enfrentar todo lo que se viniera con el carisma que éste le otorgaba, así era como se había adaptado montones veces a los que cambios que se le habían presentado de frentón, sin dejar que éstos lo golpearan en el rostro, y quizá por esa razón era que simplemente ahora no podía obtener ni gota de ese ánimo que siempre lo había caracterizado, porque el giro que había dado su vida en tan solo unas horas lo abofeteó en plena mejilla, tan fuerte, que lo había dejado tirado en el piso con solo una sacudida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo ni qué tanto le costaría volver a levantarse.

Link asumió de forma rápida que muy probablemente en ese momento Níkolas ya estaría muerto, o tal vez no, si él seguía entre los vivos, siendo el heredero al trono, tenía justificación para pensar que su padre estaría en iguales condiciones que él, en algún otro sitio, esperando a que lo mataran tal como él hacía ahora. Sabía que Hortence junto a sus hermanas, todos esos cobardes nobles y los soldados que "generosamente" se habían ofrecido a escoltar y protegerlos a todos se encontraban bien, no había razón para cargarse la conciencia con ellos. Era de Lucy por quien no estaba tan seguro. En el momento del ataque, al ver que todas esas criaturas ni siquiera miraban a las gerudo, Link había creído que ella estaría bien y a salvo, pero ahora que la contienda había cesado y Ganondorf se tomó el control del castillo de Hyrule, no lograba creer que todo estuviera tan bien para ella como quisiera. Seguramente el gerudo habría evaluado a cada una de las esclavas, dividiendo entre quienes podrían unirse a su ejército para servir en futuras batallas y quienes directamente serían liberadas, juzgando entre traidoras y aquellas fieles a su raza…

Lucy nunca había despreciado su sangre gerudo, aunque esto la condenara a pasar el resto de sus días como esclava; Link jamás lo había dudado. Por algo era que ella aún conservaba el idioma de sus ancestros y lo utilizaba para hablar con él, le contaba cuentos situados en el desierto y se sabía las tradiciones de su tierra tal y como si viniera desde allá, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser así, porque Lucy había nacido esclava en el mismo castillo de Hyrule y solo había visto los paisajes que le otorgaba la región de Lanayru, nada más. Independiente de todo eso, la gerudo estaba desde que tenía dieciocho cuidando de él y previamente había estado sirviéndole de enfermera a la reina Elena; ahora estaba cerca de los treinta y nueve. Aquellos trabajos le suponían cierta cantidad de beneficios, que ella siempre compartía, pero que, en todos los casos, eran capaces de provocar envidia entre sus compañeras. Link no tenía idea de qué podrían hacerle si alguna la denunciaba y juzgaba de traidora por haber empatizado con todos esos hylianos opresores. Link tenía grabada la crueldad con la que Ganondorf actuaba; estaba imaginándose lo peor, tenía tanto miedo de perderla…

¿Pero él qué podía hacer en las condiciones que se encontraba, más que dar una plegaría a las Diosas para que la protegieran del alcance de ése? Él no podía hacer nada por ella, no había sido capaz de salvar a nadie, ni de protegerse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera había logrado ponerse al frente de Ganondorf ni de batirse en combate con él. No había probado de primera mano la fuerza de aquel titán, solo la había visto, pues éste no había hecho el amago de encargarse de él, en cambio, el rey de las gerudo había enviado a alguien a hacer ese trabajo, porque el muchacho no era rival para Ganondorf. Así de simple: él no estaba a la altura.

Link intentó por todos los medios posibles no desesperarse, y de verdad que lo intentó, pero por más que lo hiciera no lograba su objetivo, en aquel lúgubre vacío, como sentía que era su celda, las malas ideas y pésimos augurios le llegaban rápidamente, uno seguido del otro, uno peor que el otro, pero sin atropellarse entre ellos, Link examinaba cada uno con paciencia de aficionado después de sucumbir finalmente a la negatividad de los acontecimientos. No había nada que le indicara que las cosas cambiarían para bien, y mientras más lo pensaba, más remota se le hacía la posibilidad, más distante, más estrecha, más complicada que cualquiera otra cosa en la vida, que las cosas mejoraran. Sabía que estaba en su derecho: el mundo se le había hecho añicos, Ganondorf les había caído como una bomba a los hyruleanos y como un milagro para las gerudo, de un día para otro, o quizá no tanto, pues el conflicto con las gerudo había sido progresivo y prolongado, desde mucho tiempo antes que él naciera. En la actualidad, Link no era capaz de culpar a ninguna de las personas que habían iniciado éste hace más de un siglo, ni siquiera a Harkinian XVI por proclamar la esclavitud y condenar a las gerudo más de lo que ya estaban en las condiciones que les otorgaba aquel árido desierto, en cambio, solamente lo hizo a ellos, quienes lo habían continuado y avivado como quien echa leña al fuego y prodiga de oxígeno a las llamas, y específicamente a él, por no haber realizado nada contra aquel hecho que, aunque inevitable parecía, aún estaba la opción de tratar que no lo fuera.

Link se echó toda la culpa. Ni siquiera a su padre, ni a las autoridades militares, solo a él y a nadie más. Por no haber hecho nada siendo que él era quien veía con mayor claridad la profundidad de los hechos, por ser quien admitía que el pueblo hyruleano no estaba impune de sus acciones, por comprender que los ataques eran solo una respuesta de todo lo que ellos habían hecho, por ser el único que no estaba tan confiado, que sabía que tarde o temprano todos ellos terminarían pagando, por obra del destino o juego de la vida. El pensamiento le dolió tanto que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba hecho un ovillo lamentándose, pues incluso sabiendo todo eso, Link realmente no se había esperado algo como lo del día de hoy.

Ganondorf sí estaba versado en las artes oscuras, tal y como decían los rumores, pero de ejecutar técnicas de oscuridad —como la de los sheikahs— a saber invocar ese tipo de bestias había un gran abismo: la magia de Ganondorf era demoniaca, había una fuerza abominable en ella, aquello no era para nada normal.

¿Quién rayos era realmente ese hombre?

Link había averiguado todo lo que pudo de él impulsado por un presentimiento y el hábito de espionaje que, luego de usarlo tanto, se le había quedado bastante arraigado, al igual que varias otras cosas. El joven indagó en fuentes variadas, algunas más fiables que los rumores que circulaban entre la población, resguardando su identidad con el único camuflaje que podía prodigarle la oscura capa que llevaba, ya fuera con las conversaciones de las guerreras aprehendidas recientemente —cuyo dialecto era mucho más rebuscado que el de las esclavas— y en bares de mala muerte, sitios donde se juntaban hombres de mala calaña, mercenarios, ladrones y hasta magos, usureros y oportunistas, había de todo para todos los gustos y encargos. Desde asesinos a sueldo a hombres capaces de hacerse con un niño para un anciano depravado, según le contaron.

Que asco de gente.

Ganondorf tenía treinta y cinco años, había nacido entre las paredes del establo de la hacienda de una familia hyliana acomodada y era un hijo de esclava. La mujer que lo había dado a luz, justo después del momento del nacimiento, como varias contaban, había hecho el amago de agarrarlo y estrellarlo contra el piso por la ira que sentía tras haber traído al mundo a un hombre gerudo en condición de esclavo, pero por suerte, otras mucho más sensatas lograron arrancarle al niño de los brazos y resguardarlo de los amos que seguramente lo matarían; todos en Hyrule sabían que significaba la presencia de un varón gerudo.

Las mujeres que se hicieron cargo de él lo nombraron Ganondorf, en honor al rey que había vivido durante la época del Héroe del Tiempo, quizá porque sabían que, al igual que aquel hombre, a ese niño le tocaría realizar acciones monumentales en nombre de su pueblo.

Y así había sido.

El niño vivió escondido durante años, se turnaban para cuidarlo, mantenerlo entretenido y escabullirse para alimentarlo, sin levantar sospecha alguna, todo era hecho en absoluto sigilo. Ganondorf tenía órdenes de quedarse en un mismo sitio durante todo el día y no salir por ningún motivo sin importar la necesidad, aunque el bullicio del trabajo le llegara desde lejos hasta donde estaba y respingara cada vez que oía el chasquear de un látigo azotando contra la piel, seguido de un quejido ahogado; las gerudo sabían que podían esconderlo a él, pero que jamás podrían ocultarle el horror que significaba vivir cada día. Siendo de esa forma, nadie tuvo que inculcarle las ansias de libertad, ni el sentido revolucionario que las esclavas habían retenido durante un siglo, había crecido con ellas y expiraban a través de cada poro de su piel.

La libertad era ansia que anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no la deseaba si él era el único que la obtenía.

El resto de la historia Link no la conocía, por mucho que investigara en aquel reducido rango que se limitaba al castillo y la ciudad; no consiguió más que distintas versiones del mismo cuento. Había logrado armar todo aquello en base a varios testimonios, unos más detallados que otros, para finalmente armar el rompecabezas que conformaba solo lo que habían sido los primeros años de vida del gerudo. Link no tenía idea de cómo era que había salido de aquella hacienda y conseguido llegar al desierto, tampoco la forma en la que se volvió tan fuerte, ni se hinchó de poder, quien le había enseñado a combatir de esa forma o transmitido una magia tan poderosa y mortificante como la suya, todas esas eran preguntas que le quedaron flotando en el aire y sentía necesidad de buscar la respuesta.

Mas aun, sabiendo el resto, Link no podía imaginarse a un niño asustado y escondido de los gritos de los amos y la amenaza latente de una fusta en mano, como había visto muchas veces, no después de haber vislumbrado la fuerza de aquel hombre y el poder que destilaba de todo su ser, ni la forma en la que realizaba todas sus acciones.

El joven no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido entre divagaciones y pensamientos hasta que el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose frente a él lo sacó de ese estado. Tres guerreras gerudo entraron al calabozo, las primeras dos armadas con dos sables cada una, sujetados por un cinto en sus cinturas, y la última con un candil en mano, lo que parecía ser una venda y un par de grilletes nuevos.

—Escucha, principito, un solo movimiento y no sales vivo de esta celda, ¿entiendes? —Lo amenazó la primera apuntándolo con una de sus armas. Link asintió quedo, pero sin dejar de desafiarla con la mirada.

De todas formas, él no iba a intentar nada.

La segunda gerudo lo mantuvo sujeto, Link no opuso resistencia, mientras que la primera cambiaba las cadenas que lo retuvieron hasta al momento por las otras que la tercera llevaba, una para las muñecas y otros grilletes para los tobillos, luego le vendaron los ojos y le ordenaron que se levantara, él obedeció. Lo condujeron por varios pasillos hasta que finalmente lograron salir de la sección donde se hallaban las mazmorras; el crujir de una pesada puerta de metal así se lo indicaba. Luego de esto caminaron hasta salir del castillo y la prácticamente nula luz que percibía a través de la venda fue suficiente para indicarle que ya era de noche. La corriente helada que había sentido desde su mazmorra ahora le llegaba con mayor fuerza, revolviéndole el cabello y escabulléndose entre sus ropas; tenía frío y comenzaba a entumirse, el poco calor que había acumulado allá adentro se le había ido en cuanto salieron, con el primer contacto del viento contra su cara. El ambiente estaba quieto, silencioso y aparentemente estático, Link no percibía el bullicio que había dominado al castillo durante el ataque, todo estaba calmo y muy tenso a la vez; olía a sangre, a muerte y destrucción, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. A medida que avanzaba, más aumentaban los temores del príncipe, de tal forma, que había comenzado a disminuir el paso, caminaba cabizbajo, mientras una de las guerreras lo tironeaba de las muñecas y las otras dos se encontraban a sus espaldas, en caso de cualquier intento de huida.

Luego de un rato el ruido de mucha gente comenzó a llegarle a los oídos, voces intranquilas, murmurantes, temerosas y confundidas, y con solo eso Link supo que era lo que ocurriría ahora: lo ejecutarían en público, delante de toda su gente.

Una gota de sudor frío le resbaló por la piel, se le apretó el estómago, se le erizaron los vellos de la piel, la cabeza le palpitaba de la pura presión.

¿Cómo era que su vida había llegado hasta aquel punto?

Las voces comenzaron a callarse cuando vieron como las gerudos subían al príncipe de Hyrule a una tarima ubicada en el centro de la plaza de armas de la ciudadela, donde todos se encontraban reunidos. El golpe de estado se había llevado a cabo esa misma mañana y Ganondorf en persona, tras haber derrotado al rey de Hyrule, se había presentado a los ciudadanos como gobernante, imponiendo su imagen y su crueldad desde el instante. Ganondorf junto a su ejército de monstruos y guerreras no solo habían creado un caos en el castillo, sino que también lo habían extendido hacia la ciudad sacando a la gente de sus hogares y destruyendo todo a su alcance.

Y ahora, todos estaban reunidos ahí para ver como finalmente Hyrule caía.

Justo después de subir a la tarima, a Link le ordenaron sentarse sobre sus rodillas, luego amarraron sus muñecas a un poste tras su espalda y le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Montones de miradas asustadas lo recibieron, desconsoladas y ya sin rastro de esperanza en ellas.

Link se sintió más culpable.

No fue capaz de mirar a ninguno a los ojos, y en cambio, ocultó el semblante.

Rato después trajeron a Níkolas en las mismas condiciones que había llegado el príncipe, sucio y desaliñado, con los finos ropajes rasgados, pero con la altiva corona todavía sobre su cabeza, símbolo del poder que le habían arrebatado esa mañana. Sabía qué era lo que vendría, estaba consciente que a partir de ahora tenía los minutos contados y ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, era su fin y el de su reino. Níkolas, rey de Hyrule, parecía una sombra de lo que había sido en mejores tiempos, en solo unas horas parecía que los años le habían caído encima, estaba reducido a la imagen cualquiera de un hombre alto, de contextura delgada y demacrada, nada que ver con la impresión que siempre había mantenido hasta el momento, elegante y refinado, con el rostro de un actor y facciones dignas del monarca que era, altivo, a menudo a arrogante pero nunca despectivo.

Ahora solo era un hombre que en las peores circunstancias nada había logrado.

Al rey un trío de gerudos lo condujeron hasta la tarima, luego lo ataron de la misma forma que a su hijo y los semblantes de todas esas personas decayeron una vez más, para pronto ser sustituidos por la impresión y el pánico de ver a Ganondorf. El hombre caminó seguido de un séquito de sus mejores guerreras, subió la tarima y se dirigió al centro de ésta, entre ambos prisioneros. Luego se dio el tiempo de mirar a ambos hombres, era toda una proeza tenerlos a sus pies así de débiles e indefensos, era cuestión de darles final.

Y solo él lo había logrado.

Sentía como el poder vibraba en cada fibra de su cuerpo; un cosquilleo ya conocido.

—Por fin, luego de interminables décadas, ha llegado este momento. Esta noche, mi pueblo y yo, su líder y rey, Ganondorf Dragmire, cumpliremos el más grande de nuestros anhelos, que con tanto fervor hemos codiciado: acabar con la opresión de malditos tiranos y déspotas que ahora está doblegados ante nosotros. A nuestros pies, como las escorias que son.

El grito de guerra de las guerreras presentes acompañó las palabras del líder, el resto de la audiencia seguía expectante, conteniendo el aliento. La voz de Ganondorf era potente, surgía desde las profundidades, te incitaba a prestarle atención…y a temerle. Ganondorf daba largas zancadas junto a sus palabras.

—Hoy por fin, todas nuestras hermanas son libres, libres de esclavitud, libres de opresión, libres de la mano de Hyrule. Ahora, demostraremos el poder de nuestro pueblo. Síganme, hermanas, y seremos los dioses no solo de esta tierra, sino de todas las que queramos. No solo los Hyruleanos estarán a nuestros pies, sino también toda alimaña que sea lo suficientemente lerdo como para interponerse ante los hijos del desierto. Los despojaremos de toda posición, los cazaremos como animales, y nos beberemos su sangre como dulce vino del triunfo.. Pero primero, traigamos justa retribución a esta ruin prole de víboras, que no han hecho más que violentar y arrancar vidas de nuestras hermanas. Ahora, podremos teñir su bella tierra con su propia inmunda sangre...

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¡EJECUTEN AL REY!

A Níkolas se le detuvo el mundo, a partir de esa exclamación furibunda las cosas fueron mucho más lentas para él. Pudo ver cómo desde un costado una gerudo muchos más fornida que las demás, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con un velo liliáceo, subía a la tarima con una enorme hacha en las manos: lo iban a decapitar.

Así como estaba, observó como la guerrera se paraba a un costado de él, sosteniendo la pesada arma, luego de eso Ganondorf se le acercó, se agachó frente a él y la agarró la barbilla con rabia contenida; Níkolas pudo ver en sus ojos las ganas inmensas que tenía de hacerle añicos el rostro. El rey compuso lo mejor que pudo una expresión inmutable, no le haría saber que por dentro se moría de nervios por tenerlo así de cerca, a ese hombre que en solo una horas había derrotado a la mayor autoridad de todo un reino, uno de los países más antiquísimos de todo ese basto mundo. No le dejaría ver lo humillado que se sentía ni lo derrotado que estaba, no a él, que hace tan poco se creía invencible, que se sentía dueño de un ejército formidable, que veía su gran castillo como una fortaleza que nadie podía derrumbar, que creía que Ganondorf no iba a ser más que aquel hombre que Harkinian había derrotado en batalla, así como él iba a hacer.

Pero ya nada de eso había pasado.

—¿Unas últimas palabras?

Níkolas no contestó, en cambio, apartó la mirada. Entonces sintió la fuerza de un puño estrellándose contra su rostro.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo, escoria!

—¡Púdrete en el infierno, maldito!

Ganondorf gruñó, se levantó y luego dijo:

—Mátenlo.

Níkolas dirigió un último vistazo a sus súbditos, todos estaban callados, observándolo. Después de eso miró a Link, que estaba junto a él con expresión baja. Recordó por última vez esa noche en la que había cambiado a la hija de Elena por llevárselo a él, en ese entonces tan solo era un bebé muy pequeño que cabía en sus manos, pero en el que tenía grandes planes en mente. Incluso con todos los fiascos que Níkolas se había llevado con el muchacho, el rey estaba seguro que hubiera podido ser mucho mejor gobernante de lo que él había sido. No se arrepentía, Link era el único que lo había seguido hasta el final. Tal vez ya era hora de aceptar que, después de todo, sí había llegado a quererlo.

—Link —murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara —. Link, mírame.

El joven lo hizo, tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, oscilando entre el coraje y el desconsuelo.

Níkolas miraba al frente, hacia un punto indefinido. Se planteó sus siguientes palabras antes de pronunciarlas. El hacha estaba justo sobre su cabeza y tenía solo unos segundos antes de decirlas:

—Prométeme que no te morirás sin antes derrotar a Ganondorf…Prométemelo.

Link no lo dudó ni un segundo.

—Lo juro.

Y entonces el arma bajó. Níkolas en ese último instante pudo ver la misma imagen que se le había presentado en sueños, la misma niña ya convertida en mujer, viniendo hacia él, llevándoselo, engulléndolo, tragándoselo, luego nada. Su cabeza rodó junto a la corona que se desprendió ante la mirada atenta del heredero al trono y sus súbditos, quienes ahogaban los gritos de terror por el sanguinario acto; un riachuelo rojo se extendió por la tarima.

—¡HYRULE Y SU REY HAN CAÍÍÍDOOO!

A aquella exclamación le siguió el vitoreo de las gerudos, emocionadas, jubilosas luego de ver cumplido su mayor anhelo. Los hyruleanos en cambio siguieron consternados, algunos agachaban la mirada, otros escondían el rostro, apretaban los puños y contenían la impotencia apretando la mandíbula o frunciendo el entrecejo, había una que otra mujer conteniendo las lágrimas tras ver a su país caer, la situación era fatal y catastrófica. Nadie había imaginado que llegarían a aquel punto.

Y esto era solo el comienzo.

Link no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, simplemente se había limitado a ver, no pudo apartar la mirada, de verdad que no pudo, hasta que recayó en lo acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos y los retiró con rabia, los cerró, agachó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Maldición…maldito, maldito Ganondorf, maldito el suelo que pisara, maldito todo…

En una situación tan exasperante como esa, mucho tiempo atrás, lo primero que hubiera atinado a hacer era refugiarse en las faldas de Lucy y esperar que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos delgados y lo acogiera en su pecho cálido, le acariciara el cabello y le susurrara palabras de consuelo, y Link le creería, sería capaz de creer cada una de las cosas que ella decía, que todo estaba bien, que ya había pasado, que todo mejoraría, que mañana todo sería mejor. Pero ahora la cosa era distinta: él ya no era un niño, no sabía dónde Lucy estaba ni era libre de ir hasta ella, y a diferencia de antes, él no hubiera recurrido a la gerudo, habría guardado dentro de sí su propia tristeza y frustración, como hacía ahora, conteniéndose para que no lo vieran derrotado y sin esperanza de que la situación cambiara.

A pesar de todo, Link seguía siendo ese mismo niño llorón y asustado.

El joven escuchó los pasos de Ganondorf llegar hasta su lado, para luego acuclillarse frente a él de la misma forma que había hecho con Níkolas. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—Le llegó su turno, príncipe —sentenció el gerudo con una sonrisa burlesca, sardónica—, pero no se preocupe, su hora no ha llegado todavía. Tengo ciertos planes para ti, mocoso.

Link le escupió.

El príncipe pudo ver a Ganondorf componer la misma expresión que Hortence esa vez que la había golpeado con su propia fusta en el cuello: de incredulidad pura, como de quien se cree intocable y luego le demuestran lo contrario. Así se sentía Ganondorf. Lo había visto tan minúsculo frente a él, que ahora se negaba a aceptar que un alfeñique como ése se hubiera atrevido a realizar tal acto. Pero no transcurrió mucho para que la sorpresa fuera sustituida por la ira.

Ganondorf se limpió el rostro con su puño, y con la brutalidad de un animal enardecido, agarró a Link del pescuezo y lo elevó hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos, los pies del joven colgaban al menos treinta centímetros por sobre el suelo.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres, imbécil!? —Espetó. Ganondorf estaba iracundo.

—¿Te crees dueño de estas tierras…ahora que has asesinado a mi padre? —Preguntó él en respuesta, con un hilillo de voz, estaba comenzando a asfixiarse— No eres más que un canalla…actúas con crueldad en nombre de tu gente…¿para qué? Alguien así…cómo tú, no puede llegar muy lejos…

Link de verdad se estaba ahogando, pero se obligó a sí mismo a completar la oración, aunque le faltara aire para hilar sus palabras. No se dejó intimidar ni un poco, no dejó de desafiarlo con la mirada, aunque sabía que, si quisiera, ejerciendo un poco más de presión podría fácilmente romperle el cuello, como a un desgraciado pollo.

Ganondorf entonces gruñó nuevamente, lo miró con furia para luego dirigirle un puñetazo al rostro y un rodillazo en el abdomen, quitándole el aire restante de sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se contrajo todo lo que pudo estando en la posición que estaba, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre escurriéndole por la boca, el labio roto y la mejilla punzante. Luego de eso, Ganondorf lo soltó inmediatamente y lo dejó caer, su espalda se deslizó por el poste hasta que sus rodillas volvieron a impactar contra el piso, mientras él recuperaba el aliento con bocanadas presurosas y atropelladas. En esa posición, Ganondorf colocó una de sus botas sobre la cabeza del príncipe y lo obligó a postrarse todo lo que pudo ante él, hasta que su frente tocó el piso.

—Ya lo hice —le dijo, como quien confiesa una verdad absoluta e innegable— Vas a aprender a respetar a tu nuevo rey, antes de morir —Sintió como Ganondorf lo tomaba del cabello y lo obligaba a mira hacia la multitud— ¿Ves a ese grupo de allá? —Link asintió como pudo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, más por instinto que por sumisión; le dolían las raíces debido a la presión— Esas son todas las mujeres de mi tribu que estaban en **mi castillo**.

Link no necesitaba que le dijeran aquello, era la persona menos indicada para eso. ¿Cómo no lo sabría, si muchas veces se había desvivido por ellas? Conocía a la mayoría, se sabía sus nombres, ahí estaban todas esas muchachas que lo acompañaron en sus juegos durante la infancia, ahí estaba Denisse, y más importante todavía, ahí estaba Lucy…mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la cocinera la agarraba del hombro, como intentando reconfortarla silenciosamente. Si alguien sospechaba de la relación que tenía con el heredero al trono, seguramente la matarían.

Link volvió a sentir ese impulso de querer huir hasta ella. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que ella no lo viera en ese estado.

Ganondorf prosiguió después de un instante:

—Vas a recibir un azote por cada una de ellas, uno por cada mujer de mi pueblo que estuvo al servicio de tu puta familia, ése será tu castigo por tu insolencia, y vas a contar cada uno en voz alta, si pierdes la cuenta tendrás que comenzar de nuevo, ¿entendiste, alimaña?

Esa vez Ganondorf no esperó respuesta, en cambio se limitó a ordenar que lo cambiaran de lado. A Link volvieron a atarlo de muñecas, solamente que estaba tenía las maños al frente y el cuerpo frente al poste, no se tomaron la molestia de quitarle la ropa que le cubría de la cintura hacia arriba; bastaba con que tuviera la espalda a la vista. Link colocó la cabeza entre sus brazos y la ocultó todo lo que pudo, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió al chasquear del látigo contra el piso, ese ruido que desde pequeño lo había aterrado, aunque sabía que estaba completamente a salvo de su tacto, o al menos así había sido, ahora le tocaría conocer el poder de aquel roce, cuyos rezagos le había tocado ver muchas veces.

—¡Comiencen!

Link apretó la mandíbula. Cuánto dolería.

Entonces, la misma gerudo de antes, alzó el arma y la descargó sin temor alguno sobre su espalda. El golpe resonó limpio e estridente, pero Link no se quejó en lo absoluto, no podía permitírselo.

—¡Uno! —Exclamó. No tenía idea de dónde había sacado la voz, la respiración se le había cortado. Tampoco sabía cómo podía estarse concentrando en contar, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el ardor de su piel y el resentimiento que sentía en la heridas que comenzaban a formarse golpe tras golpe. Ya tenía gran parte de la ropa desgarrada y apenas llevaban diez, uno continuo al otro, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, pero sí suficiente como para que temiera la llegada del siguiente.

Ojalá todo acabara pronto, Diosas…ojalá las cosas avanzaran más rápido, ojalá pudiera saltarse ese momento; la mazmorra le parecía cómoda incluso, mucho más segura. Link no podía hacer más que rogar por aquello, además de contener la respiración y luego dejar escapar atropellados jadeos para evitar quejarse más de lo necesario, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantarlo, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Alcanzaron a darle alrededor de treinta cuando Ganondorf ordenó que se detuvieran, al darse cuenta que lo matarían si continuaban de esa forma, aunque detestaba la idea de tener que parar un espectáculo como ése. Tuvo que recordarse que era necesario hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de acabar con aquella patética vida en ese momento, todavía no, no mientras pudiera darle lo necesario para lograr su objetivo.

A Link no le dio la energía para ponerse de pie. Cuando todo acabó, apenas podía decirse que estaba lúcido, mas sí despierto, por lo que alcanzó a ver cómo ensartaban la cabeza de Níkolas en una lanza y apilaban los cadáveres de los soldados caídos en batalla y todos lo que habían perecido en el castillo en un gran montón, para luego incinerarlos; ahora toda la ciudad estaba impregnada con el pútrido aroma de la carne consumida por las llamas, nauseabundo y poco alentador.

Después de eso el grupo de tres guerreras se encargó de trasladarlo casi a rastras hasta la mazmorra, agregándole más dolor a su demacrada espalda; ni siquiera la dignidad o el orgullo fueron suficiente incentivo como para intentar caminar por sí mismo. Tenía que aceptar que, en ese estado, necesitaba que lo cargaran.

Cuando llegaron a la celda, las tres mujeres lo tomaron por las extremidades y lo lanzaron como saco de papa allá dentro. Esta vez Link no pudo evitar gruñir del dolor al sentir su espalda impactar contra el piso, provocando carcajadas burlescas en las gerudos. Esta vez no hicieron el trabajo de reemplazarle los grilletes, en el estado que estaba no era necesario encadenarlo a la pared de la mazmorra, así que lo dejaron tal cual.

—Descanse mucho, príncipe, que necesitará energía —le dijo la primera con sorna, secundada por la risa de sus compañeras, antes de cerrar de un portazo y colocar llave.

Link no tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir esa noche, estaba demasiado agotado y destrozado para que las malas vivencias le estropearan el sueño. Se colocó de costado, necesitaba descansar, se repitió, luego cerró los ojos, y el sueño rápidamente lo invadió como un consuelo.

* * *

…

Pasaron dos días sin que nadie lo molestara. Ni si quiera habían pasado a dejarle de comer, aunque fuera un mísero trozo de pan añejo. Podría soportarlo, estaba seguro, ya eran tres días sin probar bocado alguno o sentir una gota de agua deslizarse por su garganta, pero por el momento estaría bien; no estaba al límite de su aguante.

Aun así, sabía que las cosas serían más fáciles de llevar sino fuera por los rugidos de ese animal furioso que le devoraba el estómago a bocados fugaces, o por la jaqueca punzándole las sienes, ni la leve fiebre causada por el dolor de las heridas sin atención que aún poseía. El dolor en su espalda era un calvario similar al tacto de los grilletes sobre la piel cubierta —para su suerte, así no le provocarían más molestias de las que tenía—, aunque suponía que esto último era más bien un dolor psicológico: Link nunca se había visto tan humillado ni desprovisto de libertad; tenía las extremidades acalambradas y ateridas debido a la falta de movilidad, y él no era de estarse quieto por mucho tiempo.

La primera noche transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había dormido tan profundamente que ni cuenta se había dado del verdadero paso del tiempo, que habían sido varias horas de un sueño no muy reparador —no en las condiciones que se encontraba—, según le parecía, el incremento de la luz que se filtraba daba a entender que ya era bien entrado el día para cuando despertó. La siguiente noche por desgracia no tuvo tanta suerte, con el despertar vinieron todas esas cosas en las que no quería pensar, todas esas emociones que había estado reteniendo, todo el dolor acumulado en tan poco tiempo, cosas lo suficientemente acongojantes como para que el insomnio, como un enemigo al acecho, comenzara a atacarlo. No había vuelto a pegar pestaña desde entonces.

A pesar de todo, Link no se había dejado sucumbir al sufrimiento, había dedicado las horas más ociosas en tratar de distraerse de sus dolencias, en meditar y en pensar en sus opciones para escape, casi nulas por cierto. En el mejor de los casos quizás lo devolverían a su mazmorra sin mayor represalia, un pensamiento muy ingenuo sabiendo que Ganondorf era quien lo mantenía capturado, en el peor, probablemente sufriría de una escena similar a la de la primera noche.

La posibilidad le aterraba.

El príncipe había tenido tiempo para escuchar y cerciorarse que no había vigilancia alguna fuera de la celda, pues no había percibido movimiento alguno en todo ese tiempo, pero, más allá de su rango de audición, no estaba seguro, mas sí lo estaba de que en cualquier momento Ganondorf vendría con ese propósito por el cual aún lo mantenía vivo, tarde temprano. Así que, mientras esperaba, se dedicaría a meditar. Pensar en el futuro era poco alentador, el pasado lo deprimía, recargarse en el presente era lo único de lo que podía estar seguro por el momento, ese presente poco esperanzador, pero estable.

La mañana del cuarto día llegó para él con el chasquido de un cerrojo abriéndose, unos pasos acercándose hasta él y una mano girándole el cuerpo para verle el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de una las gerudo que conocía, Link no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque fuera levemente, tras días sin sentir nada más que malestar, el tacto amable de la chiquilla se sentía como tener un hada cerca. El joven estaba casi sin fuerzas, el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre habían incrementado notoriamente y estaba seguro que las heridas se le habían infectado dada la inmundicia del lugar.

—Te ves horrible —dijo la mujer, así de pálido y ojeroso, Link no era ni sombra de sus mejores días—. Nunca te había visto tan mal. Tienes el cabello grasoso y la cara sucia.

—Normal, aún no encuentro duchas por aquí —dijo él con algo de humor, intentando componer una sonrisa, pero lo que le salió se parecía más bien a una mueca.

—Me enviaron a darte comida y agua, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, muchas gracias.

Luego de eso Link se incorporó como pudo mientras que la gerudo le acercaba una jarra con el tan deseado líquido y un cuenco de madera con comida escasa, apenas la mitad de una porción, era una especie de sopa de cebolla aguada que desapareció en cosa de segundos tras llegar al alcance del príncipe. Hubiera querido algo más consistente.

—Eso era tal vez lo único que verás en días. Y ya te lo comiste.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tengo hambre.

La jovencita lo sonrió sentidamente y luego agregó:

—Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Link no volvió a quejarse delante de ella de esa forma, ¿qué sabía él de pasar hambre? Recién estaba comenzando, en cambio ella podía darle lecciones sobre ese asunto, se le notaba en las marcadas clavículas y en la arquitectura de sus huesos, más que apreciable. El joven se disculpó con ella, pero la muchacha en le aseguró que no importaba, pues en ese momento él la estaba pasando mucho peor. Luego de eso, Link agarró la jarra con agua y se dispuso a beber, pero esta vez con más mesura, a sorbos pequeños, dejando que la frescura del líquido lo apaciguara.

—¿Cómo está Lucy?

—Fatal, muy preocupada por ti, pero bien. Durante el ataque la convencimos para que se resguardara junto a nosotras.

—¿Nadie ha dicho nada?

—No, todas nos quedamos calladas, le debemos mucho, Link. A ti y a ella.

Esta vez el muchacho no tuvo que esforzarse para sonreír, aquello le suponía un enorme peso menos.

—¿Qué ha hecho Ganondorf en el castillo?

La joven entonces lo miró entre sorprendida y cautelosa, ante de responder se paró y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca escuchándolos, luego volvió al mismo sitio y se sentó junto a él a hablarle muy discretamente.

—No mucho por ahora, ha estado recalcando su presencia allá en la ciudad, así que no lo hemos visto mucho. Ganondorf nos aseguró un lugar seguro y protección, a algunas de mis compañeras las escogieron para entrenar y entrar en combate, porque están en mejores condiciones que yo, mientras que otras seguimos sirviendo en el castillo, aunque nadie tiene muy claro qué hacer.

—¿Y entonces?

—A mí me dejaron acá por mi cojera, a Denisse porque no está en edad de luchar, Lucy durante el ataque se lesionó el tobillo y la calificaron como no apta para la guerra. Intentó ir por ti, Link, fue Denisse quien la detuvo, y cuando vio cómo te llevaban a las mazmorras…estaba desesperada, nunca la había visto así, tuvimos que contenerla entre varias para que no llamara la atención a esas guerreras.

—¿Ganondorf no les ha hecho nada?

—No, a ninguna, pero no confiamos en él, nos dio libertad, pero se comporta como dictador, algunas le tenemos miedo. Es parecido a la reina Hortence, pero más bruto.

Link se rió, luego volvió a beber otro trago.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de continuar con la conversación cuando de repente escuchó la exclamación de una de las guerreras desde el final del pasillo, indicándole que se diera prisa con el prisionero. Link bebió lo último que le quedaba de la jarra y luego se despidió de no sin antes pedirle que le dijera a Lucy que él estaba bien y no se preocupara.

—Esa ni siquiera tú te la crees.

Link no pudo negarlo.

—Solo díselo, importa poco si es cierto o no.

La gerudo se fue con el mismo chasquido que lo había despertado.

* * *

…

La tarde de ese mismo día Ganondorf llegó a visitarlo.

El rey de las gerudo, como era de esperarse, llegó acompañado de un par combatientes de su confianza —bastante relativa, porque él no confiaba en nadie—, más por hábito que necesidad; era obvio que él no requería de nadie. El encuentro entre el príncipe destronado y el usurpador no se extendió a más de una hora en la cual Link salió más macilento de lo que ya estaba.

Ganondorf venía a buscar respuestas respecto a algo de lo cual él no tenía idea, algo que supuestamente Link debería saber y que él y solo él podría ayudar a Ganondorf a obtener, algo de vital importancia para el gerudo según se veía, porque por más que Link negara saber aquella información, el hombre se empedernió en sacarle la repuesta, aunque fuera a golpes y amenazas con pinta de promesas. No fue hasta que, aburrido de perder tiempo con aquel alfeñique, que desistió de sus intentos, lo lanzó brutalmente al piso y no salió de la celda sin antes advertirle que volvería en tres días y la próxima vez no sería tan suave, ni se limitaría a usar solo sus puños.

La debilidad que le provocó ese encuentro fue suficiente como para apartar al insomnio, ahora en vez de pasar las horas perdido en trivialidades, dormía todo lo que podía, se despertaba a momentos, asustado por cualquier ruido que pudiera percibir, por las pesadillas que habían comenzado a atacarlo o el dolor de las lesiones que no lo dejaban descansar completamente. Lentamente la depresión iba apoderándose más de él, como una mella golpeada constantemente y que se acrecentaba con facilidad. Link parecía alma en pena, no tenía ánimos para nada, la posibilidad de un escape se la había arrancado de la mente de raíz y ya no ansiaba ni aspiraba a nada; no tenía salida alguna. Había renunciado a la idea de lograr hacer algo una vez saliera de esas paredes y los grilletes desaparecieran de sus muñecas, porque no creía ser capaz de hacer nada, él, un patético miserable incapaz de todo.

No tenía idea alguna de lo que buscaba Ganondorf, realmente no tenía idea. Asumía que tarde o temprano el rey se aburriría y acabaría dándole una muerte similar o más sanguinaria que la de Níkolas; de todas formas, sería horrible.

Link no había conseguido ignorar la molestia que sentía en la mano izquierda, donde tenía el símbolo de la Trifuerza grabado, cada vez que Ganondorf se le acercaba, sensación que había nacido en el primer encuentro y que poco a poco se había acrecentado. Él nunca se había cuestionado qué significaba tal marca, porque la había llevado toda la vida al igual que una carga sobre la espalda. Su padre era agnóstico, no creía en las leyendas ni nada que se les asemejara, era uno de los pocos reyes que había puesto en duda alguna vez la creencia de las tres Diosas pese a estar presente en la cultura y tradiciones, algo bastante tonto de su parte luego de haber visto a dos criaturas con el símbolo del poder de éstas grabado en el dorso de la mano. Muy probablemente por eso era que Link no sabía qué era lo que Ganondorf buscaba, porque nunca nadie se lo había dicho; probablemente ni siquiera lo haya considerado importante. Del mismo que nadie le había advertido cómo se le retorcería el destino.

* * *

Que brutal, ¿no? ¿A ustedes que les ha parecido? Creo que nunca había hecho un capítulo tan violento xD

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a **ZeekLaerers** por haberme ayudado con un par de diálogos de Ganondorf que me habían quedado del asco la verdad Dx Nuevamente gracias mijo ;)

Así mismo quiero agradecer igualmente a todos los que han leído y comentado, su apoyo siempre es importante.

Para los anónimos:

 **mari:** Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No te disculpas si te demoras, en serio xD

Intento ser puntual dentro de lo que se puede, ahora mismo subí unos días antes porque el capítulo lo tuve listo con una semana de adelanto que aproveché para dejarlo reposar y mejorarlo, ¡espero que haya servido!

Lastimeramente ese sacrificio a Link le costó la libertad y ahora hemos visto las consecuencias de ello :(

En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Cuídate~

¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente? Espero leer sus teorías en los comentarios :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. Caminos de presagio y encuentro

Lamento el día de tardanza, sobre todo porque anteriormente les había entregado el capítulo con anticipación incluso, pero verán, estos últimos cinco días estuve fuera de la ciudad de viaje sin acceso a internet ni nada, así que pese a que el capítulo lo tuve listo antes del lunes me fue imposible subirlo a tiempo :/

¡Pero aquí está! Llegué hace unas horas y aquí se los traigo :D

Me disculpo de inmediato por los posibles errores que puedan haber.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **V**

 ** _Caminos de presagio y encuentro_**

* * *

 **...**

La noticia del golpe de estado en la Ciudadela de Hyrule se extendió con velocidad alarmante a lo largo de todo el país, mas pese a esto, nadie había confirmado el hecho, pues lo rumores acerca de tal acontecimiento eran tan catastróficos que la gente había decidido pensar que tan solo se trataban de un ataque de gravedad y negaba la caída del rey, cuyo puesto ahora Ganondorf ocupaba; incluso cuando hacerlo era urgente.

Quienes lo confirmaron resultaron ser los habitantes de Kakariko, localidad de concurrencia ubicada en la región de Eldin, donde residía buena parte de la población. El evento que terminó por disipar las conspiraciones se dio a dos semanas más tarde del ataque al castillo, de pura casualidad. Tres comerciantes viajaron desde el pueblo en crecimiento hasta la ciudadela en una inmensa carreta cargada de productos variados para vender e intercambiar, encontrándose con la pésima señal de que las puertas que rodeaban la capital de la nación estaban cerradas, el paso estaba prohibido, eran mujeres gerudos quienes custodiaban la entrada y estaban a órdenes del nuevo rey, Ganondorf Dragmire, señor del desierto. Los tres hombres salieron despavoridos tras esto y no tardaron en hacer correr el hecho; fue como una alarma.

Después de aquello fue cuestión de un par de días para que se extendiera al resto del reino; rápido como la pólvora. Los rumores fueron sustituidos por oleadas de pánico y terror que cubrieron a Hyrule completo en un manto de desesperación, y no era para menos: el rey estaba muerto, de la reina y las princesas nada se sabía, y el príncipe estaba capturado en el castillo todavía; enfermo y ya medio muerto según se decía. El ejército, por otra parte, estaba paralizado y fuera de las fronteras de Hyrule, tan solo restaba la milicia del norte dentro del territorio nacional; punto inaccesible para las gerudos, mientras que los soldados de la capital habían sido escaldados por completo y sin excepción alguna; desde el general hasta el soldado de menor rango; era una masacre tras otra.

Desde Eldin todo el país se comunicó, nadie estaba exento de los acontecimientos, ni la orgullosa tribu goron, los pacíficos zoras, los habitantes de Farone y los campesinos que aún permanecían en Latoan; los últimos en recibir la noticia, como era comúnmente. La aprendiz de bruja tampoco fue la excepción. Tras que un representante de Kakariko viajara hasta el pueblo del bosque a contar el hecho, alguien de la pequeña localidad no tardó en ir a comunicarle, y por supuesto, pedirle que estuviera preparada por si llegaba una nueva ola de refugiados, esta vez desde Lanayru.

—Lo dudo —opinaba Zelda, creía más factible que llegaran hasta Kakariko, lugar de mayor importancia y cercanía que aquel pueblo perdido en el bosque, pero de todas formas, sabía que no era excusa para no estar prevenida, así que se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedían. El muchacho le agradeció y se marchó.

Zelda aún no tenía idea de cuan necesario sería, en un futuro no muy lejano.

El clima de tensión que se vivió durante el tiempo anterior al golpe de estado se multiplicó notablemente y los habitantes de toda la nación ya no fueron capaces de ocultarlo, el ánimo ya no daba para nada, pues buenas noticias no aparecían y las únicas que llegaban eran peores que las anteriores. Los rumores de las atrocidades que se cometían en la Ciudadela eran de índole macabra y con el tiempo la gente comenzó a temer que, poco a poco, éstas comenzaran a extenderse hasta abarcar todo el territorio. Ganondorf era de temer, sus actos eran crueles, su voluntad firme, nada lo amedrentaba ni la hacía desistir. Conquistó Hyrule con la decisión de hacerlos pagar a todos, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, era innegable.

Muchos aseguraban que dentro de la ciudadela se hacían ejecuciones seguidas para mantener a la población asustada —algunos era nobles de la corte, otros simples ciudadanos— y luego llevaban los cadáveres a distintos puntos del país para que el resto de la nación los observara y fuera testigo. También se decía que Ganondorf diariamente escogía una víctima para torturarla en público, y que el primero entre todas ésas había sido el mismo príncipe, justo después de asesinar al rey.

Frente a esos rumores, Zelda prefería no opinar nada y tratar de mantener la calma todo lo que podía, todavía no se había encontrado con ningún cuerpo frente a su puerta y ella sabía muy bien que tan chismosa era la gente. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo, si nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la ciudadela? Todo aquello debía ser producto de la inquietud desbordante que todos sentían, se repetía ella.

El reino entero estaba desordenado, nadie tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo actuar. Con la capital incomunicada totalmente, el resto de autoridades terminó quedando escaso de recursos y sin muchas alternativas, las consecuencias aún no se veían, pero muchos preveían que tarde o temprano sucederían, sumado a lo que Ganondorf se planteara hacer con el resto de la población, cuando la ciudadela no le bastara y se decidiera a conquistar el resto del reino, más temprano que tarde.

El corazón de los hyruleanos se sentía abatido y derrotado, todavía era muy temprano para que la tristeza y el sentimiento de pérdida amainara lo suficiente, para que los restos de ese orgullo tan característico resurgieran entre las cenizas de una fogata apagada, no por ahora al menos, con todos tan intimidados como estaban. Pero tarde o temprano pasaría, así como había sucedido con las gerudos: llegaría el momento en el que el temor sería sustituido por la ira y entonces alguien se levantaría voceando derrotar al usurpador, vendría la hora en donde las cabezas cabizbajas se alzaran con firmeza, y entonces alguien reuniría a todas las tropas dispersas, juntaría las armas y replantaría el orgullo de la nación hyruleana; la fortaleza de los habitantes que cada cierto tiempo se acostumbraban a recibir catástrofes, en cada era, y que a pesar de todo, eran capaces de volver a levantarse y llegar a la cúspide de sus tiempos; una vez tras otra.

Las voces de rebelión eran acalladas por el miedo, pero no tardarían en cambiar, así como pasó con las gerudos…

Tarde o temprano.

* * *

…

Una nueva semana pasó para Zelda en su cabaña en el bosque desde el golpe de estado. El cambio poco a poco se sentía entre los habitantes de la región de Farone, se expandían nuevos rumores entre ellos y estaban más supersticiosos de lo común. Así que ella —que todavía tenía fama de bruja— se inventó un truco para disipar el aire demoniaco que algunos de los aldeanos creía que se expandía por Hyrule gracias a la acción de Ganondorf. Cuando se lo contaron todo, Zelda había hecho la promesa de regresar pronto y hacer algo. Y, dicho y hecho, la tarde ese mismo día llegó con su capucha violácea tapándole el rostro y ese aire solemne que destilaba cuando quería hacerse la mística —muy en ocasiones como ésa. De su cinturón colgaba una pequeña bolsa con un contenido desconocido, que resultó ser una especie de polvo de olor y tonalidad extraña, como descubrieron cuando Zelda llevó una mano a ésta y esparció un poco de su contenido al aire. Luego de eso trazó un símbolo en el suelo, recitó un conjuro en una lengua inentendible y los pobladores, asombrados, vieron aquel trazo tan extraño iluminarse. Después de eso Zelda se dirigió a ellos y afirmó que el pueblo y los alrededores del bosque estaban purificados y ninguna energía malévola podría afectar a nadie.

Algunos aplaudieron la acción, otros permanecieron impertérritos en sus lugares y otros le dieron las gracias de forma audible. Zelda aceptó la invitación a tomar el té de una de las señoras que siempre le hablaba cuando iba hasta el pueblo y luego de beberla y agradecerle se marchó, contenta. Las veladas con aquella señora le recordaban mucho a las que tenía con Impa, y nada la hacía estar más cerca de ella que recordarla de aquella manera.

Cabía mencionar que el ritual que la aprendiz de bruja había elaborado antes no era nada más que un capricho que siempre había querido cumplir cuando niña y que ahora le había dado un buen uso, a parecer de ella: los habitantes del bosque eran muy supersticiosos y tendían a escandalizarse hasta con la dirección del viento. La cuestión era que, lo que Zelda había hecho, no era ninguna especie de invocación ni nada por el estilo, el símbolo del suelo era una runa obsoleta, el conjuro que recitó era para prodigarle de luz y brillo, y los polvos resultaron ser ajo molido que Zelda tiñó por accidente al hacer explotar una poción; el polvo siguió manteniéndose su contextura y resequedad, para su sorpresa; de ahí provenía el extraño olor que muchos sintieron.

También es necesario resaltar que lo que Zelda hizo, no era un intento de promocionarse ni nada parecido. Por supuesto, a la hora del beber el té, esto no lo había mencionado en lo absoluto y la señora tampoco se lo preguntó. Si llegara escapársele, seguro la tacharían de embustera y su pequeño negocio moriría; y ella tenía que vivir de algo. Ya era suficiente con que la mitad de sus ahorros se le hubieran ido debido al tiempo que había estado deprimida, del cual aún quedaban secuelas, pero ella muy bien las disimulaba; difícil era darse cuenta.

Zelda ocultaba las ojeras de su insomnio con polvos para el rostro y la delgadez de su estructura bajo telas abultadas y poco ceñidas. Había vuelto a comer más consistentemente, pero a veces, cuando los episodios de depresión volvían, se saltaba una o dos comidas; trataba que no fuera tan recurrente. Las veces que cosas como esas pasaban la muchacha prefería recluirse en su cabaña, para no molestar a nadie y no dejar indicios de su propio dolor; lo ocultaba como podía. Zelda además de triste se ponía de mal humor y lo sabía, ¿y si terminaba levantándole la voz a alguien por una razón absurda o faltarle el respeto? Ella no lo quería, las emociones eran conflictivas y los habitantes del bosque no tenían por qué ser víctimas de ellas.

Zelda estaba olvidando que ella misma también se estaba haciendo daño al actuar de esa manera.

¿Pero a quién podría recurrir, si se había quedado sola?

Al final de cuentas, el clima de tensión también terminó por afectarla, y las cosas empeoraron cuando tiempo más tarde las pesadillas que había tenido durante el tiempo previo al golpe regresaron a hacer aparición. Dentro de ese mundo onírico que se le presentaba todo estaba cruelmente devastado, veía lugares que no conocía, personas que nunca había visto en la vida, destrucción y masacre por todas partes. Luego escuchaba una voz cálida y maternal, le hablaba, pero ella no entendía qué quería decirle, entonces todo se iluminaba y ella despertaba agitada, con la sensación de haber corrido toda una noche.

La primera vez que la visión se había presentado, Zelda tenía alrededor de quince años y había ido de inmediato hasta la habitación de Impa a contarle su pesadilla. Se acurrucó junto a ella y entonces la sheikah hizo un hueco junto a su pecho para cobijarla, pasó un brazo por su espalda y dirigió su mano a la abundante cabellera castaña para acariciarla. Solo entonces le pidió que le contara y no fuera escasa en detalles. Zelda deshizo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y empezó a hablar, lo describió todo, sucesos, sensaciones y temores, e Impa la escuchó en todo momento, le prodigó de confort y un sentimiento de protección infalible, como si todos los males fueran inservibles mientras tuviera al cuerpo de aquella anciana como escudo.

—¿Qué significa eso, Impa? —Preguntó Zelda una vez terminó.

Pero Impa se había dado su tiempo en responder, era demasiada información de golpe como para darle una respuesta contundente, ya le había ocultado el verdadero significado de la marca que poseía en la mano, no podía ahora contarle que aquel sueño realmente no lo era, sino una premonición que tarde o temprano se cumpliría. No podía hablarle del destino con el que había nacido, ni contarle de quién realmente era, o cómo había llegado a sus brazos, cuáles eran sus verdaderos orígenes, que ella no era una hyliana ordinaria, sino la heredera de un próspero reino a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella? Impa no lo sabía; su niña era impredecible, podía afirmar con la misma certeza que Zelda era capaz de estallar como de mantenerse impasible. Pero ella prefería no jugar con la suerte, y se lo calló todo nuevamente.

—Nada, no significa nada. Vuelve a dormir, que todavía es temprano.

Zelda nunca terminó por creérselo, porque no podía negar lo vívidas que eran todas las emociones, lo real que se sentían todas esas visiones, no podía creer que algo tan recurrente y de tantos elementos pudiera significar nada. Algo o alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella y no podía ignorarlo. Indagó todo lo que pudo en aquel sueño tan mortificante, hacerlo era angustiante, pero suponía que ignorarlo era como pasar por alto una advertencia. Lastimeramente para ella nunca pudo discernir su significado, la visión dejó de presentarse y ella se quedó sin respuestas.

Con aquella pesadilla de vuelta, esta vez con más detalles y mucho más nítida, Zelda confirmó sus sospechas: aquello no era un sueño sino algo de mayor peso. Algo estaba ocurriendo y tenía la sensación de que de alguna manera terminaría involucrada en ello, pero como el destino todavía no venía a tocar a su puerta, y ella seguía sin enterarse de mucho, no tenía idea de qué tan grade serían los hechos en los que se vería envuelta. Ya pronto todo se retorcería.

De vuelta al bosque, luego de aquella velada tomando el té y comiendo bocadillos, Zelda se había ido del pueblo a paso silencioso para dirigirse a su cabaña, aunque aún era temprano y los rayos que se filtraban a través del cielo nublado no eran muchos. El clima estaba templado, ideal, la brisa otoñal lo refrescaba todo y mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles bamboleando sus hojas que poco a poco caían debido a la estación. El poco calor que otorgaba el sol que luchaba por sobreponerse a las nubes, despejaba el frío y volvía más cálidas las caricias del viento. Zelda consideraba un desperdicio dejar pasar un día como aquel y encerrarse en su cabaña a andarse de ociosa, decidió que recolectar era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, estaba escasa de hongos y de algunas hierbas realmente.

¿Y qué hubiera hecho si Impa estuviera en la cabaña esperándola? Seguramente ir hasta donde ella y esperar a que le dijera que faltaban ingredientes, no hacerlo por cuenta propia, como ahora.

El corazón del bosque, cerca de donde se encontraba su hogar, era el lugar más exquisito a parecer de ella, donde la flora abundaba y los animales iban a sus anchas, ya no temerosos de sus andares como en los primeros años, ella se paseaba tan recurrentemente por eso lares que hasta podía asegurar que la reconocían, y seguro así era. Zelda había memorizado esa parte como la palma de su mano, sabía dónde encontrar todo lo que necesitaba y que era capaz de encontrarlo incluso si le vendaran los ojos. A la distancia podía escucharse el murmurar del agua de la fuente del espíritu y el gorgojo de las aves, el lugar siempre le había resultado reconfortante, le despejaba la mente y alivianaba el pensamiento. Mas ese día andaba más distraída de lo común, por alguna razón que desconocía, no lograba concentrarse en nada. Tenía la leve sensación de tener que estar haciendo otra cosa, de dirigirse a otro sitio, algo la impulsaba a ir más allá del corazón del bosque, como si tuviera que buscar algo; o reencontrarse con alguien.

El presentimiento era fuerte, Zelda no podía ignorarlo, le rebotaba en la mente con fuerza y al poco tiempo ya lo tenía incrustado, tenía que irse y ver qué era lo que la movía. Cambió de dirección, se internó en la espesura de los árboles, mientras las hojas crujían cuando eran aplastadas por las suelas de sus botas. Estaba muy segura de lo que hacía y aquello terminó por intensificarse cuando escuchó los cascos de un animal chocando contra la tierra, un objeto rasgando el aire, el quejido ahogado de alguien y el relincho de un animal a la distancia.

Zelda corrió hasta el sitio, incluso cuando la sensación en su estómago le indicó que había peligro.

* * *

. **...**

Para Link las cosas no iban nada bien; aquello se quedaba corto. El desánimo y el encierro cada vez hacían más mella en él y estaba cuestionándose cuánto tiempo duraría en aquellas condiciones.

Ganondorf se había esforzado mucho en obtener aquella información que creía Link poseía, estaba empedernido en obtenerla y el muchacho suponía que hacerlo era de urgencia para el gerudo, pues persistía aun cuando el príncipe jurara y perjurara no saber absolutamente nada cada vez que se le preguntara. Y como los métodos convencionales no estaban dando resultados, su captor decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de táctica. Lo dejó tres días solo para que se recuperase de su interrogación anterior y dejó que le dieran de comer una ración escasa —la cosa no servía si su prisionero se moría de hambre primero— para luego hacer que lo cambiaran de celda. Link permaneció cinco días completos en un extraño cubículo a ras del suelo, en un nivel más bajo que el resto de mazmorras, en el que solo cabía acuclillado y bien doblado. No tenía oportunidad alguna de moverse, estaba apretujado y absolutamente limitado, se sentía enterrado vivo; todo estaba oscuro, y por un momento creyó que lo dejarían morir ahí encerrado. Estuvo los cinco días sin salir por ningún motivo, aunque las extremidades se le acalambraran, estuviera deshidratándose y el dolor fuera angustiante; con el único pensamiento de que quería morirse.

Ya completo el último día, un par de gerudos lo sacaron del sitio. Las articulaciones le tronaron audiblemente y un par de dolorosos espasmos se hicieron presentes, sentía que se le estremecía vertebra, cada fibra de su doblado cuerpo. Caminar hasta su celda se había convertido una sensación extraña, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pues había tardado varios minutos para enderezarse por completo y que le respondieran las piernas. Además tenía la cabeza embotada, la garganta seca, estaba mareado y sediento, necesitaba una gota de agua con urgencia, cuánto le hacía falta…

La sensación de los grilletes en las muñecas, después de tanto sin moverse, la sintió mejor en comparación. Una vez volvieron a encadenarlo, a Link le dieron una jarra de agua que bebió a velocidad desmedida hasta que sintió el estómago repleta de ésta. ¿Así sentían las gerudos beber en el desierto, luego de días sin ver una gota? ¿Sería así de revitalizante? Fuese como fuese, la sensación de frescura le cayó como un bálsamo para todos los males, como si lo resucitasen, y quizá así había sido, porque ya sin la necesidad predominando en su mente, a Link se le aclararon las ideas y su pesadumbre se aligeró brevemente.

¿Cuál sería la siguiente lección que Ganondorf le daría? Link ahora comprendía lo que era la sed, el hambre y el punzante dolor de las heridas provocadas por un látigo, ¿qué vendría ahora? ¿Lo dejaría durante días abandonado al incandescente calor desértico? Él no lo sabía, pero que lo intentase si lo quisiese. Poco a poco Link entendía que era capaz de soportar mucho más de lo que creía, y hasta cierto punto, se sentía orgulloso de saberlo y demostrarlo.

Ganondorf volvió a interrogarle esa tarde y el resultado fue el mismo; no había obtenido nada de nada. Y Link agradeció que el gerudo hasta el momento solo se estuviera desquitando con él en vez de amenazar a alguien más para hacerlo hablar. Ganondorf no tenía idea que lo único que necesitaba, lo único que desbarataría su voluntad, estaba frente a sus narices.

Probablemente ni lo sospechara.

Con algo de tiempo desde que estaba en esa situación, Link estaba más preocupado de qué era lo que tanto Ganondorf hacía fuera de las paredes del castillo que de sí mismo. Había perdido total contacto con lo que era el exterior, no tenía idea de las atrocidades que el gerudo cometía día a día, pero lo tenía más que supuesto.

Link se sentía peor que un animal enjaulado, sabía que estaría ahí hasta que Ganondorf se aburriera y acabara finalmente con él, ¿sería piadoso para darle una muerta rápida como la de su padre o le haría algo más lento y doloroso? Mejor era no responderse. En ese tiempo que había transcurrido, el príncipe se había dado cuenta que Ganondorf hacía lo posible para que él no terminara muriendo por otra razón que no fueran sus propias manos: la comida y el agua aunque se le negaban regularmente, llegaban cada cierto tiempo; las heridas que se le infringían, aunque no estaban bien curadas, se limpiaban y vendaban para que no se le infectaran y terminaran gangrenándose; lo tenían bien sujeto para que evitara moverse demasiado, abrirse alguna herida y terminara desangrándose, incluso los grilletes eran lo suficientemente cortos, para que no los utilizara para quebrarse el cuello.

Había comenzado a odiar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, porque sabía lo que significaba. Link estaba empezando a detestar el paso del tiempo, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían transcurrido, pero temía cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin que lo molestaran; porque algo terrible se aproximaba seguramente. Detestaba el ruido de los pasos en el pasillo, el carcajear de las guerreras que se reían tanto de su costa como de su pueblo, el tintinear de los grilletes, la fetidez en el aire, la escasa luz que se filtraba, todo el dolor que lo invadía, el punzar de sus heridas, aquel animal devorándole el estómago. Odiaba su aspecto, odiaba recordar cómo había sido hace tan poco tiempo.

Permanecería una par de días solo en su celda, luego Ganondorf volvería con un nuevo tipo de tortura lista, y así sucesivamente, y mientras esperaba a que eso sucediera, iba a descansar todo lo que podía, tratando de mantener al hambre fuera de sus pensamientos, al igual que el resto del mundo físico. La verdad era que todavía no quería aceptar su derrota.

* * *

…

Ya con algo más de dos semanas desde que se había hecho con el poder, Ganondorf tuvo tiempo para imponer su presencia en la ciudadela y establecerse definitivamente como rey; el apodo de tirano que le tenían puesto los hyruleanos no había llegado a sus oídos por el momento. En ese breve plazo había agrandado su ejército de guerreras, puesto orden en lo que ahora era su castillo e invocado bestias suficientes para esparcir el caos en el resto de Hyrule, tropas de bulbins eran las que patrullaban las praderas y atacaban a los desprevenidos, eso era el comienzo de lo que tenía planeado hacer.

No era secreto para nadie que el dominio sobre las artes oscuras que poseía Ganondorf no provenía de alguna fuente convencional, sino de algo mucho más oscuro. ¿Sería acaso Ganondorf el gran mal de esta era y la razón por la que las Diosas habían conferido al príncipe la marca de su poder? Era muy posible. Pero Ganondorf también poseía el mismo grabado, tenía un fragmento de la magnánima Trifuerza al alcance de su mano, y mucho más que solo aquello: magia propia y poderosa ¿Dónde estaba el otro elegido de la Trifuerza entonces, dónde se encontraba el poseedor del valor? ¿Había comenzado la gente a esperar al héroe o dudaban de su presencia?

Ganondorf no la hacía. Así que como estaba consciente de quién era él mismo y dónde provenía su poder, no se cuestionaba que había otro surgido con el afán de acabarlo, y era por eso que necesitaba adelantarse a ese alguien y fortalecerse rápidamente. El supuesto poseedor de la sabiduría era clave para hacerlo, la última pieza para conseguirlo, pero aquel muchachito alfeñique seguía sin hablar y estaba estropeándolo todo.

Así la cosas, Ganondorf debía de asegurarse que el resto tampoco lo hiciera. Su ejército de seres oscuros cumpliría de momento el objetivo de hacerle difícil la carrera al héroe antes de que despertara y fuera consciente de su deber. Y entonces, cuando Ganondorf tuviera vía libre para culminar con su propósito, lo acabaría; alcanzaría su objetivo.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Ganondorf debía de obtener lo necesario. Y como no podía por el momento, se aseguraría de que nadie lo hiciera antes. Un par de días serían suficientes para él, su influencia maligna era inmensa, incrementaba con el tiempo, se esparcía como un virus y se alimentaba por sí misma, solo necesitaba plantarla, el resto se haría solo. Tendría que hacerlo por sus propios medios, después de todo, nada sale bien si no lo haces con tus propias manos.

Al día siguiente Ganondorf salió de las paredes del castillo y cabalgó hacia las praderas con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

…

—Link. Link. Link, despierta —la voz era insistente—. Mi niño, despierta.

La última frase le rebotó con fuerza en la conciencia, a medida que las sensaciones volvían a él pesarosamente y la mente se le despejaba, despertó de golpe entonces. Sentía una mano delicada zarandeándole el hombro con urgencia, mientras la misma voz lo llamaba preocupada, y solo hasta que los sentidos se le conectaron completamente fue capaz de reconocerla; se le aguaron los ojos cuando lo hizo. El instinto le hizo hablar en gerudo.

—¿Lucy?

—Sí, sí, soy yo. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor ahora que te veo…

Con algo de ayuda logró reincorporarse y apoyarse en la pared más cercana. Todavía estaba recuperándose del último episodio. Lucy le apartó los mechones que le cubrían el rostro y lo miró con ternura, le acarició la mejilla, pero cuando sus dedos chocaron contra la cortada del pómulo derecho, la sonrisa se le descompuso, emuló una mueca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas le corrieran por el rostro pese a la vergüenza de ser ella la que necesitara consuelo, luego de toda una vida de hacer lo mismo por él. La gerudo lo envolvió con los brazos y le pasó los dedos finos por el cabello sucio y grasiento. Había estaba tan terriblemente preocupada por tanto tiempo, y ahora que lo veía tan demacrado, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le partía y se le hacía pedacitos. Lucy sufría por todo lo que él había pasado, por todas la heridas visibles, las invisibles, por las lágrimas que no se había animado a llorar, por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el semblante desgastado, la expresión muerta, el cuerpo débil.

¿Qué no habría hecho ella para evitar que le hicieran todo ese daño, qué no habría dado para no verlo de esa forma? Lucy miraba al joven de veinte años frente suyo y no podía evitar recordar al niño de cinco que se refugiaba asustado bajo sus faldas, lo observaba, y en cosas de instantes la imagen de ese bebé frágil que le habían entregado en brazos se le aparecía. ¿Cómo no iba a querer protegerlo y aislarlo de todo ese sufrimiento? A Lucy se le despertaba el instinto materno, la fortaleza la envolvía, le prodigaba de capacidades que creía no poseer, el alma se le apretujaba, la ira la consumía, despertando quizá qué animalejo escondido.

Los brazos de Link la devolvieron a aquel mundo, el muchacho había acomodado la cabeza en su hombro y correspondido su abrazo.

—No llores, Lucy.

—¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo, si lloro por ti?

—¿Qué haces aquí? Podrían matarte si te descubren…

—¡Y a ti te matarán si yo no hago algo! —Exclamó ella lo más bajo que pudo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Te voy a sacar de aquí, Link. No vas a pasar ningún minuto más dentro de este basurero. Solo tenemos una oportunidad, Ganondorf no está en el castillo y está casi despejado.

Link no creía lo que escuchaba. Tuvo que separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de la veracidad de esas palabras, aunque sabía que Lucy jamás mentiría con algo como aquello.

Después de tanto, a diferencia de cómo le resultó el primer día, la posibilidad de escapar le resultaba más que imposible, por lo que la había apartado por completo, al igual que la esperanza. Pese a que Link todavía no se había resignado totalmente, la idea de salir de allí en ese punto estaba completamente enterrada.

Pero ahora, con la oportunidad frente suyo, Link sintió como nunca las ganas de marcharse, de querer escapar de las paredes de su celda, de romper los grilletes y echarse a correr. Podía casi saborearlo, sentir el aire fresco en los pulmones, la brisa en el rostro, ver la luz del día, fuera de restricciones, temores e inseguridades por el día de mañana. El sentimiento era fuerte, Link pondría todo su empeño en hacerlo realidad, ignoraría sus dolencias por el tiempo que fuera suficiente, utilizaría las energías que le restaban para ese momento. No necesitó palabras para comunicarle a Lucy sus ansias, y ella, que lo veía tan necesitado de libertad, sin dar explicaciones le dijo:

—Acompáñame.

Lucy sacó un par de llaves del desgastado bolsillo de su falda y abrió los grilletes que lo mantenían aprisionado; la sensación de sentirlas libres le cayó como un bálsamo. Luego la mujer lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo cubrió con la capa oscura que él utilizaba para ir a la ciudadela y lo sacó de aquella celda. Los primeros pasos resultaron tambaleantes, pero tras acostumbrarse a la sensación de movilidad, caminar se le hizo mucho más fácil. Lucy tenía razón: no había seguridad alguna dentro de la sección donde se encontraban las mazmorras ni en los pasillos aledaños. Pese a esto, Link iba tan atento como podía, todavía sentía que las sienes le martilleaban y estaba al tanto de que la debilidad de su estado le haría más difícil la huida, aun así, iba concentrado a cada sonido que sus oídos captaran, a la sombras que vislumbraba, sigiloso, pero Lucy caminaba tan segura de sus pasos que pronto se vio envuelto en la confianza que le transmitía.

—¿Cuál es este pasillo, Lucy?

La gerudo sonrió, medio socarrona.

—Los conductos de los esclavos, ¿por dónde crees que pasaban las guerreras que eran capturadas? Saldremos por aquí.

Con candil en mano, Lucy lo condujo a través de rutas desconocidas, bajando por largas escaleras hasta llegar a un último pasillo donde Denisse los esperaba. La cocinera contuvo un chillido alegre en su garganta y en cambio se dirigió hasta ellos, felicitó a Lucy por sacar al muchacho con éxito y envolvió a Link en un abrazo de oso bien apretujado que casi le saca un quejido.

—¡Que delgado estás! —Le dijo, mientras Link esperaba que no le rugiera el estómago porque sabía que Denisse era capaz de hacer que no se fuera con hambre, y eso no se podía; no había tiempo— Te recuperé esto.

El joven había estado tan enfocado en el ambiente que cuando vio a Denisse no se había percatado de lo que traía en las manos y ahora le entregaba: era su espada, con su funda y las correas. Link se lo agradeció sentidamente, mucho más seguro al saber que ahora no iría desarmado, luego se colocó la correa a la cintura. Con la capucha puesta, colgada a su espalda, desenvainar sería muy lento.

Las dos gerudos y el príncipe caminaron hasta el final del pasillo en silencio. Con la escasa luz de la lámpara de aceite Link pudo ver una vieja pero robusta escalera que conducía a una trampilla, seguramente la salida.

Los tres se detuvieron. Lucy le pasó el candil a Denisse, dirigió una mirada cargada a Link, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los apretó sutilmente. Por alguna razón parecía contradicha, Link suponía el por qué, pero esperaba que no fuera así.

—Escúchame atentamente, Link —el joven lo hizo por instinto, Lucy le hablaba en un tono muy serio, el mismo que utilizaba para retarlo cuando pequeño. Dio un suspiro y continuó— La salida que ves allá arriba te conduce directamente fuera de las paredes de la ciudadela. Fue construida para que las guerreras que fueran capturadas pudieran pasar directamente al castillo sin causar disturbios en la población, en la época en la que capturaron a mi abuela, ¿entiendes que tan antiguo es esto? Ella enseñó a mi madre cómo abrirlo y ella a mí con la esperanza de que al igual que tú ahora pudiera escapar, llegar al desierto y conseguir mi libertad, pero nunca lo hice, porque te tenía a ti.

Lucy dio otro suspiro antes de proseguir.

—Le dije a Denisse cómo acceder acá mientras yo a ti te buscaba. Antes de eso averigüe hacia dónde exactamente conducía y es un lugar fuera del alcance de los vigía, así nadie podrá detectarte mientras seas cauteloso, aunque no tengo que explicarte cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad? — Lucy colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y Link inmediatamente se la tomó, sentía que en cualquier momento se le contaría la voz, él ya tenía hecho un nudo la garganta y el estómago— Tienes solo una oportunidad, si te capturan de vuelta ya no podré ocupar la misma estrategia, van a aumentar la seguridad y a buscar culpables. Alguien te está esperando allá afuera para hacerte más fácil la huida, ve a un lugar seguro y recupérate ¿sí? Yo me quedaré aquí a cubrirte cuánto más pueda.

Link sintió que le caía un balde de agua al escucharlo.

—¿¡Qué tú qué!?

—Shhh…baja la voz.

—No hagas eso, Lucy, no me pidas que te deje acá, por favor.

−No puedo ir contigo, Link.

—No puedo perderte…

—No lo harás, Link, estaré bien.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No te puedo dejar con ése!

—Él no me hará nada.

—¿¡Cómo puedo saberlo!?

—¡Maldición, hazme caso aunque sea solo una vez en la vida!

—¡Shhh! ¡Bajen el tono! —Interrumpió Denisse.

Lucy reprendió a Link con la mirada y él se calló de súbito. La gerudo dio su tercer suspiro en esa noche.

—No puedo ir contigo, Link —apostilló una vez más—, aunque quisiera, y no dudes de eso, porque lo único que he querido todo este tiempo es protegerte, y es por eso tengo que dejarte ir ahora. No hay oportunidades para mí allá, pero para ti sí.

—Lucy…

—Escucha —Lucy no cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, resguardó los suyos, porque sabía el tipo de mirada que cubría los de Link, y más importante, sabía que si, aunque fuera por un segundo, los observaba, lo retendría en un abrazo y no sería capaz de soltarlo nunca. — A partir de ahora habrán momentos tristes y muy difíciles, y tendrás que ser fuerte para superarlos todos, pero tú puedes construir también momentos felices y hacer algo más de tu vida.

Lucy sonrió, Denisse se mantuvo a margen para no interrumpir.

—Mantente caliente y asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente, no te acuestes muy tarde y come lo necesario, no bebas en exceso, escucha a los mayores, sé amable, respeta para que te respeten —Link escuchó en silencio cada una de las indicaciones, las mismas que Lucy le había dado toda la vida a medida que él crecía; esa era la despedida de Lucy, recordarle todo, para que él no lo olvidara cuando ella ya no estuviera— Por favor, ten un sueño y ten el valor de cumplirlo, y hacerlo realidad. Tal vez todo lo que conocías se desvaneció en un día, pero ve esto como una oportunidad de hacer lo que tú dispongas. Te amo, Link, y quiero que seas feliz.

Ahora Lucy de verdad que no pudo evitar mirarlo y acariciarle el rostro. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto amor por un solo ser? Lucy no lo sabía, pero sí desde cuándo había surgido ese sentimiento y lo aceptaba, pese a que esa misma emoción, que tantas alegrías le había traído, ahora le desmoronara el corazón, trozo a trozo.

Link nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, por eso muchas veces prefería permanecer callado, como ahora, pero sabía que no podía mantenerse permanentemente en silencio después de que Lucy le dijera todo eso, no cuándo se suponía que se estaban despidiendo. Así que, se encargó de volcar todo lo que sentía en una frase:

—Te amo, Lucy.

—Y yo a ti, mi niño.

Link envolvió a la gerudo entre sus brazos sin ganas de soltarla. Con el paso de los años, el joven había intercambiado de puesto y ahora era él quien la cobijaba en su pecho y rodeaba con sus brazos, así como ahora era Lucy quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro.

Denisse sollozó levemente.

—No me miren así, las despedidas me ponen muy triste.

Link se separó de la gerudo para dirigirse a la cocinera, a quien habían dejado de lado.

—A ti también te voy a extrañar mucho, Denisse.

—Cuando te vea de nuevo, te haré un banquete —le prometió.

—¿Con sopa como entrada?

—Con todo lo que quieras.

Link le sonrió, le dio un abrazo, fue donde Lucy, le tomó el rostro y la besó en la frente como última despedida. Subió las escaleras y la luz dorada del candil fue reemplazada por la plateada luminiscencia de la luna en donde Link se perdió, antes de desaparecer por la trampilla.

Denisse era la mejor amiga de Lucy, y era tan así, que ninguna de las dos había necesitado de palabras para confirmar esa relación. La robusta gerudo, así cómo había aprendido a adelantarse a las peticiones de sus comensales, hizo lo mismo con los sentimientos de Lucy. Así que, antes de que estallara en sollozos y lagrimones, se puso a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Mi niño se fue, mi niño se fue, Denisse…

—No, no se fue, tú lo liberaste, que es distinto.

Y es que Denisse no podía verlo de una forma menos irónica: Ganondorf le había quitado su libertad a Link, se la había dado a Lucy, y ahora era ella quien hizo lo mismo con el joven.

* * *

 **...**

Para Link, encontrarse con la pradera de Hyrule fue casi como haber llegado a un mundo nuevo, no había paredes, ni grilletes, ni nada que lo detuviera más que sus propias limitaciones.

El viento le llegó con la fuerza de un vendaval al momento de salir. No se había incorporado totalmente, porque primero sabía que debía observar el terreno, ponerse de pie podía delatar su posición, mas todo estaba desierto y una vez lo confirmó, se paró y agradeció que la ventisca cubriera el ruido de sus pasos para colocarse en un sitio donde las sombras lo camuflaran, mientras se arrebujaba en su capucha evitando que se le escapara todo el calor.

Una figura conocida no muy a la distancia fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Link reconoció la silueta de Epona y recordó las palabras de Lucy «Alguien te está esperando allá afuera», mientras se dirigía hasta la yegua. ¿Cómo rayos lo habrían preparado todo? Sacó en conclusión entonces que Denisse y Lucy no eran las únicas involucradas en todo este asunto. Y él no podía dejar que todo ese esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Epona lo recibió con entusiasmo silencioso y Link se aferró con fuerza al cuello del animal cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Te extrañé tanto —le susurró cercano al oído. Epona sabía que tan cierto era aquello.

Link podía confiar en Epona, con ella las cosas se veían mucho más fáciles, pues se fiaba de la velocidad de sus poderosas patas y de la fidelidad de aquel noble animal, estaba seguro que con ella nada le pasaría; ella no lo permitiría.

Se encontraban en la salida del Oeste, cosa más que predecible sabiendo que aquella entrada era utilizada para trasladar a las guerreras capturadas. Link evaluó todos los sitios a los que podía emprender desde allí y cayó en cuenta que ninguno le convenía, tanto por su cercanía con el desierto como por la alta población que había. Lo mejor era dirigirse hasta un lugar inhóspito donde nadie pudiera reconocerlo, y con eso en mente, decidió que lo mejor era dar marcha al sur de Hyrule.

Bien apoyado se arrimó sobre Epona, tomó la riendas y se ubicó con dirección al sur antes de espolearla y hacer que partiera al ritmo de una corrediza suave. Cabalgaría toda la noche, con la luz de la luna guiándolo y la orientación de su fiel yegua; cuando Ganondorf entrara a su celda, esperando encontrarlo encadenado, él le llevaría más de un día de ventaja.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el horizonte, Link determinó que era momento de tomar un descanso. Epona trotó durante una media hora más hasta que Link encontró un sitio en la pradera rodeado de robustos árboles y frondosos arbustos, cerca de un riachuelo, donde él y Epona pudieron beber y resguardarse sin quedar a la vista. Habían avanzado bastante en ese tiempo, varias millas según Link calculaba. Desde donde estaban el joven podía ver tanto el castillo y la Montaña de la Muerte como solo un puntito en el horizonte, mientras los árboles y la vegetación comenzaban a aumentar más y más en la pradera de Hyule. Se había encargado de tomar la ruta más directa hacía el sur sin necesidad de rodear la ciudad para llegar a la salida que daba a éste, porque en ese trayecto podrían llegar a verlo, y eso es lo que a toda costa debía evitar; un día más de viaje desde la ciudad hasta Farone fue el precio.

Link no reparó en lo cansado que estaba hasta que las gotas de agua le recorrieron la garganta y sintió el tacto del césped mullido en su espalda; cómodo en comparación al suelo de piedra de su mazmorra. El peso sobre sus párpados le indicó que estaba llevándose al límite y tuvo que recordarse que no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones: enfermo, herido y muy hambriento, pero ya no sediento. A mitad del camino había reparado en que Epona estaba ensillada y hasta con las alforjas de viaje puestas, por lo que había supuesto que tal vez dentro le habrían dejado algo, provisiones o lo que fuera, pero no lo habían, estaban completamente vacías y a Link no le extrañó. Después de todo, las gerudo no podían hacerse cargo de todo —aún seguía preguntándose cómo Lucy se habría hecho con las llaves de los grilletes— y haberlo hecho desaparecer de las paredes del palacio ya era suficiente labor.

Si en ese momento Link hubiera estado más lúcido y menos somnoliento, lo primero que habría atinado a hacer era buscar alimento, habían árboles y arbustos por ahí, al menos alguno tenía que dar frutos y él sabía reconocer cuáles podía comer, pero la energía y el tino solo le habían dado para ir a beber y tumbarse en un lugar resguardado por el follaje en abundancia. Se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba y de lo mucho que le dolían las heridas y el cuerpo en general. Epona no tardó en alcanzarlo y se ubicó junto a él para hacerle de almohada. Link se acomodó y prometió que partiría en unas horas, antes de que lo venciera el sueño.

Lo primero que vio cuando despertó, fue el cielo anaranjado coloreando los pastizales y tiñendo el verde perenne de los árboles que lo ocultaban. Link maldijo su debilidad, estaban en pleno ocaso y se había perdido todo un día de camino, ¡se había retrasado otro maldito día!

Se levantó con prisa y un mareo atroz lo invadió, por suerte Epona lo había acompañado en su acción y estuvo ahí para sostenerlo, si no, probablemente se habría caído de bruces. A Link las sienes le martilleaban y el estómago le rugía. Antes de partir se encargó de beber en abundancia, comer algo, recolectar para el camino y asearse tanto como pudo teniendo prisa —estaba inmundo—, enjuagando la heridas; algunas ya habían sanado mientras que a otras aún les quedaba bastante.

Luego de eso revisó el territorio, durante la noche anterior habría jurado escuchar un grupo de bulbins patrullando no muy lejos de donde él estaba, pero por suerte había conseguido burlarlos, cabalgando lejos antes de que lo detectaran y tratando de no desviarse demasiado de su ruta. Estaba a dos días y medio de la región de Farone y esperaba que mientras más al sur iba menos criaturas estuvieran esperándolo. ¿Ganondorf habría llegado al castillo ya o vendría en camino? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que se lo encontrara? Pero él no tenía idea de cuál era el sitio donde Ganondorf se había dirigido y se quedó sin respuestas, tendría que confiar en las diosas y en su suerte, con la alza más grande desde las últimas semanas.

* * *

 **...**

Dos días más transcurrieron, la región de Farone ya podía verse no muy lejos, los árboles de altas copas se lo indicaban. Link no había tomado más pausas de las necesarias pese a que momento que pasaba peor se sentía; el miedo a que lo interceptaran lo incentivaba, pues temía mucho que lo capturaran antes de conseguir su objetivo.

Pese a esta preocupación, a tan solo medio día de conseguirlo, el joven se vio obligado a tomar una pausa, pues estaba consciente que poco a poco su concentración en el camino iba disminuyendo y la vista a momentos se le nublaba. Indicó a Epona a que disminuyera el paso, buscó un sitio en donde descansar, fue hasta allá y se tumbó a dormir no sin antes comer un poco. Los primeros rayos del sol se hacían presentes, rogó para que esta vez no le pasara lo de la vez anterior, antes de hundirse en un sueño febril e inquieto.

Fue la inquietud de Epona cerca suyo lo que lo despertó esa vez. Link sentía como su yegua hacía lo posible por despabilarlo mientras golpeaba sus cascos contra la tierra y relinchaba estruendosamente. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el sol ya había salido por completo, tenía la cabeza embotada y no era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que Epona, harta de la poca lucidez de su amo, lo agarró con su hocico y lo enderezó lo suficiente para que viera un par de bulbos cargando a dos bulbins dirigiéndose hasta él.

— _Maldita sea—_ Pensó Link. Se colocó bien la capucha, agarró su espada y se montó sobre Epona quien comenzó de inmediato con un ritmo acelerado, dirigiéndose al bosque, no muy lejos de ahí.

Link estaba muy fiado de la velocidad de Epona, quizá, si lograban adentrarse en la espesura de los árboles antes de que los alcanzaran, podría despistarlos y salirse con la suya sin necesidad de utilizar la espada. Link estaba mareado y no sabía que tan bien podría librar un combate en esas condiciones. La única vez que se había encontrado con criaturas como esas el joven se había percatado que tan solo traían consigo un pesado garrote que no había tenido oportunidad contra el filo de su espada. Pero nuevamente Link tuvo que recordarse que las cosas no eran como en ese entonces, y aquello terminó por confirmarse cuando una flecha rozando el aire le pasó a centímetros del oído.

Mierda, tenían arcos consigo.

Pese a que Epona era bastante más ligera que los bulbos en que las criaturas iban montados, aquel extraño y enorme cuadrúpedo con apariencia de jabalí les hizo la competencia a su yegua y a él. Link se adentró en la maleza para ver como sus enemigos se colocaban en ambos flancos, solamente una columna de árboles los separa de una embestida que pudiera derribarlo; una caída a esa velocidad podía matarlo o simplemente dejarlo inconsciente, dependiendo de cómo cayera. Link evaluó sus opciones, con la distancia a la que estaban su espada resultaba inútil mientras que los bulbins serían capaces de darle un tiro sin muchas posibilidades de fallo. Acercarse no era para nada una buena opción, mientras que uno tenía el arma cargada, el otro iba conduciendo, hacerlo era darle mayores oportunidades de éxito Lo único que podía hacer era seguir huyendo e intentar librarse.

No duró mucho tiempo utilizando esa estrategia, las criaturas comenzaban a aburrirse de esa corrediza estúpida y comenzaron a mostrarse más hostiles conforme avanzaban. Los primeros tiros empezaron cuando iban en dirección al corazón del bosque, Link había podido esquivarlos valiéndose de sus reflejos, ahora entorpecidos por el sopor causado por la fiebre que lo había obligado a detenerse.

La situación se descontroló cuando uno de esos tiros logró rozarle la oreja a Epona, encabritándola y haciéndola pararse sobre sus patas, la yegua nunca se había visto en una situación como aquella y Link había estado esperando que esos mismos nervios la hicieran ir más rápido, pero no contaba con la posibilidad de que cualquier ataque pudiera hacerla reaccionar de esa forma. La oportunidad que se dio no fue desperdiciada por los bulbins, con el arco cargado desde hace rato una de las criaturas apuntó al joven dispuesto a darle en la cabeza, pero la yegua se zamarreaba tanto llevando consigo a su jinete que finalmente su tiro terminó incrustándose en el hombro del muchacho.

Link soltó un grito y por reflejo llevó su mano hasta la herida descuidando su agarre. Con una nueva sacudida, Link cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya resultado intenso! :D Y si no...pues, ya saben, las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan.

No hay que decir mucho para saber lo que se viene en el siguiente, ¡al fin!

Al final, como alguien me dijo hace algún tiempo, sí terminé jugando un poco con esto de los tiempos. Pero ahora que los caminos de nuestros protagonistas se han encontramos creo que diremos adiós a este pequeño desfase, cómo algunos me habían dicho.

No tengo mucho qué decir esta vez, además de agradecerles a todos sus comentarios y todo su apoyo. Esta vez no podré responderles a los anónimos porque estoy corta de tiempo, pero espero que sepan que independiente de eso les doy las gracias por todo lo lindo que me han dicho :)

¡Cuídense!


	7. La Serendipia

Por la diosas...nunca creí que llegaría a esta parte *gritos*

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Segunda parte: Inicio de la aventura**

 **VI**

 _ **La Serendipia**_

* * *

 **…**

Antes de que Impa se asentara definitivamente en el corazón del bosque de Farone, ella había sido matriarca de su clan, una de las más respetadas e importantes. Si Zelda iba a Kakariko a preguntar por "Impa Sayarie de los Sheikahs", entonces los jóvenes de la tribu le hablarían de ella, pese a que nunca en su vida la habían visto en persona. Eso había afirmado Impa una vez que le hablaba de su pasado, cuando ella tan solo tenía ocho años. Y Zelda, que siempre había sido curiosa, la primera vez que viajó por su cuenta hasta Eldin —alrededor de los dieciséis—realizó la pregunta solo para saber si era cierto, y vaya que lo era. Impa fue la principal encargada de entrenar a varias generaciones en combate, una tras otra, instruir costumbres, rituales, creencias culturales, entre otras cosas, mismas de las que habló a Zelda más tarde. Le contó de la historia de su tribu y el origen de la lágrima sangrienta, de los montones de batallas que su pueblo había librado y en las que ella misma había participado y liderado incluso, las circunstancias de su vida y de su encargo. Y a medida de que Zelda crecía, Impa aumentaba la dificultad de lo que hablaba: si cuando era pequeña solo se limitaba a los cuentos tradicionales, entonces, cercana a la adultez, finalmente le habló de las verdaderas circunstancias que la llevaron a separarse de su tribu.

Pero esa era otra historia.

Gracias a lo mucho que Impa le había hablado a Zelda de leyendas —aunque no tanto como para que supiera del significado de la marca en su mano— y creencias, era que sabía algo más aparte de magia y medicina de yerbas, y la misma razón por la que no le costó identificar qué tipo de criaturas eran las que ahora yacían a sus pies; muertas.

Terrorífico.

«Mala señal», pensó. Tal vez era cierto eso de que había energías malignas esparciéndose por Hyrule debido a la acción de Ganondorf, por lo que tendría que preparar un verdadero ritual para dispersarlas, en vez de la farsa que se había inventado para esa tarde. Aunque ella no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Zelda llegó al sitio desde donde escuchó provenir aquel ruido una vez el peligro acabó. Se encontraba a media hora a pie de los límites del bosque, una zona que no frecuentaba mucho, pero que sí conocía. Dividida en columnas de robustos árboles que rodeaban un sendero, aquel lugar era vía directa para llegar al pueblo del bosque.

La escena frente a ella era peculiar, lo que hubiera pasado allí antes de su llegada, suponía ella, habría sido emocionante de admirar, pues donde mirase tan solo encontraba los rezagos del combate que hace poco se había librado: manchones oscuros de sangre pintando el césped, unas grandes y negruzcas, otras más pequeñas y dispersas de tono rojizo, alguna que otra planta pisada, la tensión palpable en el ambiente, el olor a muerte y los cuerpos de los derrotados, pero no veía al vencedor por ninguna parte; no estaba muy cerca al menos.

El par de bulbos que anteriormente habían hecho de montura se habían quedado rezagados de la contienda una vez sus jinetes desmontaron, y era por eso que ahora simplemente se encontraban ahí pastando apaciblemente, sin molestar. Zelda no les prestó mucha atención, pero sí que lo hizo al escuchar el resollar intranquilo de la yegua, que se encontraba a varios metros de ella. Inmediatamente la joven se fijó que el animal se hallaba junto a un bulto, el cual olisqueaba con insistencia e intentaba mover usando su hocico. Casi por instinto, Zelda se acercó a verlo.

Resultaba obvio que se trataba del jinete de la yegua. De aquel bulto que yacía de costado boca abajo, Zelda solo pudo distinguir una cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio y las manos que sobresalían de la capa que cubría su cuerpo, ambas recubiertas por guantes de buen cuero, eran manos grandes y firmes, manos de hombre, una de ellas sosteniendo una espada con sangre azabache manchando su hoja. Y no solo eso, sino que, quien sea que fuese, estaba herido, una flecha le atravesaba el hombro derecho y cubría de carmesí la capa en aquella zona.

Epona se fijó en los largos vistazos que la desconocida mujer echaba a su amo, de la expectación con la que lo observaba, e inmediatamente se puso alerta; él estaba indefenso y hace tan solo unos minutos se había librado del peligro constante que lo acechaba…temporalmente. Ella quien había fracasado durante la huida pretendía defenderlo ahora que más necesario era, y por supuesto, no dejaría que esa extraña se le acercara si era para hacerle más daño. Epona dejó de centrar su atención en el muchacho y fijó firmemente sus grandes ojos de equino en Zelda. Mas ella, impulsada únicamente por el deseo de ayudar, continuó acercándose lentamente a la yegua hasta encontrarse frente a ella, a una distancia prudente. No era la primera vez que interactuaba con caballos, en el campo abundaban y en el pueblo no era raro verlos; Zelda estaba al tanto que para lograr su objetivo solo era necesaria su confianza, y sabiendo que la principal preocupación de la yegua y la razón de sus acciones era la seguridad de su amo, se plantó con firmeza y susurró, muy suavemente, que no pretendía herirlo.

—Quiero ayudar, solo eso, por favor.

Epona le creyó, la muchacha era sincera, así que le dejó libre el paso, como invitándola.

Ya resuelto aquello, la aprendiz de bruja continuó andando lentamente, con contenida urgencia en cada uno de sus pasos, el corazón por alguna razón le palpitaba con fuerza, la marca las diosas cosquilleaba levemente, la respiración le titilaba, la mente se le quedaba en blanco ante el único sentido de descubrimiento y revelación que había en ella, pues algo por dentro le decía que aquel era el presentimiento que tanto tiempo le había perseguido; y también uno de los elementos desconocidos de sus sueños.

Se agachó junto al bulto y, con la experiencia que había obtenido de haber atendido a montones de heridos, lo dio vuelta con suavidad para no causarle más daño, tenía el cuerpo flojo, las extremidades lánguidas y sueltas, completamente a merced al tacto de la muchacha. La capucha anteriormente corrida terminó de deslizarse y Zelda se encontró con un rostro inconsciente de facciones armoniosas que le hizo abrir los ojos bien grandes.

Era tal cual había supuesto: un hombre joven que rozaba los veinte, con orejas puntiagudas; al igual que ella, con el cabello alborotado y la cara manchada, con un raspón cubriéndole la mejilla y el labio roto, la expresión ilegible, la respiración imperceptible. La joven se asustó, ¿y si estaba muerto? ¡Que terrible! Lo acomodó de forma que uno de sus brazos lo sostuviera para que su hombro no tocara el suelo, dispuesta a tomarle el pulso, y justo antes que ambos dedos tocaran su cuello, un par de ojos azules la recibieron haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Farore bendita…está vivo —Y Zelda casi lo suelta de la impresión.

Link no tenía muy claro que estaba pasando a su alrededor, tenía la vista nublada, la cabeza embotada, los sentidos adormecidos; el cuerpo no le respondía. Tan solo distinguía el dolor punzante de su hombro y el tacto de unas manos sobre su cuerpo. Frente a sus ojos un manchón colorido tras un fondo verdoso se extendía, percibía que éste le hablaba, pero no entendía que le decía. «Ayuda…ayúdame, por favor…» quiso suplicarle, estaba desesperado. Tenía la garganta tan seca, diosas…pero, sin importar aquello, antes de murmurar media palabra Link terminó de desconectarse, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Zelda comprobó signos vitales, pese a que su respiración era lenta, el joven tenía el pulso acelerado y ardía en fiebre. No había que ser muy brillante para saber que necesitaba atención urgente, y ella por supuesto iba a dársela.

La espada que anteriormente se había soltado, Zelda volvió a guardarla en su vaina no sin antes limpiarla con una pañuelo que siempre tenía mano, y por supuesto, sin algo de esfuerzo; nunca había levantado un arma como ésa, así de magnifica, potente y pesada, había al menos un herrero en el pueblo del bosque y ella nunca vio de ninguno de aquellos una espada de tal calibre. Le indicó a Epona que se le acercara llamándola suavemente con un ademán —las cosas serían más fáciles si al menos supiera su nombre—, y ella, intuyendo sus intenciones, hizo lo que Zelda le indicaba. Se agachó para que la hechicera no tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo acomodando a Link sobre su lomo, de forma que no se cayera durante el trayecto. Una vez hecho esto, le permitió que la condujera agarrando sus riendas hasta el corazón del bosque, donde residía su cabaña.

La aprendiz de bruja la condujo cuidadosamente a través de senderos que parecían ir a ningún lado, confundidos entre la maleza y la vegetación abundante, Epona pudo haberse sentido desconfiada ante tan enredado camino, pero en cambio simplemente se dejó llevar, y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino: aquella destartalada cabaña en donde la muchacha vivía. Ya ahí, lo primero que hizo Zelda fue abrir la puerta y luego, con mucho esfuerzo de su parte y algo de ayuda de Epona, acomodó uno de los brazos del joven por sobre su hombro, agarrándolo firmemente, tendría que hacer uso de la fortaleza de su espalda para prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia adentro; Link había adelgazado bastante en el último tiempo, pero continuaba pesando para alguien como Zelda, así de delgada, pero no débil de espíritu.

Era una suerte que la habitación en donde mantenía a los pacientes que debían permanecer en observación estuvieran en el primer piso, porque siendo de otra forma, Zelda se hubiera visto obligada a pedir ayuda por temor a caerse ella y su paciente escaleras abajo, pero como no era el caso, solo se limitó a llevarlo al sitio correspondiente, no muy alejado de la entrada, y finalmente acomodarlo sobre la cama boca abajo.

No está de más decir que aquella era la misma habitación en donde, hace veinte años, Impa había atendido a la reina Elena en su parto.

Lo primero que debía resolver era aquella flecha incrustada, la situación se observaba complicada, mas no era la primera vez que atendía una herida como esa. Antes de las demás prendas, lo primero que retiró Zelda fueron los guantes de cuero, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, con cual se llevó su primera sorpresa.

Aquel joven tenía en el dorso de la mano la misma marca que ella.

Zelda la tomó, la examinó e incluso le pasó los pulgares para asegurarse que fuera real lo que veía, y sí que lo era, no una mancha ni un lunar extraño, sino exactamente el mismo símbolo. Había alguien más con la misma marca que ella, no era la única, ahora estaba segura que ésta no era algo tan simple, debía de ser algo más, tal cual ella había supuesto.

Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en su objetivo principal, incluso cuando su mente revoloteaba en las cientos de preguntas que le había hecho Impa en alguna oportunidad. Tal vez él sabría algo más que ella, quizá él podría darle a saber su verdadero significado.

Por alguna razón Zelda sentía que el espíritu le tamborileaba; y no sabía si era porque presagiaba algo bueno o malo.

La joven se vio obligada a rasgar la ropa que cubría la espalda del muchacho, tratando de hacerlo lo mínimo posible; la tela era de calidad. El sangrado en el hombro ya había cesado y parecía no haber sido muy profuso, pero una vez arrancara la saeta ésta emanaría nuevamente, y Zelda debía estar lista para cortar el flujo de forma rápida. Tras la capa, una chaqueta rasgada color verde oscuro manchada de más sangre seca se veía, Zelda se la quitó y más tarde hizo lo mismo con la camisa blanca —igualmente sucia y desgarrada— desabotonando los botones uno por uno, mas no estaba preparada para ver lo que ocultaba la tela, una vez hubo quitado cada una de las vendas.

—Din, Farore y Nayru…

Y es que la espalda de Link no se veía nada bien. Pese a que las heridas de milagro no se le habían infectado, no habían recibido la mejor atención en ese tiempo. Los verdugones que la cubrían eran varios, sobresalían sobre el resto de la piel tanto en grosor como en su tono rojizo y parcialmente amoratado. ¿Qué habría hecho él para recibir una laceración como ésa? Zelda no podía siquiera imaginarlo; estaba horrorizada de solo verlo, y ella había visto heridas muy feas en el transcurso del último tiempo.

Lavó la zona circundante a la flecha y posando una de sus manos con delicadeza sobre la espalda del joven volvió a centrarse en su objetivo inicial, mientras que con la otra empuñaba la flecha con firmeza; la sacaría de un solo tirón, que esperaba fuera lo más limpio posible para no causarle más daño. Respiró hondo y antes de proceder contó mentalmente en cuenta regresiva. Tal y como se propuso la arrancó de un primer intento que a Link, incluso inconsciente, le hizo dar un respingo adolorido junto a un quejido no muy pronunciado.

—Shhh…ya pasó, ya está —murmuró ella por costumbre, pese a que sabía que él no la escuchaba.

Después de todo la saeta no había tocado ningún punto crítico y de la herida no volvió emanar más sangre de la que estaba estancada por acción de ésta, mas la flecha, ahora que la observaba, estaba contaminada. Aplicó una especie de pomada que guardaba en un frasco etiquetado, que aceleraría la curación y descartaría cualquier infección.

Atender su espalda fue un proceso más cuidadoso y extenso, Zelda se encargó de lavar cada una las heridas con agua en abundancia, cubrirlas con emplastos de hierba mora, aloe y manteca y vendarlas, dejaría actuar por un rato y volvería a lavar antes de aplicar su magia; no le quedaría ninguna marca.

Nadie merecía tener algo así de feo.

Realizado esto finalmente lo dio vuelta y lo acomodó suavemente. Zelda podía adivinar fácilmente que su paciente había pasado por periodos de hambre no muy prolongados, de sed y soledad. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué le habría pasado antes de llegar hasta allá, pero suponía que todo tenía que ver con el golpe de estado de hace casi un mes, del cual la región de Lanayru era la más afectada; y un hyliano como aquel no podía venir más desde allá. Zelda suponía que el joven era muy probablemente un noble o burgués de importancia —las telas finas que vestía se lo indicaban—, que venía huyendo de lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudadela.

Sin duda, tenía mucha suerte de haberse encontrado con ella.

Zelda recordó que su paciente estaba afiebrado y se apresuró en darle de beber para hidratarlo y preparar una infusión de tilo que lo ayudaría con su temperatura, al igual que el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Antes de hacerlo, se aseguró que yaciera correctamente, quitándole las botas, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando al retirarlas sintió varios objetos dentro de ellas. Movida por su curiosidad innata, Zelda se sentó en el suelo y dio vuelta ambas arrojando su contenido y, por tercera vez en ese día, dio un respingo sorprendido: jamás había visto tanta riqueza junta, ¡tanto oro reunido en un solo sitio!

¡¿Quién rayos era este hombre?!

Del montón dorado la joven distinguió varios anillos y una cadena, además de un par objetos que le llamaron la atención de inmediato. Zelda estuvo a punto de tomar uno de ellos solo para ver qué era, parecía una especie de brazalete, pero en cuanto sus dedos hicieron el primer contacto, la joya se expandió de golpe dando lugar a una corona. Anonadada, la agarró y la examinó detalladamente, luego volvió a ver al joven que yacía perdido en sueños, muy ajeno a la estupefacción de ella.

Bueno, ya sabía quién era.

* * *

 **…**

Link despertó con el ánimo de un soldado derrotado que regresa herido de una batalla; y no había mejor comparación para él en su caso, porque así era. No recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido, los recuerdos pasaban uno por uno a través de su cabeza de manera difusa y con mayores lagunas en lo que refería a los eventos más recientes. Con los sentidos conectados nuevamente, el joven al fin abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de una estancia desconocida, iluminada levemente por la luz que se filtraba a través de unas tupidas cortinas, la habitación de una cabaña aparentemente, todo por donde viera estaba hecho de madera: la cama, los muebles, el piso y las paredes.

— _¿Dónde rayos estoy?_ —Pensó.

Respiró hondo y se restregó los ojos, seguía somnoliento pese a que sentía la cabeza pesada de tanto dormir, estaba aburrido de eso de estarse enfermo; él no era de los que se rendía fácilmente y odiaba verse despojado de sus fuerzas y estarse así de débil, pero ahora las cosas parecían estar mucho mejor para él. Sentía un alivio general en todo el cuerpo, su fiebre había menguado considerablemente y el dolor constante de las heridas en su espalda se había extinguido; Link no lo creía, tenía que dar gracias a las diosas por su suerte.

Al momento de incorporarse un pañuelo blanco y húmedo le cayó en el regazo, tenía el torso cubierto de vendas al igual que el hombro. Había varias preguntas rondándole por la mente, dónde estaba y quién había sido tan generoso de acogerlo y curarlo de forma tan cuidadosa, mas no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar la respuesta, pues poco después el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse para dar paso a la joven hyliana en la estancia.

—Vaya, ¡despertaste! Menos mal, llevabas día y medio durmiendo y empezaba a preocuparme —dijo Zelda acercándosele y colocando una silla frente a la cama para proceder a sentarse — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Link estuvo tentado a responder esa pregunta de inmediato, pero estaba más concentrado en admirar el rostro frente a él: tez blanca y perlina, ojos grandes y azules, cabello castaño, suelto, muy largo, levemente ondulado en las puntas, rostro bonito, labios rosados y orejas puntiagudas. «Entonces hyliana» pensó. La verdad, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien de su raza tan al sur.

Por otro lado, Link comenzó a sentir ese leve escozor en dorso de su mano, el mismo que le daba cuando estaba cerca de Ganondorf. El joven se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Link tuvo que rememorar todas las veces que había hablado con mujeres para recobrar el habla y no decir ninguna tontería y parecer un tonto.

—Me encuentro mejor, muchas gracias —dijo Link, Zelda le sonrió levemente— ¿Quién eres tú?

En otras circunstancias, quizá lo más normal habría sido preguntar dónde se encontraba, pero Link la verdad no estaba interesado en saberlo, de momento podía esperar, y de todas formas sabía que se enteraría, incluso sin tener que formular la cuestión.

—Me disculpo por no presentarme antes —dijo ella— Zelda Sayarie, hechicera, doctora de hojas y aprendiz de bruja, a su servicio, Majestad.

Y a Link se le fue el color del rostro.

— _Mierda…_

En ese momento, el hyliano había estado más interesado en pensar en cómo la joven, así de simple, se declaró hechicera y aprendiz de bruja, y además, en qué nombre se inventaría para no tener que dar su verdadera identidad —solo por prevención y no por desconfianza—; el hecho de que la muchacha ya la supiera lo había tomado muy de sorpresa.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar respecto al asunto, pero antes de alcanzar a formular la pregunta, Zelda volvió a pillarlo de imprevisto y, agachándose y alargando su brazo, tomó entre sus manos lo que era su corona. Link solo pudo apretar los labios y agachar la mirada. La verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Le costaba diferenciar incluso qué era bueno y qué era malo.

Zelda procedió a explicarse viendo el desconcierto que había provocado en su paciente.

—Un conjuro reductor es algo que requiere muy poca magia, pero no deja de ser un hechizo complejo, pues hay que saber ciertos principios para ocuparlo, debes ser listo entonces —explicó, Link dejó pasar el halago y el hecho de que lo tratara de "tú" de repente—, pero alguien con muy poca mana. Se supone que, cuando alguien de mayores poderes toca el objeto hechizado, éste se deshace, y yo apenas lo rocé y esta cosa ya estaba de vuelta a la normalidad —Zelda lo miró inquisitiva, luego volvió a centrar su atención en la joya —. Había escuchado que a diferencia de muchos miembros de la realeza, usted poseía escaso poder mágico, pero nunca creí que sería tan pequeño, aunque supongo que es porque lo habrá conjurado en un estado muy débil.

Link asintió, confirmándolo.

¿Qué más sabía esta chica? Estaba muy intrigado, y sin duda, mucho más interesado en ella de lo que estuvo con solo mirarla.

Bueno, sí era hechicera, no una charlatana.

—Bueno…si lo sabes, ya no tengo razón para mentirte —Link se incorporó totalmente y sentándose derecho procedió a presentarse— Link II de Hyrule, príncipe destronado y fugitivo, músico, espía y traductor, a su servicio, mi dama —y, tomándole la mano delicadamente, le besó los nudillos. Zelda dejó pasar aquel gesto tan comprometedor para ella, que para el muchacho debía ser normal al momento de saludar a una joven como lo era entonces.

La verdad era que, pese a que Link no habría dicho mucho de momento, le había caído en gracia que contestara de la misma forma que ella.

Algo similar había pensado Link, encontrarse con Zelda de esa forma le provocaba serias emociones que no sabía cómo clasificar, pero suponía que era más que nada por la gratitud que sentía hacia ella y las sorpresas que se había llevado en tan poco tiempo.

—Te encontré en las lindes del bosque de Farone, inconsciente y rodeado por unos feos bulbins de los que supongo tú te habrás encargado —inició Zelda colocando su codo sobre uno de sus muslos y posando la cabeza en su palma— Con ayuda de tu yegua te llevé hasta aquí y te atendí. Tenías una herida muy fea en el hombro derecho provocada por una flecha, una en el mismo brazo, varias laceraciones en la espalda, moratones en el tórax y un rasguño en la mejilla, además que venías con fiebre, muy alta por cierto, también con signos de hambruna y deshidratación. No quiero imaginarme por lo que tuviste que haber pasado.

Link agachó la mirada medio acongojado.

—Pero ya pasó, ¿no? Estamos en el corazón del bosque de Farone, a quince minutos a pie del pueblo más cercano, puedes quedarte hasta que lo veas conveniente, supongo que te escapaste sin mucho en mente.

—Pues estaba más preocupado de que no me encontraran, es difícil pasar desapercibido, ya sabes —dijo Link con cinismo fingido— Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad.

Zelda negó con la cabeza indicándole que no era nada.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? Traje algunas cosas para que te cambiaras, yo mientras prepararé el almuerzo.

Link asintió rápidamente, se sentía…sucio.

Transmutar prácticamente de la nada era una de las cosas que podía hacer una hechicera experimentada como lo era Zelda —que además tenía facilidad para los conjuros de agua—y comprobó Link, en cuanto la vio poner la mano sobre la tinaja y llenarla en instantes, y más tarde, calentarla con una chispa producida con el chasquear de sus dedos. En menos de cinco minutos, Zelda realizó la labor que varios sirvientes demoraban al menos una media hora en el castillo. Luego de eso, la muchacha le dejó ropa limpia, una toalla y otros enseres para que se aseara y luego lo dejó a lo suyo.

Link dio un largo suspiro una vez se encontró solo. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, un largo baño con agua caliente sería una gran ayuda.

Un largo baño con agua caliente para despejar la mente.

La estancia en la que se hallaba no era ni muy pequeña ni muy espaciosa, decorada rústicamente, consistía en una habitación cuadrada de paredes y piso de madera —al igual que toda la casa— con una alfombra que cubría el pie de la tina, un espejo frente a ésta, un par de estantes que él no revisaría, y lo que parecía un primo de tercer grado con lo que tenía él en el castillo como excusado.

Comenzó a quitarse las vendas sin mucha prisa, ahora que se miraba, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había adelgazado varios kilos, pero no había perdido la totalidad de su masa muscular, solo que tenía la clavícula más visible de lo que recordaba y estaba menos "marcado". Al momento de verse la espalda no creyó lo que observaba, Zelda tuvo que haber hecho un milagro para no dejar ni una sola marca de cómo había quedado, tendría que darle las gracias con intereses a esa mujer, sin duda. Y no solo por eso, sino por todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo.

Ya sin ninguna venda, Link procedió a quitarse los pantalones y meterse de una vez al agua, lentamente. El primer contacto contra su piel resultó una delicia, estaba a temperatura justa, tal y como a él le gusta, así siguió hasta sumergirse completo, volviendo a suspirar, esta vez del alivio. ¡Cuánto había querido esto! El agua caliente era lo mejor para una situación como esa: agua para ahogar los problemas, agua para calmar las reflexiones, agua para lavarse las penas y enjuagar las heridas; mejor que el humo boscoso de un cigarrillo o el ardor del alcohol en la garganta.

Podría permanecer horas ahí y ni sentiría paso acechador del tiempo asomarse, o pizca de aburrimiento o de hartazgo.

Había montones de cosas que Link quería preguntar, pero eso ya sería más tarde, cuando estuviera frente a Zelda, tales como dónde estaba Epona y qué había pasado en el último mes en Hyrule, qué había hecho Ganondorf hasta el momento, a qué nivel los cambios habían llegado y cuál era la situación actual en el país. Sabía que Zelda le daría alojamiento el tiempo que viese conveniente, pues estaba consiente que la muchacha era sincera y generosa, todas sus acciones con él se lo demostraban y no dudaba de ello, y si quisiera aprovecharse de él, ya lo habría hecho, por eso mismo Link no estaba apresurado en preguntar qué había pasado con el resto de joyas que tenía escondidas en las botas. Mas él no pretendía molestarla mucho tiempo y sabía que una vez se sintiera completamente rehabilitado, lo mejor sería alejarse y no dejar rastro de su presencia ahí, para no afectarla con cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. En ese punto, Ganondorf ya se habría enterado que no seguía dentro de las paredes del castillo y estaría buscándolo, por eso había sido tan importante acabar con todos esos bulbins, no solo para no acabar a merced de ellos, sino para que no lo delataran si alguno llegaba a escapar.

Ganondorf era capaz de arrasar con toda la región si se enteraba que andaba por esos lares.

Que Zelda supiera quién era él realmente no resultaba para nada seguro.

Pero, en cuánto obtuviera toda la información que quería, ¿qué haría?

Link había escapado del castillo con éxito y llegado hasta ahí con más altibajos de los que suponía, ¿pero para qué? Y es que incluso ahora, más relajado, con la mente más despejada y con todas las posibilidades frente a él, no era capaz de responderse: ¿para qué quería escapar? En el momento la decisión había sido demasiado simple: la cuestión se reducía a quedarse ahí a que lo mataran o irse y parar con lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ahora, que lo había conseguido, no podía dejar que ese "irse" se redujera a un solo "dejar de estar encerrado".

Recordó las palabras de Lucy «Ve esto como la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú dispongas». ¿Y qué quería él? ¿Seguir huyendo solo para ver cómo Hyrule era fulminado por Ganondorf…o hacer algo para evitarlo?

«Prométeme que no te morirás sin antes derrotar a Ganondorf», esa había sido la voluntad de Níkolas para él, la última.

Y también la única que tenía pensado cumplir.

Link recordó la desesperación que había sentido al pensar que moriría en la empresa de huida a causa de unos simples bulbins, recordó lo que había pensado en ese momento «¡No pienso terminar aquí de esta forma!» Y ese único pensamiento lo había hecho levantarse, desenvainar su espada, ignorar sus dolencias y alzarse contra el enemigo.

Esa no había sido una lucha instintiva contra el peligro, era una rebelión.

Y así quería que prosiguiera, Link descubrió dentro de él una furia que hasta el momento no se había manifestado, que estaba obnubilada por el sentimiento de pérdida y desconsuelo, pero resulta que él ahora no era ese chiquillo encadenado, no había paredes intransitables alrededor suyo, no había nadie que lo oprimiera, no había nada que le impidiera hacer lo que dispusiera más allá que su propia voluntad. Su fuero interno ardía de rabia de solo recordarlo, de rememorar los rostros de la gente en la ciudad en el momento que el rey fue sentenciado y Ganondorf se había declarado vencedor.

¡Pero ya no más! ¡Él estaría ahí para hacer algo contra el tirano!

Link no tenía miedo de volcarse en una empresa que se veía tan distante de conseguir y de la cual no tenía ningún medio, pero eso no lo amedrentaba, ni hacía flaquear su disposición.

Por primera vez en su vida, Link sintió que lo que debía de emanar de él era valor y no sabiduría.

* * *

 **…**

Haciendo uso de un conjuro, Zelda cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación, dejando al muchacho solo.

Eso era lo que ella suponía que más necesitaba, un momento para aclararse con la soledad como guía.

Cuando vinieron a entregarle la noticia del golpe a estado a Zelda, y le pidieron que estuviera prevenida por si más refugiados venían, ella nunca había esperado que el primero entre todos éstos no sería nada menos que el mismo príncipe de Hyrule.

Zelda sabía muy poco de la nobleza y nada de títulos nobiliarios, pero claro que estaba consciente de las diferencias de escala, que ella era tan solo una chica de pueblo y que su paciente no era un simple joven como ella, sino que había estado en la cúspide de la sociedad hyruleana; entre ellos, había un gran abismo. Por eso mismo Zelda se había sorprendido tanto de no ver ni pizca de ofensa en Link porque lo había tratado de "tú" todo este tiempo.

Tampoco es que tuviera la intención, porque siendo de otra forma muy probablemente su trato se volvería mucho más serio y pesaría con las formalidades; nada amable y cercano, no por faltarle el respeto. Y es que Zelda no solo había tratado de ser lo más amena y afable con Link por cuestiones que se le escapaban del entendimiento, sino porque también, después de atender a tantos heridos, sabía que ninguno de ellos deseaba encontrarse con una chiquilla que no dejaba de pensar en sus propios pesares, cuando ellos también tenían los suyos.

Y los problemas que debía de tener alguien como Link eran en grande.

Ahora se disponía a preparar un almuerzo improvisado con lo último que le quedaba en la alacena —debía ir al pueblo a abastecerse de víveres—, ella no era un prodigio para la cocina, pero sí sabía lo suficiente para preparar algo en condiciones con lo que tuviera a mano.

¿Por qué hacer pociones era más fácil que cocinar?

A medida que Zelda elaboraba los alimentos, más se iba hundiendo en divagaciones y pensamientos. Desde el momento que se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de su paciente, había estado al tanto de que lo que hacía ahora podía traerle consecuencias de llegar a saberse. El actual rey era un hombre despiadado que conseguía sus objetivos por la fuerza, nunca por la razón, y aunque las primeras señales de querer buscar al fugitivo no se habían visto por el momento, ella sabía que no serían menores.

Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué le había ofrecido hospedaje por tiempo indefinido cuando estaba corriendo peligro al hacer algo así?

Porque estaba interesada en él, así de simple. Zelda era amable por naturaleza, siempre lo había sido, pero aquella decisión había sido algo más allá de aquella cualidad tan bella.

Link tenía algo que quería conocer y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, lo había encontrado debido a un presentimiento que al instante de verlo se había calmado, y creía firmemente en que tal vez, y solo tal vez, él era la respuesta a esos sueños tan extraños que por años la habían perseguido.

Y así era, pero todavía no lo sabía; pasaría mucho tiempo antes de dar con la verdad completa.

Link salió rato más tarde que ella terminara de prepararlo todo, calzando sus botas, usando su pantalón que Zelda había lavado —y era una de las pocas prendas que conservaba en buen estado— y vistiendo una sencilla camisa blanca, sin mangas y con cuello en "V", refrescado, más despejado y hasta afeitado.

Llegó a la cocina para ver cómo Zelda terminaba de arreglar la pequeña mesa que había ahí mismo y lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella servía: dos porciones de un guiso de verduras que no olía nada mal, que a Link le resultaba exquisito después de tanto tiempo.

—Que sea mujer no significa que sepa cocinar del todo bien—advirtió Zelda acomodándose en su asiento— Espero que sea de su agrado.

—No hay cuidado.

Agarró la cuchara dispuesto a probar lo que Zelda había anunciado como un "no muy buen plato", era la primera vez en poco más de un mes que se sentaba a comer en condiciones y, aunque fuera la cosa más desagradable de ingerir, él no lo rechazaría por nada del mundo. El primer bocado le explotó en las papilas gustativas, no sabía que tan hambriento estaba hasta ahora. Link se olvidó de los modales que toda la vida había aplicado y devoró todo con urgencia contenida ante la mirada impasible de Zelda, que no era la primera vez que veía una reacción como esa.

Ella apenas iba por la mitad cuando Link acabó con su porción.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó, y él ni siquiera tuvo que asentir para que Zelda agarrara su plato a servirle nuevamente.

—Muchísimas gracias, en serio, está muy bueno —comentó Link una vez Zelda puso el plato frente a él.

—No hay de que —se limitó a decir ella.

Zelda comía como pajarillo en comparación a Link, pues no estaba muy interesada en su ración realmente, sino en su comensal. Ya más aplacada el hambre, Link esta vez consumió la nueva porción con más mesura y la muchacha pudo apreciar por primera vez lo que sería comer con elegancia, a bocados pequeños no muy seguidos. El joven agarraba la cuchara con la mano izquierda, la misma mano con la cual sostenía la espada al momento de encontrarlo, era zurdo entonces, cosa rara sabiendo que provenía de la alta alcurnia. Aquella era también la misma mano en donde se encontraba la marca que tanta intriga le producía. Zelda estaba muy tentada a preguntar en ese momento; realmente quería saberlo, había estado toda una vida persiguiendo esas respuestas, y ahora, que las tenía al alcance, le estaba resultando difícil formular esa pregunta.

Fijándose en ese detalle es que Zelda se dio cuenta de la pequeña inscripción que había en la zona interior del brazo izquierdo de Link, un poco más debajo de la altura de las muñecas, una especie de frase escrita en negro en un dialecto que no conocía. Estuvo tentada a preguntar, solo para más tarde inducir el tema.

Link también se había comenzado a fijar en la muchacha, difícil era no hacerlo, principalmente por lo hermosa que era. En ese momento se encontraba reparando en el hecho de que traía la mano derecha cubierta con vendas, como si tuviera una herida o una quemadura muy grande.

Zelda dejó de titubear y finalmente se atrevió a realizar su pregunta, era ahora o nunca.

—Hay algo que me gustaría saber, y creo que tú eres el único que puede contestarme.

Link la miró entre medio inquisitivo y confuso.

—Pues estás en todo el derecho de preguntar —dijo él, suponiendo que sería algo relacionado con la situación actual de la nación o los acontecimientos dados en la ciudadela. Mas Zelda, lejos de querer saber de ese tema, dejó la cuchara junto a su plato y comenzó a desatar las vendas, dejando el dorso de su mano derecha al descubierto..

—¿Qué significa esto?

Link la miró a los ojos, incrédulo de lo que veía, estaba igual o más sorprendido que Zelda al descubrir la misma marca en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Y en ese mismo instante muchas cosas cobraron sentido, Link sacó varias conclusiones a velocidad impresionante ante el descubrimiento de alguien más con el símbolo de las Diosas. Ahora entendía dónde provenía la inmensidad del poder de Ganondorf, ahora sabía cómo había sido capaz de invocar a criaturas de ultratumba, y ahora estaba consciente de que el tirano no era solo un hombre cruel y ordinario, sino algo mucho peor; un mismísimo ser de leyenda, reencarnación del mal, tan así, que dos poseedores de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza se habían visto obligados a estar también para frenarlo.

Link estuvo mucho más seguro de lo que debía de hacer entonces.

—Oye, oye, ¿me escuchaste?

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste de piedra. ¿Qué significa esto? —Y volvió a mostrarle el dorso de su mano.

¿Cómo no quedarse impertérrito ante un descubrimiento como aquel?

—He vivido toda la vida con esa duda, por favor, necesito saberlo.

La voz de la chica era suplicante, mas Link estaba seguro de que si supiera lo que realmente aquella marca auguraba para los dos, preferiría no tener ni idea de su significado.

Lo que actualmente estaba pasando era algo que se había relatado mucho tiempo antes, en una vieja leyenda contada de boca en boca, de variadas formas. En el Hyrule actual, aquello no era más que un cuento para los niños y nadie creía que fuera cierta, pero aun así se mantenía, permanecía en la memoria de los habitantes de Hyrule, y ahora se estaba cumpliendo frente a sus ojos.

Link recordó entonces la existencia de los espíritus de luz, protectores de las regiones de Hyrule. En ese mismo momento estaba en Farone. Debía ir a hablar con él, solo para confirmar sus sospechas, solo para estar seguro y no tener que soltarle todo sin tener la total certeza.

El príncipe estuvo a punto de decírselo a la muchacha, mas ésta, antes de siquiera poder aclararle, alargó su brazo tomando el suyo, para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor…

Link respiró hondo, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas y tener el mayor tacto posible.

—Hasta ahora yo ni siquiera sabía que tan allá iba el significado de esta marca, señorita —empezó Link, Zelda continuó sosteniéndolo—. Para mi caso, esto que ves acá simboliza la posesión del fragmento de la Sabiduría, uno de los tres que componen la Trifuerza y que se traspasa de generación en generación en la familia real.

—Entonces… ¿Yo tengo también un…un fragmento?

Link asintió.

—¿Cuál?

Pero él primero debía de hablar con Farone para decírselo, y sobre todo, para aclararle que conllevaba ser portador de ese fragmento en específico.

—¿Conoces la fuente del espíritu?

—¿Cómo? —Zelda no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta, sentía que la cosa se iba descolocando más y más— Sí, sí la conozco.

—Necesito ir allá y hablar con el espíritu de luz —aclaró, para luego apostillar—: Antes de poder darte una respuesta concreta y responder el resto de preguntas que tengas.

Zelda suspiró y por fin soltó el brazo de Link, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al dejar de sentir aquella mano delgada y delicada tocándolo, pero obviamente no lo demostró. La aprendiz de bruja se paró, recogió ambos platos, los dejó sobre el fregadero y antes que Link pudiera preguntar algo, se dio vuelta y dijo:

—Acompáñame.

Y ahí fueron los dos, un par de jóvenes que acababan de conocerse, pero que sin duda irían formando fuertes lazos en el futuro, quien hace tan poco había sido reconocido como príncipe de Hyrule y una hechicera con fama de bruja.

Ambos a encontrarse con su destino.

* * *

 ***Serendipia:** Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando algo distinto.

* * *

Realmente creí que nunca subiría esta capítulo, ¡y es que yo también lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho! Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo :)

Bueno, al fin se encontraron estos dos xD Y del mismo modo comienzan a revelarse algunas cosas que conducirán la trama principal.

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD** : Link la pasó muy mal, pero ahora que que se encontró con Zelda está muchísimo mejor :D

¡Gracias por comentar!

Saludos~

 **mari:** Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y parecido intenso, esa era la idea ;)

Ojalá este capítulo te haya causado igualmente buena impresión, y muchísimas gracias por comentar.

Igualmente espero tengas suerte, cuídate~

A los demás igualmente muchas gracias, su apoyo me motiva muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y esforzarme lo más posible para mejorar como escritora :)

Por cierto, ¿alguien se fijó que Link es II? ¿Por qué será? xD

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	8. Epifanía

Un poco más corto de lo común, pero un semana antes :D

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VII**

 _ **Epifanía**_

* * *

 **…**

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, Zelda le comentó al príncipe que Epona no le había aceptado ni comida ni agua durante el tiempo que había estado con ella. Cada vez que se le acercaba, Epona le sacudía la cola, tronaba sus dientes y respiraba audiblemente; Zelda sentía sus grandes ojos de equino puestos en ella en todo momento, observando cada movimiento. Y ella, sabiendo que aquello demostraba su desconfianza, se había limitado a dejarle de beber y comer a distancia prudente —la yegua era imponente—, con la mirada de Epona y sus orejas siempre pendientes de ella, luego la dejaba para no atosigarla con su presencia.

Estaba preocupada por Link, eso era obvio. Por eso era que la joven no se había molestado en amarrarla —acto que solo aumentaría la desconfianza que le tenía— y en cambio la dejó vagar a sus anchas, porque sabía que no se alejaría hasta ver que su amo estaba bien.

Además, Zelda olía a medicinas, y aquello la ponía más nerviosa.

Ahora que ambos salían de la cabaña, Epona había demostrado una faceta totalmente distinta a la que conocía la muchacha, a quien, en cuanto vio pasar a Link, ignoró completamente. La yegua se había acercado rápidamente hasta su amo y éste no tardó en abalanzársele de la misma forma, agarrándose a su cuello y acariciándole las crines con dulzura, a lo que Epona resollaba suavemente e intentaba mordisquearlo, y Link reía de buena gana mientras murmuraba un «Aquí estoy» constante. Zelda en cambio se mantuvo al margen: ella nunca había visto una expresión de felicidad tan profunda en un animal, ni visto una sonrisa tan sincera como la que tenía Link dibujada en el rostro; no quería estropear el momento por nada del mundo, ni que Epona dejara de centrar su atención en él por culpa de ella, incluso cuando le urgía resolver el dilema que los había hecho salir a ambos.

O quisiera ser parte de esa alegría contagiosa.

Epona se separó de Link y trotó levemente a su lado como pidiendo una explicación, pero en cuanto lo hizo reparó de inmediato en Zelda, y la aprendiz de bruja pudo apreciar que ahora, que veía a Link a salvo frente a sus ojos, ya no la miraba con desconfianza, ni con preocupación plasmada en sus ojos, sino con curiosidad. Epona tenía las orejas en su dirección, mirándola de forma atenta sin saber todavía si o no confiar en ella. Mas Link, viendo el conflicto que tenía el animal respecto a Zelda, se acercó decidido hasta la joven y se puso tras ella, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros e incomodando a Zelda en el proceso.

—Es amiga —le dijo a Epona.

Y la yegua, segura al fin, se le acercó a la hyliana buscando que la acariciara.

—Es linda después de todo.

Luego de eso, Link le retiró a Epona la silla de montar, las riendas y las grandes alforjas que Zelda no había podido quitar debido a la hostilidad que mantenía Epona con ella. Se aseguró de dejarle agua y algunas manzanas que la aprendiz de bruja había recolectado, las cuales la yegua aceptó gustosa, antes de que al fin se dirigieran a la fuente del espíritu y, por supuesto, decirle a Epona que volverían pronto.

El bosque de Farone era un ambiente nuevo para Link, quien nunca había estado ahí antes, y así pudo apreciar Zelda, pues el muchacho veía atentamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor: los robustos árboles de hojas perennes y aquellos que coloreaban por la estación, junto a sus raíces protuberantes que surgían desde las profundidades del suelo y sus copas inalcanzables, altivas y acogedoras para las aves que se hospedaran en ellas. El bosque de Farone encantaba con su belleza y ambiente pacifico, incrementado por la abundancia de su flora y su fauna poco primitiva; los depredadores escaseaban. El aire que ahí se respiraba era puro y ligero, levemente perfumado por el aroma propio de sus árboles y de la tierra humedecida. Todo ahí era completamente diferente a la ciudadela: ruidosa y ajetreada, el bosque en cambio poseía un aura de soledad que en lugar de amedrentar la conciencia —como era en el castillo— te dejaba respirar en calma e invitaba a relajarte. Link hacía caso a esa sensación, caminaba con parsimonia mientras Zelda conducía sus pasos en aquel terreno desconocido, pese a la tensión de los acontecimientos recientes.

Zelda en cambio no estaba tan tranquila.

En momentos como ése, lo único que deseaba era poseer el mismo carácter lleno de ataraxia que Impa.

La muchacha aún mantenía dentro suyo las dudas y preguntas burbujeando en su conciencia al igual que el agua hirviendo, pues si bien no caminaba presurosa, estaba urgida de llegar al objetivo lo antes posible y al fin saber la verdad. La fuente del espíritu no se hallaba lejos y ella tenía suerte de vivir cercana a ésta; en ese punto del camino —que se había llevado a cabo en absoluto silencio— ya poco quedaba para alcanzarla y ambos hylianos eran conscientes de aquello; podía escucharse el murmurar del agua a la distancia.

Cuando la tierra bajo sus botas comenzó a sentirse más blanda y húmeda, Link estuvo seguro que no quedaba nada del recorrido y, efectivamente, poco después vio no muy lejos de ellos las aguas de la fuente.

Hasta el momento, Link solo conocía el manantial del espíritu Lanayru, muy distinta a la de Farone, hermosa, abundante y fundida con el ambiente, con los rayos del sol de la tarde acariciando sus aguas y sacando destellos de éstas.

Link fue el primero en acercarse al borde de aquellas aguas bañadas por el sol, justo en donde éstas ya no rozaban, plantándose con firmeza pese a su nerviosismo; verdaderamente, él nunca había hablado con un espíritu de luz y no estaba muy seguro de cómo invocarlo. Mas la presencia cercana de Zelda y la premura que había demostrado momentos antes lo instaba a intentarlo sin vacilar.

La hyliana no estaba muy segura de todo este asunto. Los habitantes del bosque veneraban al espíritu de luz y le dedicaban un festival una vez al año, le creencia respecto a éste seguía vigente por muchos años que pasaran y varios de los habitantes tenían fe de la protección que Farone otorgaba; aun pese a que nunca nadie lo había visto aparecerse. Hace muchos años, Impa igualmente le había hablado acerca de los espíritus de luz, de su razón de existir y de la misión que las diosas les habían encomendado.

—¿Y tú has visto alguno? —Le preguntó Zelda.

Impa le sonrió.

—A Eldin —respondió ella.

—¿Y cómo son, Impa?

—Enormes y muy brillantes.

—Como las estrellas.

A esa edad, con apenas cinco añitos, Zelda se había ilusionado mucho con la idea de aquellos seres luminosos que habitaban Hyrule, y empezó a ir regularmente al manantial del bosque, solo para ver si de casualidad podía ver al espíritu que residía en éste, pero eso nunca pasó. Actualmente, con veinte años, Zelda no creía que realmente aquello llegaría suceder, de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero ahí estaba, frente al manantial de Farone para que respondiera una de sus mayores dudas y aquella que la había carcomido toda una vida.

La joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la voz de Link, clara y firme, invocando al espíritu de luz. «Es mi deseo hablar con vos», expresó el joven después de presentarse, y por primera vez en todo lo que lo había escuchado, Zelda oyó de él palabras dignas de alguien perteneciente a la realeza; poco coloquiales y muy solemnes, pero no altaneras.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Zelda estaba muy tensa, el estómago se le apretaba, la mente le burbujeaba. Estaba deseosa de ver algo, lo que fuera, y esos pocos instantes en los que no pasó absolutamente nada fueron suficiente para exasperarla, pero se contuvo.

Lo impaciencia de la aprendiz de bruja fue reemplazada de pronto por la sorpresa, al ver cómo, de repente, las rocas de la fuente comenzaban a iluminarse radiantemente, al igual que sus aguas, ahora teñidas de un dorado que ni el sol matutino podía darles. Al centro de la fuente, Zelda vio una gota surgir y caer audiblemente en las aguas, y del mismo sitio, a una esfera de luz formarse lentamente a medida que subía, brillando de forma tan resplandeciente, que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para continuar observando el espectáculo que montaba la aparición del espíritu de luz. Su silueta fue formándose sutilmente sobre las aguas, dibujándose cada uno de sus detalles poco a poco, hasta revelarse por completo. El bello rostro casi humano de Farone saludó a ambos hylianos con la gracia de sus grandes ojos complementando su expresión afable, enrollado en su cola, similar a la de un escorpión, mientras se abrazaba de la esfera luminosa de antes.

Zelda se quedó muda de la impresión; su mirada cristalina reflejaba la luz del espíritu, ensimismada con la visión frente a ella, la cual aumentó en cuanto lo escuchó a hablar.

— _Mi nombre es Farone, soy uno de los cuatro espíritus de luz que habitan en Hyrule, merced al mandato de los cielos. Vuestra llegada hasta aquí estuvo escrita hace mucho tiempo y no me son desconocidos los motivos por los que os presentáis ante mí. Valerosa Zelda, ¿es vuestro deseo saber qué representa la marca en el dorso de vuestra mano, no es cierto?_

La voz del espíritu era clara, levemente grave, pero muy complaciente. Parecía hacer eco a todo su alrededor, reverberando en las aguas y apagando los demás sonidos, pues desde que Farone había pronunciado sus primeras palabras de ese momento, el bosque pareció sumirse en una especie de silencio respetuoso, ni el canto de las aves se escuchaba, tan así, que Zelda oía su propia respiración.

Aún anonadada, Zelda respondió con su cabeza.

Link no supo muy bien por qué, pero verla así de tímida le causaba ternura.

— _Ésa es una señal del destino con el que vos y su Alteza habéis nacido —_ inició el espíritu—. _Una señal de la misión que las Diosas os han encomendado._

Zelda abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué…qué quiere decir con eso?

Era un hilillo de voz aquello que con mucho esfuerzo logró sacar de su garganta. Juró que, por un momento, los ojos del espíritu se habían entrecerrado en señal de comprensión por su actitud incrédula.

Una noticia como la que estaba a punto de recibir no era fácil de aceptar. Había que tener valor para digerirla; Farone lo sabía.

— _Valerosos jóvenes, nubes oscuras son las que nublan Hyrule en este momento, la llegada de Ganondorf al poder ha sido solo el comienzo de malos tiempos y algo que, con el tiempo, podría culminar en nuestra pronta destrucción._

Zelda apretó los labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de escuchar.

— _Vuestra misión es evitarlo. Vosotros, poseedores de la marca de las Diosas, sois los elegidos para aquella encomienda._

La expresión de la muchacha fue suficiente para que Link comprendiera lo fatal que se sentía, él mismo estaba asustado incluso —el vello de todo el cuerpo se le había erizado—, pero no se había pronunciado hasta el momento, para no complicar más a Zelda y lo difícil que debería estar pasándolo ahora. Comprendía que la marca de las diosas en su mano había sido un misterio para ella desde siempre, uno que había estado buscando resolver. Para él en cambio las cosas eran distintas: a Link le habían inculcado que aquel símbolo y lo que conllevaba, se traspasaba por la familia real de Hyrule y que algún descendiente la poseyera no era nada extraño. Para él, durante toda su vida, había sido no más que un deber. Link había cargado con la sabiduría toda la vida, como poseedor debía ser ejemplo de ésta, pero nunca lo había logrado; era una carga, al igual que ahora, representando el inmenso peso de un destino que no había escogido.

—No lo entiendo…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Preguntó Link— Eres la elegida, las Diosas te escogieron para hacerle frente a Ganondorf.

Pero rayos, no era así, de verdad que no lo era, aquello no estaba planeado.

Y es que, así como Farone estaba consciente de todos los eventos acontecidos en Hyrule, también estaba al tanto de aquel hecho dado hace ya más de veinte años: el intercambio, y por supuesto, que aquello no estaba dentro de lo escrito por las diosas. Link estaba destinando el papel de héroe a la muchacha, habiéndose presentado como regente del reino; el alma del héroe, mientras que la reencarnación de Hylia estaba frente suyo como una simple muchacha.

Vaya con los caminos de la vida, ambos terminarían adoptando lo que no les correspondía.

Mas Farone era sabio y estaba seguro que de decir lo contrario, solo provocaría mayores confusiones entre ambos jóvenes, habría cierto vacío en ellos que solo complicaría más las cosas. Lo mejor era dejar que descubrieran su camino por ellos mismos y que la verdad se revelara por sus propios medios. Él no intervendría, así que, optando por ello, guardó silencio.

Sus hermanos harían lo mismo en su momento.

—¿Eso es lo que significa esto? ¿Eso es lo que no me quisiste contar? —La voz de Zelda comenzaba a quebrarse—. ¡¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?!

Link asintió con el pesar del mundo puesto en su expresión.

—¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Yo no…yo no puedo con esto…

En ese punto, Link comenzaba a irritarse.

Pero él era comprensivo.

—No te obligaré a nada —dictó él con voz calmada, tratando de apaciguar a la joven—. No haré que vayas a enfrentarte a él si ésa no es tu voluntad, pero yo sí lo haré. Es mi deber tanto por deseo de las Diosas como por mi posición, todo lo que pasa en Hyrule es responsabilidad mía y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo las consecuencias.

Link hablaba con firmeza y seguridad, sin tizna de titubeos en su voz, ni de duda en sus palabras. La voluntad de ese muchacho era férrea, se reflejaba en la claridad de sus ojos y en la dureza de su expresión, en el valor que emanaba de su persona.

Link era de admirar, eso fue lo que pensó Zelda.

— _Os recomiendo cambiar esa decisión, Alteza_ —pronunció Farone, luego de bastante rato manteniéndose al margen—. _Es cierto que las Diosas os han dotado de libre albedrío y está en vuestro poder acatar su destino o ignorarlo. Mas debéis comprender que Valor y Sabiduría siempre van juntos y uno no podrá triunfar sin el otro. Podéis dejar que la joven elegida haga lo que disponga mientras vos os enfrentáis a vuestro destino, pero vuestros esfuerzos serán en vano, y tarde o temprano caeréis en batalla._

Eso era mentira.

Link, como poseedor del fragmento que tenía, era capaz de hacerle frente a su destino por sí solo, como había hecho en anteriores vidas, pero Farone no creía conveniente que así fuera, porque de separarse, ninguno de los dos llegaría a la verdad.

Y eso no se podía.

Link maldijo para sus adentros, aquello se trataba de un todo o nada.

—En estos momentos ninguno de los dos está capacitado para salir victorioso de una contienda contra Ganondorf.

— _Y tenéis razón, Alteza. El demonio a quien enfrentaréis no será simple de vencer, sino una contienda muy compleja —_ empezó explicando Farone— _Pero hay una forma de hacer que sea posible para vosotros estar a su alcance. Siglos atrás, en una época anterior a ésta donde el mal se había presentado, nosotros, los espíritus de luz, sellamos el alma de Ganondorf y la dividimos en seis fragmentos que escondimos alrededor de todo Hyrule. Mas uno de estos ha sido despertado, lo que ha hecho posible le resurrección de Ganondorf. Si conseguís obtener los restantes y destruirlos, entonces el fragmento principal se verá debilitado y vosotros podréis vencer._

Ante tal revelación, Link hizo memoria de todas esas veces que Ganondorf lo había interrogado, de cada una de sus preguntas, de la urgencia en su voz y la ansiedad en sus ojos, ¡ahora todo era tan obvio!

—Ganondorf está al tanto de eso…él también está buscando obtener esos fragmentos para fortalecerse, pero no sabe dónde se encuentran, ¡eso era lo que tanto quería saber!

Farone asintió.

— _Habéis pasado duros momentos por eso mismo, Alteza, ahora que conocéis la verdad, vuestra voluntad no debe flaquear._

Link estuvo de acuerdo, incluso cuando le dolía en el alma recordar esos momentos.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el primer fragmento?

— _En un lugar que la joven aquí presente conoce muy bien —_ dijo Farone dirigiéndose a Zelda— _Aquel mismo lugar que habéis escogido para darle sagrada sepultura a vuestra mentora, joven aprendiz de bruja._

Zelda no lo miró, había permanecido con la mirada gacha todo ese tiempo.

Nombrar a Impa en ese momento había sido un golpe muy duro para ella.

— _Hermosa Zelda, reconsiderad vuestra opinión, demostrad que sois digna de vuestro papel. Ambos deberéis consultar con mis hermanos para obtener la ubicación del resto de los fragmentos. Sed valientes para enfrentar el camino que os han otorgado las Diosas, sed valientes y conseguiréis vencer. Yo los estaré protegiendo desde mi manantial en todo momento. Que la bendición de las Diosas os ilumine a ambos, el destino de Hyrule y el mundo ahora está en vuestras manos…_

Y con esas palabras, Farone comenzó a desintegrarse en miles de lucecitas que con el viento fueron difuminándose poco a poco.

* * *

 **…**

Si el camino de ida había sido silencioso, el camino de vuelva tenía ciertos toques de hostilidad que a Link lo pusieron especialmente nervioso.

Y él no era fácil de intimidar.

Zelda caminaba con paso apresurado y pesaroso a una buena distancia de él, con las manos hechas un par de puños bien apretados y la cabeza gacha, hecha un manojo de nervios que destilaba confusión y coraje. No sabía cómo sentirse, si temerosa o enfadada, o incluso melancólica. ¿Qué día no le había preguntado a Impa sobre aquella marca, si existían libros que hablaran sobre ella o alguna leyenda o creencia que hiciera alusión de su forma? Ahora que lo sabía, no podía creer la cruda realidad que se le presentaba y de la cual había vivido completamente ignorante. ¡Ella, destinada a acabar con el tirano que asolaba en Hyrule! ¡Ni siquiera con todos esos sueños podría habérselo imaginado!

A Link ni siquiera quería verle la cara, o escucharlo, no podía, necesitaba pensar primero, pensar y despejarse, bajarse los humos, sino, estaba segura que lo descargaría todo contra él, que no tenía la culpa de nada y con quien, de hecho, compartía el mismo destino. Ya era suficiente con que solo uno de los dos tuviera la valentía suficiente, las fuerzas para hacerle frente a lo que parecía imposible, la voluntad necesaria para aceptar a esa misión.

Debido a la velocidad a la que iba, no tardó mucho en realizar el recorrido antes hecho con lentitud. A tan solo unos metros de llegar a la cabaña, Zelda echó a correr llegando rápidamente hasta la puerta y, haciendo uso de su magia, la abrió con un pensamiento internándose en ella. Subió ágilmente las escaleras, recorrió los pasillos y se encerró en su habitación con el menor escándalo posible, estando convertida en una tromba; no saldría de ahí en toda la tarde.

Link estaba preocupado por Zelda, mas no había intervenido sabiendo que lo qué pasaba podría resolverlo ella y solo ella, cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera no surtiría efecto. Él también se había comportado así en algún momento, y cada vez que pasaba, solo se limitaba a hacer a oídos sordos. Zelda estaba confundida y dispersa, eso era todo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que se aislara.

Breves momentos más tarde, Link también llegó a la cabaña siendo recibido por Epona, quien estaba confundida por el estado anímico de la muchacha y reconoció que Link también se veía abatido y meditabundo. El muchacho recargó el cuerpo contra Epona y dejó que lo mordisqueara todo lo que quería, no importaba. En un momento como ese, él también necesitaba pensar en qué haría, pues las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo que creía.

El príncipe estaba consciente de lo reales que habían sido las palabras de Farone: era un todo o nada, podía tratar de convencer a Zelda y lograr que ambos hicieran frente a la misión encomendada, o podía intentar resolverlo todo él mismo solo para conseguir suicidarse. Que inútil era.

¿Pero cómo convencerla? ¿Cómo pedirle que dejara su pacífica vida a cambio de un futuro incierto y pasares turbulentos? No era lógico. Link no podía ir hasta ella y pedirle que dejara la seguridad de su hogar para ponerla al frente en una batalla contra Ganondorf. El hyliano suponía que Zelda no tenía razones contundentes para querer hacer el esfuerzo de intentarlo siquiera. Después de todo, ella no había visto la brutalidad con la que el tirano actuaba, nunca lo había tenido al frente, no había sentido en carne propia la destrucción o visto la forma en la que arrasaba con todo y lo reducía a nada. En cambio, solo había visto un atisbo de cómo había sido la revolución que condujo a la victoria al gerudo. Desde su cabaña, ella había logrado ver el humo de los incendios en los campos, había escuchado los gritos de los despavoridos y atendido a los que sin nada habían quedado. Zelda curó a enfermos y heridos de todos aquellos ataques, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, y sintió el dolor de aquellas personas expresado en sus rostros carentes de alegría. Efectivamente, no había visto la destrucción en vivo, pero sí las consecuencias de ésta.

¿Mas cómo Link podría saberlo, si llevaba menos de un día de conocerla?

Él sí tenía razones y motivos de peso, por eso había contestado con tanta seguridad y no se había dejado amedrentar incluso cuando la realidad se le demostraba con la misma aspereza. Zelda no podía pensar como él en ese momento, no siendo quien era, por eso Link no la culpaba de su reacción ni de su negativa inmediata. Pero pese a la comprensión que el joven profesaba hacia la muchacha, no podía evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que terminara accediendo, que algo surgiera para hacerle tomar una decisión definitiva, porque siendo de otra forma, entonces él se quedaría estancado y en esa situación realmente no sabría qué hacer, estaría varado y a la deriva. Por eso, esperaría el tiempo necesario, hasta que Zelda pudiera darle una respuesta contundente, sin atosigarla en el proceso, pues estaba al tanto que le había caído como una bomba en la vida, una que solo provocaría cambios difíciles de aceptar.

Mientras tanto, allá arriba en su habitación, Zelda se encontraba echada en su cama, con la vista hacia el techo, los brazos extendidos en el lecho y el cabello regado sobre la almohada, como una cascada de chocolate. Tenía la mente perdida en recuerdos, pues, pese a que el ritmo de sus pensamientos debería ir dirigida a lo que tendría que enfrentarse, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Impa.

¿Sabría acaso ella la verdad desde el inicio realmente? Y si era así, ¿por qué se lo había ocultado? Las razones podían ser múltiples, la joven evaluaba cada una de ellas tratando de encontrar una respuesta y apartar el sentimiento de haber sido engañada por la anciana; porque realmente no quería pensar así de las acciones de Impa.

Zelda meditó con la misma concentración que poseía cuando estaba sumida en labores. Tal vez Impa hubiera considerado mejor que ella viviera ignorante todo ese tiempo, para no amargarla, y preferido prepararla a su forma. Y es que así era, Impa le había demostrado perseverancia y compromiso, enseñado a no rendirse, a ser fuerte, a saber cómo salir adelante pese a las situaciones. Aquellos habían sido los aprendizajes que con mayor frecuencia repetía y ella más practicaba, no podía dejar que ahora, cuando más debía de hacer uso de éstos, los olvidara.

No podía.

Zelda recordó la última lección que la anciana le había dado «A veces no obtenemos lo que queremos, pero logramos lo que no creíamos ser capaces», y podía ser que fuera cierto. Sobre sus hombros pesaba un destino que no escogió pero, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía ser que dentro de ella hubiera fortaleza para enfrentarlo.

Más temprano que tarde, la joven entendió que así era, que dentro de ella había deseos de finalizar con todo ese sufrimiento producido por aquel hombre. Rememoró todos los rostros de las personas que había atendido, en las heridas que sanó, las quejas que escuchó, llantos que consoló y a aquella niña que no había logrado salvar. Y entendió que no quería que nadie más tuviera que pasar por aquello, que estaba en sus manos detenerlo y que, si las Diosas la habían escogido, debía ser porque en ella existía capacidad, ¡debía de demostrar que era digna de ello!

Fue bajo esas resoluciones que la tarde transcurrió lenta, el sol radiante de esa tarde fue transformándose hasta brillar con los tonos anaranjados característicos del ocaso. Zelda no se fijó en el paso del tiempo hasta que se percató del cambio de las luces que se filtraban a través de su ventana. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí y hablar con Link respecto al tema, tal vez estaría preocupado por ella o algo así, pero la verdad es que aún no se sentía con ánimos de darle la cara. Lo haría en cuanto supiera cómo ordenar sus ideas.

Pasó un rato bajo la misma tranquilidad, medio dormitando a momentos, medio despierta, medio soñando. El colorido del crespúsculo había sido reemplazado por un tono levemente azulado que daba paso a las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. Y justo cuando Zelda pensó que ya era momento de levantarse, escuchó el tocar tímido en su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —oyó la voz de Link del otro lado.

Zelda miró en dirección al sonido, casi como si pudiera ver a Link del otro lado, esperando.

—Claro —respondió no sin antes pensarlo un rato.

Link se adentró en la habitación y Zelda se reincorporó para darle espacio a su lado, viendo que el muchacho traía en su mano una taza que, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, se la pasó. Y ella, algo apenada, se la aceptó no sin antes darle las gracias. Colocó el plato en su regazo mientras Link se sentaba a distancia prudente de ella, para luego cobijar la tacita entre sus palmas; despedía en calor agradable y un olor conocido. «Manzanilla y pasiflora», pensó al instante, «Para los nervios y los malos sueños», como le decía Impa.

Quizá qué lío habría hecho Link en la cocina para traerle aquella taza. No importaba, el gesto lo valía todo.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a hablar, Zelda estando concentrada en soplar el contenido de su taza y Link parecía estar mucho más interesado en mirar el techo de la estancia.

La joven a su lado suspiró y reparó en el detalle de la poca iluminación del sitio. Lo resolvió rápidamente con el chasquear de sus dedos, haciendo flamear la vela que siempre mantenía junto a su cama, ante la mirada del príncipe que parecía maravillarse cada vez que Zelda hacía su magia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Escuchó decir a Link de repente, estando concentrado esta vez en el leve bamboleo de la llama, como danzando.

Era la misma pregunta que le había ella esa mañana. «Mucho mejor», se le vino a la mente, descubriendo instantes más tarde que así era, que la confusión de antes se había esfumado por completo, y que no quería seguir titubeando. Así que así se lo hizo saber a Link, para no seguir preocupándolo.

—Me alegra —le dijo él sonriéndole de lado. El príncipe hablaba calmado, con un tono más bajo al que ella había escuchado antes.

Link suspiró levemente, preparando sus palabras.

—Zelda —la llamó, la muchacha volteó de inmediato; era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre—, escucha, yo no te presionaré con la decisión que quieras tomar, porque no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero necesito que le tomes el peso correspondiente. No importa cuánto tardes, esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Ella lo miró, Link despedía seriedad y sinceridad con sus palabras.

Zelda dio un trago y suspiró.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión —anunció. Link la miró expectante—. Yo…voy a acompañarte en esto.

Link abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Y Link sonrió con una de esas sonrisas llenas de paz, muy similar a la que se le había pintado cuando vio a Epona, pero menos efusiva.

Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, reconoció ella.

—¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, verdad?

—Pues…habrá muchos peligros.

—Sí.

—Y riesgos.

—A cada instante, mi dama.

—Pero no estaré sola, ¿no?

Link volvió a sonreírle.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no tengo mucho de qué temer —determinó, mirándolo e intentando corresponder esa sonrisa.

—Que ruda —le dijo Link, medio divertido.

«Uy, si supiera», pensó Zelda.

Porque nadie en el pueblo se metía con Zelda, la aprendiz de bruja.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, únicamente la imperceptible respiración de los hylianos y el ulular del viento en el exterior, donde las criaturas nocturnas comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Era en esa inesperada calma en la que ahora Zelda se hundía en pensamientos, a medida que bebía, y Link comenzaba a sentirse confortado de alguna forma, porque estaba cómodo de esa manera, sentado en un colchón al lado de Zelda, en medio del silencio y con la luz de la vela iluminándolos.

Que inusual era.

—De verdad gracias, Zelda —dijo Link, con serenidad inexorable en su expresión.

Pero Zelda de repente pareció muy confundida.

—No he hecho nada por lo que debas agradecer —contestó ella, para luego dar otro sorbo a la taza—. A mí también me corresponde esto.

—Pero no cualquiera tiene el valor de aceptarlo —objetó él—, y tengo muchos motivos por los que agradecerte.

Zelda desmintió con un gesto de su cabeza, pero el joven insistió.

—Claro que sí.

Realmente así era. Ella lo había encontrado de la nada y lo ayudaba con sus heridas, la daba cobijo, de vestir y comer, y luego le decía que iba a afrontar junto con él el peso del camino trazado por las Diosas, ¿cómo no iba a agradecerle?

Y así se lo hizo saber, Zelda merecía más que su agradecimiento y una taza de té de hierbas, mucho más que solo eso.

—Eres de admirar —le dijo—. No debes dudar de tu capacidad, Zelda.

Ella le sonrió.

—Tú parecías muy seguro —comentó ella— Debes estar igual respecto a tus capacidades.

Pero a Link la sonrisa se le desasió.

—Si yo no lo estoy, ¿quién más lo haría?

Era la primera vez en ese tiempo que a Link se le veía realmente acongojado. Zelda quiso decirle algo para animarlo, aunque fuera un poco, pero no tenía idea sobre absolutamente nada de él y creyó que cualquier cosa que dijera en nada le aportaría.

Pero no podía ser indiferente.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Zelda observándolo, Link le devolvió una mirada confundida—. Por eso estás junto a mí en esto, ¿no?

Link solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—No debes dudar de tu capacidad —le dijo Zelda, y Link rió suavemente porque eran las mismas palabras que él había dicho hacia un rato.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, entre palabras de apoyo y trivialidades.

Un poco de calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Bueno, como decía allá arriba este ha quedado un tanto más corto de lo común, pero no se preocupen, pues a partir del siguiente volveré a retomar la extensión normal, la cual espero conseguir en el mismo plazo que ahora :) Espero poder actualizar más seguido, las vacaciones están muy cerca y ya he pasado el período de exámenes finales, por lo que tengo más tiempo para escribir.

No tengo mucho que comentar respecto al capítulo, vimos algunas revelaciones y lo que se irá desarrollando en los siguientes capítulos, ¡espero les haya gustado!

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD:** Pues sí, fue bastante curiosa xD En el siguiente capítulo prometo que iniciaremos en cómo se da la interacción entre estos dos, la cual poco a poco irá evolucionando.

Lo de Link II lo revelaré algún día, no sé cuándo, pero se sabrá xD

¡Gracias por comentar!

Cuídate~

 **mari:** No lo niego, estaba planeado contarlo ahí, ahora lo leo y me doy cuenta que realmente fue así xD

Lo que dices podría ser, no vas por mal camino ;)

Epona es un personaje que veremos recurrentemente, a mí en lo personal me gustan mucho los animales y siempre he sentido importante la interacción entre estos y sus dueños.

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el anterior :)

¡Gracias por comentar!

Chau, cuídate~

A los demás, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo. Siempre digo esto, pero de verdad es algo muy importante para mí y que me motiva mucho :)

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a mí amiga **Dark Cat** por asistirme con lo del lenguaje corporal de Epona, que sin duda ha sido (a mi parecer) un gran aporte para enriquecer esta historia. ¡Un montón de gracias!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Nuevo rumbo

No es que haya estado entusiasmada...digo.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **VIII**

 _ **Nuevo rumbo**_

* * *

…

Zelda le pasó una mullida almohada de plumas y agarró otra para ella, invitándolo a recostarse un poco, luego de haber dado su último sorbo de té de hierbas y dejado la taza en la mesa junto a la vela; que le dolía la espalda según ella. De ese modo fue que terminaron uno al lado del otro, para impresión de ambos; Zelda porque nunca había estado de esa forma con un hombre; y Link, porque rara vez había visto a una mujer con tantas libertades: todas las muchachas con las que se había entrevistado venían acompañadas por un ama, estar con una en una situación como ésa solo se prestaba para cotilleos y rumores subidos de tono. Con Zelda, en cambio, todo parecía tan natural; y eso que no estaban haciendo nada fuera de lo moral. Tan solo hablaban, ni siquiera alcanzaban a rozarse.

Incluso con los rezagos de la infusión sobre ella, la aprendiz de bruja se esforzó en mantenerse despierta con tal de continuar la conversación, que se había volcado en ellos mismos; la magia que bullía dentro de ella le hizo aguantar para responder y formular las preguntas, a Link el interés.

Zelda tenía veinte años; Link también.

Ella había vivido durante toda su vida en aquella cabaña. Él, durante la mayoría de la suya, en la inmensidad del Castillo de Hyrule.

Zelda no tenía ninguna familia de sangre; únicamente a Impa, la sheikah que la crió y había perdido hace no mucho. Link oficialmente había quedado completamente huérfano, pero había tenido un padre, una madrastra, nueve hermanas y a Lucy.

Las actividades que realizaba Zelda día a día se limitaban a la hechicería, la elaboración de pociones y la recolección de ingredientes cuando trabajaba. Mientras que en el ocio, se dedicaba a practicar conjuros, a leer o simplemente a salir a caminar o buscar qué hacer.

Link en su vida como príncipe tenía un horario que se dividía en estudios, deberes reales, reuniones y otras actividades sociales; y en el escaso tiempo libre, se la pasaba junto al piano, practicando con la espada, salía a cabalgar o a curiosear por la ciudad.

La más grande travesura de Zelda había sido enredarles la lengua a los niños que la molestaban, después de años advirtiéndoles lo mismo. El conjuro apenas duró cinco minutos en los cuales ninguno alcanzó a acusarla de lo que había hecho, pero el susto les quedó para toda la vida.

Link le había gastado montones a su madrastra y ahora, de grande, tenía de qué reírse.

Zelda era como la leve llama de una vela, cálida y confortable. Link era una fogata.

Zelda tenía facilidad con los conjuros de agua y luz. Link con los de viento y oscuridad.

Zelda tenía valor y Link sabiduría, mas ninguno de los dos había encontrado en ellos aquella virtud. Y eso, junto con la edad, era una de las pocas cosas en que se parecían.

Si Zelda prefería pasar la tarde leyendo, Link prefería salir y explorar. Si Link prefería la compañía entonces Zelda la soledad.

Zelda conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, había estado en los vastos campos allá en Latoan y visto la abismal diferencia entre los territorios de Farone con los de Eldin.

Link pocas oportunidades de salir del castillo había tenido y la mayoría era por compromiso.

Zelda nunca en su vida había tenido novio ni parecido, y estaba a punto de caer en la categoría de "solterona".

Link había estado a punto de comprometerse al menos tres veces.

Zelda nunca tuvo mascota; su contacto con animales se limitaba a los animalillos que se acercaban a curiosear por su cabaña. Link en cambio había tenido varios perros, gatos, conejos, un azor y a Epona, de los cuales solo quedaba un gato gordo y peludo que acostumbraba dormir con él, un inmenso perro de raza llamado Maximus y su inseparable yegua.

Link sabía tocar tres instrumentos musicales distintos: la ocarina, la lira y el piano. Zelda no podía sacar música ni siquiera golpeando una taza, pero tenía voz de plata.

Zelda le habló de su vida en el bosque, de cómo se había ganado su apodo de "aprendiz de bruja" y una cucharada de lo que habían sido esos veinte años para ella.

Link le habló de sus primeros años, de cuándo Hortence había llegado y pasó de ser hijo único a hermano mayor de nueve hermanas, que allá en el castillo nadie había podido corregirlo y terminaron por mandarlo al servicio militar; por revoltoso.

Zelda le habló del pueblo sheikah y sus tradiciones; Link sobre las gerudo.

Zelda podía traducir antiguos textos escritos en sheikah al hyliano actual. Link hablaba gerudo y dos tipos distintos de hyliano: el actual y el arcano; y cuando se alteraba, tan solo era capaz de recordar este último, porque le había costado horrores aprenderlo.

Y así siguieron contándose, sucesivamente, hasta que ninguno supo cómo continuar.

—Lamento mucho lo de Impa —le dijo el joven, deshaciendo el silencio.

La muchacha negó con su cabeza.

—Ya estoy mejor —aseguró.

Esa era mentira, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Link.

El príncipe giró la cabeza hacia ella, la muchacha hablaba entre bostezos que intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía. Por otro lado, lo había llamado por su nombre, por primera vez, y a él le supo muy bien por lo distinto que sonaba al "tú" o al "usted" que usaba de vez en cuando.

Que rara era esta mujer.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanas?

El hyliano lo pensó un rato, con lo que le había costado aprendérselos todos —había estado un mes llamándolas "hermana" para que no se dieran cuenta, rayos—, hizo memoria y luego le dijo:

—Marie, Lilina, Rosette, Constance, Violette, Isabelle, Catherine, Elizabeth, Caroline…—y luego aclaró—. De la mayor a la menor.

—Y no hay ni una princesa Zelda —agregó ella.

A Link no le pareció extraño que lo dijera, todos en Hyrule conocían la tradición de bautizar a la primogénita "Zelda" y él estaba al tanto del estupor producido dentro del grupo aristocrático cuando bautizaron a la primera hija del rey como "Marie" en vez de "Zelda". Originalmente, la costumbre dictaba en hacer que todas las mujeres de la realeza se llamasen así, pero era muy bochornoso a la hora de tener más de una, y con mayor razón ahora, que eran nueve.

—Porque estás tú —contestó, medio coqueto.

Pero Link no tenía idea de cuán cierto era eso.

Zelda le frunció el ceño, medio abochornada.

—Yo no soy una princesa.

«Pero pareces», quiso decirle; nunca supo exactamente por qué se lo guardó.

Y es que Link no sabía exactamente si era porque hablaban de vivencias que le venían tantas cosas a la cabeza, o algo más, pero, ahora que observaba tan de cerca el rostro de Zelda, no podía evitar pensar que sus facciones se parecían mucho a las de ella, la reina Elena. El príncipe conservaba el recuerdo de aquel cuadro en un rincón muy borroso, apenas se acordaba de sus dimensiones, o de cómo la reina aparecía ataviada, pero tenía muy claro su rostro; sereno, solemne y, sin duda, hermoso. Link lo veía cada día, a veces con más detalles que otros, porque aquella mujer que decían era su madre le despertaba curiosidad. Y así pudo hacerlo hasta que Hortence pisó por primera vez el castillo y Níkolas mandó a sacar el cuadro y guardarlo bien oculto en una bodega, a cuidado de las arañas que ahí se albergaban, porque no podía recibir a la nueva novia con la pintura de su ex esposa en plena entrada.

Link a sus veinte años ya no compartía con Elena aquellos rasgos que Níkolas había considerado iguales cuando apenas había nacido: desaparecieron por completo; más nadie nunca dijo nada, porque a esa altura carecían de importancia. Si la reina tenía el cabello dorado, Link lo tenía de un cenizo muy claro, si ella poseía dos amplios mares como ojos, los del príncipe se asemejaban más al cielo; ambos rasgos de una madre que lo había abandonado y un padre desconocido. Y podía ser que Zelda no tuviera en sus cabellos los tonos dorados de Elena, pero sin duda compartían la misma mirada: era idéntica.

Cuando los párpados de ambos se volvieron de plomo y los bostezos dejaron de ser disimulados —Link, al menos, sabía cómo hacerlos pasar por alto—, cambiaron de tema para girar la conversación a algo de mayor importancia: la misión. Por acuerdo mutuo, dictaminaron que en la mañana se encargarían de preparar lo necesario para la búsqueda del primer fragmento y que partirían al día siguiente; lo más pronto posible.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—Dos horas a pie desde acá.

—Podríamos ir en Epona entonces.

Zelda estuvo de acuerdo.

Después de eso tomaron en cuenta lo tarde que era. Zelda le deseó las buenas noches a Link y éste salió de la habitación para bajar y dirigirse a la pieza en la que había despertado, donde dormiría. La muchacha entonces se cambió de ropa, se acurrucó en las frazadas y se quedó dormida rápidamente; sin ninguna pesadilla que la perturbara esta vez. Algo similar sucedió con él, pues, pese a estar en casa ajena, Link no demoró nada en acomodarse y hundirse en un sueño profundo y reparador, después de mucho tiempo durmiendo inquieto y en el suelo, y no por el hecho de estar yaciendo en una cama, sino porque se había ido a dormir con el corazón ameno, con un manojo de emociones por dentro que, aunque sentía que lo revolvían entero, al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaban.

* * *

…

La mañana siguiente llegó para Zelda bastante más temprano de lo que acostumbraba: había dejado las cortinas entrecerradas y ahora pagaba las consecuencias al ser despertada por los primeros rayos del sol que apuntaban hacia sus párpados, junto al gorjeo matutino de las aves. Se dio la vuelta tratando se huir de estos, se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza y hasta se cubrió entera con las sábanas, pero fue inútil, pues la modorra terminó por esfumársele y se dio cuenta pronto que, por más que lo intentara, no volvería a quedarse dormida.

Dormir siempre había sido un problema para ella.

Estirando los músculos de los brazos y bostezando repetidas veces, Zelda decidió levantarse y salir de su habitación, no sin antes cubrirse con una bata que siempre tenía a mano, para asegurarse que Link seguía durmiendo. Bajó las escaleras descalza, a medida que se acomodaba el cabello; su densa melena achocolatada, para doblar en dirección a la habitación donde el joven descansaba, encontrándolo dormido y hasta roncando suavemente, muy acomodado. Normal, se dijo, aún era muy temprano.

Aprovechando aquello, la muchacha volvió a subir hasta al baño para asearse con privacidad y vestirse tranquila —con la puerta abierta y todo—. Zelda estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y no era de extrañar que tuviera manías de quien vivía sin compañía. Se puso su vestido, se calzó las botas, se desenredó el cabello y se lo secó con un hechizo en cosa de segundos; el clima no estaba para andar con el pelo húmedo. Luego bajó a la cocina dispuesta a hacer el desayuno —tenía hambre—, pero a mitad de camino recordó que se había quedado sin nada en la alacena. Revisó solo para comprobarlo y arrugó la nariz al descubrir que, efectivamente, tan solo le quedaban algunos trozos de pan añejo y endurecido, y un tomate abandonado en un rincón del mueble, criando hongos.

Zelda compuso una mueca, se fue de la cocina, agarró su zurrón, salió de la cabaña, aprovechó de dejarle a Epona agua y partió al pueblo a conseguir alimento. No se demoró mucho, en un poco más de media hora la muchacha estaba de vuelta en su casa, cargada con un par de bolsas que contenían pan, miel, huevos, leche y algo de verdura y fruta, para más tarde. Luego pasó a dejarle algo a la yegua, que la recibió con agrado. Entró a la cabaña, dejó las compras sobre la mesa y sacó lo necesario para preparar el desayuno

¿Qué tan rápido era para una hechicera realizar las tareas domésticas? Bastante, de hecho. Zelda podría incluso sentarse mientras movía objetos con magia que se harían cargo de hacer todo, pero Impa le había enseñado que no debía sustituir nunca las acciones que ella misma podía hacer. Así que, siguiendo aquello, Zelda preparaba todo como cualquier otro lo haría.

Había olvidado qué era cocinar para alguien más, hacer algo para alguien más, estar preparada por otro, y se dio cuenta que, después de todo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Si no estuviera Link, Zelda probablemente seguiría en su cama y se aguantaría un rato el hambre, solo por pereza. Luego iría el pueblo y, tal vez y solo tal vez, aceptaría la invitación de alguien para el desayuno, como había pasado ahora.

Era bonito volver a sentirse acompañada.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado, fue nuevamente hasta donde Link, a quien suponía despierto, por lo que se sorprendió cuando lo encontró exactamente igual que antes: durmiendo a pierna suelta, con el cuerpo desparramado, las sábanas revueltas y la boca abierta incluso.

Zelda resopló, ¿y éste era un príncipe? Pues no cabía en la descripción de "príncipe azul" precisamente.

La joven abrió las cortinas dejando que entrara el sol, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Link había cambiado de posición huyendo de la luz. Frunció el ceño.

Optó por otra estrategia: Zelda se acercó hasta la cama, se sentó en la orilla de ésta, le quitó la almohada a Link y antes de que pudiera protestar por ella, le lanzó una pequeña chispa al brazo que estaba a punto de agarrarla. Link dio un respingo y se sentó de golpe, todo el sopor disuelto, los ojos bien abiertos, la confusión en la expresión. Luego miró a Zelda, no esperaba encontrársela ahí precisamente.

Se sintió muy avergonzado de repente.

Zelda debía de ser muy osada o nada tímida. Era uno de los despertares más creativos y raros que había tenido. La única que entraba a su habitación a despertarlo era Lucy; y no era de esa forma exactamente.

—Ven a desayunar —le dijo seriamente. Link no tardó en seguirla, después de ponerse los pantalones, lavarse el rostro y asegurarse que no tuviera alguna lagaña.

Con lo cómodo que estaba él.

Su opinión cambió inmediatamente en cuanto se sentó a la mesa y Zelda puso frente a él un vaso de leche humeando y un par de tostadas en un plato, otras tantas en una panera. La mesa era variada: había miel, huevos y hasta manteca para untarle, y se fijó que la dieta en aquellos lares era bastante más calórica de lo que acostumbraba, pero por supuesto que no puso ni una pega, le agradaba. Y es que todo ahí caía en la definición de "rustico", desde el decorado de las tazas, el diseño de los platos, hasta el bordado del mantel.

—Si me hubieras dicho te habría ayudado —le comentó a Zelda, luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso. Y eso lo decía muy en serio: ella no tenía ninguna obligación de atenderlo y sentía la necesidad de devolverle la mano de alguna forma.

—Yo lo veía muy cómodo durmiendo —respondió Zelda sin reproche en su voz, untando miel en su tostada—, no quería molestarlo.

Link negó.

Había pasado a ser "usted", de nuevo.

—¿Sabe cocinar entonces?

— _Se te caería la baba_ —le habría dicho Link, si tuviera algo más de un día de conocerla y tenido la certeza de que no se ofendería, así que en cambio respondió—: No se me da mal.

Zelda sonrió.

—Podrías demostrarme cocinando el almuerzo entonces.

Y él, por supuesto, no tardó en contestar que estaría encantado.

Terminado el desayuno, Link se ofreció a lavar la loza, para extrañeza de Zelda. «Esta chica piensa que no sé tomar ni el palo de una escoba», fue lo que pensó, y es que los mil castigos que el capitán en la milicia le había impuesto por escaparse, consistían precisamente en tareas como ésa. Aunque claro, eso ella no lo sabía y él tampoco la culpaba por pensarlo: había tenido quien le sirviera toda la vida, después de todo.

Que hubiera aprendido de humildad de mala manera era otro tema.

Luego de eso, ambos hylianos se dedicaron a enumerar todo lo que necesitarían para emprender el viaje. Dado que el primer destino estaba cerca de su ubicación actual, no tendrían que llevarse mucho consigo, una vez consiguieran el primer fragmento podrían volver a la cabaña para reabastecerse y emprender rumbo a Latoan, viaje que se extendería al menos un par de días. Para esa ocasión, Zelda tenía un par de sacos de dormir en el caso que tuvieran que acampar si no lograban obtener hospedaje.

Por otro lado, Link insistió que la muchacha necesitaría indumentaria adecuada para el combate y largos viajes: en un campo de batalla, los vestidos que usaba no le servirían de nada, a lo que Zelda contestó que no había de qué preocuparse.

—Tengo algo por ahí —se limitó a responder—. Tú tendrás que buscarte algo.

Y ése fue el momento en el que Link al fin preguntó por todas las joyas que tenía escondidas en las botas. Zelda entonces se paró y se dirigió a un estante ubicado en una de las equinas de la habitación, de la repisa más alta —la cual solo podía alcanzar parada de puntillas—, de uno de los rincones, tomó una bolsa de tela oscura que a Link le entregó. Ahí estaba todo, incluso las hombreras de oro y su corona, que la hyliana había vuelto a encantar para poner ambos objetos con las demás cosas, esta vez asegurándose que el hechizo no se desasearía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

—Venderlo.

—Aquí nadie te va a comprar nada de ese tipo y menos por el precio justo, Link —dijo ella, sabiendo que la mayoría de los objetos estaban hechos de oro; nadie en el pueblo tenía algo tan ostentoso.

—Puede —admitió él—. Esto de acá son regalos comunes, cuando se trata de joyas —dijo mostrándole los pendientes de plata y la cadena—, quizá alguien los quiera.

—Si tú lo dices…

Aparte de eso, a Link le quedaban otros tres anillos de oro. La verdad, no recordaba por qué iba con tanta cosa puesta ese día, pero en aquel momento no le sentaba nada mal.

—Lo que obtenga con esto lo usaremos para comprar todo lo que necesitemos durante el viaje, además para conseguir estadía— explicó.

—Si logras que alguien te lo compre.

—Claro que lo haré, así no tendrás que poner de tu bolsillo. Más de lo que has hecho.

Zelda negó.

—No es nada.

¿Qué tanto ganaba un hechicero? Mucho, ésa era la respuesta; Link la sabía. Los magos reales tenían sueldos considerables allá en el castillo, al igual que los alquimistas, todos ellos a cambio de colaborar con investigaciones en el campo respectivo y bajo el compromiso que, en caso de alguna guerra, deberían participar activamente en la contienda; aquello era, como diría un alquimista un "intercambio equivalente".

De esos ámbitos Zelda solamente podía compartir el salario, si le iba bien en el mes, podía conseguir hasta quinientas rupias; y había familias que se mantenían con apenas trescientas.

La aprendiz de bruja era hábil para el comercio sin necesidad de hacer rebajas excesivas o cobrando precios poco justos: las pociones azules se vendían a 100 rupias la botellas, la roja a 20, la verde a 30. Otros elixires como lo era la poción de resistencia podía costar 50, las rehabilitadoras 150; ese extraño brebaje rosado de aspecto dulzón que sabía a demonios, pero que calmaba todas las dolencias. Así se lo contó a Link, le mostró el cuarto de los calderos incluso, pero él insistió en poner de su parte igualmente.

—No creas que eres la única que tiene habilidades para el comercio.

Zelda entonces reparó en un detalle.

—¿Y vas a pasearte así como así por el pueblo?

—Te iba a pedir mi capa.

Zelda la tenía, había reparado las costuras con magia incluso, mientras que había desistido de intentarlo con la chaqueta y la camisa blanca porque ambas se encontraban en un estado lastimero, muy sucias y rasgadas; no valían la pena.

—Nadie le compra nada a un encapuchado…a menos que sea ilícito. Tampoco puedes ir así cómo estás, podrían reconocerte o algo. También sería sospechoso que no mostraras el rostro; acá la gente es **muy** supersticiosa.

Link lo sabía; se trataba de una comunidad de humanos, después de todo. Por otro lado, lo mejor para todos era no dejar indicios de su rastro, un hyliano resaltaba mucho por esos lares además, más uno con características tan específicas y hasta llamativas. Rubio y de ojos azules: nada común.

La muchacha lo observó un rato y luego lo pensó.

—Te voy a cortar el cabello —afirmó.

El hyliano se espantó. ¿¡Cómo era eso!? ¡Su cabello era sagrado! Pero Zelda tan solo se rió ante su expresión de desconcierto.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a trasquilar ni nada. La otra opción sería teñirlo, con magia, pero te advierto que la última vez que lo hice no quedó precisamente de un tono..."natural".

Link descartó la opción de inmediato, aquello no lo calmó para nada; pero era necesario.

Momentos más tarde ambos estaban en el cuarto de baño. Link sentado en un banquito con Zelda tras él, con tijera y peineta en mano, habiendo quitado el espejo para que no se espantara durante el proceso.

El joven tragó en seco: esto no le gustaba para nada. A la muchacha en cambio se le veía muy confiada y hasta divertida.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Sííí.

—Espero que no vayas a experimentar conmigo.

—Claro que no, confía en mí.

Le había humedecido el cabello y peinado un poco. En ese mes que había estado encerrado había crecido considerablemente y el escaso pelo que antes crecía por delante ahora le llegaba al puente de la nariz, molestándole la vista. Ayer no había reparado en eso.

Zelda parecía estar en su salsa, el joven tenía el cabello rubio muy espeso, fino y suave. Y una vez acomodó todo, dejó la peineta a un lado y agarró las tijeras. Link contuvo la respiración y ella casi se ríe por lo nervioso que se le veía. Acercó la hoja hasta la primera hebra y, antes de que el joven pudiera advertirlo, cortó el primer mechón con el chasquido de la tijera anunciándolo. Casi se muere. Zelda soltó una carcajada traicionera, ¡con razón tenía fama de bruja! Bueno, por esa parte de su carácter y porque él era un berrinchudo.

Odiaba cuando le cortaban el cabello.

Allá en el castillo, su peluquero nunca sabía qué hacer con él, pues el príncipe tenía el cabello tan rebelde que incluso cuando se esmeraba en darle una forma ordenada, éste se reacomodaba como si tuviera vida propia, ¡que fastidio! Así que lo evitaba lo más que podía.

Una a una las hebras iban siendo cortadas, algunas cayendo en las faldas de su vestido, otras en los hombros de su dueño causándole cosquillas. Link se había callado por completo, ahogando en su garganta cualquier queja o suspiro acongojado, mientras Zelda, muy de buen humor, tarareaba una canción, más que concentrada en su trabajo.

Terminó al cabo de un rato. La muchacha volvió a colocar el espejo en la pared y Link se encontró con un reflejo muy distinto al de esa mañana. Había quedado con un flequillo desfilado cubriéndole la frente y un par de mechones delante de las orejas a modo de patillas. Un corte masculino bastante agradable a la vista.

— _Nada mal_ —pensó él. Además, cumplía muy bien su labor: estaba irreconocible.

—Ya quita esa cara. Te ves bien.

Link se encogió de hombros, verdaderamente no estaba nada mal.

—Gracias.

Ella le sonrió.

—No hay de qué.

Limpiaron entre ambos y salieron del lugar. Link de todas formas se arrebujó en su capa antes de salir, por si las dudas. Se llevó la bolsa con la mercancía y algunas rupias por parte de Zelda en el caso de que su idea fallara, para que comprara lo que necesitara, las cuales Link, muy picado, aceptó a regañadientes. «No quiero que vuelvas acá para pedirme dinero, porque no te daré nada, por porfiado», fue lo que le dijo Zelda con tono mandón a modo de advertencia; él las tomó y las guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Y siguiendo las indicaciones de Zelda, se marchó en dirección al pueblo del bosque, mientras ella se quedaba a preparar lo que faltaba y comenzaba a elaborar las pociones que les serían útiles durante el viaje.

* * *

…

Link llegó a eso del mediodía y lo primero que hizo en cuanto pisó la cabaña fue buscar a Zelda, encontrándola en esa sala tan extraña que le había mostrado esa mañana: el cuarto de los calderos. La aprendiz de bruja ya había terminado con las pociones y estaba embotellándolas: había dos garrafones rellenos a tope de poción roja, otro de poción azul y la última y más extraña; poción verde. «Para ella, seguramente», pensó, aunque se le hacía extraño que una hechicera tan hábil como ella la necesitara. Por otra parte, detestó bastante haberse tenido que ir en ese momento, le hubiera encantado ver cómo se elaboran dichos elixires tan milagrosos.

La muchacha colocó el corcho en la última botella y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te fue?

Y Link compuso una sonrisa que decía en toda su expresión «Yo tenía razón». Pero en lugar de decírselo, le entregó en mano el zurrón que le había dado.

—150 rupias por los pendientes; 100 por la cadena. Quedan 50 todavía. Tu dinero está intacto.

Menuda explicación.

—Valían más que eso.

—Pues nadie iba a pagar más de 200 rupias…

Era cierto.

—¿Y qué tanto compraste? —Preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

Link la miró con expresión circunspecta.

—Cosas…

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero antes de alcanzar a pronunciar media palabra, Link dejó al alcance de ella las bolsas con todo lo que obtuvo en el pueblo, para que curioseara; ni siquiera tuvo que invitarla para que metiera mano en cada una.

Protecciones para los brazos, una cota de malla muy resistente, un par de dagas —muy sencillas y bastantes pequeñas—, algo de ropa y una túnica de tela resistente, hecha para largos viajes y de color inusualmente verde.

—¿Por qué verde?

Link soltó una pequeña risa. Ésa era la misma pregunta que él había hecho cuando la compró.

El vendedor, un hombre entrado en edad, de pronunciada barriga, calva naciente y bigote bien cuidado de un azabache intenso, en cuanto entró a su tienda no tardó en aproximársele a preguntar qué buscaba. "Indumentaria para largos viajes y combates", contestó Link. Y el hombre, muy entusiasmado porque hace tiempo que no se encontraba con lo que aparentemente era un guerrero, no tardó en exponer todo lo que tenía. Primero la cota de malla, luego las protecciones para los brazos, ambas dagas y por último la túnica. El hyliano no estuvo muy seguro al inicio y el vendedor lo intuyó por la expresión con que la miraba. Ahí nació la pregunta.

—¿Por qué verde?— Cuestionó él, y no es que se quejara; era su color preferido, pero curiosidad le causaba.

El hombre compuso una sonrisa nostálgica.

—No crea que es solo porque sí, el color tiene su significado, joven.

Entonces inició con un relato, uno narrado en un viejo libro muy empolvado perteneciente a su abuelo, que Link escuchó atento e interesado. Según éste, mucho tiempo atrás, existía un clan destinado a proteger las ruinas de lo que en antaño había sido un templo que daba culto a Farore, la deidad del valor, nadie recordaba cómo se llamaba aquella secta, quién los había designado o qué tipo de personas lo componían, si humanos o hylianos, no importaba. Lo imprescindible del asunto era que aquel clan era encargado de proteger tan sagrado lugar. Pero un día, cuando una época tenebrosa se hizo presente, la oscuridad logró violar la pureza del sitio pese al esfuerzo de los guerreros. La maldad implantada creció y creció, hasta tomar forma física: una inmensa bestia que pocos podían describir cómo era, pues escasos eran quienes la veían y conseguían librarse para contárselo a los demás. La bestia se instauró en el lugar y lo hizo su guarida, el clan desistió con el paso de los años de purificar el templo y devolverlo a su gloria, y en cuestión de tiempo los pocos miembros que quedaban abandonaron la causa; muchas habían muchas sido las tristezas, incontables las pérdidas e incalculable la cantidad de sangre derramada y las lágrimas liberadas por los caídos.

Con el paso de las décadas, la guarida del monstruo obtuvo fama de leyenda y muchos aguerridos hombres iban solo para descubrir si era realidad o invento. Todos ellos vestidos de verde, pues ese era el color representativo del clan que una vez resguardó en lo que se convirtió aquel sitio; infundados en la tonalidad de la deidad del valor, quienes lo usaban buscaban representar esa virtud y comenzar a desarrollarla.

Uno de los tantos que lo intentó fue un joven hyliano de una familia de hidalgos, de corazón guerrero y voluntad de acero como sus ancestros. El muchacho, instruido desde que tenía memoria en el arte de la espada, quiso comprobar su destreza enfrentando a la bestia. Muchos lo trataron de insensato y otros de valiente, incluso de héroe, pero pese a las opiniones y los ruegos de quienes intentaron hacerlo desistir, el joven espadachín se enfundó en su túnica verde y con paso firme y sin temor, se encaminó hasta el templo de la deidad del valor.

Si aquel joven pereció en batalla o cercenó a la bestia con su espada para salir victorioso, era algo que nadie podía decir con seguridad, pero lo que podía afirmarse con total veracidad era que su identidad no fue olvidada y su osadía continuó siendo trasmitida hasta el punto de ser escrita y plasmada en las páginas del viejo libro.

El hombre finalizó la historia y Link se quedó pensando mientras miraba la túnica. Nunca había escuchado de tal relato, Lucy solo le contaba historias de su pueblo, mientras que de leyendas hylianas solo podía saber por las clases de historia hyruleana y de los montones de libros de la biblioteca real, mas en ninguno de ellos había visto siquiera un relato parecido.

—Me la llevo —dijo. Pagó lo correspondiente y se marchó.

—¿En serio te lo creíste? —Preguntó Zelda con incredulidad en su voz.

Link se encogió de hombros.

—No está en mi juicio decir si es cierto o no. De todas formas, la túnica no es mala, la tela es resistente.

Y Zelda lo comprobó de inmediato; era cierto.

—¿Utilizas mucho la poción verde? —Preguntó Link, muy de repente, cambiando de tema.

—No mucho. La verdad, no la vendo seguido, así que casi nunca la elaboro. Son poco los magos que llegan hasta acá por ella.

—¿Y para ti?

—No he tenido necesidad.

—¿Entonces por qué la prepararas ahora?

—Porque no sé hasta qué punto me veré en necesidad de ocupar mi magia —contestó ella—. Yo no sé nada de combates, así que mi única defensa será ésa. Si se agota mi poder mágico entonces estaré indefensa. La poción verde acelera el proceso para reestablecerlo.

Link sonrió. Entonces, tomó una de las dagas junto con su funda y se la entregó a ella.

—Es por eso que compré esto.

Zelda lo miró sin entender mucho.

—Así como los guerreros no pueden depender siempre de sus armas, tú tampoco debes hacerlo de tu magia, es necesario que también aprendas a usar el cuerpo —dijo—. Yo te enseñaré a combatir y a usar esta cosa, para empezar. Con el tiempo podríamos adquirir una espada o un arco para ti. Además es muy pequeña, puedes llevarla escondida en la bota incluso.

Después de eso, tal y como había prometido en la mañana a la hora del desayuno, Link se encargó del almuerzo y Zelda no necesitó de palabras para que él supiera que admitía que, después de todo, cocinar no se le daba nada mal: estaba exquisito; todo tenía un gusto completamente distinto a todo lo que había probado en la vida, y quizá se debiera al hecho de que el muchacho sazonara el alimento más de lo que acostumbraba y supiera qué uso darle a cada especia, cosa que ella desconocía. Al lado de aquel plato, el almuerzo que ayer Zelda había preparado, resultaba insípido y sin gracia.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? —Preguntó Zelda a mitad de su segunda porción. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comía en cantidad y con tantas ganas.

Y entonces Link le habló de Denisse.

¿Qué quién era ella? La cocinera del mismísimo Castillo de Hyrule, por supuesto. Zelda no tuvo que preguntar más: eso lo decía todo. Tendría que ser cierto eso de que el palacio poseía lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso en el ámbito más cotidiano.

Cuando Link no se escapaba para ir a la ciudadela, estaba en el piano, con alguna de las gerudo o incluso con sus hermanas, estaba junto a Denisse en la cocina, observándola mientras preparaba los alimentos.

Algo había aprendido, después de todo.

El resto de la tarde pasó ligera para ambos hylianos. Link aprovechó las horas de sol para salir a recorrer un poco junto a Epona y de paso dejar un rato a Zelda a solas, a quien de repente se le veía distante y meditabunda, por lo que él supuso que solo le hacía falta privacidad. La tarde para ella transcurrió en una soledad creada para reconfortar un poco, mientras leía los libros de Impa —libros de hechicería—, escritos en el antiguo lenguaje de la tribu de las sombras, para repasar los conjuros que más podrían serle de utilidad a la hora de batallar. Destructivos, de defensa, medicinales, algunos más violentos que otros. Así se fue la tarde, marcando su despedida en el momento en que Link volvió a aparecer en la cabaña, una vez el sol se hubo ido y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer.

Cenaron sin compartir muchas palabras y se fueron a dormir sin tener una velada parecida a la de la noche anterior, debido al sentimiento que surgía en ambos al saber que el día había acabado y lo que vendría al siguiente. La incertidumbre los dominaba, al igual que la agitación y las dudas; quizá solo estuvieran buscando apaciguar la sensación a través del silencio, como solo sabían hacerlo.

Hablar era más sencillo.

Zelda no pudo descansar en condiciones esa noche. Su sueño anterior, profundo y reparador, fue reemplazado por el letargo habitual para ella: muy liviano y difícil de conseguir, apenas fueron unas escasas horas que su mente inquiera aprovechó lo mejor que pudo para desvanecer momentáneamente los pensamientos que la acosaban. Link en cambio dormía como un tronco. En momentos como ése, el joven optaba por beber una taza de té para calmarse, darse un largo baño de agua caliente o dormir, y eso último era lo mejor que podía hacer: necesitaría de ese descanso.

La aprendiz de bruja fue la primera en despertarse nuevamente, volviendo a repetir la rutina del día anterior, solamente que en vez de ir al pueblo por víveres, esta vez se adentró en el bosque en busca de flores silvestres para dejarle a Impa, aprovechando que el sitio a donde iban era el mismo en el que estaba su tumba.

Link ya había despertado cuando ella regresó, encontrándolo preparando el desayuno. Volvieron a comer en silencio para luego ir a prepararse y empacar lo necesario para ese día.

El vestuario de Zelda consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo de un tono azul muy oscuro —casi negro—, sin mangas, de cuello alto y con bordes en dorado. Un grueso cinturón le rodeaba la cintura y parte del estómago, y al medio de este, rodeado por un círculo bordado en hilo rojo, podía verse el ojo de la lágrima sangrienta, símbolo de los sheikahs. Además de eso, Zelda contaba con un par de guantes de cuero negro que le llegaban sobre los codos y protecciones para la parte superior del brazo, calzando un par de botas igualmente negras, robustas, resistentes e igualmente flexibles. Aquel había sido el traje que Impa había vestido para batallar innumerables veces y que aún conservaba en buen estado, pese a la cantidad de combates. Zelda lo consideraba toda una suerte.

A parte de eso, Zelda se había amarrado el cabello en una larga trenza que nacía desde el casco y llegaba hasta su cintura, con el objetivo de contener su abundante cabellera y que no le estorbara.

Sin duda se veía muy atractiva, con el cabello sujeto de esa forma, las facciones de rostro estaban completamente a la vista, mientras que aquel traje resaltaba su figura, de proporciones justas y curvas discretas.

Link en cambio apareció ataviado muy similar al día anterior, con la excepción que la camisa que ella le había conseguido, fue reemplazada por una de manga larga y cuello alto, por debajo de la cota de malla y la túnica verde, la cual era atravesada por las correas que sostenían la vaina de su espada, estaba vez colgada en su espalda en lugar de a la cintura. Calzaba sus botas y utilizaba los infaltables guantes de cuero, siempre puestos para ocultar la marca de las Diosas en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Con esa pinta, a ojos de Zelda, Link había dejado por completo de ser un príncipe; su imagen era digna de un guerrero.

Mientras Link ensillaba a Epona, la muchacha empacó las pociones, vendas y otros menesteres en una alforja que al salir le entregó al hyliano, recibiendo una mirada incrédula cuando lo hizo.

—¿Solo es esto? —Preguntó intrigado. A su parecer, dentro de ese pequeño espacio, tan solo cabía una botella de poción, nada más.

—Está encantada —explicó Zelda—. Piensa en un objeto y sácalo.

Link le hizo caso, metió la mano en la alforja y al instante sacó de ahí la botella con poción verde, que le seguía dando vueltas.

—Increíble.

Zelda se sintió halagada.

La reacción que normalmente recibía era de susto, no de impresión, porque si bien los habitantes del bosque la habían visto actuar innumerables veces, ninguno de ellos había acabado de acostumbrarse por completo a acciones que en algún momento se consideraron brujería. Link en cambio parecía maravillarse con todo; los ojitos le brillaban incluso, como a un niño.

—Es un hechizo interdimensional. Todo el equipaje realmente no está en la alforja, sino en un armario allá en la cabaña donde todos los objetos convergen, mientras que la alforja actúa a modo de portal. Fíjate, podría colocar el brazo entero si quisiera —explicó, y a modo de prueba, lo hizo. El bolso era realmente pequeño y medía apenas sus quince centímetros de largo, pero la extremidad completa se había desvanecido al interior.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer? —preguntó Link con una sonrisa, mientras Zelda volvía a entregarle el bolso en sus manos.

—Te tocará verlo.

Link enganchó la alforja en su cinturón y llamó a Epona con un silbido para luego arrimarse sobre su lomo y, desde arriba, ayudar a Zelda a subirse, quien aprovechó su vestimenta para montar por primera vez cómodamente, no de lado y con las piernas juntas como hacía usualmente. Epona partió al ritmo de un trote suave no muy apresurado, velocidad moderada debido a la abundancia de árboles que había en el camino. El recorrido que Zelda había dicho marcaba dos horas a pie, apenas duró algo más de media hora sobre el lomo de la yegua.

El sitio donde se encontraban era mucho más tétrico y oscuro que el resto del bosque, poca luz se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles y una leve y difusa niebla se extendía a sus pies. Y justo en el sitio donde ya no había luz, una inmensa cueva se extendía frente a ellos, oscura como boca de lobo. Ahí es adonde debían ir.

El hyliano fue el primero en desmontar, ayudando a Zelda a hacer lo mismo más tarde, quién aprovechó de hurgar un poco en la alforja mientras Link le indicaba a Epona que permaneciera esperándolos ahí y no se alejara mucho.

Zelda se apartó con el ramo de flores que había recolectado esa mañana en mano, fue al sitio marcado con el ojo sheikah y las dejó en su superficie mientras ella se acuclillaba. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos elaborando una oración. «Ayúdame a enfrentar esto», le rogó a Impa, y al momento de devolver la vista sintió una de las manos de Link sobre su hombro. La muchacha elevó la mirada y volvió a reincorporarse, el joven la miraba con expresión indescifrable, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no supiera qué.

Pero a Zelda ya no le hacían falta palabras de consuelo que nunca escuchó por parte de nadie, tan solo apoyo y compañía, algo que Link ya había marcado con el simple hecho de colocar una mano sobre su hombro y demás gestos.

—¿Vamos? —Le preguntó al joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Link la siguió.

Se quedaron un rato frente a la entrada de la cueva, con la inquietud en la boca del estómago y el corazón titilando de ansiedad. Algo maligno se albergaba allá, ambos lo sentían, y Zelda con mayor razón, que era hechicera y podía detectar con facilidad las energías malignas. Aquel lugar antes puro, estaba impregnado de maldad; inquietante y empalagosa, como si el aire estuviera cargado de ella.

La falta de luminosidad sería un problema a la hora de adentrarse y explorar en busca del primer fragmento, así observó Link y se lo hizo saber a Zelda de inmediato, quien sabía aquello de antemano por todo lo que Impa le había contado; un hechizo lo solucionaría.

Colocando el dedo pulgar en su frente y la palma sobre sus ojos, Zelda le pidió a Link que los cerrara hasta que ella se lo indicara; él le hizo caso. La aprendiz de bruja recitó una oración en un lenguaje arcano que Link no pudo traducir debido a su desconocimiento y la raída voz con que Zelda la pronunció. Sintió una energía cálida desprendiéndose de sus manos y más tarde, pese a tener los párpados cerrados, apreció un leve destello rojo que lo dejó confundido. La hyliana apartó las manos y le indicó que ya podía abrirlos, viendo como el profundo azul de la mirada de Zelda había sido reemplazado por un escarlata brillante, al igual que la suya.

—Ahora puedes ver como un sheikah —explicó ella—. La oscuridad ya no será un problema.

Permanecieron un rato más observando. Con el hechizo haciendo efecto, Link ya no veía únicamente a través de la cueva un fondo negro, sino un arco de piedra dando entrada. Curioso.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Le queda corto.

Y podía ser que el tono de Zelda no dejaba ver mucha emoción, pero a la distancia que estaba de ella, Link percibía fácilmente como a la muchacha las manos le temblaban.

Soltó un suspiro, luego le ofreció la mano.

Zelda lo miró confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

—No estarás sola —le dijo—. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Link hablaba con sinceridad y comprensión en su gesto. Zelda volvió a echarle una mirada esta vez curiosa y su vista se quedó en la mano que se abría a ella, para que, luego de instantes de duda, la tomara, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Juntos caminaron al interior, sin saber exactamente qué los esperaba.

* * *

¡Y se acabó este capítulo! Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo en esta parte, ya en el siguiente veremos cómo funciona esto del cambio de roles, además de que se vienen las escenas de acción, las cuales nunca he escrito antes. Ya tengo la dinámica pensada y la forma en la que quiero redactarlo para que todo resulte lo más intenso posible, pero este es un género en el cual no he explorado mucho, así que deseenme suerte.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hay un par de escenas que en verdad me encantó hacer y otras con las que me estuve cabeceando desde hasta de llegar a este punto xD Lo de la túnica verde, por ejemplo, al inicio no iba a estar, iba a diseñarle un traje completamente distinto a Link (similar a los que se han visto en Breath of the Wild), para no tener que ocupar el recurso de Twilight Princess haciendo que el espíritu Farone se la entregara, porque se me iban a complicar más las cosas y el final el pobre espíritu iba a estar soltando de más. El punto es que al final determiné que Link no es Link sin su túnica verde, aunque le falte su gorro en este caso.

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD:** Que bueno que el manejo de emociones te haya resultado bueno. Estuve redactando eso pensando en que debía sentirse lo más humano posible, pues la emociones que se describen son normales a la hora de enfrentar cualquier cambio. Me alegra saber que lo he logrado :)

Respondiendo a tu pregunta; sí, los origenes de Link y Zelda se sabrán en algún momento, incluyendo el verdadero origen de Link, pero para eso falta muuuucho tiempo y varios capítulos más.

En fin, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, ¡espero que este cap te haya gustado igualmente!

Saludos~

 **mari:** No me ha quedado muy claro, ¿no te acostumbras a que los capítulos sean antes o qué? xD Perdona si pregunto, pero me dejaste dudando.

Lo del espíritu Farone es algo que se explica en el mismo capítulo, pero si no lo entendiste entonces es por sandez mía al no poder explicarlo de manera que se entendiera totalmente, perdona en serio por eso :( Lo que pasó aquí es que Farone decidió que lo mejor era mantener esa información oculta para no complicar a ninguno de los dos durante su travesía, que de por sí es una carga complicada y dura de llevar. Imagínate si te dicen que tienes que dejar de lado todo lo que conoces para embarcarte en una aventura llena de peligros para derrotar al malo maloso que lo destruirá todo si no haces nada, y que además, todo a lo que creías pertenecer era mentira. Feito, ¿no?

Pero en fin, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya habrá más momentos como ese, como vimos al inicio del capítulo, que ese tiempo se extendió a bastante más xD

Un montón de gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, ojalá este te haya gustado tanto como el otro :)

Saludos~

A los demás, como siempre, igualmente un millón de gracias por todo su apoyo, siempre es importante para mí :)

A partir de ahora los capítulos serán cada dos semanas, por lo tanto el próximo estará justo para Noche Buena, así que ahí tendrán un regalo de mi parte xD

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

 **EDITADO:** _¿No les ha pasado que se traspapelan con las fechas y resultan que están hablando de un día que realmente no es? ¡Pues me acaba de pasar! Realmente el capítulo siguiente estará justo para el 31 de diciembre justo para año nuevo, pero de todas formas intentaré subir algo externo a esto para Noche Buena para que no se queden sin nada. Lamento mucho la confusión, pero realmente tenía la cabeza volada en ese momento ;O;_


	10. El primer fragmento

¡Último capítulo del año!

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!~

* * *

 **IX**

 _ **El primer fragmento**_

* * *

…

 _Es imposible volar cuando tienes los bolsillos llenos de miedo._

 _Porque pesa._

 _Pesa mucho._

* * *

…

Tiempo antes de que Ganondorf llevara a cabo el golpe de estado, la mayor preocupación de Link estaba fuera del ámbito de la revolución. Cuando el consejo comenzó a darse cuenta que el reino decaería más y más sin apoyo externo, presionó a Níkolas respecto al tema del compromiso del príncipe, pero el rey, quien sabía de antemano que Link no daría su brazo a torcer y en ese punto ya había rechazado a la mayoría de las candidatas, impuso su autoridad por otro lado. En ese entonces Marie, la mayor de sus hijas, ya había cumplido los quince años y estaba en edad suficiente para comprometerse. Y así lo expuso frente al consejo en la reunión que le siguió a la charla que había tenido con el primer ministro respecto al tema. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con la medida: sin ser la primera en la línea sucesoria, comprometer a la princesa Marie Hortence Hyrule resultaba muy sencillo tanto por eso, como por su condición de mujer en el Hyrule machista de ese entonces.

Mas Níkolas no esperaba que poco después de pronunciar palabra, Hortence ingresara a la sala de la reunión hecha una tromba y roja de la ira. Había sido su mayordomo que, apenas se había enterado, corrió hasta la habitación de su ama para informarle. La reina ni siquiera se había molestado en adecentarse un poquito, pues iba tal cual a cómo se encontraba vestida y echada en su lecho: con el vestido desacomodado, sin maquillaje y el cabello azabache suelto y enredado. Hortence se enfurruñó, infló los mofletes, pataleó y le gritó a la mitad de los ministros sin conseguir absolutamente nada, y cuando creía que irremediablemente iba a perder a su hija a causa de intereses políticos, una idea se formuló en su cabeza.

Hortence hizo lo que nunca en la vida pensó que iba a hacer: recurrir a Link.

Antes de salir de la sala, la reina advirtió a todos los presentes que no se movieran de sus asientos y partió como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala de música del castillo, con una agilidad inesperada para alguien de sus dimensiones, sorprendiendo a esclavas y sirvientes de paso. «¡Fuera de mi camino!», le gritaba a quien se le cruzara, apartando a la gente con sus voluptuosos brazos . Hortence llegó, abrió la puerta de un golpe, sacó a Link fuera del alcance de las teclas del piano y lo tironeó de una oreja hasta la sala de la reunión mientras él refunfuñaba por explicaciones. Pero Hortence, con la fuerza de una fiera encolerizada, no lo soltó hasta que volvió a entrar en la habitación y lo puso frente a todos los miembros del consejo.

—¡Diles que te vas a casar! —Profirió ella—. ¡Díselos!

—¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablando, mujer?! —Exclamó él, alterado.

—¡Van a comprometer a Marie Hortence si tú no lo haces!

Link miró a Níkolas con enfado contenido.

—Tiene solo quince años; es una niña.

—Ya es una mujer y lo sabes. ¡Tú tienes veinte y te sigues comportando como un crío! —Reclamó él.

El hyliano se tensó de pies a cabeza, estaba en una encrucijada.

—Lo haré…solo dame tiempo —aseguró Link, con pesadumbre y seriedad en su voz.

Níkolas suspiró.

—Dos meses. O escogeré yo.

Nadie refutó nada, incluso cuando pensaban que el rey estaba siendo demasiado permisivo con su hijo.

Alcanzó a pasar un mes sin que Link pudiera decidirse, con la presión de los ministros, de su padre e incluso de Hortence sobre él. Luego de eso Ganondorf atacó el castillo y el príncipe quedó libre de un matrimonio forzado, a cambio de algo de mayor peso como lo era llevar la esperanza del reino, e inclusive, del mundo entero.

Por suerte, tenía a Zelda de su parte.

En esos momentos, la mayor preocupación de Link era hacer que ella saliera ilesa de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de todo lo demás.

Link apretó la mandíbula al momento de bloquear un golpe con su espada. Las cosas serían más sencillas si trajera un escudo consigo.

Su adversario actual era un stalfo, una criatura esquelética con la que ambos elegidos se habían topado de sorpresa en cuanto ingresaron a la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Mientras que a Zelda la había tomado desprevenida, Link había estado atento nada más poner un pie en la sala: un cubículo cuadrado de grandes dimensiones, techo alto y columnas de mármol en cada esquina, cada una con una antorcha sin encender, con un círculo en medio a modo de arena; nada más conveniente para la ocasión. El stalfo había aparecido repentinamente sin darles opción de reaccionar a su primer ataque, un sablazo a quema ropa destinado a rebanarle el cuello a la hyliana. Afortunadamente para ella, Link aún sentía los rezagos de la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas debido a los combates anteriores, alcanzando a quitarla del alcance del arma del enemigo y ganando un corte en el brazo.

Link desenvainó su espada con un movimiento rápido y preciso, contratacó antes que el adversario pudiera imaginarlo debido al dolor de la herida recién hecha; seguramente no esperaba encontrarse con un guerrero zurdo. Con un mandoble bien pensado, logró asestarle un golpe que consiguió apartarlo de encima y hacerle vibrar las articulaciones al huesudo enemigo. El stalfo se apartó antes de que Link pudiera propinarle un nuevo espadazo y se colocó a distancia prudente con la guardia bien en alto y esa luz chispeante brillando dentro de sus cuencas vacías observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El hyliano con la separación entre ambos como seguridad para reaccionar ante cualquier embiste, analizaba al enemigo concienzudamente. Estaba seguro que únicamente bastaba un golpe bien pensado para desarmarlo desacomodándole los huesos, tan solo necesitaba crear una brecha para dar el golpe libremente.

Mientras tanto, Zelda se había reincorporado y aprovechado que la atención del adversario se había posado totalmente en Link para colocarse tras él y, una vez se encontró a sus espaldas, le hizo una seña a su compañero, que captó con el mayor disimulo que pudo para no advertir a su adversario de los movimientos de la muchacha. Link caminó formando un círculo con el stalfo siguiéndole los pasos para no aburrirlo con ese escrutinio tan prolongado, y a medida que se movilizaba, Zelda lo hacía tras el enemigo, sus pasos ajustados a los suyos para no alertarlo, mientras una esfera se formaba en su mano preparada para ser lanzada. Una vez estuvo lista, la aprendiz de bruja volvió a hacerle la misma señal a Link. El príncipe se abalanzó repentinamente sobre el stalfo para sorpresa de éste, que no tardó en preparar un ataque, mientras Zelda lanzaba el hechizo directo al cráneo del adversario. La esfera de luz impactó, causando que el stalfo se detuviera mientras el cráneo le vibraba de la confusión y el aturdimiento. Link llegó justo a tiempo con un golpe preparado que le dio de lleno en la columna antes de que pudiera volver a defenderse. El esqueleto chilló del dolor y se desarmó, un montón de huesos sin unión fue lo que quedó a los pies de ambos hylianos

Link los miró y más tarde le echó un vistazo complacido a Zelda.

—Bien pensado.

Zelda se limitó a sonreír.

Al menos, no se había quedado paralizada del miedo, como antes.

Ambos jóvenes se apartaron del montón de huesos y se recolocaron a buena distancia de éste. Entonces Zelda formó una nueva esfera luminosa en sus manos, esta vez de un color rojo, que en cuanto alcanzó el tamaño deseado, la muchacha impulsó en dirección a los restos del stalfo, estallándolos.

Así no volvería a levantarse.

Ya les había pasado al momento de derrotar al primero.

—¿Cuántos de estos llevamos?

—Este es el cuarto —respondió Zelda—. Deja verte la herida —dijo con voz autoritaria, cambiando de tema.

Link la había olvidado por completo.

La aprendiz de bruja examinó el corte del brazo derecho, justo por debajo de la cota de malla. Por suerte no era muy profundo y apenas sangraba, pero punzaba como condenada, y pese a esto, Link no se quejaba ni un poco; tan solo apretaba los labios. La muchacha se aseguró de cortar el flujo con su magia y vendarlo fuertemente formando un torniquete.

—Pensar que hace solo unos días te curé una herida en el mismo brazo, pero más profunda. Y ya volviste a hacerte una nueva —dijo Zelda, luego agregó—: Aunque por culpa mía.

Link lo desmintió.

—No hubieras podido prevenir ese ataque.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí terminaré de curarla.

No le siguieron dando más vueltas.

Si la intuición a Zelda no le fallaba, diría que se encontraban justo en el corazón del templo, debido al número de habitaciones que habían recorrido anterior a esa como por la arquitectura que poseía, mucho más ornamentada y, hasta cierto punto, armoniosa. Llevaban un buen rato recorriendo sin encontrar mayores dificultades que enemigos menores en su camino. Zelda tuvo que rememorar todo lo que Impa le había contado de aquel sitio para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Para empezar, todo ahí estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo de luz se filtraba entre tanta penumbra, mas aquello no era un problema debido al encantamiento colocado en ambos.

Por otra parte, sentía como todo el aire se encontraba cargado de energías malévolas, cosa que no era así hace algún tiempo, pues hubiera podido advertirlo la última que fue a ver a Impa. Y a medida que se acercaban, más podía percibirlo, más asfixiante y empalagoso, como si fuera faltándole aire progresivamente. De ese modo fue que se lo comentó a Link, quien estaba al tanto de ello pese a su escaso poder mágico; quizá por su afinidad con los hechizos de oscuridad.

Decidieron entonces ocupar esa intuición a modo de rastreador del primer fragmento, en donde la sensación macabra debería estar mucho más concentrada que en cualquier otra parte. Al ritmo que llevaban, no tardarían en encontrarlo; no estaba demasiado lejos.

—Es un fragmento del alma de Ganondorf. Nada bueno puede surgir de ahí —comentó Link es su momento.

Que miedo.

Continuaron avanzando, esta vez estando Zelda atenta al recorrido, Link hundido en pensamientos. Tenía una teoría respecto al despertar del fragmento en esa zona, pero no quería comentársela a Zelda sin antes atar cabos y dejarlos bien sujetos. Al momento de huir, Lucy había dicho que Ganondorf no se encontraba en el castillo y nadie tenía idea de a dónde habría ido a parar. Mientras que Zelda le había comentado que las energías malignas en el sector del bosque de Farone y el resto de la región eran algo muy reciente y que se había iniciado poco antes de que ella lo encontrara. Con esa información, Link supuso que lo que el gerudo habría ido a buscar no serían los fragmentos en sí, pues conocería de ante mano su ubicación, sino esparcir su energía maligna para despertar a los fragmentos.

¿Pero por qué no los había obtenido directamente?

«Porque él no puede acceder a ninguno de los lugares donde se hayan», era la respuesta con la que Link había dado.

¿Y qué sentido tendría entonces despertar a los fragmentos, más que causar estragos e imponer terror? Link no tuvo que sopesar mucho para hallar la respuesta, con lo anterior sabido el resto no era difícil de deducir, estaba claro: «Para que nadie aparte de él pudiera obtenerlos».

Cualquier cosa que hubiera ahí custodiando el fragmento no haría más que ponerles las cosas complicadas a ambos.

La última cuestión sería entonces la siguiente: ¿Ganondorf sabía que alguien más iba en búsqueda de ellos? La respuesta era claramente sí. No por nada habría tomado él mismo las precauciones. Y con esa información, adicionalmente Ganondorf sabría de la existencia de ese alguien destinado a acabar con él.

Zelda estaría entonces en tanto peligro como Link, si se llegara a saber que ella era alguien más que una simple hechicera.

Tendría que hacer lo posible para mantener el perfil bajo.

Tenía un gran potencial esa mujer, al príncipe no le cabían dudas de ello. Pese a su nerviosismo inicial, Zelda no se había dejado amedrentar por las circunstancias y hacía lo mejor que podía para colaborar con la causa. Si había un enemigo con el cual no tenía idea cómo combatir, entonces se apartaba para no limitarle el espacio a Link y ayudaba en lo que podía, como había hecho hace poco. Además, era muy observadora, cosa que había demostrado al momento de traspasar habitaciones anteriores cuyas puertas estaban bloqueadas y ella había dado con la forma de abrirlas. Mas, pese a la actitud prioritariamente sensata que la muchacha había adoptado, Link tampoco podía evitar reconocer y hasta sentir cierta lástima por lo temerosa que se le veía: antes que todo esto sucediera, nadie nunca había atentado contra su vida, ni intentado causarle daño siquiera. En ese poco tiempo que llevaban al interior de la extraña construcción, Zelda se había llevado más golpes y sustos que en toda su vida. Era comprensible.

Volviendo a la realidad, ambos se encontraban caminando por un extenso pasillo, que mientras más avanzaban, más eterno se les hacía; parecía no llevar a nada.

Era increíble como un simple encantamiento podía hacer que las cosas tomaran una nueva perspectiva: la vista de un sheikah era algo absolutamente novedoso, pues Link veía todo a su alrededor como si estuviera a plena luz del día; absolutamente nítido. Mas no se podía decir lo mismo de los colores, alterados ante la luminosidad real de la estancia, todo ahí tenía un tono que derivaba del azul.

Había que seguir buscando.

* * *

…

Un poco más tarde decidieron tomar un descanso, tanto para recuperar energías como para despejar la mente, alterada tanto por la naturaleza del sitio como por el mal que se albergaba.

Zelda estaba muy callada y eso a Link lo preocupaba, pues la muchacha era quien iniciaba las conversaciones normalmente, ya fuera comentando o señalando algo, pero en ese momento, simplemente parecía haberse cerrado en sí misma y omitido todo cuanto se le pasara por la cabeza. Algo estaría pensando entonces.

Mas él, que sabía que no se abriría tan fácilmente para contarle a qué tanto le daba vueltas aunque le insistiera, propuso una temática que sabía que la distraería.

—¿Qué relación tenía tu aya con este sitio? —Preguntó deshaciendo el silencio.

Y a Zelda no hubo quien la callara.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los de su tribu, Impa no había sido entrenada por la matriarca de ese entonces allá en Kakariko, sino por otro de los tantos guerreros, el cual se consideraba el más fuerte, junto a otro grupo de jóvenes, ahí en el mismo bosque de Farone. Impa y esos muchachos habían sido escogidos para resguardar una antigua reliquia, sellada por los espíritus de luz, la cual se albergaba en las profundidades de aquella cueva.

Aprendieron cada uno de los aspectos de la construcción, rememorar cada una de sus habitaciones, trampas, bifurcaciones y pasillos, y ser capaz de reconocerlas incluso en la más absoluta oscuridad, que no era obstáculo para un sheikah. Tardaron su tiempo, pero al final lo lograron. Ninguno de ellos conocía la verdadera naturaleza de lo que protegían, pero su sentido del deber era mucho más grande que cualquier cuestión que pudiera surgir respecto al tema.

Mas aún, con el auge de la revolución en el desierto tras el surgimiento de la esclavitud, mucho de los compañeros de Impa tuvieron que abandonar su encargo para ponerse al frente de las tropas comandadas por el ejército hyruleano, hasta que solamente quedó ella.

Impa estuvo durante años sola, aguardando en aquel sitio. Las noticias de la revolución le llegaban cada cierto tiempo y la enardecían cada vez más y más. Hasta que hubo un punto en el cual la sheikah simplemente no pudo seguir aguantando y, faltando a su juramento, abandonó su puesto, no sin antes asegurarse que el lugar quedaría a salvo de intrusos.

Con su poderosa magia, Impa creó a un guerrero de sombra experto en combate y basado en sus propias habilidades, el cual sería capaz de hacerle frente incluso al más experimentado caballero.

Impa no concebía que su tribu pereciera por causas que no apoyaba, la esclavitud era una aberración a la libertad, la mayor expresión de deshumanización y estaba en contra de los principios de los sheikahs, que si bien estaban a merced de las órdenes de alguien superior, su voluntad se debía gracias al deber y no la obligación.

La joven Impa de ese entonces llegó a Kakariko como un grito de guerra; un vendaval de renovación que llamó a guardar las armas para no continuar luchando por causas que nadie ahí apoyaba. Su tribu escuchó su pensamiento y la siguió, los guerreros sheikah se opusieron a las órdenes del rey e Impa llegó a ser matriarca durante ese proceso que se extendió durante sus buenos años.

Pese a esto, la tribu en ningún momento le dio la espalda a la monarquía y siguió colaborando cada vez que se les convocara, mas nunca en causas que tuvieran que ver con la opresión del pueblo gerudo como esclavos.

Así las cosas funcionaron para Impa, mas la revolución continuaba, las guerreras del desierto no cesaban en su intento, el pueblo de las sombras era cada vez más necesario y el rey no contaba con éste debido a un problema que poseía un nombre: Impa.

La resolución que tomó el rey fue tajante entonces: destituyó a la matriarca sheikah y la exilió por completo de la región de Eldin, le quitó sus honores y el respeto que, incluso una personalidad como él, le debía a ella. Impa no tuvo más opción que marcharse aun cuando la mayoría de los guerreros se opusieron a las órdenes del rey, todos los del clan apoyaban a la matriarca, todos les tenían respeto y lealtad. Pero Impa era sabia y conocía que su voluntad no estaba por sobre la monarquía debido a designio divino. Se despidió de su tribu con humildad, siendo solo una sheikah despojada de tono honor y se confinó en los bosques de Farone, lugar donde había iniciado su entrenamiento y camino como guerrera.

Aquello era algo de lo que Impa no le gustaba mucho hablar y que a Zelda le fue contando progresivamente, a medida que la muchacha crecía y realizaba más preguntas, quizá para satisfacer su curiosidad, quizá para desahogarse un poco y compartir con ella el peso del exilio, no podía estar segura; Impa simplemente era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera que ella hubiera visto hasta ahora.

Link escuchó en silencio sin emitir comentarios al respecto, había oído algo acerca de una sheikah exiliada, pero nada muy concreto ni certero, pues era algo que había sucedido cuando Níkolas era un niño, hace bastante tiempo. Impa le producía gran admiración, ella, que estaba en contra de la esclavitud y había conseguido oponérsele realmente independiente de su condición y su cargo, a diferencia de él.

Por otra parte, Link estaba más pendiente de otro hecho relatado en la historia, y eso era la existencia del guardián que Impa había dejado en su lugar.

—¿Tú crees que siga rondado por ahí?

—Puede ser —sopesó Zelda un momento, rememorando todos los hechizos de sombra que conocía—. Lo raro es que no se haya aparecido hasta el momento.

Con esa inquietud, continuaron avanzando.

El corazón del templo era el lugar más macabro; todo ahí era tétrico, desde las murallas hasta el mismo sitio que pisaban. Había manchones de sangres difuminados por el tiempo en las paredes y el suelo, huesos regados y siluetas extrañas, muy probablemente de los caídos que habían ingresado al templo, ya fuera por ambiciosos o desprevenidos; no podía decirse con certeza. Seguramente eran de los derrotados por el guerrero espectral que Impa había creado. Mas, independiente de aquello, la vista era lo suficientemente oscura para poder helarle la sangre a quien lo viera. Zelda intentaba por todos los medios no poner tanta atención en los detalles, que hacía que le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda cada vez más seguido.

Muy en el fondo se preguntaba: ¿terminarían ellos de la misma forma?

A Link en cambio le estaba costando cada vez más mantener la calma; todo ahí le recordaba al tiempo que había pasado encerrado a merced de Ganondorf. Las vivencias pasaban a través de su cabeza sin que pudiera apartarlas ni detenerlas, clavándose como cuchillos en sus pensamientos e instaurando el pánico.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Link comenzó a ponerse paranoico, casi podía oír los gritos de aquellas víctimas rogando por sus vidas mientras se retorcían del dolor, la sangre manando de las heridas, ver los rostros desamparados, las expresiones muertas, y a percibir el aroma que cargaba consigo…

Link nunca en la vida se había sentido así, tan aterrado por tan poco.

La hyliana a su lado tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta del estado de su compañero, al percatarse que caminaba cabizbajo y a buena distancia de ella, cuando desde el principio ambos habían ido al mismo ritmo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó, deteniéndose.

Link se limitó a asentir, sin levantar el semblante.

No iba a preocuparla, menos a contagiarle sensaciones que en ese momento él no podía ver cómo menos que absurdas. Zelda no tenía idea de nada realmente, si hubo algo de lo que realmente no se atrevió a hablar esa noche, era precisamente de **ese** asunto. Él mismo había estado tratando de enterrarlo después de todo. No había razones para sacarlo a la luz; no ahora. No cuando simplemente no había tiempo.

—Es solo que la maldad concentrada me tiene nervioso —dijo como excusa.

Y ella se lo creyó de momento, porque se sentía exactamente igual, con una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago.

Al final del pasillo tenía que ser, aquel sentimiento del que hablaba Link era al igual que una nube boscosa y empalagosa, casi visible en ese punto, como si de niebla se tratara, o como brazos intangibles que intentaran arrastrarlos para engullirlos como si de un postre se tratara.

Llegaron, y la inmensidad de una nueva estancia fue lo que los recibió: aquel era el lugar más profundo de todo el templo, donde la negrura era absoluta; incluso con el hechizo puesto, difícil era poder divisar a la distancia.

Nada bueno se aproximaba seguramente.

—¿Aquí es?

Zelda respiró profundo.

—Así parece —dijo—. Siento un montón de energía maligna aglomerada.

Ambos elegidos se internaron bajo el arco de piedra, pasando a través de la puerta abierta que les daba la bienvenida, caminando lentamente. Sus pasos resonando en aquel insondable silencio, la respiración contenida, los corazones latiendo de la pura ansiedad. Poco podía apreciarse: parecía un campo abierto y desolado, sin columnas de mármol como las de antes, ni antorchas, ni ornamentación alguna, solamente la estancia y la negrura, impidiéndoles ver dónde se encontraba exactamente aquello que buscaban.

La situación no auguraba mucho. Los elegidos recorrieron la estancia con urgencia contenida y prevención en su recorrido debido a la tensión en el ambiente, tan así, que el aire parecía rasgarse en cada movimiento. Mas aquel esfuerzo era inútil, moverse casi a ciegas era un desperdicio de tiempo: Link y Zelda lo descubrieron de la peor manera.

Un golpe se oyó a la distancia, poniendo los nervios de punta a los hylianos y, justo después, Link vio con pánico como las inmensas puertas se cerraban sonoramente, dejándolos encerrados.

—Oh, mierda…

—¿Link?

—Maldición, no puede ser…

—¿Link, qué te pasa? —preguntó Zelda con preocupación en su voz. Link estaba notablemente alterado.

—¡Nos dejaron encerrados, maldita sea!

La aprendiz de bruja estuvo a punto de preguntar nuevamente, mas antes de pronunciar palabra, el joven se alejó de ella corriendo hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente fue tras él.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…

—Dime qué te pasa, Link —volvió a insistir ella. En ese punto ya comenzaba a asustarse.

—¡Ayúdame a buscar una salida! ¡Debe haber un mecanismo o algo aquí, como los de antes!

—¿Y si sabes eso por qué te alteras tanto? —inquirió ella.

Link la ignoró, sumido en su tormento e incapaz de pensar lógicamente. Seguía pegado junto a la puerta tratando de abrirla a la fuerza. Zelda no sabía qué hacer, nunca había lidiado con una situación como ésa y tampoco tenía idea de lo qué podía haberla provocado. Intentó por todos los medios calmarlo, pero sus súplicas eran inútiles; en ese estado, Link era sordo a todo lo que se dijese.

Zelda sopesó en el comportamiento del muchacho en esos días y se dio cuenta que el joven había tenido ciertas pautas de las cuales no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que su fobia detonó. La noche en la que habían permanecido hasta tarde hablando, Link había abierto la puerta para ingresar, pero no la cerró, y era más aún, Zelda había podido percatarse que cada cierto tiempo la miraba de reojo. Algo similar podía recordar de la mañana siguiente a esa vez. Al ir a verlo, la muchacha pudo darse cuenta que la puerta que daba a la habitación estaba entreabierta y no totalmente cerrada.

¿Y que había de ahora? Zelda había notado cierto nerviosismo en él a partir del momento en el que ingresaron a las profundidades de la construcción, al igual que ella lo estaba, solo que quizá no tanto como él.

¿Serían todas esas visiones lo que habrían desencadenado algo? Zelda no podía saberlo, cualquier detalle relacionado con eso, Link lo había omitido por completo. Pero podía estar segura que se trataba de algo relacionado con lo ocurrido en el castillo y el tiempo que había permanecido allá después del golpe de estado. A Zelda no le cabía otra explicación después de ver cómo había llegado.

—¡Link, ya basta!

El joven no respondió, en cambio, se apoyó contra la salida y se quedó ahí, quieto y respirando notablemente agitado.

La muchacha no lo aguantó más, se dirigió hasta él con firmeza y lo dio vuelta hacia ella, agarrándole de los hombros. Link no la miraba, tenía la expresión descompuesta, los nervios plasmados en ella, una gota de sudor frío le bajaba por la sien incluso.

—Vamos a salir de aquí…No dejes que tus miedos le ganen a tu control, ¿sí?

Link al fin la observó. La muchacha tenía la expresión seria, pero, muy en el fondo, podía ver a través de sus irises rojizas la mirada azul que lo observaba con dulzura cada vez que lo ayudaba. Observó los detalles de su rostro: los labios fruncidos, las cejas enarcadas, los mechones castaños que se le habían escapado del peinado, los rezagos de los combates manchando sus mejillas, los rasguños y raspones que cruzaban su bella cara. Zelda estaba pasando por la misma situación que él y no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Era muy egoísta.

El joven suspiró, más calmado, pero sin recomponerse del todo. Quiso decirle algo, solo para agradecerle, lo que fuera, pero antes de llegar a formular palabra, algo detrás de la muchacha captó su atención. Zelda pudo percibirlo, vio cómo su mirada era arrastrada por algo que se encontraba tras suyo. La expresión de Link cambio al horror.

—¡Abajo! —exclamó. Y lo siguiente que Zelda sintió era como el hyliano la agarraba con firmeza llevándosela hacia el suelo consigo. Luego, desde el sitio donde se encontraban ellos, se escuchó un estruendo metálico azotando contra las puertas.

Link se reincorporó rápidamente e instó a Zelda a hacer lo mismo, colocándola tras él. El muchacho desenvainó su espada, la corriente de adrenalina le indicaba que debía estar listo para la acción; el corazón se le había disparado desde el momento en que lo vio. Frente a ellos la nube de polvo que se había levantado debido al movimiento de quien lo hubiera provocado, les limitaba a ambos ver el aspecto de su adversario. No tuvieron que esperar a que se desvaneciera para descubrirlo, antes de que alguno de los dos hylianos pudiera prevenirlo, el ente se les abalanzó con un fuerte sablazo que Link bloqueó a duras penas y lo hizo trastabillar un par de pasos.

Zelda decidió apartarse entonces. Link lidiaba con una silueta oscura que sostenía una especie de espada, tan negra como su misma figura. A la aprendiz de bruja no le cupo dudas: aquél era el guerrero espectral que Impa dejó como guardián.

La sombra usaba las mismas técnicas de la sheikah, Zelda que se había quedado rezagada del combate podía apreciar claramente cada vez que dirigía un nuevo golpe hacia a Link. El muchacho resistía como podía, bloqueando los ataques y esquivando por los pelos. El príncipe podía apreciar cómo cada vez que frenaba un golpe con su espada el brazo le temblaba, a momentos perdiendo el equilibrio, otras veces resistiendo los tronidos que daban sus articulaciones, cada vez más agarrotadas. La sombra era hábil, no había duda de ello; muchas veces más superior que todos los stalfos a lo que se habían enfrentado anteriormente, tanto en técnica como habilidad.

Debía buscar la forma de atacarlo, no podría continuar por mucho tiempo parando sus embates a diestra y siniestra, cada vez sentía sus brazos más acalambrados y la espada más pesada en sus manos. La sombra no le daba tregua, Link no podía ubicar una abertura por donde atacar. Si las cosas seguían así, estaba seguro que no tardaría en agotarse.

En el momento que la sombra dirigió una estocada hacia el joven consiguiendo dañarle el hombro, fue el instante en el que Zelda al fin se decidió a intervenir. Había permanecido observando con el objetivo de formular una estrategia, pero no podía detenerse permanentemente sabiendo que Link necesitaba ayuda.

El guerrero poseía las habilidades de Impa y estaba compuesto totalmente de magia sheikah. Zelda sopesó sus opciones en base a eso, recordó todos los libros que leyó el día anterior, rememoró sus palabras, sus hechizos, los datos que se habían ido anotando en sus páginas con el tiempo, y casi se da un zape en la frente al percatarse de algo tan obvio. ¡Magia lumínica! ¡Eso debería debilitarlo!

Zelda se alejó lo suficiente de la zona de combate, lo más sigilosamente que pudo para no distraer a la sombra, de manera similar a cómo había hecho en el combate con el stalfo. Mas las cosas no sucedieron como disponía, a mitad de camino, Zelda sintió como algo la agarraba de una pierna y detenía abruptamente su corrediza. Cayó al suelo de frente, todo su peso impactando contra el duro suelo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarle las respiración un par de instantes; ni siquiera alcanzó a frenar el golpe con las manos. La aprendiz de bruja se dio la vuelta para descubrir a uno de los brazos de la sombra sujetándole la extremidad con firmeza, casi estrujándosela. La sensación era agobiante, la presión sobre su miembro crecía por momentos y la situación empeoró cuando la joven sintió al espectral guerrero tironearla hasta la zona de combate, sin distraerse ni un instante de la batalla que continuaba librando con el hyliano.

Observó un momento a Link y su herida en el hombro derecho, la cual sangraba profusamente. Una mueca de dolor era la única señal de que sin duda le dolía; pues pese a la herida, Link no disminuía su habilidad para seguir batallando. Debía darse prisa si quería ayudarlo. Pero primero debía librarse de la opresión de la sombra.

El muchacho por su parte se había percatado de la situación, su atención en ese momento estaba centrada en dañar el brazo que retenía a Zelda, quien desesperada movía su pierna enganchada en un vano intento por soltarse. La sombra era lista y estaba centrada en proteger su brazo como diera lugar, descuidando el resto. El joven aprovechó aquello, ése era el momento para por fin conseguir atacar al guerrero espectral.

El príncipe formuló su estrategia en cosa de unos instantes: dirigió el primer golpe hacia el lado izquierdo, sitio que la sombra tenía libre para continuar atacando. Las espadas chocaron y ambos guerreros se mantuvieron soportando el embate del otro, y mientras sucedía esto, Link se encargó de desenvainar muy sutilmente la navaja que mantenía colgada a su cinturón, dirigiendo un corte hacia el lado derecho.

Mas el joven no había reparado como poco a poco la longitud del brazo del espectro iba disminuyendo, ni que los quejidos de Zelda iban aumentando conforme iba siendo arrastrada; no lo hizo hasta que la tuvo al frente, siendo retenida por el brazo del espectro como si una cuerda se tratara. Link se detuvo en el último momento, justo antes de apuñalarle el corazón a la muchacha.

El muchacho se maldijo por lo bajo, un poco más y hubiera matado a Zelda, la posibilidad no dejaba de darle vueltas, no mientras seguía concentrado en la mano que empuñaba la navaja ni en la expresión de la hyliana. En ese momento, ambos guerreros seguían manteniendo la contienda entre ambos, ni uno de los dos cedía, la sombra por conveniencia, Link porque sabía que podía llegar a dañar a Zelda con un movimiento brusco. Miró a la sombra, casi podía apreciar una sonrisa entre la negrura absoluta que componía su cara sin facciones.

Link volvió a maldecirse, tenía que liberar a Zelda a como diera costa, no podría seguir combatiendo libremente si el espectro continuaba utilizándola como escudo.

Mas los pensamientos del príncipe no eran compartidos por la aprendiz de bruja, que desde que la sombra la había colocado al frente estaba preparando un hechizo para liberarse. Zelda juntó energía suficiente y, una vez sintió que ya no podía contenerla, la liberó de golpe. Una oleada se materializó a su alrededor que le llegó de lleno a su adversario. El guerrero espectral chilló del dolor y en reflejo soltó su agarre liberando a la hechicera. La muchacha se alejó rápidamente, reincorporándose de un salto con tal de que no volvieran a atraparla. Y, para su suerte, la sombra desistió del intento, volviendo su extremidad a su longitud normal, antes de que Link volviera a aprovecharse para atacar.

Zelda convocó una especie de protección a su alrededor y, ya a distancia prudente, comenzó a conjurar una esfera luminosa entre sus palmas, con tal de que la luz proveniente de ella no alertara al guerrero espectral, hasta que alcanzó un tamaño considerable y ya no pudo contenerla. Llamar a la luz era una tarea complicada que requería de tiempo, pero en la situación en la que estaban y sin rastro alguno de ésta en ninguna parte, Zelda usaba la energía de su propio cuerpo para convocarla; la tarea apenas le tomó menos de un minuto, pero la dejó respirando agotada. Se vio obligada a deshacer su escudo.

Link se dio cuenta de sus acciones y se preparó para distraer a la sombra lo suficiente para que Zelda impactara la esfera certeramente. La luminosidad crecía conforme ella se acercaba y eso no tardó en ser notado por la sombra, que el simple tacto del brillo que la esfera desprendía le quemaba. El guerrero espectral dejó de centrar su atención en Link y se volteó hacia Zelda gritando inentendiblemente de la furia. Zelda no titubeó, incluso cuando veía que la sombra se dirigía hacia ella con espada en mano, dispuesta a rebanarla en dos con ella; no disminuyó la velocidad, ni frenó sus acciones. Continúo dirigiéndose hacia el adversario, con el corazón palpitándole de la ansiedad y con los nervios escapándole de los poros en forma de sudor frío recorriéndole las sienes. Y justo cuando la punta del arma del guerrero espectral estuvo a punto de rozarle el abdomen, Zelda lanzó la esfera impactándole de lleno. La sombra se retorció y chilló del dolor, deteniendo sus acciones al instante. La hyliana aprovechó el momento para apartarse y ponerse a salvo de su alcance, mientras Link se dirigía hacia el guerrero dispuesto a propinarle un buen corte.

Un grito estridente recorrió la sala y retumbó en los oídos de ambos elegidos al momento en el que la espada de Link hizo contacto con la figura del sombrío enemigo. De un solo mandoble, el hyliano consiguió atravesarlo, provocando que sus partículas se dividieran y su silueta se descompusiera en brumas que poco a poco iban cayendo entre los gritos vociferados por la sombra. El cuerpo se le disolvió y un charco negro fue lo que quedó, el cual no tardó en arrastrarse en la negrura escapando de los guerreros.

Aún seguía vivo.

Link le hizo un ademán a Zelda para que se le acercara, y una vez la tuvo al lado, caminaron juntos en busca del espectro para acabarlo de una vez por todas. La muchacha aprovechó el breve espacio para pasarle la mano por el hombro y curar esa herida, mas Link no la dejó, argumentado que ya había ocupado magia suficiente en ese rato. Así las cosas, la hyliana se limitó a detener la hemorragia, bastante profusa ahora que veía de cerca: un gran manchón oscuro cruzaba la túnica ennegreciendo buena parte de ésta.

—Bébete la poción roja; perdiste mucha sangre —ordenó Zelda, con preocupación en su voz: Link estaba pálido.

El joven la obedeció.

—¿Tú no vas a tomar nada? —preguntó él una vez hubo sacado la botella.

Zelda negó con su cabeza.

—Aún me queda buena parte de mi poder, no es necesario. —Link le creyó. Si ignoraba los rasguños que le cruzaban el rostro, la cortada en el labio y las manchas de tierra y polvo en su ropa, Zelda seguía viéndose en buen estado. El agotamiento repentino por haber ocupado tanta energía de golpe ya se había desvanecido; solo necesitaba recuperar el aire.

Era una hechicera formidable.

Continuaron buscando a la sombra, que seguía chillando mientras intentaba recomponerse. Frente a ellos el espectral guerrero llevaba medio cuerpo disuelto, la otra mitad ya compuesta, pero tambaleante. Daba lástima verlo de esa forma, la silueta ocupaba su arma como soporte mientras sus piernas se regeneraban cada con más prisa al ver como los guerreros se acercaban. Mas sus esfuerzos eran en vano, cada vez que el espectro intentaba reincorporarse volvía a caer y deshacerse.

Mejor era acabar con su vida.

El príncipe desenvainó su espada y le pidió a Zelda que tuviera un hechizo preparado en el caso de que la sombra volviera a tenderles una trampa. El hyliano caminó a paso firme, uno, dos, tres pasos, y un cuarto que quedó en el intento.

Primero fue un estruendo, luego algo más contundente, como si se trataran de pisadas. Link quedó en el mismo sitio casi por instinto, mientras los golpes continuaban y hacían tambalear su estancia. Tres golpes más, y al fin pudieron ver de qué se trataba.

Link tragó saliva y apretó entre sus palmas la empuñadura de su espada, volvió a sentir la corriente de adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, las pupilas dilatadas, los vellos erizados, mientras recordaba el relato de la túnica verde.

¿Sería ese el aspecto de la bestia que custodiaba el templo de la deidad del valor? No podía saberlo; pocos salían para describirlo.

Que ingenuo había sido creer que las cosas acabarían pronto.

* * *

En verdad lamento mucho si esta vez no he conseguido cumplir con sus expectativas, pero es que en serio me ha costado un montón escribir este género, al punto que llegué a escribir tres veces la batalla contra la sombra, ¡en serio! ¡Tres veces! Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a dos amigos míos por el apoyo en este capítulo, a **ZeekLaerers,** por su asistencia y por todas las ideas que me aportó, y a **KlyVan** por sus consejos sobre este género. Muchísimas gracias a ambos :)

No creo que esté de más decir que el capítulo oringinalmente iba a ser bastante más extenso e iba a incluir una batalla más, que sería contra la criatura que apareció al final, pero como me gusta el suspenso y vi que se estaba extendiendo mucho decidí cortarlo. Sino, lo más probable es que en el afán de que no se extendiera demasiado hubiera hecho las escenas que tenía pensadas a medias (cortar diálogos, descripciones y darle un ritmo acelerado), y realmente no me hubiera gustado eso, me gusta entregar las cosas completas y bien hechas sobre todo, no a medias pintas. Espero que lo entiendan.

Y bueno, en esta entrega pudimos ver cómo estos dos están aprendiendo a funcionar como equipo, además de un par de revelaciones importantes. Y sí, Link es claustrofóbico. Estuve investigando mucho acerca de esta fobia y encontré un par de cosas interesantes que se irán desenvolviendo más adelante, mientras que la causa de esto, si recuerdan los capítulos anteriores, es bastante clara.

De resto no tengo mucho más que decir, espero que pese a todo les haya gustado :)

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD:** Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Me he esforzado porque le relación entre los protagonistas se esté dando naturalmente y espero siga siendo así :)

Ya verás como gestos como esos serán más recurrentes poco a poco haya avanzando el fic.

En fin, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

¡Saludos!~

 **mari:** Muchisímas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado :D

La confianza entre ellos dos es algo que avanza poco a poco y en la que habrá distintos factores para llegar a desarrollarla cada vez más. Ahora cuido de no pasarme en ésta para que todo resulte naturalmente.

Espero la acción no te haya decepcionado, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género, así que estoy totalmente fuera de mi zona de confort.

Respecto a cuándo sabrán la verdad, no puedo decirte específicamente en qué momento, pero sí que tardará su buen tiempo

En fin, nuevamente gracias :)

Saludines~

A los demás como siempre un montón de gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante el año, al igual que quiero desearles a todos un feliz inicio de año, para que todo lo que se propongan se cumpla, ¡les deseo un gran año!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	11. Fortaleza

¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí~!

Mis excusas por mi mega ausencia están abajo.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **X**

 _ **Fortaleza**_

* * *

…

Si a Zelda le hubiera tocado escoger la época más feliz de su vida, definitivamente diría que fue el tiempo en el que Impa le enseñó hechicería y ambas pasaban el día metidas en esa zona de la cabaña donde los vapores eran permanentes: el cuarto de los calderos.

La magia para Zelda, más que una virtud, resultaba ser parte de su esencia y de su persona misma. Su inmenso poder mágico había despertado a temprana edad, mucho antes de que pudiera ser consciente de éste, por lo que toda la vida había convivido con él; para bien o para mal. Controlarlo en su inicio había resultado un completo estropicio y una complicación con la Impa tardó mucho en aprender a lidiar; al punto de usarse a ella misma como contenedor para únicamente una parte de éste, pues era incapaz de ser tolerado por el débil cuerpo de la pequeña Zelda de aquel entonces.

Si hubiera sido de otra forma, muy probablemente, la aprendiz de bruja habría muerto solo de la presión que le causaba; por aquel don concedido de nacimiento.

¿Cómo cabía tanto poder en una pequeña de apenas un par de años? Si Impa no hubiera sido quién fue, no se habría podido responder nunca aquella cuestión; pero ella no era una mujer ni una sheikah ordinaria, sino la sierva de la Diosa, y una de las pocas personas que —sin necesidad de ser hyliana— las Diosas le susurraban los secretos de aquel basto mundo.

Zelda y su magia siempre fueron una, una dependiente de la otra, una sin poder existir sin la otra, al igual que dos entes conviviendo en un solo ser y conciencia. La solución al dilema que Impa se enfrentó tuvo una pronta solución al ver cómo, poquito a poquito, la niña comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la constante presencia de la magia e, incluso, la usaba inconscientemente. Al inicio, eran esferas de luz que Zelda formaba con sus deditos de infante para entretenerse, como si se trataran de copos de nieve cayendo sobre su frente. Más tarde comenzó a levitar objetos. Y finalmente, cada vez que hacía pataleta, los destruía con el pensamiento.

Entonces Impa comenzó a entrenarla.

El autocontrol era el primer paso y así mismo le instruyó Impa. Con cinco años recién cumplidos, a Zelda le costó mucho entender ese principio y llegar a dominar el flujo de magia, sensación a la que estaba más que acostumbrada. La sheikah le inculcó el ver su poder como su vida: si éste se agotaba, entonces ella también lo haría. Y luego de varios intentos; algunos de los cuales se había ido con un golpe regalado por el bastón de Impa y otros en los que terminó tendida mientras respiraba rendida; Zelda al fin dejó de estallar objetos pequeños cada vez que se enfadaba y de comenzar a levitar ella misma o lo que se hallaba a su alrededor cuando se distraía.

Solo después de eso Impa comenzó a adiestrarla verdaderamente, al principio con hechizos que no se escapaban del plano cotidiano: invocar luz para iluminarse durante las noches, congelar alimentos para conservarlos, crear chispas para encender los leños de la cocina o la chimenea, transmutar agua para bañarse y llamar al viento para quitar las hojas de la entrada. Luego comenzaron con cosas más complejas, tales como los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, de destrucción y restauración, magia elemental, conjuros de luz y oscuridad.

Zelda aprendió a leer la lengua de la tribu de las sombras e instruirse a sí misma poco después. Leía durante las mañanas y practicaba durante las tardes, mejorando hechizos, aprendiendo otros, resistiendo los conjuros que más energía exigían; siempre bajo la mirada escarlata de Impa y su supervisión de madre infalible.

La aprendiz de bruja lo recordaba todo, cada una de las clases e instrucciones, las horas de estudio invertidas, las mañanas en que leía en vez de salir a jugar, las tardes que se pasó perfeccionando sus conjuros, y se preguntó: «¿Aun así fue insuficiente?»

Pero Zelda tuvo que recordarse que ella solo sabía de hechicería y nada de combates, que su única labor en sus veinte años había sido elaborar pociones, ayudar, cuidar y curar a otros, no luchando, sino con su magia y sus conocimientos de herbolaria. Simplemente haciendo lo que toda su vida había aplicado.

¿Pero qué tanto le servía aquello en aquel momento?

Nada; esa era la respuesta.

La bestia frente a ambos hylianos era de tamaño inconmensurable. Desde su posición, lo único que Zelda podía observar eran las patas y parte del hocico, nada más. Un par de piernas robustas y peludas, de patas poderosas que terminaban en garras afiladas, estaban preparadas para destazarlos en rodajas al primer rasguño que les alcanzara. La mandíbula de la bestia se asomaba a través del cuello, poderosa e inmutable, conteniendo un gruñido mientras un par de vigorosos colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios; hechos para devorar sin complicaciones.

Zelda sintió como el alma se le iba a suelo y las extremidades se le congelaban; tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los vellos de todo el cuerpo erizados, la piel de gallina, la boca fruncida en una expresión de pánico. El estómago se le apretujaba solo de verlo, mientras el pavor le recorría por el espinazo. Zelda lo vio muy cerca suyo, sintió el raspar de sus garras contra el piso de piedra a tan solo unos metros y escuchó sus fosas nasales expirar como si se tratara de un suspiro de connotación amenazante.

Quizá tanteando el olor de las heridas recientes.

Zelda no podía verlo, pero oía como la bestia se relamía los dientes de solo captar el olor de la sangre que emanaba de éstas.

Frente a ella la postura de Link era indescifrable, Zelda no podía interpretarla, así como no podía adivinar los detalles de ésta: la tensión de sus hombros, la dureza de una expresión que no estaba hacia su rostro, la presión que ejercía sobre sus dientes o la fuerza con la que agarraba el mango de su espada. Tras haber dado un par de pasos, Link se había detenido, congelado y permanecido en el mismo sitio, y la bestia avanzaba hacia él peligrosamente. Mientras que ella, aún con la mente obnubilada por el espanto, gritaba internamente para que se alejara. Quiso tener las agallas para despegarse de donde estaba, la osadía suficiente para realizar un movimiento brusco que podía llevarla hasta la perdición; solo para que él se pusiera a salvo.

Pero no la tenía, o al menos, no la había descubierto. Zelda permaneció en el mismo sitio, con la respiración titilándole y el sudor bajándole por las sienes.

La bestia soltó un gruñido gutural, reverberándole desde la profundidad de su garganta y haciendo eco en la inmensidad de la estancia. El fornido animal chaspeó la cola contra el suelo mientras lo rasgaba con sus garras; como anunciándose.

Link sopesó las opciones que tenía. Desde ahí las posibilidades de atacar con seguridad eran varias, mas sabía que tirarse a la suerte no lo era la mejor de todas, permanecer como hasta ahora menos; no sabía precisamente cómo proceder. La bestia no parecía dispuesta a atacar y él no podía mantenerse viéndola por siempre.

Mas el dilema no duró mucho tiempo. La bestia finalmente se movió, dirigiendo sus pupilas en dirección al ente cercano que más escandalo hacía: la sombra. El inmenso animal, con el estruendo característico de su caminar, se dirigió hasta donde ésta estaba, ignorando completamente a ambos hylianos en el proceso. El guerrero espectral seguía chillando mientras se retorcía, las brumas que conformaban su cuerpo parecían de repente haberse descompuesto. Pero la bestia no le daba tregua, no permitió que se pusiera de pie antes de terminar de descomponerla, incluso cuando la sombra chillara de la desesperación, casi como pidiendo auxilio, casi rogando por su vida. No importó.

La bestia posó una de sus poderosas patas sobre la sombra y la aplastó. La sombra gruñó y la bestia se apartó; seguía moviéndose, sus pupilas pudieron detectarlo; en ese punto únicamente gemía del dolor agónico que sentía. Entonces continuó: una, dos, tres veces. El guerrero espectral se retorcía y aullaba de la aflicción, sus extremidades restantes se contraían; un par de manos que se doblaban del sufrimiento mientras intentaban agarrar una salvación que no existía para él.

Una cuarta vez se hizo presente, y ya no hubo más dolor. La sombra se desintegró en brumas, y de su existencia oscura solamente quedó la marca indeleble de su silueta negra, como un recuerdo permanente de su horrible muerte.

Zelda no lo creía; estaba pasmada. El guerrero de sombra, aquel espectro con las mismas habilidades de Impa…vencido sin esfuerzo alguno por la bestia por la que ellos habían venido realmente.

Derrotado de una forma en la que ellos ni siquiera estaban a la altura.

¿Cómo se supone que saldrían victoriosos entonces?

La aprendiz de bruja no tuvo tiempo de responderse esa pregunta, pues la bestia no perdió tiempo observando los restos de aquella presa tan fácil para ella. Volteándose de inmediato, casi con renovada energía, la inmensa criatura volvió a enfocarse en ellos, agazapándose sobre sus patas para finalmente darles la cara a los hylianos. Su expresión digna de una fiera los revolvió por completo, como si el pesar de esa mirada cargada de odio y sed de sangre los escarbara en lo más profundo, sacando miedos, pesares y presentimientos no muy alentadores. Los elegidos presenciaron cómo en las pupilas de aquel demonio creado por la maldad de Ganondorf se posaba unas increíbles ansias de destrucción; su fuerza contenida apreciable en la forma en la que sus garras se hundían en el piso que crujía de la presión; los colmillos empapados en saliva, demostrando un hambre que rogaba por ser aplacada; su postura de animal en caza, las orejas atentas a sus movimientos, su cola meneándose del anticipo. Y de sus ojos, rojos cual demonio, Zelda solo pudo ver un mensaje: «No seré tan piadoso con ustedes»

Zelda la leyó en su mirada; y le pareció que era una promesa.

La bestia gruñó y el sonido le reverberó en la garganta como el ronroneo de un felino. Zelda solo pudo tragar saliva y dejar que su magia actuara por instinto. Link en cambio observaba, contra su palma la Dragneel —su espada— se sentía cada vez más presionada y, al mismo tiempo, dispuesta.

El duelo de miradas entre los elegidos y la bestia terminó una vez ésta se decidió por atacar. Raspando el suelo con sus garras, el demonio se les abalanzó dispuesto a darles un embate que los mandaría a volar lejos. Mas las cosas no se desenvolvieron de la forma que se esperaba. Zelda esquivó a tiempo, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas machucadas daban, mientras el hechizo que había estado conjurando alcanzaba el punto deseado, y una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de la bestia, lo lanzó. El conjuro estalló contra la piel bajo uno de sus ojos, desorientándolo momentáneamente. El animal se detuvo y agachó la cabeza en un intento de despejarse, lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para que Link pudiera deslizarse bajo ésta y asestar un tajo desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Y una vez conseguido esto, arrancó sin sopesarlo mucho.

Para la sorpresa de ambos la bestia ni siquiera gruñó, tan solo quedó ahí pendiente del ardor bajo su ojo derecho que poco a poco disminuía, hasta desvanecerse. De la herida más amplia, ya poco o nada quedaba, tan solo las escasas gotas de sangre manchando su pelaje oscuro. Se escuchó el sonido de los tejidos envolviéndose y restaurándose a velocidad de impacto, de la piel curándose y el cabello creciendo. A Zelda no le cupo dudas entonces: aquel ser que debían derrotar tenía capacidad regeneradora.

La bestia les mostró el cuello jactándose de su hazaña, casi como una burla, casi como una señal de derrota o de una victoria que sería mucho más difícil de conseguir. Luego se escuchó una risa poco sonora, como formulada entre dientes. ¿La bestia reía? ¿Y si reía, hablaba entonces? A Link le pareció que así sería, porque desde el primer momento los ojos de la bestia le habían transmitido una conciencia difícilmente vista.

—Inútiles…—murmuró, con su voz salida de ultratumba: profunda, gruesa y aterradora.

Link volvió a retroceder por instinto, lentamente, para no alertar al demonio que tenía al frente, hasta colocarse junto a Zelda. La muchacha no lo miró, pero él supo que estaba consciente de su presencia.

No tuvieron tiempo de entablar nada cuando la bestia volvió a atacar. Utilizando sus filosas garras, dirigió un zarpado dispuesto rebanarlos en cubos que los hylianos bloquearon como pudieron; Zelda generando campos de fuerza; Link con su espada que, pese a chocar contra aquellas poderosas garras, no le causaban ningún rasguño, muy al contrario, tan solo lograban magullar su hoja.

El esfuerzo era arduo, Link poco a poco volvía a sentir como las extremidades volvían a acalambrársele por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellas, la aprendiz de bruja por su parte comenzaba a sentir el desgate de su magia, nunca antes llevada tan al límite. La cosa iba mal: habían pasado más de una década desde la última vez que su poder se había agotado y, en la actualidad, no sabía hasta dónde llegaba su límite, pero suponía que pronto lo alcanzaría. La bestia en cambio mostraba sus colmillos con suficiencia. Ningún atisbo de diversión o de burla se asomaba en su mirada, mas a Link le parecía que tan solo estaba jugando a agotarlos poco a poco.

— _Que maldito…_

No pasaron mucho tiempo en aquello, pues el demonio comenzó a aburrirse y ellos a cansarse; ahora las cosas vendrían en serio. La bestia se percató en la forma en la que poco a poco los campos de fuerza que conjuraba Zelda comenzaban a ser más débiles en estructura, si antes sus garras rebotaban al chocar, entonces ahora éstas los llegaban a trizar. La aprendiz de bruja volvió a conjurar uno sin saber si resistiría el impacto, mas lo supo al momento en que el animal dirigió un zarpazo contundente que logró romperlo, pero no causarle más daño que el aturdimiento. Zelda se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con la habitación dándole vueltas frente a sus ojos y el suelo tambaleándose. Intentó despejarse lo más pronto que pudo, pero el mareo era absoluto y la bestia no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Lamiéndose los dientes antes de proceder, volvió a agazaparse como animal en caza para volver a dirigirse a ella mientras no podía hacer nada para defenderse porque tenía la mente ida de la confusión.

Mas la bestia no esperaba que alguien mas adivinara sus intenciones y la detuviera antes de mitad de camino, realmente, ni siquiera pensaba que alguien sería capaz de detenerlo. Link había corrido hasta ponerse frente al demonio y colocado su espada en ángulo preciso para que impactara con la mandíbula abierta del animal, rasgando parte de su boca. Por auto reflejo, el demonio cerró sus fauces tratando de apresar el brazo del hyliano para arrancárselo de un doloroso mordisco, pero Link fue más atento esta vez y, antes de que lo consiguiera, volvió a sorprender a la bestia al momento de desenvainar la daga que cargaba consigo, apuñalando con fuerza la piel que recubría sus colmillos.

Gruñendo de la rabia, la bestia dio la abertura que Link necesitaba para escapar de su agarre. Envainó ambas armas con la maestría de un movimiento acostumbrado y echó a arrancar a todo lo que daba antes de que el animal reaccionara. Cuando alcanzó a Zelda, no reparó en si la muchacha estaba respuesta o no, simplemente la agarró y la colocó sobre su hombro, llevándosela consigo sin esfuerzo alguno.

No pesaba mucho.

Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente alejados, Link descargó a Zelda lo menos precipitado que pudo, consiguiendo dejarla en pie.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ya estoy mejor —contestó ella, en medio de jadeos.

—Claro que no lo estás. ¿Se te está agotando la magia, no? Te dije que tomaras la poción verde —la regañó él.

Zelda frotó sus sienes con sus manos, aún medio aturdida; le dolía la cabeza.

—Podré resistir —aseguró.

Pero Link no estaba del todo seguro.

No pudieron seguir dándole más vueltas. A buena distancia de ellos, la bestia se había recuperado y ahora les gruñía con ira, con los vellos erizados y su cola dispuesta en posición de alerta. Avanzó caminando en círculos para rodearlos, y los elegidos lo siguieron con la vista, no dispuestos a que de nueva cuenta volviera a tenderles una trampa.

Ni con eso pudieron prevenirlo.

El animal se les abalanzó una vez más, mucho más rápido de lo que estaban preparados. Con la urgencia del momento, ambos hylianos corrieron a extremos opuestos imposibilitados de reunirse por la presencia de la bestia entre medio.

Ahora la situación era más comprometedora aún.

Link se maldijo a sí mismo por haber caído en algo tan irrisorio con tanta facilidad, pero dejó el remordimiento rápidamente de lado por la preocupación actual: Zelda estaba sola.

Todos sus intentos para volver a reunirse con ella fueron inútiles, la bestia actuaba como una verdadera pared para ambos, pues Link no era el único en intentarlo. Zelda resultaba una presa aburrida en comparación, siendo mucho más estratégica y mesurada, la hyliana no hacía muchos amagos de moverse de su posición si no era para esquivar. Link en cambio era más escandaloso, en ese punto del combate el desánimo ya comenzaba a hacer mella en él y estaba empezando a ponerse irritable. Maldiciendo a pulmón abierto, capturaba la atención de la bestia, que de vez en cuando descuidaba su posición para que consiguiera ver a Zelda tras él. Los intentos terminaban en trampas, en esas ocasiones que lo hizo Link terminó golpeado y casi destazado sino fuera por su habilidad con la espada.

En pocos minutos la atención del demonio estaba completamente puesta en el hyliano, quien entretenido no dudaba en burlarse de él y sus intentos por conseguir algo, riendo abiertamente. Zelda aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse fuera de su alcance y de su vista. Y luego de un rato consiguió ir al otro lado, viendo que el ritmo de la batalla había sufrido un nuevo cambio. El demonio atacaba a matar, utilizando sus garras con precisión y en ocasiones su mandíbula, mientras Link lo evitaba como podía. No pudo evitar notar a Zelda por la periferia del ojo, pero el alivio de verla le duró muy poco, pues el animal frente a él adivinó la distracción en sus ojos y se dispuso a atacarlo definitivamente.

Alzándose todo lo que podía, los hylianos pudieron apreciar a la bestia en su verdadera magnitud, imponiendo su presencia sobre ambos como una sombra que todo lo acaparaba. Empujó a Link con una de sus patas provocando que en reflejo soltara su espada para luego aprisionarlo entre el piso y una de ellas, por en medio de las garras. El hyliano juró que lo aplastaría tal y como había hecho con la sombra; podía sentir como poco a poco la presión incrementaba. Mas la bestia, aún dispuesta a seguir entreteniéndose, movió una de sus garras para hacer el amago de querer enterrarla. El príncipe giró sobre su eje y esquivo por los pelos, y tras su espalda, escuchó como la garra impactaba sobre el suelo. Logró evadirla una segunda vez y esta vez oyó a la bestia murmurar del desespero, mientras el sonido se confundía con los pasos de Zelda dirigiéndose hasta ellos.

— _Maldición, aléjate, aléjate…_ —pensó Link, más concentrado en la forma de no resultar empalado que en advertirla.

Pero sus súplicas no sirvieron de nada. La aprendiz de bruja formó un hechizo entre sus manos que nunca llegó a la conclusión. La bestia se deshizo de ella con menor esfuerzo del que requería un suspiro. Zelda no pudo prevenirlo, no estaba preparada para que la extremidad que menos atención le prestaba se dirigiera detrás de ella y la barriera con la fuerza suficiente para mandarla a volar, como quien quita un insecto molesto zumbando frente a sus ojos.

La muchacha gritó de la sorpresa y el dolor, los ojos de Link se enfocaron en la fuente de su atención y perdió concentración en la bestia al escuchar a Zelda. Oyó a la distancia como la muchacha impactaba sin una queja y esperó a que se reincorporara, pero el sonido no le llegó, muy en cambio, la risa de la bestia le reverberó en los oídos en su lugar.

Link no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse porque cualquier emoción fue suplantada por el dolor repentino de sentir una de las garras de la bestia clavarse en uno de sus hombros. El hyliano gritó del dolor y el animal volvió a reír, estaba claro que aquello había sido únicamente una advertencia, pues así de quieto como estaba, pudo perfectamente atravesarlo en un punto vital y acabar con él de una vez.

—Estoy seguro que pudiste haber evadido mi ataque si te hubieras concentrado en mí. En cambio, preferiste verla a ella —habló la bestia por segunda vez, con la vista fija en él—. Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que ya no sea una distracción para ti.

Así como existían reptiles capaces de dejar una extremidad a voluntad, el demonio hizo lo mismo con las garras que mantenían a Link prisionero, para que la que estuviera clavada en su hombro lo mantuviera en la misma posición. El resto de éstas cayeron el suelo produciendo un eco que reverberó en la estancia. El príncipe sentía que la herida le pulsaba como condenada y le dificultaba la respiración, pero su dolor quedó en segundo plano al ver como la bestia se dirigía lentamente hacia Zelda, quizá para aplastarla tal y como había hecho con el guerrero espectral, tal vez para engullirla.

Link no lo pensó mucho, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y colocó ambas manos sobre la garra que lo mantenía capturado, suspiró hondo y, conteniendo la respiración, la sacó de un tirón, sin gimoteos acongojados de por medio. La herida sangraba profusamente, sacó la segunda poción roja de su alforja y bebió la mitad de la botella sin darse el tiempo de saborearla, mientras iba por su espada. Guardó la botella y agarró la Dragneel con ambas manos, ya con la hemorragia cortada, pero con ambos hombros heridos, así le sería más fácil.

La bestia seguía caminando hacia Zelda, inmóvil e indefensa, tanteándola con la vista mientras se saboreaba. Mientras que a Link el panorama tan solo le aumentó la urgencia de llegar hasta ella. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, mientras el demonio posicionaba una de sus patas sobre Zelda, dispuesto a bajarla de súbito para acabar definitivamente con ella y aquella magia tan molesta. Pero el hyliano fue más rápido. Link logró posicionarse justo delante de ella mientras sucedía, colocando su espada hacia arriba.

El dolor encolerizante de sentir su miembro atravesado fue que lo detuvo. La bestia aulló del dolor, hasta que reaccionó quitando su adolorida pata de la hoja de la espada mientras la sangre restante se deslizaba por ésta, hasta llegar a la empuñadura y perderse a través del brazo del guerrero.

La bestia gruñó, mirándolo con ira contenida y mostrando sus colmillos como si se tratara de una amenaza, pero Link ni se inmutaba, no podía, ni siquiera alcanzaba a intimidarlo, estaba demasiado molesto como para hacerlo.

—No dejaré…que te acerques a ella —aseguró con respiración agitada.

Pero el demonio rio con suficiencia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que conseguirás algo? —cuestionó. Y, antes de que Link pudiera contestarle, sintió como una de las patas del animal lo impulsaban hacia un lado.

Impactó en el piso a unos metros más allá, sintiendo cada una de sus articulaciones quejándose y un malestar general que se extendía desde su espalda; el cuerpo entero le clamaba del dolor punzante que lo recorría.

El mismo golpe que había dejado inconsciente a Zelda.

La bestia en cambio reía.

Era exasperante.

Tuvo que hacer uso de su espada como soporte para levantarse y un poco más de esfuerzo para volver a incorporarse y colocarse en posición de batalla. El demonio se jactó.

—¿Qué te hace creer que podrás defenderla a ella, si fallaste protegiendo a tu reino anteriormente?

Link no se pronunció, concentrado en hacerle frente al demonio ya cerca de él decidiera propinarle esta vez.

—Eres un idiota, nuevamente decidiste sacrificarte por ella, aunque te doy crédito por rasguñarme. Pero lo lamento, ya me recuperé —murmuró la bestia, rasgando el piso con la pata que le habían dañado.

Pero su arrogancia lo castigó.

No supo bien en qué momento o cuándo precisamente, pero de un segundo a otro podía ver al hyliano inmutable y con la expresión fruncida, y al siguiente, sentir como la hoja de la daga de antes le atravesaba la pupila como si se tratara de una simple hoja de pergamino.

La bestia gritó del dolor, quejándose como animal encolerizado, y agitándose fieramente mientras la sangre emanaba de su párpado cerrado, de manera tan férrea, que la daga se desclavó y voló hacia un punto desconocido de la estancia. Fue tanta su ira que no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a atacar, agarró a Link con una sus patas y lo puso frente a sus ojos para hablarle.

—¿Vas a seguir intentándolo? Entiéndelo, es inútil. Podrías morir y nadie lo lamentaría, porque nadie espera nada de ti, mocoso, nadie cree en ti.

Dejó que viera cómo su ojo se curaba mientras le hablaba, ver cómo los tejidos se reconstruían y se ligaban unos a otros y su pupila herida volvía a recomponerse. En cosa de instantes le estaba devolviendo la mirada llena de odio de antes, clavando su iris roja en su iris azul repleta de horror. La bestia bufó y lanzó al héroe hacia el piso, escuchándolo quejarse del dolor. Lo vio intentar reincorporarse con sus brazos temblorosos, reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba.

Pero él no lo dejaría.

—Yo sé…que nadie espera nada de mí… —murmuró Link, sintiendo como el demonio posaba una de sus garras sobre su cabeza, evitando que se levantara—. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Sé que soy débil…¡Lo sé mejor que nadie!

—¿Qué estás balbuceado? ¿Estás rogando por tu vida?

Link volvió a intentar reincorporarse, mas le era inútil, le presión de la garra de la bestia sobre su cabeza era inmensa, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a atravesar el cráneo. El sudor le bajaba por las sienes, mezclándose con la sangre de las heridas recientes.

—Sé mejor que nadie…que no tengo oportunidad —prosiguió, hablando entre jadeos—. Pero tengo que seguir intentándolo…porque, si yo no me enfrento a ti…¿¡Quién más lo hará!?

—Mejor deja de murmurar tonterías. Es hora de acabar contigo.

Colocó el resto de garras alrededor de su cabeza, dispuesto a pulverizarla. Link cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó entonces el momento en el que Ganondorf le preguntó a Níkolas si acaso tenía unas últimas palabras, y pensó que él, si le preguntaran, realmente no tenía ninguna, tampoco nada para dedicarle a nadie, tan solo el sentimiento de culpa mezclado con el arrepentimiento martilleándole en la conciencia, por haber hecho todo en vano.

—Yo sí creo en ti, Link.

Abrió los ojos.

Era Zelda.

Lo siguiente el hyliano escuchó fue a la bestia gruñir del dolor y sentir como apartaba las garras de alrededor de su cabeza, luego sintió como algo lo agarraba y lo dejaba fuera del alcance de la bestia. Ahí, tendido en el piso como estaba, pudo ver a la aprendiz de bruja dirigiéndose hasta al demonio con firmeza en cada uno de sus pasos, mientras el demonio le gruñía por haberle quitado a su presa de las garras.

La hyliana convocó una especie de látigo entre sus manos y lo ocupó contra la bestia, la cuerda se estiró hasta alcanzar una de sus patas, luego su hocico y por último el lomo. Golpe tras golpe la bestia se quejaba retrocediendo, cada impacto contra su piel se sentía como una chispa reventando, y quizá así fuera, porque cada golpe soltaba energía, iluminando la oscura sala y escociéndole la piel. Zelda avanzaba sin ápice de duda a medida que el demonio se alejaba de ella, que inútilmente intentaba agarrar la cuerda con su hocico o sus patas, solo causándose más daño.

Actuaba como animal enjaulado.

—Muchacha tonta, entiende, todo lo que haces es inútil, en poco rato yo me curaré y tú solo habrás conseguido agotarte —rugió la bestia, cuya ira se reflejaba en el tono tétrico con el que hablaba.

Pero Zelda en cambio sonrió.

Chasqueó los dedos provocando una chispa, de la misma forma que hacía para encender las velas, pero esta vez de una forma más violenta. El destello viajó a velocidad impresionante hasta impactar contra la bestia, y al primer contacto estalló. Las llamas se formaron en una explosión que abarcó todo el cuerpo del demonio, engulléndolo con sus lenguas de fuego y extendiéndose para consumirlo todo a su paso mientras la bestia rugía del dolor que le ocasionaba.

Hubo una explosión tras otras. Tan rápido como las llamas se disolvían, Zelda volvía a lanzar una chispa tras otra para nuevamente envolver a la bestia en llamas, que inútilmente intentaba regenerarse.

Al intentar reincorporarse, Link se preguntó de dónde Zelda había sacado el poder mágico suficiente para invocar llamas de tal manera y la respuesta la obtuvo cuando, tanteando el piso para pararse, sus manos chocaron con el cristal de la botella de poción verde, con sus últimas gotas cayendo de la boquilla.

¿En qué momento la habría sacado? Probablemente ni siquiera lo había hecho, seguramente la habría invocado.

Se paró trastabillando, agarró su espada y se dirigió hasta Zelda. Nuevamente pudo ver una explosión y a la bestia gritando de la aflicción mientras el fuego lo envolvía, consumiendo pelaje y tejidos a velocidad escalofriante con su energía poderosa e implacable. La mirada de Zelda estaba impregnada de determinación, de la misma forma que su magia actuaba. No había atisbo de piedad en sus ojos coloreados de rojo, ahora realzado por el reflejo de las llamas expuesto ahora tanto en su mirada como en su rostro, en sus ropas, en sus cabellos castaños alzándose por la energía que se desprendía de las lenguas de fuego. Y le pareció que la imagen de aquella Zelda portentosa e inefable le quedaría gravada por siempre en las pupilas. Era indescriptible.

Hubo una última explosión, y el grito de la bestia reverberó en toda la estancia; impregnada del olor de la carne quemada. Las llamas se aplacaron y lo que quedó fue un animal a medio carbonizar, con el pelaje chamuscado, la piel restante convertida en carbón y cayéndose a pedazos, en girones que se deshacían al impactar contra el piso.

—Ya no puede regenerarse —susurró Zelda—. Ve por él.

No era necesario que se lo dijeran.

Link corrió hacia el demonio y, antes de que el demonio pudiera reaccionar, se trepó por una de sus patas hacia el lomo de la bestia, agarrándose del pelaje que se desprendía, para luego volver a bajar deslizándose con su espada, desgarrando la piel a su paso. La bestia chilló y se retorció del dolor encolerizante, intentó agarrar el hyliano con su cola para estrujarlo con ella, pero Zelda, haciendo uso de un conjuro lo impidió. La explosión le detonó en todo lo largo y de lo que había sido hace poco tan solo quedó un miembro chamuscado que terminó por caerse entre bufidos desesperados.

Fue tanta su ira y su desesperación que, encolerizada, comenzó a correr hacia los dos en intento inútil por arremeter a ambos. Link envainó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria hacia donde Zelda estaba a buena distancia, y con esa imagen en frente, la aprendiz de bruja no tardó en formular una idea.

Desde donde estaba, hizo en ademán a Link para que se apartara en el último momento, mientras ella se agachaba y colocaba ambas manos sobre el suelo, tenía una oportunidad, sino, terminaría entre las fauces de la bestia. El hyliano continuó corriendo hasta que casi choca contra Zelda, y cuando la bestia estuvo a tan solo un par de metros de ella, la aprendiz de bruja comenzó a formar un pilar puntiagudo con la roca bajo ella. Fue tal el impulso y la velocidad con la iba el demonio, que no alcanzó a detenerse menos a prevenirlo, el pilar lo atravesó como una aguja de hocico a rabo, incluso cuando este seguía formando poco a poco dentro de él, atravesándolo sin misericordia alguna. Sintió su carne siendo traspasada mientras la roca se expandía haciéndose camino.

Todo terminó.

La bestia gruñó por última vez, con su lamento de fiera derrotada, miró hacia un punto indefinido y luego su cuerpo calcinado y atravesado comenzó a desintegrarse en partículas negras que se reunieron en un punto de la habitación, muy por encima de sus cabezas. La sensación boscosa de cuando estaban atravesando el sombrío templo volvió, llenándolo todo con su energía empalagosa y tétrica. Era una sensación abrumadora, Zelda sintió voces, vio imágenes sacadas de sus pesadillas y volvió a sentir el ambiente cargado como si todo lo viera, al igual que si la dotaran de mil ojos y mil oídos. Se sentía perdida entre la bruma, las voces le provocaban escalofríos, la energía era asfixiante, al poco rato sintió que le faltaba el aire y el cráneo iba a estallarle, el corazón le palpitaba descontrolado y su respiración era agitada.

— _¿Zelda? ¡¿Zelda, estás bien?!_

Pero la muchacha no respondió, sentía la voz llegar desde muy lejos.

— _¡Zelda!_

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo en ese estado, las voces de ultratumba la obligaban a abstraerse de la realidad e ignorar lo que pasaba alrededor suyo; simplemente no podía despegarse. Era como si la ahogaran, eran miles de brazos tomándola para engullirla.

Oyó a la distancia un objeto quebrándose y entonces las sensaciones se disolvieron, el aire volvió a sentirse como antes y dejó de escuchar aquellas voces que auguraban su perdición y la de todo lo que conocía. Solo cuando el espanto se le separó del cuerpo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y apartar sus manos de éstos; se había hecho un ovillo sin darse cuenta.

Sobre ella la energía concentrada de antes se deshacía lentamente en el aire, como virutas que caían al piso y de desintegraban antes de tocarlo. Vio a Link frente a ella, le pareció que él había sido el responsable de que todo se desvaneciera repentinamente, cosa que confirmó al sentir un peso menos en su cintura, al notar que la daga que cargaba consigo ya no estaba.

La había utilizado para atravesar lo que sea que se hubiera posado sobre ellos seguramente.

—¿Qué fue eso, Link? —preguntó Zelda levantándose de donde estaba, una vez la respiración se le normalizó.

—Un fragmento del alma de Ganondorf. Ahora ya no existe.

Vio a Link alejarse de ella para recoger ambas dagas, la suya y la de él, que se había perdido durante la batalla, y una vez lo hizo, volvió hasta ella.

Link observó los rasguños en su rostro y su expresión agotada, las manchas de sangre sobre sus ropajes, las heridas que se acumulaban e imaginó las contusiones en su cuerpo logradas en cada uno de los golpes, manchando su piel pálida.

—Quiero irme a casa —le dijo a Link, con el semblante gacho y la voz cortada.

«Yo también», pensó él. Pero la verdad era que a cada paso que daba más se alejaba.

* * *

Realmente lamento la demora, puede que algunos no les sepa para tanto pero a mí en lo personal me carga cuando se prometen plazos para publicación y no se cumplen, y por lo tanto ahora me disculpo por hacer lo mismo, pero realmente he tenido un mes agitado. Estuve de viaje fuera de mi país, la pasé muy bien, conocí a gente muy bonita y vi paisaje hermosos, en eso se me fueron las primeras dos semanas y llegué a mi ciudad poniéndome a escribir de cabeza.

Nunca me había dado tantas vueltas con un capítulo, fue un proceso verdaderamente extenso y muy latoso, porque no dejaba de preguntarme si el ritmo era fluido o la dinámica o poco descriptiva o muy simple, de verdad. Esto de la acción me ha costado un montón, pero siento que es muy pronto para decirle adiós y sé que con el tiempo las dificultades irán disminuyendo. Espero que pese a las falencia que pueda poseer les haya resultado grato este capítulo.

Pero bueno, al fin los protagonistas consiguieron hacerle frente al primer capítulo, por lo tanto ahora se vendrán nuevos rumbos y retos para conseguir el segundo. ¿Qué creen que pase esta vez?

Oh, y por cierto, a partir de ahora abriré una nueva sección al final de cada capítulo en donde responderé tres preguntas como máximo que ustedes pueden ir haciendo a través de los comentarios o PM siempre que estas no tengan que ver con spoilers importantes sobre acontecimientos futuros.

En esta ocasión partiré con tres preguntas que me envió **Linkand06** :

 _1- ¿Las hermanas de Link volverán a aparecer?_

Sí, pero muuuuy a futuro.

 _2- ¿Link tendrá su gorro alguna vez?_

Dentro de lo que tengo planeado no, pero si se me ocurre cómo incluirlo puede que sí.

 _3- ¿Cuándo Zelda aprendió peluquería?_

Solo diré que la chica tenía tiempo libre y que se gana de lo que se puede en esos lares.

En fin, si alguno tiene alguna pregunta que quiere aportar para el siguiente capítulo me las pueden enviar vía review o por PM :D

Para los anónimos:

 **SakuraXD:** Hola~

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo, que bueno que te haya gustado :)

Lo de la claustrofobia de Link, así como le he dicho a varios, es algo que se irá desarrollando más a fondo en los capítulos siguientes y hechos mucho más posteriores. Puede que a algunos la claustrofobia no los inmute, pero el pánico que se siente (como en todos los casos) realmente es horroroso x(

En fin, que bueno que la pelea te haya parecido emocionante y ellos dos hagan buen equipo, ojalá este capítulo te haya dado la misma impresión.

Nuevamente muchas gracias, me alegra saber lo que dijiste ^^

Saludos~

 **mari:** Hola~

Ay, de verdad gracias por tus lindas palabras, que bueno que la batalla del capítulo anterior te haya parecido que tuvo un ritmo natural, de verdad me di cabezazos redactandola, igual que ahora ;O;

Y pues sí, Link se traumó :'(

El tema de la acción sigue siendo un tanto complejo para mí, sé que mi estilo narrativo no es del todo dinámico y por eso mismo es difícil hacer que todo se sienta fluido, pero al mismo es la razón por la que he decidido fundirlo con la narración para que no se sienta tanto desface. No niego que ha sido una lata de escribir, también admito que hay cosas que me han gustado, pero no se siente tan bien ni satisfactorio como cuando redacto géneros a los que estoy más familiarizada. Pero repito, creo que es muy pronto para decirle adiós, quiero crecer como escritora y para eso debo de probar de todo, incluso cuando me cueste.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

Saludos~

A los demás, como siempre, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre son una gran fuente de inspiración ^^

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	12. Rezagos de la contienda

Lo lamento, mis excusas están abajo ;_;

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XI**

 _ **Rezagos de la contienda**_

* * *

…

Era de madrugada para cuando salieron, con la luz de la luna y las estrellas filtrándose a través del follaje, iluminando levemente la oscuridad y el silencio en el que se había sumido el bosque completo, únicamente interrumpido por el ulular esporádico de un búho y el mullido mecer de las hojas contra el viento.

Zelda había utilizado lo último que le quedaba de su poder mágico —no sin antes tomar la mitad de la botella de poción roja que había quedado— para dos cosas: una, teletransportarlos fuera del templo, pues las puertas de la estancia nunca se abrieron de vuelta y, sin la corriente de adrenalina surcándole por las venas, a Link le volvieron a bajar sus miedos. Y ella no estaba de ánimo ni con las fuerzas para buscar una salida o directamente hacer estallar la puerta, mientras él sufría un ataque de pánico. Así que optó por la opción más rápida y la que menos energía consumía.

Viento de Farore era el nombre del hechizo, y consistía en recrear una corriente de aire que envolvía al conjurador y a aquello ligado a éste, en este caso al hyliano, sujeto de las manos de Zelda al momento de transportarse.

Link tenía que admitir que eso de ir de un lugar a otro sin dar ni un paso era una sensación extraña. En esos escasos segundos es lo que había durado el conjuro, sintió como una corriente de aire lo envolvía y luego lo comprimiera en un medio estrecho y apretujado, le quitaran el oxígeno de los pulmones y, entonces, sus partículas se disolvieran para convergir en otro sitio, después de ser arrastrado por ese mismo medio, como si estuviera bajando por un tubo, alargado y pegajoso, que cada vez se iba encogiendo más y más, comprimiéndolo a su paso. Por suerte, la incomodidad duraba menos que un pestañeo —aunque él lo sintió una eternidad, porque era una sensación similar a las que otorgaba la claustrofobia— y se desvanecía apenas abrías los ojos de vuelta.

No quería volver a pasar por eso nunca en la vida, y así se lo dijo a Zelda cuando le preguntó el porqué de su respiración agitada y la sudoración repentina.

Lo segundo había sido conjurar una esfera de luz para iluminar el camino, una vez ambos estuvieron a lomos de Epona que, muy mansa, los había recibido entusiasmada, dando vueltas alrededor de ambos pese a su cansancio, luego de haber pasado el día completo sola apenas yendo de un lado a otro para pastar y curiosear por los alrededores sin ir demasiado lejos.

Ya fuera por observación o mera intuición, Link le pidió a la muchacha que fuera delante de él para que pudiera recostarse si lo necesitaba, y ella, sin poner objeción alguna y demasiado agotada como para negarse, accedió sin decir nada. A cinco minutos del recorrido, Zelda ya estaba dormitando con la espalda en el pecho del joven y la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando tranquila y, momentos más tarde, se había quedado dormida así mismo.

Debido a que el ritmo de la caminata de la yegua se volvió más lento para no despertar a Zelda, es que tardaron algo más del tiempo de ida. Pero a Link poco le importó, de todas formas, no creía poder dormir esa noche. El camino le dio tiempo de divagar cuánto quisiera, mientras se concentraba en el recorrido, mucho más difícil de reconocer ahora que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, opacada por la luminosidad de la esfera. Pues, sin importar que la aprendiz de bruja no siguiera despierta, la luz continuó brillando con la misma intensidad de su tono azulado al momento de aparecer, guiándolos por el camino correcto hacia la cabaña del bosque, como si tuviera mente propia o siguiera instrucciones, el príncipe no podía decirlo con certeza.

Llegaron, y la vista de la destartalada cabaña en donde vivía la muchacha tan solo le causó pereza, no alivio ni consuelo, simplemente unas ganas de tirarse en un colchón para no despegarse de ahí en meses, pues tenía el mismo ánimo del día en el que despertó después de que Zelda lo encontrara: disperso y levemente amargado.

—Oye, ya llegamos —dijo Link en un intento de despertar a la hyliana, pero en respuesta recibió un gimoteo somnoliento— Vamos, Zelda, despierta.

—No quiero…—murmuró. Y luego, ya fuera por cosa del sueño o el sopor que se había apoderado de ella, acercó los labios hacia su oído. Link sintió su aliento cálido chocar contra su piel expuesta, y los vellos de la zona se le erizaron al contacto; se sintió desarmado de repente, incluso cuando seguía sintiendo el peso de su espada tras su espalda—. Cárgame —susurró.

Link se puso tenso, no era la orden en sí —pues Zelda se lo había pedido de una forma que no daba lugar a titubeos—, sino el tono que empleó, demasiado aletargado, lento; como un ronroneo.

—Voy a bajarme —anunció con voz seria, para que Zelda se acomodara y no se fuera de espaldas.

La escuchó murmurar algo inentendible y luego dar un bostezo antes de que se separara de él y pudiera llegar hasta el piso. Y apenas lo hizo, Zelda le extendió los brazos como una niña, en una petición muda que, medio abochornado, no tuvo más remedio que cumplir, pues a Link le daba la impresión de que apenas se pusiera de pie, la muchacha se desplomaría del sueño. Con un suspiro dejó que la hyliana le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, mientras él posaba una mano tras su espalda y otra debajo de sus rodillas para finalmente ir hasta la cabaña. A medio camino sintió que una de sus manos se separaba de su hombro para emular un rápido movimiento con sus dedos, abriendo así la puerta frente a ella.

—Pude haberlo hecho yo —dijo Link. Le parecía un completo desperdicio de energía, pero Zelda no le contestó. En cambio, volvió a colocar la mano en el mismo sitio, tanteando suavemente la herida que aún había ahí, lo suficientemente delicado para no causarle dolor, solo para examinarla.

Rodó los ojos.

Ella y sus mañas de hechicera.

Link no le siguió dando más vueltas. Entró a la cabaña y se dirigió hasta la primera sala atravesando por el pasillo y, en cuanto llegó, dejó suavemente a Zelda sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia, para luego decirle que iría a ver a Epona y volvería, eso sí, con luz de antes acompañándolo.

Sentada como estaba, Zelda estiró los brazos lo máximo que pudo, sintiendo los tronidos de sus articulaciones agarrotadas, poco acostumbradas al esfuerzo físico de ese día, para luego dar un bostezo y, con un chasquido de sus dedos, encender las velas de las lámparas de la sala. Tenía las ganas de dormir adheridas a todo el cuerpo y el letargo en el pensamiento, pero sabía que había cosas más importantes, como hacerse cargo de todas las heridas que ambos tenían. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó de donde estaba, fue hasta la cocina, donde se dirigió al barreño que ahí había y se echó algo de agua en el rostro, helada por el frío del ambiente, aprovechando de espabilarse, quitar el polvo de su cara, enjuagar los rasguños y cortadas de sus mejillas, y lavarse concienzudamente las manos, removiendo la tierra de entre las uñas.

Link llegó poco después, brevemente más tarde que ella buscara lo necesario para atenderlos: algo de agua, un par de pañuelos, algodón, alcohol y algunos emplastos colocados en frascos, a los que el hyliano prefería no preguntar de qué estaban hechos por lo extraño de su aspecto: grumoso, seco y poco agradable a la vista con sus colores opacos, tiznados de grises desconfiables y verdes agrios y musgosos.

—Quítate la túnica —ordenó Zelda una vez dejó todo los objetos en la mesa frente al sillón de la sala de estar.

Link simplemente se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso.

Dejó sus guantes y demás en uno de los brazos del mueble. Ahora que veía la túnica, se daba cuenta de lo rasgada y sucia que estaba, al igual que la camisa blanca que traía abajo en la zona de los cortes.

—No te preocupes, arreglaré las costuras con magia y las lavaré —dijo Zelda al ver la mirada que Link le echaba a ambas prendas.

—Gracias —dijo, muy quedamente.

—Siéntate ahí, voy a examinarte.

Rasguños menores, la leve marca de la herida hecha por el espectral guerrero en el hombro derecho y, un poco más abajo, aquella creada por el Stalfo, a medio curar, pero aún abierta; quizá por el efecto de la poción mermado por la agitación de la batalla y la agitación constante. Además de la hecha por la garra de la bestia, muchísimo más profunda y complicada que el resto. Zelda tanteó ambos hombros buscando cualquier otro daño o molestia, observando con ojo crítico las reacciones de su paciente, inundadas de gemidos quejicosos y esporádicos e inhalaciones profundas. Luego siguió bajando sus palmas por los extremos del abdomen del hyliano, presionando levemente en las zonas coloreadas de morado a causa de los hematomas, ante la mirada cohibida de Link, que se ponía más tenso conforme las manos de Zelda descendían.

—Y… ¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó él, tratando que los nervios no se le reflejaran en la voz.

—Bueno, además de unos abdominales marcados, tienes una costilla rota —dijo, con voz que oscilaba entre la burla y el asombro—. Me sorprende de lo poco que te has quejado, Link. He tenido pacientes que se ponen a llorar por menos. Debes ser bueno soportando palizas.

Zelda alzó la vista despegando la mirada del torso del hyliano, obteniendo una ceja alzada como única respuesta por parte de él.

Luego de eso se hizo cargo del resto de las heridas, enjuagándolas con abundante agua para después aplicar los extraños emplastos en cada una. «Son para desinfectar y desinflamar» explicó la aprendiz de bruja ante la expresión compungida de Link, medio atosigado por el olor de los ungüentos. Al cabo de un rato volvió a limpiar la zona, lista para terminar de sanar con su magia.

—¿En serio te queda aún? —preguntó Link cuando se lo dijo.

—No, estaba agotada, pero dejé una botella de poción verde acá, porque supuse que algo como esto podía pasar —explicó ella, concentrando el poder mágico en sus palmas— En este rato ya tuvo que haber hecho efecto.

—¿Cuánto demora?

—Pues, en reposo, un poco más de cinco minutos —contestó, para luego volver a observar sus manos, las cuales desprendían una leve luz azulada—. Esto te va a doler.

—¿No es tu trabajo decirme que no me va a doler? —cuestionó él, entre sorprendido y nervioso.

—Esos son los médicos, y yo solo soy una curandera —replicó Zelda, más concentrada en la energía que desprendía que en la exacerbación de su paciente— Pase lo que pase, trata de no moverte.

Link asintió.

La hyliana se inclinó entonces y colocó ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la herida a tratar, aquella en el hombro producida por la bestia. Y al momento de sentir el primer contacto, Link maldijo a todos los escritores que definían a los hechizos curativos como una sensación apacible y reconfortante, como el beso de una Gran Hada, porque en realidad era todo lo contrario. La magia actuaba de forma que los tejidos se renovaban a velocidad vertiginosa, ligándose unos a otros conforme se componían; esa era la verdadera función del hechizo: acelerar el proceso curativo natural. La zona afectada ardía como si fuera fuego lo que la tocara. Y a Link se lo ocurrió que de verdad era una suerte haber estado inconsciente la primera vez que la aprendiz de bruja usó su magia en él, que no podía evitar estremecerse del dolor y quejarse de vez en cuando, por mucho que Zelda le acariciara la mejilla y le susurrara que ya faltaba poco.

Por suerte, la sensación solo era momentánea.

—Ya está, eso era —anunció ella, pellizcándole la mejilla. Link respiró hondo antes de contestarle.

—Fue horrible —comentó él, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que nada permanecía de esa sensación molesta.

—Y lo será, porque quedan aún —respondió ella con tono neutral, sin intención alguna de mentirle ni lanzar palabras piadosas. Y él se preguntó si cada cosa que le dijera esa noche tenía la intención de amedrentarlo, aunque no fuera a propósito.

Zelda colocó la mano que aún seguía sobre él en el hombro contrario y volvió a darle indicaciones con tono profesional.

—Respira hondo y relájate.

Link le hizo caso, inhaló profundo, soltando levemente las extremidades, y una vez Zelda lo vio lo suficientemente menos tenso, procedió a concentrar su magia nuevamente. Y así hizo con el resto de heridas que restaban, hasta únicamente quedar la costilla rota.

La hyliana se apartó durante un momento del sillón y le indicó al príncipe que lo necesitaba recostado para proceder. Link obedeció e instantes después, para su sorpresa, Zelda se arrimó sobre él, colocando las rodillas sobre sus muslos para inmovilizarlo y ubicando sus manos en la espalda del mueble para sujetarse mientras se acomodaba.

—¿Q-qué haces? —tartamudeó al inicio, Zelda lo tomaba totalmente desprevenido.

—Necesito que no te muevas por mucho que te duela. Si haces un movimiento brusco y el hueso solidifica mal por eso, será tu culpa —advirtió la hyliana en respuesta.

—¿Inmovilizas así a todos tus pacientes? —preguntó Link, con un poco más de confianza, pero sin dejar de sentirse acorralado y hasta incómodo. Mas Zelda no parecía ser víctima de ninguna de esas sensaciones.

—Pues por lo general tengo un par de manos extras en estos casos —contestó ella todavía ejerciendo presión sobre sus muslos—. Coloca tus manos en ambos costados.

Una vez hecho esto, Zelda volvió a concentrar su poder mágico y ubicó ambas manos sobre la zona a curar para acelerar el proceso y ahorrarle algo de dolor necesario a Link, que al primer contacto no pudo evitar removerse levemente debido a la presión que ejercía Zelda sobre él, con sus rodillas en el punto exacto para dejarlo inútil. Sentía como la energía se acumulaba alrededor del hueso roto, una especie de calor insoportable proviniendo de su interior que presionaba como constrictor para arrebatarle el aire de los pulmones y extenderse por su caja torácica. Link respiraba rápidamente y presionaba con sus dedos todo lo que podía los cojines del mueble, tratando de canalizar el dolor de alguna forma. No era el mayor de los sufrimientos que había experimentado —tenía un gran historial—, pero la sensación de sentirse asfixiado lo estaba desesperando.

El hyliano no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo exactamente en ese estado, hasta que las sensaciones se esfumaron, pudo volver a respirar normalmente y las punzadas desaparecieron totalmente.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Zelda acariciándole la mejilla con cierta ternura y una sonrisa reconfortante en los labios, para decirle que eso era todo y apartarse finalmente. Link se reincorporó con un suspiro aliviado, ya sin ninguna molestia.

—Gracias.

—¿Por hacerte sufrir? Eso es muy masoquista de tu parte —inquirió Zelda con humor en su voz y las manos en la cadera.

Link rió en respuesta. Una risa corta, medio apagada, como si temiera ser escuchada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Si te curas a ti misma no te duele igualmente? —contestó—. Eso es verdaderamente masoquista.

Zelda negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo —dijo, Link la miró curioso —. Las reglas de la hechicería indican que la magia curativa no puede utilizarse con propósitos egoístas.

El príncipe lo reflexionó, un poco y luego le dijo:

—Haces esto de forma totalmente altruista.

—Es una forma de decirlo —suspiró ella, sentándose junto a él.

Ciertamente así era, pero ella no tenía por qué determinarlo de esa manera y tampoco era tema para esa noche.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, con tus heridas? —preguntó Link, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos e imaginando la cantidad de rasguños y hematomas que debían surcarle por la piel debido a los golpes.

—Me tomaré una poción, no hay ninguna regla sobre eso —respondió—. Solo debo preocuparme de mantenerla en el estómago durante media hora.

—¿Tan malo es?

—La magia es mejor que cualquier poción —aclaró—. Solo huele esto —dijo, inclinándose hacia la mesa para agarrar la única botella que no había abierto en todo ese rato. La descorchó y se le entregó a Link, quien con solo acercarla a su nariz tuvo que apartarla rápidamente, ahogando una arcada con la mano y una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Zelda se rió de él.

—¿¡De qué demonios está hecho esto!? —exclamó, todavía aguantando las náuseas. Su cara de asco no tenía precio.

—No te lo diré —contestó Zelda, con expresión y tono divertido—, si lo hago no volverás a tomar una poción en la vida.

Luego de eso, la hyliana agarró la botella dispuesta a beber el contenido.

—¿En serio lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Link, anonadado. Estaba seguro que él no lo haría aunque le pagaran.

—No me queda otra —respondió. Entonces, pellizcándose la nariz con los dedos, acercó la boquilla hasta su boca y se tomó el brebaje de un tirón, dándose la oportunidad de saborear lo menos posible. Zelda dejó la botella en la mesa y colocó una mano sobre su boca y otra sobre su vientre, tosiendo levemente y tratando de soportar la sensación desagradable que se le había acomodado en el estómago, como si lo tuviera vacío y apretujado. Para su mala suerte, el gusto de todas formas se le había quedado en el paladar.

—Odio esto…—murmuró.

—No me lo jures —contestó Link, recordando la repugnancia que le había dado con solo olerla. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría Zelda.

La muchacha suspiró y, sobándose levemente el estómago para aliviar el malestar, volvió a acomodarse entre los cojines del sillón, para luego agarrar la larga trenza que la caía por la espalda y comenzar a desamarrarla, aprovechando de desenredar su larga cabellera castaña, la cual sentía enmarañada y llena de tierra.

Mientras lo hacía, observó a Link por el rabillo del ojo, sentado junto a ella con postura perezosa y aletargada, y le pareció que de esa forma se veía mucho más meditabundo y cansado de lo que sus palabras y su forma de hablar dejaban ver. Zelda sopesó esto y se preguntó si era el mejor momento de hablar con él sobre un tema que le venía rondando de hace tiempo en la cabeza, mas finalmente terminó desistiendo de no hacerlo pese al estado anímico del hyliano, por lo necesario que era.

—Hay algo que me lleva dando vueltas desde lo que pasó en el templo y de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo —inició ella con voz serena, Link le prestó atención con cierto nerviosismo previo, imaginando a qué se refería—. Hasta hoy no le había prestado importancia a tu comportamiento en los lugares enclaustrados, como que no te gusta mantener las puertas cerradas, prefieres los sitios ventilados o te cuesta concentrarte en una conversación, a menos que algo te llame la atención y te distraiga, como ahora.

Link tragó en seco y cambió su postura somnolienta por una más tensa y alerta, sintiendo como poco a poco el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba. Toda la calma que había estado sintiendo antes de que Zelda iniciara se le había esfumado por completo.

—Link, tú… ¿eres claustrofóbico, cierto?

Y él no supo por qué, pero el tono de voz que la hyliana empleaba le hizo saber que no preguntaba para asegurarse —Zelda ya sabía la respuesta—, sino para que él lo admitiera.

Era el primer paso.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ambos hylianos, Link estaba distante, levemente reticente y compungido, tenía las palabras trabadas en el paladar y la garganta echa un verdadero nudo.

Zelda se mantenía expectante, pero tratando de no atosigarlo.

—Sí…—el hyliano finalmente apartó la mirada y apretó una de sus manos contra la otra debido a su frustración. El solo hecho de confesarlo le parecía tremendamente vergonzoso.

¿Cómo actuar cuando lo habían visto combatir contra una bestia inmensa sin dejar que el miedo obnubilara sus acciones, pero a la hora de encontrarse en sitios pequeños, estos hacían mella como ninguna otra cosa?

Que humillante.

—Quiero ayudarte —dictaminó Zelda, al cabo de unos segundos. Link la escuchó acercarse a él—. Solo tienes que decirme cómo.

Pero él no lo sabía, ni siquiera cómo ayudarse a sí mismo.

¿Cómo se sentía ser claustrofóbico?

Antes de desarrollar la fobia, Link poco o nada sabía de ésta. Al igual que todas, se llevaban con el mayor secreto posible, disimulando los temores de la mejor manera, algo que Link había intentado todo este tiempo, pero que detonó al verse totalmente desprovisto de una salida.

Había estado en fase de negación.

—Zelda —dijo él de repente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Dime.

—Antes dijiste que confías en mí.

—Sí —aseguró ella firmemente.

—¿Puedes confiar en que podré con esto? —preguntó con voz calma, pero al segundo de decirlo Link se maldijo por no morderse la lengua a tiempo, porque sabía que ésta tendía a castigarlo y que tarde o temprano necesitaría de ayuda; le gustara o no.

Por suerte, Zelda era distinta.

—Aun así estaré ahí.

Link sonrió. Y, usando uno de sus brazos, la acercó a él a modo de abrazo.

—Muchas gracias.

Él siempre terminaba agradeciéndole, por todo.

Permanecieron un par de minutos de ese modo, sin palabras de intermedio, únicamente la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la calidez desprendían uno del otro. Link se despidió de ella por esa noche para irse a dormir, mientras Zelda permanecía en la sala de estar, esperando que la poción hiciera efecto para recostarse sin malestar alguno.

El hyliano se dirigió hacia la habitación donde descansaba, se envolvió entre las sábanas y se acurrucó entre ellas.

La visión de Zelda iluminada por las llamas de su conjuro fue lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza.

* * *

…

Cuando Ganondorf se enteró que su prisionero se había esfumado de las paredes de su castillo a tres días después del suceso, mandó a echar a todas las gerudo que estuvieron presentes durante el arranque del príncipe, argumentando que no quería ver a ninguna de las ineptas que no lograron impedir su huida. Con el decreto hecho, las gerudo degradas y repudiadas por su rey, no tuvieron más opción que reubicarse en comunidades alrededor de todo Hyrule, libres, a la deriva y sin protección más de la que pudieran prodigarse ellas mismas, con la condición no volver a inmiscuirse en ningún asunto si no querían mayores represalias.

Mas lo que nadie esperaba era el castigo que tuvieron las tres guerreras encargadas de custodiar al prisionero las veinticuatro horas del días. A una semana después de que las anteriores esclavas se marcharan, las tres guerreras seguían ahí impartiendo su función y designando a las compañeras recién llegadas del desierto, cumpliendo la rutina diaria sin percance alguno, ni ninguna represalia que se asemejara al repudio sufrido por las compañeras degradadas.

La madrugada de un día que nadie podía decir con certeza cuándo sucedió, las tres guerreras fueron llamadas a los aposentos del rey por una vigía, sin ninguna sospecha de lo que sucedería. Las muchachas llegaron a la estancia, se postraron frente a su rey mostrando su respecto, compartieron algunas palabras —instrucciones que nunca cumpliría ninguna de las tres—, risas sofocadas por el miedo que les daba estar frente aquel hombre tan poderoso, con su mirada ambarina y penetrante observándolas como si de una fiera se tratara. Ganondorf sentado sobre aquel sofá recubierto de terciopelo las intimidaba como nunca antes; tenía el aspecto de un animal en caza. El rey hablaba parco, serio, con la amenaza oculta en la gravedad con la que modulaba comúnmente.

Lo que pasó entre las paredes de la habitación era algo nadie más que los presentes supo, pero que varios podían imaginarse. Hubo gritos que no fueron escuchados, sangre derramada de la que solo se vieron los rezagos, suplicas que no fueron escuchadas por los oídos indicados; únicamente por las del verdugo que las martirizó hasta la muerte.

Únicamente un par de ojos desafortunados fueron los que vieron los cuerpos destazados y sin vida de lo fueron anteriormente sus compañeras, y que luego se deshicieron de ellos sin dejar rastro. «Que nadie se entere de esto», fueron las palabras del rey en ese momento, con un tono de voz lúgubre que ordenaba hacer el trabajo encargado a la perfección y sin queja alguna.

La chiquilla se las llevó por partes en tres sacos distintos, esperaba no haberse equivocado al momento de separarlos.

Y puede que por parte de ella nadie se enterara, pero la masacre ocurrida en esa madrugada indeterminada de todas formas corrió por toda la región de Lanayru para todos los oídos despavoridos del puro pánico que les provocaba. Por la única prueba de una alfombra manchada de carmesí saliendo de los aposentos del rey.

La situación en Hyrule cambiaba a velocidad escalofriante, si antes el ambiente de las revoluciones caldeaba el entorno, con Ganondorf en el trono ya no se podía respirar con calma o evitar sentir como los ojos ambarinos de las guerreras te amenazaban. La ciudadela de Hyrule era un lugar fantasma, la población se resguardaba en sus hogares y solo salía por la necesidad de salir a trabajar o para las situaciones de urgencia.

Los miembros de la aristocracia estaban siendo perseguidos por las gerudos por razones que no se entendían del todo, pero la búsqueda llevaba desde el golpe de estado y estaba centrada en el gabinete de ministros, la reina, sus hijas —desaparecidas desde aquel fatídico día— y algunos otros miembros relevantes, escondidos como ratas en un alcantarillado, sin poder recurrir a la fortaleza de su palacetes ni a la influencia de antes.

En la mayoría de los casos el resultado fue el mismo, la mitad del gabinete estaba fuera de rango y de los Lowcraft —la familia de la reina—, nada se sabía. Pero para la minoría que fue capturada con éxito, muchos que iban de paso pudieron ver cómo eran apresados, las damas gritando con sus vestidos rasgados, hombres de familia con el orgullo destrozado, niños que no tenían la culpa de nada, siendo arrastrados hasta las puertas del palacio para nunca volver a aparecer.

Era una pesadilla de la que nadie en la ciudadela podía escapar.

En el resto de la región de Lanayru la situación no era muy distante. En los pueblos desperdigados por la extensión de la pradera de Hyrule muchos contaban una situación similar: cabañas de apariencia inocente siendo allanadas por las guerreras para sacar de ahí a los ministros restantes, junto a la familia de cada uno, tomados de la mano mientras esperaban llegar a un destino del cual no se librarían ni rogando o sumiéndose en las más degradantes condiciones.

Muchos lo intentaron sin éxito alguno.

De aquel panorama desequilibrante los únicos que podían salvarse por el momento eran los Zoras, confinados en sus territorios y negados a colaborar con la tiranía de Ganondorf, pero sin dar síntomas de osadía y rebelión para no convocar la ira del coloso del desierto. Mientras que la única sección rescatable del ejército Hyruleano se encontraba en la milicia del norte, impenetrable bajo la seguridad del aquel territorio traicionero en donde se ubicaba, reconocido por su frío eterno e intransitable para las gerudo.

Hyrule era cada vez más fácilmente comparada con una balanza desequilibrada, las fronteras estaban cerradas y custodiadas por las mujeres en el desierto, la región de Lanayru y su capital a órdenes del tirano, la población asustada y sumisa, las protestas calladas por el miedo.

Ganondorf ejecutaba, reinaba y asolaba con mano de hierro con si de un simple juego de cartas se tratara, sin dificultad alguna: tenía sus tretas bajo la manga.

* * *

…

Zelda fue la última en quedarse dormida y la primera en despertar, como de costumbre, después de horas dando vueltas en su lecho y otras muy escasas de sueño; su insomnio empeoraba noche tras noche.

Aprovecharon la mañana para empacar los preparativos y marchar rumbo a la región de Latoan esa misma tarde. Botellas de poción, las suficientes para la batalla que librarían y cualquier percance que pudiera suceder durante la excursión; un par de sacos de dormir; algunas mantas; una linterna; dos garrafones con aceite; vendas; emplastos, lo necesario para los primeros auxilios; provisiones como agua, queso, pan y torrejas de carne seca, entre otros artilugios. Y con todo aquello acomodado en el armario enlazado a la alforja del hyliano —suficiente para un viaje que prometía al menos una semana— partieron sin dilación a lomos de Epona, cabalgando por el resto de la tarde, hasta que el azul de aquel día fue sustituido por las nubes arreboladas del ocaso, coloreando con su tono anaranjado característico y tiñendo las copas de los árboles con sus tonos.

Era la primera vez que Zelda tenía una experiencia como ésa, y no podía decir que fuera del todo mala, al estar más que acostumbrada al ambiente del bosque, al olor a tierra y el sonido de las hojas al pisarlas. La voz del bosque era una, condensada en el murmullo de los animales que lo habitaban, de los insectos que se resguardaban en sus árboles y el cantar de las aves que los habitaban; Zelda la oía como un arrullo que invitaba a relajarse, muy pese a que se dirigía a enfrentarse a un horror como el recién acontecido.

Link también parecía estar bastante armonizado con el medio ambiente en general, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, pues no creía que se llevaría tan bien con el aire libre. Pero, muy al contrario, el príncipe había demostrado tener aptitudes para acampar y valerse bastante bien al estar fuera de cualquier comodidad que pudiera brindarles un hogar promedio. Así que, sabiendo esto, la muchacha se sintió mucho más resguardada.

Se habían establecido en un pequeño claro guarecido por robustos árboles y arbustos, lo suficientemente ocultos de los ojos nocturnos que pudieran acecharlos durante la noche. Mientras Zelda preparaba los sacos de dormir y armaba un pequeño montón de ramitas secas y hojas para hacer una fogata, Link estaba de caza, habiéndose llevado consigo su espada, la daga y algunas cuerdas. «Ya verás para qué son», le dijo al momento de irse, con una sonrisa confiada en los labios. Y al momento en que lo vio llegar con una par de liebres al hombro lo tuvo completamente claro.

—Tenía a un faisán y a un venado en la mira, pero el primero estaba fuera de mi alcance y el venado me parecía muy grande para solo nosotros —explicó—. Así que luego de un rato no me quedó más que revisar las trampas.

—Me da algo tristeza por las pobres liebres —comentó Zelda, levemente acongojada.

—¿Por qué? Son nutritivas y te llenarán el estómago —contestó Link, con aire metódico y objetivo en sus palabras, mientras destazaba a ambos animales.

—Eran muy lindas —respondió ella con simpleza.

Pero Link se rió de ella.

Ambas liebres, algo de agua y un puñado de sal fueron suficiente para elaborar un estofado para la cena de esa noche, que si bien no se antojaba muy apetitoso por lo simple, era lo suficientemente consistente para quitarles el hambre. Link y Zelda comieron su porción entre divagaciones, comentarios, preguntas y demás, mientras Epona pastaba por los alrededores, con el bamboleo de su cola danzando casi al ritmo de las llamas.

El cielo sobre ellos se asomaba limpio y estrellado esa noche, las hijas de la soberana de la noche brillaban como puntitos blancos por sobre sus cabezas, opacando la belleza del fuego que los iluminaba y otorgaba algo del calor deprendido por el viento arremolinado que mecía las hojas como canción de cuna. Zelda rara vez se detenía a ver la hermosura que traía la oscuridad consigo, prefería el día por sobre todo y la actividad a la luz del sol. La noche solo traía consigo el insomnio, tiznado de sentimientos de culpa y remordimientos, recuerdos añejos, vivencias pasadas que preferiría no rememorar. Pero desde que tenía compañía a su lado, la cosa había cambiado. En aquel claro, únicamente resguardado por los robustos árboles y la protección que podían darse ellos mismos, todo le parecía cálido. Y Zelda se sintió tan segura como si estuviera en su propio hogar, sumergida entre las paredes de madera roída y el calor proveniente del cuarto de los calderos.

Un cuadro que contrastaba totalmente con lo que sucedía más al sur, justo hacia donde se dirigían.

...

* * *

Una vez más lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero este mes he estado viajando de un lado a otro y en eso se me ha ido todo Febrero en eso. Aún así, me esforcé para traerles el capítulo el de hoy, verdaderamente no quería retrasarme más, mucho menos siendo que este lunes parto con las clases y oficialmente terminan mis vacaciones.

Tenemos otro capítulo de interludio y al fin sabemos lo que ha ocurrido más allá de donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, ¿qué creen que suceda?

Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado a comentar y lamento mucho si no he podido pasarme a responder sus reviews. Todos ustedes han dicho cosas muy lindas que realmente me animan y no me gusta no poder contestar. Así que muchas gracias, de todo corazón por todo su apoyo.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	13. La nada es lo que nos queda

¡No, no estaba muerta!

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XII**

 **La nada es lo que nos queda**

* * *

…

En esos tres días de viaje desde la región de Farone hasta Latoan, Link se había acomodado a las costumbres de Zelda con una flexibilidad y cortesía tan pasmosas que asombrarían a más de uno allá en la corte; estaba verdaderamente encantador.

A eso de las siete de la mañana, Zelda despertaba por el gorjeo matutino de las aves del bosque, con un bostezo prolongado, estirando los brazos todo lo que podía y casi retorciéndose con el objetivo de quitarse la modorra del cuerpo, para luego pasarse las manos por el rostro, restregarse los ojos, volver a bostezar y acomodarse la melena; echa una maraña auténtica a esas horas. Luego de eso, la joven hyliana se desligaba de la tibieza del saco de dormir, dejando que la brisa otoñal que le danzaba por el cuello terminara de quitarle los rezagos del sueño entre escalofríos que le recorrían por el espinazo. Doblaba la frazada con la que se había cubierto y rebuscaba en la alforja del hyliano lo necesario para preparar un desayuno en condiciones: pan, queso, carne seca y leche. Mientras Link despertaba por el efecto de la calidez bochornosa y repentina cerca de él, el humo de la madera en combustión, el aroma de la leche humeante que se calentaba al fuego y el resollar de Epona junto a su oreja, con sus crines níveas haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello; hambriento y con una somnolencia que Zelda se encargaba de despejar, a punta de salpicarle agua en el rostro con el simple hecho de emular un rápido movimiento con las manos que, lejos de molestarlo, simplemente lo aceptaba, permitiendo que le lavara la pereza.

El inicio del día se llevaba con calma: al poco tiempo Link se había acostumbrado a la idea de que la rutina en esos lares se llevaba sin prisas, pero de forma eficiente, de una manera totalmente distinta al castillo, que siempre parecía estar sumido en un ajetreo constante. Allá en cambio el tiempo parecía ir más pausado, marcado por el ritmo del viento zumbando y el lento ir del sol a lo alto estando en pleno otoño, del andar de las nubes arreboladas y el corretear de las hojas desprendidas. Ambos hylianos se sentaban a comer sin prontitud, mientras que dejaban que la pureza del bosque les limpiara los pulmones y apaciguara las inquietudes del porvenir. Y más tarde, cuando ambos se convencían con la comida porcionada —para que alcanzara hasta que pudieran volver a abastecerse—, Link se levantaba a llevar a Epona a beber. Luego volvía a desarmar el campamento: apagar la hoguera, enjuagar lo utilizado, acomodarlo todo en las alforjas y, cuando ambos estaban preparados para partir, ensillar a la yegua y retomar el rumbo.

El trabajo se repartía entre ambos hylianos, aunque de todas formas Link terminaba haciendo lo más pesado y Zelda las labores que requerían de más paciencia. La muchacha se había sorprendido de la disposición del príncipe en ayudarla en lo que podía —cosa que había demostrado antes, pero que aún seguía llamándole la atención—, sin quejarse y realizando los quehaceres callado. El hyliano se desenvolvía sin mayores dificultades con el medio ambiente, veía las señales del exterior con claridad, sabía identificar la presencia de depredadores con solo observar, buscaba fuentes de agua sin necesidad de pasearse durante horas y reconocía qué frutos y hongos silvestres eran óptimos para el consumo. El bosque estaba a rebosar de alimentos; comparado con la temporada que había pasado en las nieves, la experiencia que vivía ahora parecía un juego.

Link se levantaba de buen ánimo pese a lo mucho que le pesaran los párpados, sin rezongar, quejarse, ni causar retrasos, tratando de ser la más discreto que podía en su actuar, para no incomodar a Zelda con la repentina falta de privacidad al estar expuestos el uno al otro. Eran hombre y mujer, después de todo, entre ellos aún no existía ese apego y naturalidad que nacía del roce y a partir de eso había surgido más de una situación bochornosa.

Zelda hasta el momento no sabía que podía a llegar a ser tan pudorosa, ni sentido esa necesidad tan apremiante de ocultarse de la mirada ajena. Link no era la excepción a eso.

La monotonía de las tardes surcando los últimos rezagos de la región de Farone montados en Epona, les dieron a ambos el panorama ideal para entablar una conversación por horas. Zelda en dos ocasiones durante su niñez y adolescencia había visitado la región sureña junto con Impa, y aunque el tiempo de su estadía no había sido especialmente extenso, fue lo suficiente para disfrutarlo tanto como pudo y estar al tanto de todo lo que acontecía por esos lares. Así que, con el recuerdo de ambos viajes intactos en la memoria, la muchacha se había encargado de ponerle al tanto de todas las costumbres y creencias populares, muchas de las cuales podrían interesarle, aunque la mayoría de ellas fueran del todo fastidiosas. Por ejemplo, si un azor, el ave más característica de allá, volaba a la altura de tu hombro por el lado izquierdo, era de mala suerte y debías quitarte una prenda y volver a colocártela al revés antes de seguir por el mismo camino. Mientras que si ibas de noche transitando por las campos, entonces lo más seguro era llevar un cuchillo limpio y algo de sal, porque si te encontrabas con un perro mocho de una oreja, es un brujo, y para librarte de su encanto debes dibujar un triángulo al aire con el cuchillo y esparcir sal.

El rumor más común hablaba sobre el clan Yiga, una red de brujos de mala calaña y guerreros traidores a la corona que residían por esas tierras mucho antes de que fuera parte de Hyrule. Según contaban, los brujos se reunían en las noches sin luna en míticas cuevas vigiladas por un _invunche_ , un ser espeluznante creado por el líder de la secta con el recién nacido varón de una familia, raptado antes del bautizo. El ritual para transformar al bebé en _invunche_ era tan improbable como macabro: consistía en quebrarle una pierna, retorcérsela y meterla bajo la piel de la espalda, para que caminara en tres piernas y no escapara. Luego de eso le aplican una especie de pomada que le hace salir una gruesa pelambre de chivo por todo el cuerpo, le parten la lengua en dos, como una serpiente, y lo alimentan con carne putrefacta de cabra ordoniana y la leche de la misma. Por comparación, hasta un bokoblin podía considerarse afortunado; Link simplemente se preguntaba a qué tipo de mente depravada se le ocurrían tales horrores.

Los brujos eran peligrosos, podían volar, matar con el pensamiento, lanzar encantamientos, maldecir las cosechas, transformarse en animales y hasta adoptar la apariencia de otra persona, cosa que al hyliano le pareció tremendamente supersticiosa y que a Zelda no le extrañó, porque quien no ha padecido de brujería en carne propia tiende a ser incrédulo. Siglos antes, en Ordon, a muchas personas se les había acusado de brujería y juzgados por el mismo pueblo para luego ahorcarlos, con el objetivo de hacerle frente al clan Yiga, pero nadie podía comprobar si realmente había pasado o siquiera si existía el dichoso clan, cuyo patrón se trataba del mismo Ganon, demonio de leyenda.

—¿Y tú crees en brujas, Link?

—¿No se supone que tú eres una?

Zelda lo miró con el ceño fruncido, clavándole los ojos en la nuca.

—Solo dime sí o no —contestó ella con reproche en su voz, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

—Es imposible probar un negativo, Zelda, pero de haberlas, seguramente —dijo, acariciando las crines de Epona, luego volteó la cabeza para contestarle—. Pero no te preocupes, la única bruja que conozco es mi madrastra, y está muy lejos de aquí como para hacer algo —apostilló con una sonrisa.

Los mejores cuentos y anécdotas de Latoan, Zelda los había oído de boca de la gente más vieja de la región, que comúnmente residía en los extremos de la provincia, donde las costumbres eran las mismas desde hace siglos, asunto que Link se explicaba con algo de historia.

Según él, la historia de Hyrule estaba llena de juegos cíclicos, retornos, conflictos, expansiones territoriales y guerras que se producían por causas que surgían una de la otra, pero incluso así, la nación había logrado subsistir, alzarse, crecer económica y tecnológicamente y llegar a la convivencia pacífica entre la gran cantidad de razas que lo habitaban, si se exceptuaba el conflicto con las gerudos, surgido según decían en la Guerra Civil previa a la época del Héroe del Tiempo. El príncipe, como heredero al trono, había pasado gran parte de su vida estudiando historia hyruleana con el objetivo de explicarse los motivos del comportamiento de la sociedad y la realidad nacional, y Latoan, con un siglo de retraso en comparación al resto de la nación, no era la excepción a este estudio. A menudo la historia cometía el error de contarse de manera monótona, los aciertos y verdades de los hechos relatados no podían compararse con lo que acontecía en la literatura, pero aun así Link creía que el relato histórico pecaba por su carácter rígido. Así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, se propuso a relatar lo más amenamente que pudo.

Anexada en la época previa a la Era del crepúsculo —bautizada así por el héroe de la época—, la región sureña marcaba el paso comercial entre Holodrum y Hyrule. Latoan era un terreno yermo y desolado, separado del resto del mundo por un voluptuoso precipicio en toda su extensión, de flora abundante, bosques perennes, clima agradable y fertilidad rebosante. Los primeros colonos llegaron a asentarse por parte de ambas naciones, para establecer sus cosechas, ranchos y cabañas, buscando el amparo de aquella tierra exuberante y libre de la mano de ambas naciones. Se estableció el primer pueblo en cosa de una década, una comunidad cerrada, virtuosa y acostumbrada a trabajar laboriosamente bajo la luz del sol para sacar adelante sus plantaciones y a sus familia, sin más reglas que la de mantener el orden comunitario y no estorbar a los vecinos. Se trataba de una economía de autoabastecimiento, cosa que perduraba hasta el Hyrule de esos días, pues la región era prácticamente autónoma.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, aseguró Link, como dirían coloquialmente. Lastimeramente, a los primeros habitantes de Latoan poco les duró la dicha: tarde o temprano ambas naciones se enteraron de la comunidad que ahí residía y de los beneficios de la obtención de aquellas tierras pulcras y todavía sin explotar su potencial. Al principio, Holodrum y Hyrule comerciaron pacíficamente la propiedad a base de tratados, pues dentro de los límites de ambas naciones, Latoan no cabía en ninguna de ellas, por lo que se le consideraba tierra de nadie y en ésta se encontraban habitantes de ambos países. Pero la ambición podía más que las promesas hechas tinta y más pronto de lo que se estimaba terminaron quebrándose.

Si había sido Holodrum o Hyrule en dar el primer paso para hacer estallar el conflicto, era algo que ambos reinos se atribuían uno al otro. La guerra duró un breve período y era considerado uno de los conflictos más breves, con menor participación y la cantidad más pequeña de bajas en la historia, porque a pocos les importaba pelearse un trozo de tierra que solo beneficiaba en llenar las arcas del rey. Había sido el orgullo de ambas naciones que los impulsó a pelear por ella.

No estaba de más decir que Hyrule había sido el vencedor de la contienda tras meses de una inconstante lucha, marcada por la falta de hombres y soldados desmotivados. Holodrum había sido la primera nación en dar signos de rendición, pues el ejército de su reino era notablemente inferior al de la nación hyruleana y ya no daba abasto para continuar enfrentándose. Un nuevo tratado se firmó, esta vez con la constancia de que las tierras pertenecían total y absolutamente a Hyrule y los habitantes de Holodrum y de cualquier otra nación solo podían traspasarlas bajo las condiciones con las que se operaba en cualquier otra frontera.

La pequeña comunidad que ahí habitaba desde el inicio se encontró entonces con la noticia de rendirle tributo a un rey y funcionar bajo sus leyes, mas los pueblerinos al poco tiempo se acostumbraron al cambio, continuaron cultivando sus cosechas, trabajando con el mismo brío y funcionando bajo sus reglas, mientras no interfirieran con las nuevas, con el agregado que ahora sus campos eran los que abastecían al resto de la nación. El trabajo se multiplicó tanto como las ganancias, las familias prosperaron pese al nuevo régimen y la recién anexada tierra pasó a ser reconocida como Latoan, debido al espíritu de la fuente que los aldeanos veneraban.

—¿Y todo pasó tan limpiamente como cuentan? —inquirió Zelda, suspicaz.

—No, pero de eso no se habla en los libros de historia, son cosas que solo sabe la monarquía y los altos mandos —contestó Link—. Toda retribución requiere de impuestos y eso a muchos no les gustó. Pero cuando se habla de conquista a pocos les gusta añadir las revueltas por el nuevo control, los conflictos e incluso que la lealtad al nuevo régimen nunca es inmediata. En Latoan hubo huelgas y manifestaciones. Y más tarde llegaron las familias burguesas a hacer de las suyas y a establecer plantaciones, cuyo auge fue en el gobierno de Harkinian XVI, cuando se declaró la esclavitud y reemplazaron a campesinos por esclavos a quienes no tenían que pagarles ni una mísera rupia verde. Mucha gente quedó cesante, porque era más económico a largo plazo invertir en esclavos, y eso marcó otra serie de protestas.

—Me parece injusto.

—Pero así es —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. La comunidad que había ahí pese a todo no se desintegró, sino que siguió trabajando en sus cultivos y vendiendo sus productos en las demás regiones; principalmente en Kakariko. Actualmente se le conoce como Ordon, y aunque la mano de obra es menor, le va mucho mejor que a las plantaciones donde utilizan esclavos.

Zelda sopesó un poco en eso. En sus viajes recordaba haber visto las dichosas plantaciones, solo por asomo, porque se trataban de hectáreas completas y cultivos bastos, cercados y vigilados por inquilinos y el jefe de capataces. No había podido ver a las gerudo trabajar en las plantaciones, pero sí que recordaba el sonido característico que resonaba cada vez que pasaba por una, los gritos de los trabajadores y el ladrido de los perros bravos.

—Supongo que muchos prefieren no consumir lo que se cultiva con opresión —determinó la hyliana.

La voz de Link no sonó tan segura esta vez:

—Eso me gusta creer a mí —aseguró él, con tono levemente desalentado y escueto—. Pero eso era antes del golpe de estado. Ahora que…Ganondorf está en el poder y ha declarado el fin de la esclavitud en Hyrule, las haciendas se habrán quedado sin mano de obra y eso marcará un desfase en la economía agricultora que predomina en la región y es la base del patrimonio del sector oligarca. Hay una crisis formándose de la que estoy seguro Ganondorf no está interesado en hacerse cargo.

Zelda no podía adivinar cuál sería la expresión de Link al pronunciar esas palabras, pero por su tono de voz deducía que el hyliano se encontraba realmente angustiado. El título de heredero al trono no era en balde en su caso: Link seguía preocupándose por su pueblo, veía los problemas existentes solo conociendo los antecedentes, adivinaba las tretas, los engaños, y visualizaba tan claramente las consecuencias como si se trataran de brazos y piernas.

La muchacha sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, cualquier cosa con tal animarlo. ¿Pero qué sabía ella de asuntos de estado? El tema estaba fuera de su alcance y no sabía cómo abordarlo, cualquier cosa que ella dijera seguramente no sería de aporte, por lo tanto, concluyó que la mejor opción sería distraerlo.

Estaban en el tercer y último día de viaje. Por la posición del sol, Zelda podía decir con seguridad que era mediodía y, si era optimista y continuaban a buen ritmo, llegarían a Ordon a la hora del almuerzo, por lo que la hyliana comentó, haciendo esfumar las ideas anteriores. Que bien, se dijo Link, deseoso de comer algo más contundente que las raciones que llevaban, los frutos que recolectaban y beber agua cada que encontraban.

—¿Qué habrá de comer allá? —preguntó él.

—Calabazas—respondió ella.

El paisaje desde la tarde del día anterior había reemplazado sus árboles de altas copas y el murmullo de sus aves cantoras por los campos teñidos de verde que se extendían hasta el horizonte y el silbar del viento por los altos pastizales. Según Zelda, la estación poco favorecía a esa zona yerma y solitaria del recorrido, pero cuando se viajaba en primavera, el sol acariciaba cálidamente al césped y la tierra se ponía contenta, ese mismo campo por el que pasaban se hallaba rebosante de flores silvestres, pintarrajeando el verde predominante con variados colores.

Por alguna razón que los hylianos desconocían, Epona se había puesto reticente de avanzar una vez habían llegado a campo abierto. Se mostraba evasiva de continuar el recorrido, disminuyendo el ritmo de su cabalgata y golpeando de vez en cuando el suelo con sus cascos. Epona se encontraba en un estado de inquietud extraño en ella, que tendía a ser muy dócil cuando se encontraba con su amo. Resoplaba constantemente y había colocado su corbata contra el cuello, manteniendo sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza y los ojos bien abiertos, por mucho que Link la acariciara y le susurrara mimos al oído.

—¿No estará cansada?

—Creo que debemos dejarla descansar un poco.

Bajaron de la yegua y Link le quitó el peso de las alforjas, la brida y la silla de montar para dejarla pastar por los alrededores a su antojo, mientras ellos se sentaron en el suelo para continuar conversando. Epona estuvo vagando por ahí sin alejarse mucho, trotando por el entorno demostrando la misma intranquilidad de antes y buscando llamar la atención, mas sin avanzar más allá de donde ellos estaban. Pasó media hora y a Link le pareció justo continuar cabalgando, pero al momento de llamar a Epona ésta se mostró igual de tensa que antes, y por mucho que la llamó por varios minutos, la yegua se negó a ir hasta él. La nombró, silbó, le tiró besos y hasta la sobornó con una manzana, pero nada resultó. Epona chasqueó la cola contra el piso y plantó firmemente sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de negación.

—Epona, ven acá —comandó Link con tono autoritario, mas ella solo agachó la cabeza y pegó sus orejas a ésta, con aptitud sumisa debido al tono que el hyliano había utilizado con ella, pero sin avanzar ni un centímetro.

Link la observó con preocupación y luego le echó un vistazo a Zelda, quien se encontraba incluso más confundida que él. El muchacho se reincorporó y caminó con paso firme hasta su yegua sin la intención de reprenderla, solo de entender de una vez qué rayos le pasaba, mientras la aprendiz de bruja permanecía sentada observando el asunto. Poco sabía de caballos, pero en ese breve tiempo había aprendido que a Epona no podía comparársele con ninguna de su misma especie, simplemente no había como ella.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Link fue posar su palma sobre el grueso y fibroso cuello de la yegua y la otra sobre su hocico, apreciando en sus ollares la respiración irregular de Epona, que resoplaba ligeramente. Y el simple hecho de que ella correspondiera el gesto moviéndose para acomodarse a su tacto, le hizo saber que lo que pasaba no se trataba de acto de rebeldía repentina, sino de una preocupación surgida del ambiente, algo que debía comunicarle de alguna u otra forma. El hyliano la miró a los ojos mientras acicalaba sus crines y las pupilas de la yegua le transmitieron que ahí donde se dirigían algo malo sucedía, que no era buena idea seguir avanzando ni continuar el recorrido, mas ignoraba por completo que por eso mismo llegar a destino le era mucho más apremiante.

Zelda no escuchó exactamente qué tipo de palabras mágicas utilizó Link para convencer a la yegua, pero una vez terminó de hablarle Epona se veía bastante más dispuesta que antes, con esa expresión de comprensión en la mirada e incluso con la lengua afuera. Siguió a su amo hasta donde estaba ella y se quedó quieta mientras el hyliano se encargaba de ensillarla para volver a retomar el camino, aunque de todas formas Epona continuó avanzando lentamente, casi por inercia, como si el viento proveniente desde el norte la empujara levemente.

A medida que iban avanzando por la llanura, Link más comprendía porque Epona había insistido tanto en apartarlos de la ruta, lo sentía en el ambiente, en el aire cargado de tensiones, de lamentos que habían sido arrastrados por las corrientes y en aquel olor tan familiar camuflado por la humedad. El príncipe no podía decir con certeza qué ocurría, no tenía muchas hipótesis al respecto —ninguna muy optimista—, pero supuso que sus figuraciones iban por buen rumbo, en cuanto sintió los brazos de Zelda aferrarse a su cintura con más fuerza de la que ejercía comúnmente, en la forma en la que sus manos se sujetaban de su túnica y en cómo se había sumido en el silencio abruptamente, simplemente observando, simplemente buscando respuestas, simplemente esperando que los grises que tiznaban el césped no continuaran ennegreciendo, aquel color no correspondiente a la vegetación vivaz con la que se encontraron al principio y les había encogido los malos presentimientos en el pecho.

Pero ninguna energía positiva pudo con lo que realmente acontecía: conforme avanzaban, el verde de la pradera se desdibujaba lentamente y la vida se marchitaba.

* * *

 **...**

Para cuando llegaron a Ordon el paisaje se había convertido en el trazo de un carboncillo sobre una hoja de papel.

Todo lo que podía divisarse por esos lares eran los restos carbonizados de lo que hace tan poco habían sido majestuosas cosechas repletas a tope, con sus exuberantes raíces brotando de las profundidades, la tierra fértil, la humedad en el aire, y la vida surgiendo a borbotones. De eso ya no quedaba nada: solo pedruscos negros que no podían identificarse; si la huerta había sido de calabazas o calabacines la diferencia era nula, no podía distinguirse.

A mitad de camino desde la llanura a lo que era propiamente la región de Latoan, los cascos de Epona ya no pisaban el césped o tierra siquiera, eran las cenizas arrastradas por el viento, tan abundantes, que el suelo se cubría por completo de aquella arenilla grisácea que todo lo empañaba. Al momento de pasar por una de las haciendas que predominaban en la zona el panorama no había cambiado, sino que era peor todavía. A los lejos las hectáreas se divisaban como manchones negros y sin rastros de vida, los árboles colindantes se hallaban marchitos y los pastizales desolados. Desde donde los hylianos transitaron la cerca que cubría las extensiones se asomaba como la rama quebradiza de un árbol: endeble, caída, rota y raída. Y mucho más adelante de su ubicación, bastante más allá de donde se encontraban los cultivos ahora extinguidos, la casa de los patrones apenas podía decirse que se trataba de un construcción, lo único que quedaba era una estructura delineada por palafitos derrumbados y a medio consumir.

El aire que se respiraba por el alrededor se inhalaba caliente y pesado, muy árido y seco para la estación. Link y Zelda vagaron por largo tiempo buscando algo o alguien que les diera una explicación de lo sucedido: ¿cómo es que ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que había desatado tal destrucción? ¿Hace cuánto había ocurrido? ¿Quiénes fueron los responsables? Los elegidos continuaron sin saber cómo hacerle frente al panorama, con voluntad compungida, sumidos en el silencio, en sus propias inquietudes y nefastos presentimientos.

Sin duda el más afectado era Link, mudo y estático desde hace rato, conduciendo a Epona con movimientos mecánicos que poco delataban la estupefacción que sufría por dentro, pero que realzaba a la vista por la mirada taciturna con la que observaba todo. Tenía la mirada tan muerta como esa ocasión que lo vio por primera vez.

Minutos más tarde de traspasar por las haciendas llegaron a Ordon, territorio salvado del caos en que todo se había asumido pero igual de agitado, inquieto, revuelto y sufriendo los problemas a su manera. Por las calles de la villa podían verse las familias que habían sido víctimas del fuego que acabaron con sus cultivos y únicamente se quedaron con lo puesto. Habían niños con las ropas chamuscadas y las rodillas rasmilladas, señoritas con vestidos rasgados y madres despeinadas intentando buscar apoyo en el único sector de toda la región que había quedado intacto. Entonces Link lo vio todo muy claro: Ordon era el único pueblo que no utilizaba esclavos.

¿Qué otras cosas habría hecho Ganondorf en ese tiempo? ¿Qué tipo de catástrofe se encontrarían en Eldin? ¿Y en Lanayru? ¿Qué ocurría con las comunidades pequeñas y los pueblos desperdigados por la pradera de Hyrule? ¿Quién los protegía de la mano del tirano, o se encontraban a su merced?

Uli de Holodrum iba paseando por la calle principal del pueblo junto a su hijo, tomado de la mano para que no se inmiscuyera en medio del descontrol, cuando ambos hylianos pasaron a través del arco que marcaba la entrada de la villa. Observó con ojo empático los rostros de los aventureros, y ya fuera por bondad o amabilidad, avanzó decidida hacia ellos a ayudarles con lo que fuera que les sucediera; ninguno de los dos venía con muy buen rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, jóvenes? —preguntó ella con tono amable una vez los tuvo al frente.

Zelda fue la primera en salir de ese estado de estupefacción, apartando al fin la mirada del resto del camino para concentrarla en la mujer que tenía al frente: humana, de estatura media, ojos redondos, claros como el tono de su piel; algo extraño para quien vivía en el campo y trabajaba a la luz del día; cabello lacio y rubio, peinado hacia un lado con una chasquilla cubriéndole la frente, embarazada, su barriga abultada se definía en los contornos de la tela de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

Mas la hyliana dejó aquella observación rápida de lado por lo que realmente importaba:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —dijo con tono desamparado.

La expresión amable de la mujer cambió de súbito, se le apretaron los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Fueron las gerudo.

Link ya lo suponía, pero igualmente sintió como un balde agua helada se le volcaba encima.

* * *

…

Con la misma disposición de antes, Uli condujo a los hylianos hasta su casa para hablar sobre el tema, los había visto tan sobrecogidos que pensó no les sentaría mal algo de hospitalidad hogareña. Link y Zelda no se negaron; muy pese a que ambos sabían que debían evitar relacionarse con cualquiera lo más que pudieran.

Link le quitó la brida a Epona, solo para que estuviera más cómoda sin ella —pues no planeaban permanecer más de lo necesario—, y una vez hecho esto ambos, procedieron a entrar al hogar de la mujer no sin antes recibir la invitación de ella, como cortesía. Se trataba de una casa humilde de reducidas proporciones y un solo piso, pero muy acogedora; de paredes de adobe, techo de tejas compactadas, los marcos de la ventana hechos de madera y cubiertas por cortinas tejidas a croché. Uli, como se había presentado durante el camino, invitó a sus huéspedes a sentarse a los sillones de la sala de estar unida al comedor de la casa, mientras su hijo jugaba apartado de los adultos para no interrumpir la conversación; como era debido, y les invitó una taza de té para relajar un poco las tensiones. Una vez los tres se encontraron sentados y con la bebida nombrada al alcance de la mano, Uli procedió su explicación:

—Hace solo unos días, un grupo de gerudo acompañados por unos demonios llegaron hasta los campos donde aún no liberaban a los esclavos. El alcalde de Ordon, el señor Bono, les había advertido que la orden venía desde arriba, pero las familias burguesas se negaron a escucharlo y estas fueron las consecuencias —inició—. Cuando llegaron soltaron a las mujeres y las pusieron en libertad, y una vez saquearon todo a lo que podían sacarle provecho, llamaron a los demonios para no dejar rastro de nada. Sacaron a las familias del hogar y dejaron que los demás trabajadores huyeran a sus hogares, muchos de ellos llegaron hasta Ordon a pedir auxilio, pero aunque muchos de los nuestros colaboraron los dejaron sin nada, ni dinero, ni refugio, ni esperanza.

—¿Demonios, dice? —preguntó Zelda.

—Bestias aladas que escupían fuego, según me contó mi esposo, nunca había oído de nada parecido.

— _Aeralfos_ —pensó Link de inmediato.

—Pensé que esto de los incendios pararía luego del golpe de estado —dijo Zelda—. Cuando se produjo lo mismo hace meses fui yo quien atendió a muchas de las víctimas, allá en Farone.

—He oído hablar de usted —dijo Uli, con tono de reconocimiento—. ¿Usted es la llamada bruja del Bosque de Farone?

Un leve pinchazo.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

—Ella era mi mentora; a mí me llaman la aprendiz de bruja.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre?

La hyliana miró a Link disimuladamente antes de dar una respuesta, aprovechando que daba un sorbo a su taza de té, y comprendió por su expresión que si ya la habían reconocido daba igual dar su verdadero nombre. Después de todo, Zelda no era la fugitiva, sino él.

—Zelda Sayarie, un gusto.

Uli sonrió.

—¿Y usted, joven?

La muchacha reaccionó al instante, ¿cómo no había podido ver venir la pregunta?

—Bu-bueno, él es…

Volteó la cabeza hacia Link con nerviosismo plasmado en su expresión, pero él ni siquiera parecía inmutado. Tragó, dejó la taza en su plato apenas emitiendo ruido y contestó:

—Níkolas Curtis, un gusto, señora —dijo Link con tono condescendiente.

—¿Vienen de pasada por el pueblo?

—Pues veníamos a tratar algunos asuntos por acá, pero por cómo se ven las cosas creo que tendremos que posponerlo —contestó Link sin dar muchos detalles, saliendo del mutismo en el que se había sumido.

—¿Tienen dónde hospedarse? —Uli no recibió respuesta inmediata— Si gustan yo y mi esposo podemos darle hospedaje por esta noche.

—No nos gustaría incordiar —intervino Zelda.

—No será problema, se los aseguro —dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, pero nos no gustaría molestarla por mucho tiempo, será únicamente por esta noche; de verdad gracias por su hospitalidad —respondió Link, para sorpresa de Zelda.

—No hay que agradecer, muchacho. Traigan sus cosas adentro, ¿dejaron a su yegua afuera, verdad? Si gustan pueden dejarla en los establos del rancho por una pequeña comisión, porque acá no tenemos espacio y como se ven las cosas corre el riesgo de ser robada; es un buen ejemplar.

—Gracias por la sugerencia.

Una vez acabada la conversación, los hylianos salieron para realizar lo encomendado. En esta ocasión Link se encargaría de acomodar el equipaje y Zelda de dejar a Epona en el lugar indicado, ya que con las familias burguesas dando vueltas por el pueblo, no quería arriesgarse a ir y que lo reconocieran.

—Creí que te negarías —comentó Zelda, mientras el hyliano soltaba las alforjas de la silla de montar.

—Lo pensé. Creo que es más seguro quedarnos aquí por esta noche, hay mucha gente rondando y no me fío de con quién pueda encontrarme estando en un hostal; es mera precaución.

—Entiendo…Así que…—inició, cambiando de tema—…¿Níkolas Curtis? ¿Tengo que llamarte así ahora? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan rápido?

Link sonrió levemente.

—Níkolas Hyrule, mi padre; Elena Curtis, mi madre. Solo tuve que combinar los nombres y ya, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—¿Los extrañas?

—Extraño muchas cosas, Zel, pero mis padres es en los menos que he pensado en este tiempo. A mí madre la perdí apenas nací, falleció en el parto —explicó después de un rato pensando la respuesta; no había sido del todo prolongado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Zelda quisiera retirar la pregunta, pensando que lo había incomodado. Link habló con tono bajo, asegurándose de que no lo escucharan los oídos indiscretos—. Mi padre no era el mejor del mundo, ni el más atento, tampoco el mejor rey, pero supongo que supo comprenderme dentro de lo que podía, me consintió hasta el final.

—Impa me dijo que mi madre también falleció dándome a luz.

—¿Y a ella, la extrañas?

Zelda bajó la mirada, acongojada.

—Como no tienes idea.

Link decidió zanjar el tema al ver cómo la tristeza se apoderaba de Zelda.

—A ti tendremos que buscarte un apodo. Por el momento puede dejarse pasar, pero a medida de que avancemos en esto se nos irá complicando más y más; prefiero que resguardes tu verdadera identidad, Zelda. Es solo por seguridad.

—Ya veremos.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron con lo suyo. Link acomodó el escaso equipaje que llevaban en la pequeña habitación que lo propiciaron a ambos, mientras Zelda se encargaba de dejar a Epona en los establos.

Para cuando se reunieron de nuevo, el crepúsculo ya estaba en su auge y la noche se asomaba como una cortina oscura desde lo alto, por lo que decidieron dejar para el día siguiente la visita hasta la fuente del espíritu donde residía Latoan, para que les indicara el paradero del segundo fragmento.

A la hora de la cena ambos hylianos, Uli, su hijo y su esposo, un hombre de armas tomar pero muy amable llamado Rusl, se sentaron a la mesa, comiendo de buena gana mientras participaban en una conversación precedida prioritariamente por Link y Rusl, emocionado con sus huéspedes.

—¿Qué dijiste que eras, muchacho, un guerrero? —preguntó el hombre con cuchara en mano.

—Algo así —contestó Link, comiendo con más mesura pese al hambre. Con la sorpresa que se habían llevado en la tarde, se les había pasado el detalle de que ni él y Zelda no comían desde el desayuno, hace ya bastantes horas.

—¿Y qué relación tienen, son pareja?

Zelda se sonrojó.

—No. Somos amigos, ¿verdad, Zelda?

Ella lo miró. Link estaba concentrado en su plato.

—Sí, así es.

Hace mucho que no llamaba a alguien así.

* * *

…

¿Qué estaría soñando Link esa noche? Zelda volvió a sentir esas presencias nefastas de sus pesadillas que la habían asustado antes, en las noches que habían pasado al aire libre, con un manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Pero ahora la situación era distinta en todos los aspectos mencionables. En la habitación que ambos compartían, la oscuridad era tan impermeable que la escasa luz que se filtraba por la única ventana y la puerta entreabierta, apenas era suficiente para adivinar el contorno de los muebles.

Esa noche Zelda volvía a ser víctima del insomnio recurrente, ni siquiera intentó dormir, pero de haberlo hecho, ahora le hubiera sido mucho más difícil. A pocos pasos de ella Link se removía en su lecho víctima de un mal sueño, agitado, murmurando en una agonía constante que ella no podía adivinar de qué se trataría. «Sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí», alcanzó a escucharle, una, dos, tres veces, como una plegaria. No era la primera vez que lo oía, Link sufría pesadillas desde hace noches, muy probablemente relacionadas a su pasado reciente y al tiempo que había pasado en el castillo como prisionero de Ganondorf.

Llegó un punto en el que la hyliana no pudo soportarlo más y, por último, se separó de las sábanas, decidida a hacer algo. Habían estado conviviendo estrechamente en ese último tiempo, ayudándose tanto como podían y se permitían, pero de eso a lo que estaba a punto de hacer había un gran paso, porque era territorio vedado.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Para despertarlo y que no siguiera sufriendo, Zelda no veía nada malo en eso, aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, él era hombre y ella mujer después de todo.

A Zelda le gustaba observar a Link, le gustaba su compañía callada, su ironía, su forma de definir las cosas, le gustaba montar en Epona con él al frente y hundir la cabeza en su espalda ancha. Antes de eso solo se había fijado en cosas como que el hyliano salía por completo de los estándares de la realeza, pero que tampoco pertenecía al promedio entre los plebeyos, que tenía reparos con algunas cosas y una manera de expresarse bastante particular.

Ese mismo día lo había comprobado: Link era su amigo y ahora tenía alguien en quien confiar. Zelda tenía pocas personas a las que querer, a Impa, a algunos del pueblo, una en Kakariko, nadie en su hogar. Y tal vez había sido por eso que en tan poco tiempo Link se había transformado en alguien especial para ella. Pero eso no quería decir que se sentía atraída por él, ni siquiera poseía un interés romántico, solamente un cariño que difícil era exponer en palabras.

Zelda se aproximó hasta el hyliano sin cuidarse del ruido que producían sus pisadas contra el piso de madera, echó las mantas a un lado y se introdujo en su cama, abrazándolo por la espalda, con la nariz en nuca y los pies entre los suyos; un matrimonio viejo arropado para combatir el frío. Link no se movió, ni siquiera moduló palabra alguna, pero ella supo que estaba despierto, porque se había transformado de repente en un bloque de mármol. «Tranquilo, hombre, solo vengo a respirar contigo», se lo ocurrió decirle, solo por hablar de algo. Y se quedaron así, respirando en medio del calor de ambos, hasta que Zelda se durmió, tan profundamente como las veces que se acomodaba junto a Impa después de despertar de una pesadilla.

A las ocho de la mañana Link la despertó trayéndole una bandeja con una taza de té y unas tostadas sobrevivientes del desayuno que se había perdido. Con la trémula luz de la mañana, lo acontecido anoche parecía un sueño.

El hyliano le entregó la bandeja y se sentó a su lado. Estaba serio, callado, con el pelo húmedo y vestido como habitualmente.

—Lamento lo de anoche, no podía dormir y tú tenías una pesadilla.

—De acuerdo.

—Por favor, no me mires así, Link. Cualquiera diría que cometí un crimen irreparable. Si no te violé ni nada.

—Menos mal —contestó él.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Depende.

—¿Cómo me ves? Yo te veo a ti y veo a un hombre, y ahora a un amigo, pero tú me tratas de la misma forma que tratas a Epona. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué soñaste anoche?

—Yo te miro y solo te veo a ti, Zelda. Por eso te pido que no vuelvas a meterte a mi cama. ¿Estamos?

—Estamos.

* * *

Sí, sé que me demoré mucho esta vez. El grado que estoy cursando vino con cuatro ramos nuevos y ahora toda mi vida es leer y analizar; leer analizar y comprender; leer, analizar y deducir; leer, analizar y proponer. Maldito el que dijo una vez que las humanidades eran fáciles. El electivo me tiene absorbida por completo, estoy con un libro y cuatro cuentos cada mes, ensayos una vez por semana y veo las noticias y leo los periódicos todos los días. Trabajos, ensayos y actividades. Hay que tener opinión sobre todo y ser crítico con todo, no dejarse persuadir. En fin, es mucho, y en eso se me ha ido el tiempo.

Pero dejándonos de excusas por esta mega ausencia, ¿qué les ha parecido el cap? Tengo mucho que decir respecto a este. Para la cultura en Latoan y sus mitos me estuve basando mucho en la mitología chilota, de mi país. Hice uso del clan Yiga para denominar a lo que es realmente la "Mayoría" o "Recta Providencia".

He querido abarcar lo más posible sin irme a extremos para compensar un poco este mes, espero que no se me haya ido la mano :/

No volveré a prometer fecha de actualización, estoy en periodo de exámenes y tengo que entregar al menos tres trabajos esta semana, así que prefiero no decir cuándo estará el próximo, porque no lo sé realmente.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a comentar, siguen y han dejado en favoritos este fic, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	14. Agua turbia

Solo...gócenlo (?

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIII**

 _ **Agua turbia**_

* * *

…

—Este chiquillo es retardado. —decidió una vez Hortence, al comprobar cuán lento era el aprendizaje de su hijastro.

Níkolas miró a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo, sin despegarse completamente de su lectura de turno.

—No, es imaginativo, que es menos grave —declaró volteando la página.

Link recordó ese momento. Lo veía difuso porque en ese entonces era muy pequeño, tenía siete años y Hortence esperaba a Lilina, su segunda hija. La imagen era traslúcida y a momentos borrosa, las voces resonaban distorsionadas y el escenario a menudo se desdibujaba.

—No se preocupe, Majestad. Esas cosas pasan con la edad —afirmó una sirvienta cuyo rostro no distinguía—. Es solo que el joven príncipe está "espirituado".

Las doncellas que trabajaban en el comedor real también ocupaban esa expresión. Link la reconoció, porque había escuchado más de alguna vez a Denisse repetirla y poseía dos significados. Podría bien ser bien que el afectado era de debilidad mental o que poseía más espíritu que materia; y en este caso debía de ser lo segundo, porque Link no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

Link pasó del recuerdo, porque no le apetecía rememorar la forma en la que lo descalificaba su madrastra. Se alejó del escenario y en medio de la caminata le pareció escuchar que una voz lo llamaba mientras varias figuras pasaban fugaces a su lado.

—¡De Hyrule; más rápido! ¡Te vas a quedar atrás!

Reconoció la voz del capitán de la milicia y entonces el escenario cambió. Revivió sus quince años, tiempo en el que su padre lo inscribió en el servicio militar y lo alejó indefinidamente de todo cuanto conocía. No sentía el frío, pero el ambiente que veía se lo trasmitía. No sintió el dolor de su caída ni supo en qué momento exactamente tropezó, pero tenía claro el tacto de la nieve en la que sus rodillas se posaban; tan gélido que la zona ardía Enfocó la vista y vio sus manos enrojecidas del frío y las uñas transparentes, escuchó sus dientes castañeando y los tiritones que su cuerpo daba.

—Aquel de voluntad débil no debería tener derecho a tomar decisiones —pregonó el primer ministro, sentado a la izquierda de su padre en la mesa rectangular de la sala de reuniones. Tenía dieciocho años y era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión con el consejo. Link lo miró de frente, porque estaba sentado a la derecha, lugar reservado para la realeza.

—Debería castigarse su ineptitud —la voz de una mujer.

—La gerudo merecía su castigo y fue el príncipe quien lo revocó —esta vez era un hombre.

—¿No será que lo hechizó? —cuestionó una de las doncellas de la corte.

—Alguna tuvo que seducirlo para que sea tan benevolente con ellas. No es la primera vez que sucede.

—El príncipe siempre ha sido así.

—Que sea el mayor y el único varón no significa que sea el más adecuado para reinar.

— _Ya paren…_

—A este paso el rey Níkolas tendrá que comenzar a preparar a las hijas de Madame Hortence. El hijo de la reina Elena ha resultado tan débil como ella.

— _Despierta…_

Link se llevó las manos a los oídos con la intención de no escuchar más, pero la medida se le hizo inútil, porque conforme los escenarios cambiaban, las voces se hacían más fuertes y burlonas. De un momento a otro estaba sentado en la sala de reuniones del consejo; parado en la sala del trono donde los cortesanos se reunían; en la habitación donde pasaban la tarde Hortence y Níkolas, mientras ella tejía y él leía, en ese entonces cuando todavía se soportaban; en los jardines donde jugaba con sus hermanas a hacer coronas de flores y perseguir animales, mientras los soldados cotilleaban los mismos chismes que se pasaban en la corte hyruleana.

Escuchó las carcajadas y volvió alzar la vista. No se atrevía a apartar las palmas de sus orejas, por temor a que se le quedara el eco de las malas lenguas reverberando en su cabeza.

—Desde el principio no se podía esperar mucho. Quizá muera joven al igual que su madre.

— _Por favor, deténganse…_

—No diga eso, sería una tragedia.

— _¡Despierta!_

—No para Madame Hortence.

—Esa es una insinuación grave.

—Es la verdad.

Link nuevamente cayó sin saber en qué momento había tropezado, reconoció el tacto de la nieve sin que ésta le transmitiera el frío característico de las montañas al norte de Hyrule, donde había pasado congelado durante tres años. Volvió a ver sus manos rojas y ásperas del frío, las uñas traslúcidas, reconocer los tiritones que daba su cuerpo y escuchar como los dientes le castañeaban.

—¡Vas a quedarte atrás, Link!

¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? El desconsuelo lo hizo aferrarse a la nieve y en un parpadeo sus manos se desligaron del tacto de ésta. Se transformó en ladrillo y el escenario se oscureció. Link agradecería más tarde nunca soñar con olores ni sensaciones, porque el aroma del pútrido lugar en el que se encontraba aún lo tenía grabado. Ya no veía sus manos porque las tenía alzadas por los grilletes oxidados que las sostenían desde sus muñecas.

—Solo fuiste una presa fácil de cazar —oyó la voz de Ganondorf, grave y profunda, escupiendo en su aliento el humo del puro que se fumaba —grueso y maloliente—, mientras le sostenía la barbilla con esas manos inmensas y las uñas manchadas de su sangre. Ganondorf acercó los restos del puro de esa tarde en la que se había divertido jugando con él, dispuesto a apagarlo en la piel de su muñeca, y entonces…

—¡Despierta, Link!

Link abrió los ojos con un respingo y el movimiento lo espabiló de inmediato. Vio la expresión preocupada de Zelda y sus ojos azules teñidos de angustia. Desvió la vista hacia su muñeca, donde la mano pequeña y delicada de la muchacha se posaba, muy distinta a la mordida de fuego que estuvo a punto de revivir en el sueño.

Suspiró.

—Estuve al menos tres minutos hablando sola, hasta que me di cuenta que te habías quedado dormido —dijo Zelda con reproche en su voz, mientras lo soltaba y se reincorporaba lentamente—. ¿Continuamos?

Link asintió.

Dejó que Zelda se encargara de recoger las provisiones que habían dejado tiradas a la hora de merendar, eso sí, nada de basura, por respeto al lugar en el que se encontraban. El tronco de un árbol no siempre era el mejor lugar para descansar y el príncipe apreció las consecuencias al escuchar el tronido que dio su cuello al momento de moverse.

Zelda se rió.

Link no le prestó más que una mirada y después siguió con lo suyo. Apartó levemente el guante de cuero de la mano izquierda y bajó levemente la manga. Aún recordaba el momento en el que Ganondorf le había hecho esa marca, la primera de todas, confundida entre las cicatrices que el roce constante de los grilletes le había dejado. Solo Zelda en algún momento llegaría a contar tanto los lugares a la vista como aquellos vergonzosos en los que el tirano había apagado su cigarrillo.

El hyliano se fijó en el cielo y mediante a este calculó la hora, no serían más allá de las cuatro de la tarde y esperaban estar de vuelta a horas decentes. Temprano por la mañana se habían despedido de Uli y el pequeño Colin, porque Ruls había desocupado el hogar bastante más temprano que ellos para ir a trabajar. Dejaron el equipaje más pesado con la familia de humanos, confiados en el buen corazón de la señora de que no les robaría nada, y a Epona en los establos del pueblo, no sin antes avisarles que regresarían por ella mañana en la mañana si todo salía bien. No la llevaban consigo, porque la distancia entre la fuente del espíritu Latoan y Ordon era muy escasa. Así que con eso en mente, partieron llevando consigo solo lo imprescindible: sus armas, los insumos necesarios para primeros auxilios, algo para comer en el camino, dos garrafones de poción verde, otros de poción roja y algo de agua.

El bosque de Ordon, a diferencia del bosque de Farone, se trataba de un conjunto de altos pinos y otros árboles de hojas perennes, no afectados por la estación, sumido en un silencio solo interrumpido por los silbidos del viento, no se escuchaba pájaro ni animal alguno. Estaban en la segunda semana de noviembre y el invierno comenzaba a acercarse, cada vez hacía más frío y oscurecía más temprano. Pero la actividad en el pueblo no cesaba, menos cuando se estaban preparando las cosechas para los vegetales de invierno y la variedad más solicitada de calabazas, vegetal característico de la provincia sureña. A esas horas de la mañana, los bosques amanecían cubiertos de una niebla no muy espesa que recubría los suelos y estorbaba la vista a la lejanía, más eso no fue obstáculo para los hylianos, poco concentrados en el camino debido a la tensión entre ambos.

La visita al espíritu de la fuente fue mucho más breve que la ocasión en la que habían visto a Farone, pero no por eso más escasa en detalles y eventualidades. Latoan se presentó ante ellos con la figura altiva de su cornamenta coronando su cabeza, sus cascos firmes tocando el agua y su figura de animal estilizado, apareciendo con la belleza habitual que se le confería a los espíritus guardianes. Latoan los felicitó por la hazaña recientemente realizada y su valentía al seguir emprendiendo su destino, pero les recordó que solo era el primer paso para lo que sería finalmente la liberación de Hyrule y una batalla que no dejaba de ser difícil. Advirtió de los siguientes problemas que enfrentarían: la existencia de un vigilante creado tiempo atrás por su poder para proteger el fragmento, que merodeaba en las profundidades del bosque de Ordon, mucho más al sur y después de la desviación que dirigía hacia el pueblo; ese territorio que decían las leyendas rurales que pertenecía a los Yiga, resguardado por los _invunches_ y demás criaturas.

— _La presencia maligna del fragmento está contaminando poco a poco esta zona, consumiéndola lentamente. Ya no se oyen aves cantar, porque la maldad los ha espantado y la vegetación vaga escandalosa; sin orden ni paz. Elegidos, dirigíos a lo más profundo de estos bosques a acabar con el problema que está marchitando estas tierras bendecidas. Yo los estaré protegiendo desde mi manantial, que las Diosas creadoras los acompañen._

Link y Zelda se despidieron poco después de Latoan y emprendieron el recorrido sin más dilación, a enfrentarse a los Yiga, sus _invunches_ y al guardián en cuestión. ¿De qué se trataba esta vez? No lo sabían, pero tendrían que prepararse para hacerle frente a lo que encontraran, sin importar qué.

El hyliano se estiró cuánto podía para deshacerse de los malestares restantes, se restregó los ojos para quitarse la pesadez de los párpados de encima y finalmente ajustó las correas que sostenían a Dragneel a su espalda y sujetó la alforja a su cinturón antes de continuar. Zelda se le había adelantado y caminaba a unos pasos de distancia frente a él, con su andar no muy apresurado, sus pasos constantes y la trenza color chocolate que le caía por la espalda bamboleándose al ritmo su caminata. El terreno que recorrían actualmente contaba con una vegetación más espesa, abrumadora y alocada, de relieves irregulares y sin senderos marcados ni muchos lugares donde pudieran referenciarse más tarde cuando les tocara regresar. Las plantas y árboles crecían a sus anchas, cubriendo los suelos de matorrales, hongos y maleza, mientras que el cielo se recubría del verde de las altas copas que lo nublaban. Lianas, arbustos, humedad, tierra mojada, insectos, musgo y barro era todo lo que se vislumbraba.

—¿No te dejé dormir, verdad? —preguntó Zelda volteando de repente.

Link lo pensó un rato y finalmente lo confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Zelda suspiró.

No era la primera vez que ambos tenían una riña similar. Días atrás, en lo que iban de camino hacia la región, mientras acampaban, Zelda se había negado a cenar. En primera instancia, Link quizá la habría ignorado y dejado que hiciera lo que quería, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de dónde surgía su falta de apetito y se lo reprochó sin mediar en sus palabras.

—Impa no volverá porque no comas.

Zelda se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con los labios fruncidos y su expresión comúnmente serena trasformada en puro disgusto, los puños apretados y la mirada teñida de rabia.

—Me habría matado de hambre si fuera así —contestó, con un tono bajo que destilaba su furia contenida.

Zelda no probó bocado esa noche —más por enfado que por tristeza— y tampoco le dirigió la palabra en veintisiete horas. Link las contó. Pasado ese tiempo, la hyliana se vio en la obligación de volver a hablarle para pedirle ayuda. Y eso, más unas cuantas palabras, resolvieron el asunto. Aunque de todas formas el hyliano se disculpó como correspondía, porque su educación así se lo exigía. La aprendiz de bruja lo perdonó sin mayores rencores, habiendo olvidado casi por completo su molestia. Link tenía razón en cierta forma: actuando de esa manera no resolvía nada y aquellas palabras, por muy duras que se le hicieran, fueron necesarias para hacerla reaccionar.

—Tal vez por eso te levantaste antes que yo —volvió a hablar Zelda, recordando que Link le había traído la bandeja con el desayuno, aseado, vestido y habiendo comido antes incluso.

—Yo te veía muy cómoda, no quise despertarte —comentó Link, sin rastro de molestia en su voz, pero todavía serio—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí —afirmó simplemente.

Verdaderamente, Zelda llevaba tiempo sin dormir de manera tan profunda. La hyliana se había acostumbrado desde pequeña a descansar de vez en cuando junto a la sheikah, porque en compañía reposar era más sencillo. Y esa misma sensación había revivido al pasar la noche junto a Link, pegada a esa espalda fuerte y ancha que abrazaba siempre que iban a lomos de Epona.

—¿Qué estabas… —Se detuvo abruptamente. «¿Qué estabas soñando?», era la pregunta completa, pero Zelda se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo, al recordar que esa mañana había hecho la misma pregunta y Link la había evadido completamente con aquella respuesta tan contundente.

—Solo eran imágenes —contestó—. No recuerdo mucho.

«Menuda ironía», pensó, sopesando en el hecho de que su sueño se conformaba completamente de recuerdos, pequeños y desconcertantes.

—No tuvo que haber sido muy agradable —comentó Zelda, rememorando la pinta de gato esponjado que poseía el joven cuando despertó.

Link negó con la cabeza. Zelda volvió a suspirar.

—Sobre esta mañana…

—Perdóname; no quise ser tan brusco contigo —se le adelantó Link, con verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Fue muy atrevido de mi parte.

—Actuaste como sabías, ¿no?

Zelda asintió, teniendo en mente las noches en las que ella despertaba asustada producto de sus pesadillas.

—Entonces esa fue tu manera de ofrecerme ayuda, tu intención era autentica —afirmó—. Ya no hay problema.

Mas sí que lo había, Zelda estaba segura que así era, del mismo modo que estaba consciente de que la premura para resolver el conflicto estaba destinada a que ella no ahondara más en el tema que lo había provocado todo. Se preguntó entonces si estaba siendo demasiado impertinente de su parte seguir insistiendo, si quizá estaba metiendo las narices donde no le correspondía y que simplemente debía dejar las cosas como estaban para que continuaran su curso. Pero más temprano que tarde terminó descartándolo, pues era tal y como Link había dicho: su intención era autentica y todavía persistía; quería ayudarlo verdaderamente.

— _Él no se ayudará a sí mismo_ —se le ocurrió, sin saber que era tan cierto como lo pensaba.

Zelda suspiró por tercera vez esa tarde.

—Tienes un problema, Link. Deberías…

—Ya sé que debería resolverlo —interrumpió—. Ya sé que debería ser más abierto cuando tratas de ayudarme, pero, por favor, entiéndeme. Desperté asustado en medio de la noche y luego te escuché tras mío. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?

Zelda en raras ocasiones había visto a Link alterado de esa manera, y eso ahondó más en el hecho de que se trataba de algo que verdaderamente le afectaba. Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que había sucedido lo de esa mañana, y le pareció que a momentos la firmeza le flaqueaba. Era humano después de todo, por mucho que intentara aparentar fortaleza en todo momento.

Pensó bien en su respuesta antes de contestar.

—Te sentiste expuesto.

Link asintió.

—Tú lo que tienes es miedo —declaró Zelda, como si se tratara de la verdad más verdadera que podía existir.

—¿De qué? —replicó Link con cierto fastidio, ya harto del asunto.

—No sé exactamente, pero puedo averiguarlo. Antes de hace algunas noches, yo te miraba y creía que habías alcanzado un nivel de tranquilidad espiritual insuperable, te ves sereno y distante, como Rauru. Sabes quién es Rauru, ¿verdad? Un sabio.

—Sí, el Sabio de la luz —agregó él.

—Tratas de controlar tus emociones y por eso la gente cuando te mira cree eso.

—Ya veo. Sigue —dijo con interés.

—De día puedes mantener la tranquilidad —afirmó Zelda, agarrando una rama del suelo, gruesa y alargada, y empezando a dibujar en un charco de barro reseco—, pero yo te he escuchado de noche, Link. Gritas dormido de aquello que le temes.

—Me pondré un bozal entonces. Asunto resuelto.

Hasta ahí quedó su primera sesión de terapia, porque Link no quiso seguir hablando y antes de que Zelda pudiera replicarle, se dio la vuelta y continuó la marcha. El hyliano no era tan perceptivo como la muchacha respecto a las energías mágicas, por eso era que Zelda iba dirigiendo el grupo, de modo que la sensación negativa que se respiraba los guiara hasta al fragmento. La aprendiz de bruja se vio en necesidad de seguirlo antes de que se perdiera.

Las profundidades del bosque ordoniano era un lugar tétrico e inhóspito, completamente alejado de la sociedad y guarecido por la sombra de las montañas y cerros vecinos. Estaba nublado a esas horas y la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas no era suficiente para iluminar claramente los sitios donde los árboles abundaban, bloqueando el cielo con sus altas copas. Ambos hylianos debían andar con cuidado, pues el relieve en esa zona era especialmente irregular y cualquier descuido podía acabar en un tropiezo. Caminaron por un buen rato sin prisa alguna, hasta que a Zelda el aire se le hizo más pesado y tuvieron que detenerse a explorar.

—Debe estar aquí —afirmó la aprendiz de bruja totalmente convencida. La sensación que había estado siguiendo todo este rato de repente se agolpó en un solo sitio, pero no estaba frente a ellos, sino más bien a sus pies.

—No veo absolutamente nada. ¿Estás segura?

—Déjame esto a mí, niño sin magia.

Link chasqueó la lengua.

A veces, Zelda era tan informal con él que Link se preguntaba si la muchacha estaba realmente consciente de lo que significaba que él fuera un príncipe.

—Presumida.

Zelda lo ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Se adelantó unos pasos desde donde Link estaba y finalmente halló lo que buscaba. Zapateó con la suela de su pesada bota, y el resonar metálico se lo confirmó. Para entonces Link había regresado a su lado y se acuclilló junto al sitio al que Zelda prestaba atención. Entre ambos apartaron tierra, hojas, ramas, raíces completas, tubérculos complicados y pesadas piedras hasta dar con lo que buscaban. Se trataba de una gruesa tapa de grueso metal, oscuro y levemente oxidado, marcada con círculos de intrincado diseño y un par de manillas con serpientes talladas entrelazándose a lo largo. Link la quitó no sin algo de esfuerzo de por medio y la dejó caer a un lado. La negrura de un túnel de profundidad indeterminada, rodeado de telarañas poco gruesas y empolvadas, les dio la bienvenida.

—Hay que entrar —aseguró Link.

—No pienso meterme ahí.

El hyliano no gastó tiempo discutiendo con ella y antes de que Zelda pudiera advertirlo, Link apartó las telarañas con la mano, con una mueca de repelús en su rostro, se sentó en la orilla y se lanzó al vacío antes de la muchacha pudiera gritarle que estaba demente. Zelda se quedó mirando con el corazón en la boca y el temor a lo desconocido a flor de piel.

Brevemente más tarde, escuchó a Link gritar desde el otro lado.

—¡Es seguro!

Zelda respiró profundamente de lo nerviosa que se sentía e inmediatamente se fijó en sus brazos, donde los vellos se le erizaban del pavor. Tragó grueso y antes que pudiera arrepentirse se posicionó a la orilla y se lanzó con un grito que reverberó en las paredes del túnel. El corazón le latía fuertemente y el estómago se le presionaba, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle las venas y la mente se le puso en blanco ante el pavor de sentirse caer sin que nada la frenara.

El túnel se fue enderezando poco a poco hasta dar con una forma similar a un tobogán. Sintió su espalda raspar contra la superficie de piedra sin disminuir del todo la velocidad, y antes de que pudiera advertirlo, salió disparada hasta chocar contra el piso. Zelda se reincorporó lentamente quejándose del dolor, sintiendo el ardor en su espalda y el resentimiento del golpe que se había dado en los muslos al aterrizar; tenía su traje negro cubierto de polvo y mugre. Miró hacia el frente, donde Link se posaba observando ensimismado hacia el frente. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección y un crujido lo suficientemente fuerte la detuvo. Bajó la vista sin saber exactamente si quería saber qué lo había provocado, la respuesta la sorprendió: había huesos repartidos por todo el piso.

Link volteó.

—A mí también me dio pavor verlos —dijo.

Zelda se dirigió hasta él ignorando lo que más podía los crujidos que daban sus pasos, decidida a concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente. Se trataba de una inmensa habitación cuadrada de paredes de ladrillo cubiertos de musgo y mugre, iluminada débilmente por las antorchas ubicadas en los laterales. Oscura y húmeda, la sala daba la impresión de ser uno de los alcantarillados de la ciudad, a parecer de Link. El hyliano observó hacia el fondo y vio la estatua de lo que parecía ser una deidad arcana o un ser mitológico de una cultura anterior a la que había llegado a conquistar Latoan siglos atrás. Se trataba de la cabeza de un hombre con una gruesa barba y cabello largo, cuyos mechones terminaban en cabezas de reptiles de mandíbulas abiertas y afilados colmillos. Lo curioso del asunto era que, justo donde debía ir la boca, se vislumbraba una puerta cerrada a cal y canto frente a una especie de fosa rellena de agua emponzoñada. Ahí debía estar el fragmento.

—¿Vamos?

Zelda asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron hombro con hombro a través del piso húmedo, con los malos presentimientos puestos en la boca del estómago. La muchacha se fijó rápidamente que no muy a la distancia un montón viscoso se asomaba, era un conjunto de figuras pequeñas, retorciéndose entre sí unas sobre otras. Y al estar frente a ellas, Zelda al fin distinguió que se trataba de cientos de serpientes pequeñas.

Se le retorció el estómago.

Zelda hace años había dejado de ser escrupulosa, porque la elaboración de pociones como las que vendía implicaba la captura de diversos tipos de insectos y su diseminación, para luego incluirlos en los distintos tipos de brebajes milagrosos. Mas la cantidad en la que abundaban en conjunto a la fetidez que se respiraba le causó nauseas.

—Mejor ignóralas, Zel. No pasa nada —calmó Link detrás de ella.

La muchacha asintió, mas al momento de querer dar un paso al frente, vio como desde arriba un fluido pestilente caía justo donde las serpientes se agolpaban entre ellas. El líquido cayó sobre algunas, mientras que el resto huyó despavoridas a resguardarse entre las sombras. Ambos hylianos miraron hacia arriba, siendo recibidos por las mandíbulas abiertas de una inmensa víbora de oscuras escamas que los devoraba con la mirada. Zelda sintió como el cuerpo se le paralizaba del susto y los vellos de sus brazos desnudos se erizaban completamente. Comenzó a revivir esa emoción repentina acumulada en la boca del estómago, esas ganas de salir despavorida y de gritar de lo más profundo de su garganta debido al horror. Inevitablemente no pudo contener un alarido, cuando vio con terror como se les abalanzaba encima.

La hyliana sintió la mano de Link agarrándola con fuerza para apartarla bruscamente, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada con un movimiento acostumbrado. Zelda se reincorporó rápidamente sin quejarse del dolor, solo para ver como Link lidiaba con las mandíbulas de la víbora. Era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos cediera o la hoja de la Dragneel se quebrara…

Zelda no lo meditó mucho y formó un conjuro entre sus manos, mientras veía como la cola del animal se preparaba para apartar a Link de un solo barrido. Se dio prisa y disparó. La explosión le dio de lleno, mas los daños fueron leves y poco significativos. La hyliana solo consiguió que la víbora dejara de prestar su atención en Link, no sin antes empujarlo con la fuerza de sus mandíbulas, y se concentrara en ella.

El animal volvió a agazaparse, serpenteando violentamente en su dirección. Zelda retrocedió por instinto, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del peligro, sin contar que el pánico y las prisas le jugarían en contra y resbalara por la humedad de la superficie. La muchacha cayó, pero continuó arrastrándose como podía, evadiendo por los pelos los colmillos de la víbora. Posó una de sus manos sobre el piso con el objetivo de reincorporarse, mientras que con la otra formaba un escudo. Los dientes del reptil chocaron contra éste, aturdiéndolo levemente, mas recuperándose enseguida. Zelda se paró al momento que Link lanzaba una de las dagas en dirección a uno de los ojos del reptil, siendo rápidamente repelida por su cola, mas cortándose levemente en el proceso.

Enardecido, el animal volvió a acometer furiosamente contra Zelda. La hyliana intentó alejarse rápidamente, aún con el escudo de antes presente y al mando de su mano izquierda. Los nervios le jugaron en contra y Zelda, por intentar cubrirse de frente, descuidó uno de sus brazos, siendo pasado a llevar superficialmente por uno de los colmillos de la víbora; no profundamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejar los restos de ese líquido pestilente sobre la herida expuesta, que ahora ardía como condenada.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Zelda desesperada.

Link llegó justo antes de que pudieran arrancarle el brazo a la muchacha y aprovechó la distracción del animal para asestar un sablazo a lo largo de su cuerpo. La sangre brotó y la hoja de su espada se manchó. El hyliano estaba preparado para continuar con el ataque, sino fuera porque la víbora reaccionó rápidamente envolviéndolo con su cola que lo detuvo de destazarla. Link sintió la presión sobre su caja torácica y en reflejo soltó su arma, apretó los dientes tratando de contener el dolor que la presión en aumento le provocaba y la sensación de asfixia al estarse quedando paulatinamente sin aire, todo aquello mientras el reptil prestaba atención al sufrimiento de su víctima.

Zelda dejó de concentrarse en los posibles efectos del líquido sobre su cortada al momento de escuchar el alarido de su compañero y comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera de hacer que lo liberaran. Recordó el momento en el que el joven había intentado cegar uno de los ojos de la víbora usando la daga que llevaba consigo, y entonces recordó la existencia de la suya, que colgaba firmemente de su cinturón. La aprendiz de bruja nunca en la vida había usado una cuchilla como aquella con el fin de infligir daño y dudaba mucho ser capaz de lanzar el objeto tan velozmente y a larga distancia como hacía Link, pero suponía que podía sacarla disparada usando su magia. La desenfundó por primera vez desde que la tenía y la hizo levitar en el aire, fijó su objetivo y respiró hondo antes de decidirse a lanzarla; tenía solo una oportunidad.

La hoja salió disparada a velocidad vertiginosa y se incrustó firmemente en el objetivo, soltando en reflejo a Link mientras éste se quejaba del dolor. El hyliano se recuperaba en el piso a bocanadas de aire precipitadas y atropelladas, y la aprendiz de bruja se planteó darle más tiempo antes de que el enemigo volviera a contratacar. Concentró de nuevo su magia en el objeto, pero con algo más de esfuerzo que en el intento anterior, para su extrañeza. La daga se desincrustó para volver a enterrarse en el ojo vecino antes de que el reptil pudiera advertirlo, siendo así totalmente privada de su visión.

Para ese entonces Link ya estaba recuperado y había agarrado su espada. Se dirigió hacia Zelda premurosamente con la intención de constatar daños, aprovechando que la víbora continuaba retorciéndose del dolor.

—¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien?

—Me mordió —confirmó Zelda, nuevamente concentrada en su brazo—. No sé qué tipo de efecto tendrá ese líquido, pero no parece ser nocivo, no me siento mal.

—¿Segura? ¿No estás mareada o algo?

—Debe ser otra cosa. De momento podré seguir.

Link asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el combate.

—Ya nos no ve. Muévete lento y no provoques ruido. Yo me posicionaré atrás de ella y haré que me persiga, ¿puedes empalarla como lo hiciste con la otra bestia? —susurró.

Zelda asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

El hyliano caminó lentamente, asegurándose de provocar el menor ruido posible con sus pasos. Link se fijó rápidamente que el reptil movía la cabeza confundido, tratando de ubicar sus movimientos. El joven se detuvo y no se movió de ahí hasta que se aseguró de que ya no le prestaba atención. El hyliano continuó su lento andar, precavido y sosegado, sin percibir que la víbora ya no lo perseguía con el oído, sino con el olfato, específicamente en los restos de sangre que habían quedado adheridos a la hoja de su espada. El animal se hizo el desentendido durante varios segundos, ante la mirada complacida de ambos hylianos, y justo cuando menos lo sospechaban, se abalanzó con la mandíbula abierta sobre Link, para perseguirlo de la misma manera que había hecho con Zelda.

Link reaccionó a tiempo, con el corazón a tope debido al inesperado movimiento de su enemigo, esquivando como podía y evitando lo más posible las terribles fauces de la víbora. Zelda no se quedó atrás y comenzó a conjurar entre sus manos una esfera de luz, mas el sobreesfuerzo requerido para un hechizo al que estaba tan acostumbrada, le advirtió que aquel líquido no dañaría sus habilidades físicas, sino su capacidad mágica. Reconoció con horror que la estrategia que habían planeado estaba arruinada.

El reciente descubrimiento no fue impedimento para que Zelda continuara con su hechizo y una vez éste estuvo listo, se aseguró de acercarse antes de dispararlo. La esfera de energía viajó hasta chocar contra la cabeza del reptil, desenvolviéndose en un haz de energía eléctrica que recorrió la longitud de su cuerpo movido por la humedad. La hyliana se acercó hasta el muchacho para ayudarlo y recrear distancia entre ellos y el enemigo, antes que volviera a arremeter contra ambos.

—Link, tengo un problema.

—¿Algo en lo que el niño sin magia te pueda ayudar, tal vez?

—¡No, maldición! —gritó frustrada—. El veneno de antes no afecta físicamente al enemigo, disminuye la capacidad mágica, me cuesta más esfuerzo y más poder mágico formular un hechizo. No podré generar un conjuro de ese tamaño.

—Mierda… —murmuró él.

Link se replanteó opciones a medida que ambos retrocedían, viendo como lentamente su enemigo se recuperaba. La víbora ya no era tan veloz como antes, porque la longitud de la herida infringida por Link y los daños provocados con la magia de Zelda comenzaban a pesarle. Descartó totalmente aquellas en las que Zelda tuviera que conjurar algo de golpe como había pensado anteriormente.

Y entonces lo obtuvo.

—¿Puedes paralizarla?

—¿Qué?

—¿Sí o no?

—Solo unos segundos, y necesitaré tiempo —recordó con cierto fastidio.

—Te lo daré. Me encargaré de distraerla mientras tú preparas el conjuro. Y una vez que lo tengas le daré el golpe de gracia.

Link no necesitó de una confirmación modulada antes de decidirse a proceder, porque la confianza que irradiaban los ojos de esa hechicera orgullosa de poseer una magia tan portentosa, le dijeron que así sería. Se posicionó frente a la víbora haciendo que ésta lo detectara, preparado mentalmente para hacerle frente todo lo que hiciera falta, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo sería; no le importaba. Si había alguien en quien confiaba para resguardarle las espaldas, era en Zelda. Y se dio cuenta entonces en cómo en aquel breve tiempo, habían desarrollado una complicidad inigualable al momento de batallar codo a codo. Juntos moverían montañas.

Zelda respiró hondo comenzando a concentrarse, sintiendo como poco a poco la magia en sus venas comenzaba a burbujear. Imaginó miles de cadenas atando un objetivo que ya tenía claro, mientras se suspendían en el tiempo, sin necesidad de afectar lo que había alrededor. Y así continuó, incluso cuando el clamor de la batalla le llegaba cada vez desde una distancia más escasa y escuchaba los clamados de la víbora, las maldiciones de Link y el golpetear de la Dragneel rasgando el aire y la quietud en la que ella se había sumido.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su magia escapándosele por los poros al tenerla a flor de piel. Estaba lista. Vio a Link arrinconado entre el suelo y las mandíbulas del reptil, solamente estando separados por la portentosa e infalible hoja de su espada. La aprendiz de bruja posicionó sus palmas frente a ella, una mirando a la otra, pero sin tocarse. Y cuando vio el momento justo para actuar, lo hizo.

—¡Ahora, Link! —exclamó al momento de impactar ambas manos. Las cadenas que había imaginado previamente aparecieron envolviendo a la víbora firmemente, sin que pudiera moverse. El efecto de la parálisis estaba en pleno funcionamiento.

Link no perdió tiempo, desencajó rápidamente su espada de las fauces del reptil y posicionó su espada en el punto exacto mientras veía como lentamente las cadenas se desintegraban. Un corte que le atravesó la cabeza marcó el fin del combate, justo en el momento en el que el tiempo volvía a su curso para el animal.

La víbora se contrajo sobre sí misma, mientras gritaba del dolor y alzaba su cabeza desesperaba, en un intentó inútil por menguarlo. Impactó su cráneo repetidas veces sobre el piso buscando quitarse de encima aquella molestia, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se quedó sin energía. El animal se estrelló por el última vez, inmóvil, inerte y sin vida, exponiendo su mandíbula abierta y los largos colmillos que les dieron la bienvenida en un inicio.

Zelda poco después se desplomó en el suelo, consciente y agotada, pero sin duda aliviada, incluso cuando el vacío en su pecho le indicaba que su magia estaba completamente inhabilitada.

...

* * *

Una vez más disculpa por la tremenda ausencia :( Esta vez sí que me pasé con el tiempo, pero a partir de ahora los capítulos deberían volver a su publicación regular (cada dos o tres semanas). A partir de este momento tengo el panorama de lo que se vendrá mucho más claro que este capítulo en especifico, por lo que no debería demorarme demasiado en la siguiente actualización. De verdad perdonen :(

Por otra parte, el 25 de este mes se cumple **un año** desde la primera publicación de este fic, realmente me cuesta creer que ya haya pasado un año, pues se me ha hecho muy breve xDD La cuestión es que se los informo para que estén atentos, puede que haya alguna sorpresa ;)

En fin, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les gustara. Nuevamente la acción se ha hecho presente y me siento bastante contenta, pues esta vez fue mucho más sencillo para mí escribir este género, aunque me disculpo por cualquier desface en la calidad que pueda haber, aún tengo que aprender mucho y me considero inexperta en este tema.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que me instruyeron en el desarrollo de algunas partes :)

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan sus comentarios, son realmente importantes para mí y me encanta leer sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	15. Capacidad extrínseca

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Capacidad extrínseca**

* * *

…

 **Z** elda permaneció inmóvil durante un buen rato. La mirada hacia el oscuro techo, la espalda pegada en el suelo frío y húmedo, algunos mechones que se le salieron del peinado cubriéndole la cara, las manchas de sangre sobre su traje, el polvo en su rostro, el sudor ya frío en las sienes y la luz de los candiles llegándole desde un costado, sacando destellos rojizos de su cabello achocolatado. Perdió la noción del tiempo durante un buen rato, porque estaba más concentrada en buscar aquello que toda la vida la había acompañado, esa sensación a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, esa energía palpitante y recesiva, que siempre estaba ahí cuando la invocaba.

Extendió la mano derecha hacia adelante para observar su brazo y vio con ojo crítico durante un rato la herida que la víbora había dejado, abierta, poco profunda y extendida hasta casi llegar al codo. Ya no sangraba, pero aún estaban a la vista las estrías rojizas que habían quedado a lo largo de su extensión y en la armadura que llevaba en la parte superior de éste. Quiso invocar con sus dedos pequeñas luces que eran capaces de aparecer con el solo el movimiento de sus dedos, así como hacía para distraer las noches de insomnio y su oscuridad devoradora, pero no pasó nada, no hubo ni un mínimo destello. Y a Zelda la sensación de pérdida le golpeó de llenó y le caló el alma desde lo más profundo, tan fuertemente, que en el suspiro que dio mientras bajaba el brazo, se le escapó un sollozo.

Link observó todo aquello desde distancia prudencial, sin entender realmente qué tan profundo era el desconsuelo mudo de aquella que recientemente había nombrado como amiga. Caminó hasta ella sin saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaría, y al verla con los ojos cubiertos y la otra mano apretando levemente su estómago, supuso que las cosas iban peor de lo que parecían.

Se acuclilló junto a la muchacha, lentamente y sin provocar ruido, le apartó con la mano el cabello que le cubría la cara y colocó la otra en el brazo que le cubría la mirada, esperando a que reaccionara. Solo cuando la vio dejar de apretar los labios, se atrevió a hablarle.

—¿Qué sucede, dulzura? —preguntó con tono amable.

Zelda respiró profundamente.

—N-no…no puedo —murmuró con tono quebrado—. No puedo, Link. Mi magia…ya no está…ya no la siento.

Link evitó que la preocupación se le notara en la voz, para no transmitírsela a ella.

—Tal vez el espíritu Latoan pueda hacer algo.

Volvió a respirar profundo.

—¿¡Y si no es así!? —cuestionó.

A Zelda el pensamiento le aterraba, la desgarraba por dentro. Tantos años de entrenamiento, tantas horas invertidas en el estudio de sus habilidades mágicas y hechizos, tanto tiempo perdido para que, de un momento a otro, se lo arrebataran todo. Simplemente no podía concebirlo, no podía aceptarlo. Zelda siempre había sido una con su magia, y el hecho de verse repentinamente desligaba de ella, la ponía ansiosa e inquietaba sus sentidos, poniéndolos a flor de piel.

Link, por otra parte, muy poco sabía de hechicería.

Como su poder mágico se había manifestado años después de la edad promedio, Níkolas en su momento había pensado que el muchacho, simplemente, no había nacido con las habilidades mágicas que, además de las orejas, diferenciaban a humanos de hylianos, un fenómeno común en la época. De forma aparente, aquel don se estaba perdiendo en la raza por razones desconocidas. Sin embargo, Link años más tarde terminó desarrollando un poder mágico muy limitado en comparación a cualquier otro niño hyliano a su edad. Tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió, a diferencia de Zelda, que tan solo era un bebé cuando le pasó lo mismo.

Afortunadamente para el rey, como toda habilidad existente, ésta podía ser entrenada y desarrollada, por lo que Níkolas no tardó en contratar a uno de los mejores hechiceros estatales que estaban al servicio de la corona para instruyera a su hijo, realmente entusiasmado con el hecho, porque suponía que en un futuro podían serle de provecho, no solo para él, sino también para el mismo Link.

Mas las cosas no fueron como pensaba y Níkolas terminó llevándose otro fiasco respecto a su hijo. El poder mágico del joven príncipe además de escaso, era débil, flaqueaba con facilidad y se agotaba velozmente. El hechicero en cuestión no tardó en recomendarle al rey que lo mejor era incrementarlo con ayuda de algún ente mágico de gran poder o ligar éste a algún objeto que hiciera de cursor, con el objetivo que el gasto de energía no drenara lentamente la salud del príncipe, pero Níkolas no escuchó, hizo oídos sordos a la recomendación y continuó con sus planes. Obligó al niño a seguir con el entrenamiento, pese a que cada día lo veía más pálido y tambaleante.

Con el tiempo, a Link el desgate en su pequeño cuerpo terminó agotándolo paulatinamente como si se tratara de un germen que se expendía tal como una epidemia, y no tardó en caer enfermo de manera fulminante. Debilitado tanto físicamente como en espíritu, estuvo a punto de morirse si no fuera por la intervención de una llamada _Pitonisa_ famosa en la capital, que le salvó la vida con métodos esotéricos que se escapaban completamente de la medicina tradicional. Ningún médico pudo explicarse cómo, pero a Link los sahumerios, las infusiones de hierbas y los caldos contundentes de la _Pitonisa_ impidieron que terminara dentro de un cajón hecho a su medida.

Níkolas pasó tanto miedo de que la muerte se lo arrebatara durante ese periodo, que una vez el color volvió a sus mejillas y Link pudo ponerse en pie nuevamente, le prohibió estrictamente todo lo relacionado con la magia, argumentando que gracias a ella, estuvo a punto de marchar al otro lado. En ese entonces al joven príncipe poco le importó, solo entendía que era mejor alejarse de aquello que le había hecho tanto mal, así que, como pocas veces, hizo caso a lo que le ordenaban y no volvió a tocar el tema. Aunque de todas formas continuó investigando y aprendiendo algunos trucos por su cuenta.

Doce años más tarde, ahora que conocía a Zelda y la había visto en todo su potencial, no se arrepentía mucho de aquello, mas no podía negar lo tremendamente útil que se le habría hecho de ser poseedor de un poder tan magnífico e inigualable. ¿Qué tantas hazañas habría podido concretar de tener una habilidad tan fulminante como aquella? La respuesta la hallaba en la cantidad de vidas que pudieron haberse salvado en el ataque al castillo, de haber contado con algo más que su propia fuerza y una espada afilada.

Link solo se tenía a sí mismo, su voluntad y su habilidad para la lucha y el combate armado. Zelda en cambio tenía su capacidad mágica, su mente analítica y su pasar precavido, y en todas las batallas que habían librado se escudaba en ellas, y no solo en situaciones de peligro, sino día a día en el quehacer diario. Supo de inmediato que sin su magia, ella se sentía desprotegida, desamparada y a la deriva; una ansiedad equivalente a que lo lanzaran al campo de batalla sin un arma.

—Dime algo, Zelda —dijo Link interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos—. Cada vez que te enfermas, te cuesta hacer algunas cosas, ¿cierto?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero en cuanto te mejoras, todo vuelve a la normalidad —aseguró—. Lo mismo pasará contigo.

—Esto no es un resfriado, Link… —objetó con voz temblorosa.

—Funciona de igual manera.

Link no era bueno con las palabras. Había tomado cursos de oratoria para aprender a expresarse correctamente y emplearlas adecuadamente, e incluso con la habilidad que había demostrado pese a continuar siendo parco, seguía prefiriendo los hechos que las promesas.

Y así actuaría.

—Mira, no soy hechicero, mago, brujo o lo que sea, pero sé que no todos los maleficios duran para siempre. Lo tuyo es más bien efímero. Date un tiempo y verás que todo irá bien.

—¿T-tú lo crees?

—Sí lo creo —le aseguró—. No te preocupes. Todo volverá a ser como antes y podrás patearme el trasero con tus hechizos como se te antoje.

—¿De verdad?

—Qué sí, mujer —rió—. Ahora quítate el brazo del rostro; quiero verte la cara —dijo y luego agregó—: ¿o vas a negarme la dicha de ver ese rostro tan lindo que tienes?

Zelda ignoró el cumplido, no por bochorno, sino porque sabía que se trataba de pura galantería natural, y se limitó a sonreír de medio lado. No protestó e hizo lo que le pedían, apartó el brazo de sus ojos y entonces Link comprobó que no estaba llorando como creía, pero tenía la mirada aguada y la tristeza plasmada en las facciones. Zelda se reincorporó y se sentó junto a él sin decir nada, con su mente volando en otro sitio lejos de ahí, quizá en qué punto de su pasado.

Link pudo percibir que aún seguía desanimada, que luchaba para no deshacerse en lágrimas y que batallaba consigo misma para mantenerse a flote.

Pero él veía más allá.

Se concentró en su respiración y en la humedad de su mirada cristalina, en la expresión de sus labios y la tensión de su postura, y la vio tan frágil y minúscula, tan débil e indefensa, que inevitablemente sintió compasión por ella y el pecho se le infló de la empatía.

A veces, Link podía ser algo duro con Zelda, no porque menospreciara sus intenciones ni su preocupación hacia él, no porque la rechazara o la quisiera lejos, todo lo contrario, sino porque sabía que ella también cargaba con sus propios problemas y sentía injusto que quisiera ayudarlo a él, en lugar de ayudarse a ella misma.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó. ¿Es que acaso Zelda no sentía compasión por ella? Pero la duda a Link poco le duró, porque más temprano que tarde halló la respuesta en su propio comportamiento. Natural era poner barreras para que no lo vieran indefenso, y concluyó de esa manera que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Hubo un momento en el que le supo cínico, y al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que no tenía derecho alguno de echárselo en cara, ni que tampoco lo merecía.

Una vez entendió a aquello, Link volvió a formular una nueva cuestión para sus adentros: ¿qué había hecho él para merecer esa atención, la voluntad férrea de esa muchacha testaruda, esa comprensión inapelable? ¿Qué había hecho para que ella fuera tan comedida? El joven por más que se cuestionaba no podía dar con la respuesta. Incluso cuando repasó cada una de sus acciones y palabras, su comportamiento durante esos días o las vivencias que habían compartido, no pudo hacerlo.

El hyliano achacó entonces esa conducta a la naturaleza de la misma Zelda; bondadosa y altruista con quien se le pusiera en frente, y probaba su teoría cada vez que se encontraban con alguien y en los momentos que vivían juntos, sin terminar de convencerse ni de comprender que podía ser muy temprano para dar con las verdaderas resoluciones.

Así las cosas, Link se propuso recompensarle de alguna forma esa virtud, no con palabras ni frases motivadoras, ni llenándola de halagos o de charlas que no llevaban a nada, de consejos que solo se quedaban en recomendaciones sin realizarse, sino con acciones, acciones que pudieran transmitirle que, pese a todo, estaba pendiente de lo que le hiciera falta.

Link partió desde ese momento. Se acercó hasta ella sin que se percatara, colocándose a sus espaldas con esa presencia protectora que emanaba. «Ven aquí», murmuró él, y sin esperar a que reaccionara, envolvió los brazos contra los suyos y acomodó su cabeza contra su cuerpo. Un abrazo apretado y cálido, fuerte pero sutil, para que disfrutaran del tacto del otro mientras los pesares se les despejaban. Zelda permaneció ahí, estática y muda, sintiendo la fuerza de esos brazos que la estrechaban y el calor de su pecho ancho y fuerte. No pensó y se abandonó al momento, se permitió escuchar su respiración profunda y el latido de su corazón calmado proviniendo desde su pecho, se sintió cómoda estando apoyada en un cuerpo ajeno y dejó que los hombros se le relajaran, moldeándose naturalmente a la cercanía del otro, encajando sus extremidades con las de él, como había hecho esa noche que pasaron juntos.

Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, y cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que Link la abrazaba, que la estrechaba de esa manera y le transmitía ese apoyo tan incondicional. «Estarás bien», murmuró cerca de su oído, y Zelda supuso que dicho de esa forma todo sonaba más convincente y alcanzable, menos imposible. Al final se tragó esas palabras, no porque estaba sedienta de consuelo ni necesitada del cariño que hace tanto no sentía, sino porque era Link quien las decía, le creyó de inmediato y dejó los malos presentimientos y pésimos augurios de lado.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así pegados, pudo haber sido un instante o quizás varios minutos, pero ninguno de los dos se lo preguntó. Se desprendieron poco a poco sin ganas de desenvolverse, porque ambos estaban agotados y por un instante sintieron tan cómodo abandonarse a la somnolencia, que no les habría costado dormirse así como se encontraban, pero estaban conscientes que aún quedaba por hacer y que el hecho era inevitable.

Link la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que aún seguía con esa expresión de animal herido, pero mucho más firme que antes. Zelda le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sincera pintada en sus labios y los ojos titilándole no de las lágrimas retenidas, sino del agradecimiento.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y solo entonces se atrevió a reincorporarse. Zelda permaneció sentada.

Fue Link quién se hizo cargo de lo último que faltaba antes de marcharse. Se adentró a la estancia al interior de la enorme cabeza que se hallaba al fondo, encontrándose con una habitación circular de paredes de piedra e iluminada escasamente por un par de luces desde los costados. Decoración tribal, grabados en un idioma arcano, columnas y pinturas representativas de aspecto rupestre y enigmático. Al fondo de la estancia, un inmenso cofre de piedra al fondo, viejo y raído por el tiempo, pero todavía firme e insondable, se ubicaba. Link se encargó de abrirlo a punta de machetazos propinados con la maltratada hoja de la Dragneel —ya se haría cargo de ello. Lo abrió consciente de que con su magia inhabilitada, Zelda no sufriría su presencia tan faltamente como la vez anterior, encontrando ahí el fragmento. Se trataba de una esfera de oscura luminiscencia, mortífero y peligroso, incluso nocivo, con las ganas contenidas de devorarlo todo y apropiarse de aquello que pudiera sacarle provecho. Así era el poder de Ganondorf, ruin y despreciable.

Incluso con su escaso poder mágico, Link sufría las consecuencias de encontrarse tan cerca, en la forma en la que el escenario se cargaba de malas presencias y se le distorsionaba el aire, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, y se dispuso de deshacerse de él pronto. Clavó su espada con firmeza en el lugar exacto haciéndolo estallar de súbito, como si se trataran de pequeños trozos de cristal que terminaron por difuminarse lentamente, como polvo.

Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a salir de ahí. Zelda lo esperaba sentada donde mismo había quedado, concentrada todavía en la herida de su brazo todavía sin atender.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —cuestionó.

Era una buena pregunta.

* * *

…

Ganondorf se hizo cargo de algunos asuntos administrativos antes de establecerse en el poder como las Diosas mandan, con una ceremonia, una abundante cena e incluso una celebración muy al estilo de las gerudo, nada similar a los bailes y tertulias de la aristocracia hyruleana. Sucedió una tarde de noviembre, en la recién remodelada a su gusto sala del trono, que había sido casi destrozada durante la masacre del castillo, se coronó finalmente como Ganondorf Dragmire, Rey del desierto y de Hyrule completo, frente a testigos de su selección, su inmenso ejército y una de sus cuatro esposas, Nabooru, la más bella y joven de todas.

Antes de aquello, se había encargado de cada uno de los miembros del consejo que colaboraban en la monarquía parlamentarista que regía Hyrule hasta antes del golpe de estado. Ganondorf le siguió la pista uno por uno hasta dar con la cámara completa, los más de treinta miembros que conformaban el congreso, y una vez los tuvo a todos, sonsacó de cada uno todo a lo que podía sacarle provechó y luego se deshizo de ellos con métodos escabrosos, como si se trataran de simples moscas. Actualmente, el coloso del desierto gobernaba sin ninguna autoridad que velara por sus acciones, bajo una lógica de monarquía absoluta, sistema no desconocido para los hyruleanos.

Contaba la historia, que hace ya más de un siglo atrás, Harkinian XVI reinaba de la misma forma, hasta que una junta entre los miembros de la alta realeza y allegados a la familia real le quitaron el privilegio a uno de los reyes más radicales que se conocieron en el viejo reino. Fueron sus acciones súbitas las que provocaron que muchos cuestionaran su autoridad y finalmente se formara un sistema que le impedía legislar sin la aprobación de otros que se encargaran de mediar sus decisiones. A pesar de todo, eso no evitó que Harkinian continuara proponiendo proyectos y leyes escandalosas, muchas veces cuestionables, que de todas formas siguieron aprobándose. Entre ellas, la más conocida era la aprobación de la esclavitud en Hyrule, hito que marcaría el transcurso de los hechos actuales.

Una vez Ganondorf se coronó, las puertas de la ciudad volvieron a abrirse al resto de la nación, más los habitantes de esta continuaron resguardados de poder salir, como una prohibición. El resto de Hyrule, en cambio, no podía ir más allá de la frontera.

El rumor más reciente hablaba que en el castillo la servidumbre habitual había sido reemplazada por las mujeres traídas del desierto y otros demonios de mala sangre que el mismo tirano había invocado para servirle. Ganondorf había remodelado toda la zona exterior del palacio de un día para otro, de forma desconocida, pero ahora la fachada de lo que hace poco era el orgullo de la nación, lucía intimidante y maliciosa, con sus paredes de ladrillo oscuro, sus altas torres, sus rejas de aspecto gótico y sus gárgolas vigilantes. Actualmente, con ayuda de sus sirvientes, se estaba haciendo cargo del interior. Se había hecho de una habitación para él solo, reacomodándola a su gusto. Ganondorf no era hombre de gusto refinado, porque había pasado toda una vida ajustándose a la suerte que le tocara, pero gozaba de la comodidad a la que no siempre tenía acceso y ahora era pan de cada día. Poco le importaba a quién había pertenecido antes, pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de los cuartos que pertenecían a ninguno de los regentes anteriores. La había escogido porque se trataba de una estancia amplia que daba al ala interior del castillo en donde se ubicaban los jardines, su zona favorita, porque desde que él estaba, solo reinaba la quietud, el silencio y la calma. Estaba decorada exquisitamente, y aunque parecía no tener quien la ocupara desde hace mucho, no eran visibles por ningún rincón los signos de abandono ni descuido. Ganondorf ignoraba por completo que se trataba de la misma habitación donde había yacido enferma la fallecida Reina Elena.

Cuando las soldadas gerudo preguntaron qué harían con las pertenencias de la familia real, el tirano simplemente contestó que podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana, porque no le interesaba, a excepción con el cuarto del príncipe, que no tratarían hasta que él se los permitiera. Antes de que desmantelaran la habitación completa, Ganondorf ordenó a un grupo de Lizalfos olfatear por todas partes con el objetivo de que memorizaran al aroma que aún persistía, y lo mismo hizo hacer con la mazmorra en la que había permanecido encerrado. Y una vez hecho aquello, los soltó en el campo de Hyrule con el objetivo de rastrearlo en los cuatro puntos cardinales del mapa. Si la operación era efectiva, en menos de un mes tendría de vuelta a esa sabandija.

Pudo haber hecho lo mismo con la habitación de la reina y las princesas, pero tras meses de búsqueda, el gerudo había abandonado su interés en un grupo de mujeres fugitivas y se había quitado la idea de la mente para no volver a pensar en ella durante un buen tiempo.

Ganondorf dio la orden y los cuartos pertenecientes a la familia real completa se desarmaron de cabo a rabo. Las gerudos que llevaron a cabo la operación se quedaron con todo lo que les interesó, entre aquello muchos de los vestidos que antes pertenecieron a una estilizada Hortence, cuando gozaba de su juventud y sus curvas de infarto, las diademas que utilizaban las princesas e incluso joyería que ahora lucía sobre la oscura piel de las mujeres del desierto. Collares llamativos, argollas de inmensos pedruscos incrustados, aretes pesados y pulseras de odalisca. Mientras tanto, el resto, fue colocado en baúles que más tarde se subastaron en la plaza de armas de la ciudad a precios que iban sobre las cuatrocientas rupias.

Alcanzaron a llevarse dos o tres, antes que un cliente misterioso interviniera y comprara los más de diez que quedaban al precio de un diamante cada uno.

¿Quién era aquel? No se sabía, pero nunca se había visto tanto despilfarro en público, sobre todo en tiempos de escasez y tiranía.

Fue tanto el sobrevuelo que provocó el hecho, que aquel acontecimiento tan inusual no tardó en llegar a los oídos del tirano, noticia de aparente nula importancia para él, a excepción de su protagonista, una persona de identidad desconocida que tenía bajo su poder numerosos recursos y ganancias incalculables.

Y quien tenía dinero, tenía poder.

Ganondorf era hombre inteligente y precavido, y por eso mismo no tardó en especular que posiblemente había alguien moviendo una gran cantidad de dinero con quizá que propósito, mas no podía tratarse de nada que le beneficiara. Inició su seguimiento él mismo y más tarde, a medida que fue aclarándose, encargó el caso a una soldada gerudo de su confianza.

A partir de entonces los avances en la investigación empezaron a reducirse, no por la ineptitud de la mujer, sino porque la información respecto al caso no daba abasto. No había sospechosos ni testigos. Aquel sujeto parecía haberse esfumado en el aire sin dejar rastros, nadie sabía sobre él ni de quién podría tratarse. Y, pese a todo, Ganondorf insistía convencido de su deducción, en dar con la verdad tras aquel acto tan banal como despilfarrar rupias por las pertenencias de la realeza repartidas en cofres al azar, solo por capricho. Fue la primera vez que muchas dudaron de su juicio.

Nada sabían que la intuición del rey gerudo era acertada, había mucho más en ese caso de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse. Pero en ese entonces apenas estaba gestándose, porque de haber sabido siquiera una pequeña idea de lo que se convertiría más tarde y de lo que lograría finalmente, habría arrasado con éste desde el inicio.

Mas no ocurrió, Ganondorf no halló las respuestas que buscaba y no pudo evitar que aquello avanzara. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, hasta que se le presentó en las narices y causó más problemas de los que era capaz de solucionar.

El tiempo en su reino transcurría y con la ausencia de su cautivo, los planes del coloso del desierto se retrasaban. Había instalado campamentos de bulbins en puntos estratégicos del reino y enviado a una tropa de lizalfos a rastrear su ubicación. Si quería progresar, debía hacerse cargo primero de aquello que podía hacerlo fracasar, más el principal protagonista de lo que podía llevarlo a la derrota se le había escapado y Ganondorf no era capaz de ignorar la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo por cada paso que Link daba allá donde su vista no alcanzaba.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero intuía que las acciones del príncipe fugitivo estaban relacionadas con el lento menguar de sus dotes. Y el solo pensar que podía ser así, a Ganondorf lo desvelaba.

Pero Ganondorf aún tenía poder, poseía todavía fuerzas y súbditos a su disposición. Empeñaría todo lo necesario para tener al alcance de sus manos grandes de los elementos necesarios para llegar a la cúspide de su victoria y finalmente realizar sus propósitos.

Por mientras podía esperar.

De momento, Ganondorf comenzaba a darle forma a su metrópolis. Primero en la administración de su nuevo hogar y más tarde controlando al resto del reino que no estaba totalmente a su merced. Ya se había asegurado de que no quedara ni una mujer en condición de esclava, ahora se encargaría de devolverles el trato a los demás.

* * *

…

Fue el espíritu Latoan quien los teletransportó hasta su fuente, dando solución al problema. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos hylianos se encontraban parados sobre las cristalinas aguas del manantial, con los sabios y bellos ojos del esplendoroso ente dándoles la bienvenida e iluminando los alrededores con su brillante estampa.

Latoan los felicitó a ambos por su proeza con la alegría de su mirada compasiva y su postura inclinada. Recomendó que lo mejor para ambos era recuperarse de la batalla recién acontecida, recolectar provisiones y partir sin retrasos hasta el hogar del espíritu Eldin, allá en el manantial de Kakariko, ciudad comercial de la nación y cuna de la tribu Sheikah; el viejo hogar de Impa.

Zelda esperó pacientemente hasta que Latoan terminara con sus palabras, antes de pedirle auxilio por su condición, mas el espíritu, lejos de mostrarse dispuesto a dar una solución, explicó que solo podía conceder un don por persona en condiciones de vida o muerte. «La meditación os ayudará. Vuestro problema es solo momentáneo y con el tiempo encontraréis mejora a vuestro maleficio», fueron las palabras del espíritu antes de desaparecer, luego de desearles prosperidad en su camino.

Zelda se guardó sus protestas y su decepción, y marchó lejos del manantial antes que Link se percatara.

—Enjuágate esa herida en la fuente, te ayudará a sanar —le dijo.

La muchacha se tragó el orgullo y finalmente volvió sobre sus pasos. Limpió con mesura la extensa cortada de su brazo y luego la vendó cuidadosamente. A los pocos minutos notó el cambio, al sentir como bajo la tela el tejido progresivamente se regeneraba. Un par de horas más tarde, lo único que quedaba era una fina cicatriz que con algo de esfuerzo y a la luz, llegaba a notarse.

Pero eso sería más tarde, cuando retomaran el camino hacia Ordon donde una preocupada Epona los esperaba. Se habían desviado de la ruta hacia el pueblo para pasar a un arroyo que conectada con el río que surcaba en Ordon y desembocaba en la laguna ubicada en la entrada del pueblo, con la excusa de agotar la sed y llenar las cantimploras, mas Link lo único que quería era enjuagar la túnica y sacar de su tela verde los restos de sangre que le habían salpicado, explicación que le dio a Zelda cuando lo vio sacarse la ropa frente a ella. «No pienso entrar a la casa de esa señora tan amable con la pinta de haber asesinado a alguien», dijo mientras fregaba la tela con sus puños.

Comenzaba a amanecer a esas horas y ambos estaban cansados. El frío de la noche se fue desvaneciendo lentamente hasta dar finalmente con la temperatura que persistiría por el resto de la mañana, hasta llegar la tarde. El invierno se acercaba progresivamente, pero en el sur del reino, donde todo era más cálido, las señales poco se sentían. Los días nublados eran escasos y el sol todavía se dejaba ver en su esplendor de vez en cuando; ese día parecía ser uno de ellos.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre desnudarte con este frío —dijo Zelda refregándose los brazos, mientras veía a Link dejar las prendas húmedas sobre una roca para que estilaran—. Te vas a resfriar.

—No tengo frío.

—Pero si hay un viento…

—Pero no tengo frío, en serio. He vivido toda la vida en el norte de Hyrule y esto no es nada.

El argumento tenía sentido. Mas de todas formas, Zelda no terminaba de convencerse, sobre todo teniendo la vista de su espalda desnuda al frente. Se acercó lentamente hasta posarse a su lado, colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y comprobó con asombro que la piel bajo su palma se sentía cálida a su tacto. «Te lo dije», comunicó Link con la mirada socarrona que le dedicó cuando ella le apartó la mano, pero en respuesta, Zelda solo se limitó a colocarse tras su espalda para fijarse en el hematoma que le cruzaba desde el omoplato hasta la mitad de la columna.

—¿Cuándo…-

—Durante la batalla. Esa cosa me empujó y me golpeé ahí.

Zelda lo hizo sentarse y luego tanteó suavemente, evaluando el golpe, y tras un par de instrucciones a su paciente, comprobó que no era más que un moratón muy feo acompañado de una leve inflamación. Por inercia colocó la totalidad de su palma sobre la zona a curar y tras unos segundos en esa posición, se percató que realmente no lograría nada, porque no podía. Link permaneció estático mientras la hyliana murmuraba retahílas sobre su torpeza y se dirigía hasta la zona donde Link había dejado su alforja y sus armas. La abrió y sacó de ahí uno de los garrafones de poción roja, la otra de poción verde y un frasco con una de las extrañas pomadas que había empleado antes. Zelda le dio de beber del líquido rojo, luego descorchó para ella la pócima verde y se la bebió rápidamente sin saber exactamente si haría efecto, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Más tarde abrió el frasco con el extraño betún de pésimo olor y lo aplicó sobre la espalda del hyliano, esperando que el golpe desinflamara.

Luego de eso, cada uno se ubicó en uno de los extremos de aquel claro, no muy distanciados. Link dormitaba apoyado en el viejo tronco de un árbol talado hace años, tratando de distraer el hambre, y Zelda pensaba sin ánimo sentada frente al arroyo, con la cara húmeda y las gotas de agua restantes perfilándole el rostro. Se había enjuagado la cara para quitarse la mugre de ella e intentar de quitarse el sueño, con la intención de ponerse a meditar, pero con tantos pensamientos rodándole por la mente se le estaba haciendo difícil.

—Oye, Link —dijo de repente.

—Dime —contestó con voz floja, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y tenía los ojos aguados del sueño y las ganas de bostezar contenidas.

—¿En qué parte exactamente hiciste el servicio militar?

Link bostezó antes de contestar.

—En la cima de la Cordillera de Hebra —respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Con razón no tenía frío.

Zelda lo miró y en el vistazo que le dio, pudo observar el dorso de su mano izquierda, sin ningún guante o alguna otra prenda que lo cubriera. La marca de la llamada Trifuerza resaltaba sobre la piel clara como un manchón oscuro, de la misma forma que se observaba sobre la piel de ella.

—Eres un mentiroso, Link.

—Pero si te dije la verdad, mujer —respondió el hyliano entre bostezos, medio ofendido.

—No, no por eso —aclaró y luego se acercó hasta él para tomarle la mano—, sino porque nunca me aclaraste lo que me dijiste me explicarías respecto a esto.

Link abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista de su mano izquierda tomada a la derecha de ella, donde ambas marcas aparecían grabadas.

¿Cómo contestar a eso? Con la verdad, supuso él, la verdad completa. Pero en esta ocasión simplemente se limitaría a dar la versión objetiva, sin dejarse llevar por sus auténticas convicciones respecto al asunto, porque para él, la marca del poder de las diosas creadoras se asemejaba más a una maldición que a una virtud, como muchos lo pintaban. Zelda no tenía por qué sentirse desdichada por algo que recién estaba descubriendo.

Se reacomodó apoyado al tronco e inició con el relato.

—Hay una vieja leyenda que relata que, tras crear el mundo, las diosas dejaron tras su paso una omnímoda reliquia como muestra de su poder. Esa fue la Trifuerza, que residió en nuestro mundo resguardada por diversos métodos a lo largo de la eras, hasta que alguien dio con ella. Cuenta la leyenda que aquel que la halló no era de intenciones equilibradas y la reliquia se dividió en tres partes distintas, una por cada virtud que representa.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Valor, poder y sabiduría. Mientras que aquel que halló la Trifuerza obtuvo el fragmento que mejor le representaba, los demás buscaron un portador. Se dice que aquel que obtuvo la pieza de la Sabiduría fue la princesa de la época, Zelda XXI, mientras que el del Valor residió en el llamado Héroe del Tiempo.

—¿Quién es ése?

—Alguien especial, pero esa es otra historia —pausó—. El fragmento de la Sabiduría desde entonces ha sido traspasado entre los miembros de la familia real hasta llegar a nuestros tiempos. Mientras que el del Valor ha sido designado al destinado a acabar el mal de la época. Ganondorf es un ente que ha surgido para causar estragos, es la reencarnación de la maldad, y por eso tú estás aquí, porque estás destinada a que algún día acabes con él. Esta misma historia se ha repetido en ocasiones pasadas y siempre es lo mismo. Valor y Sabiduría se unen para derrotarlo, y nadie habría podido imaginar nada de esto se trataría de algo tan inmenso, porque el conflicto es de características políticas. Hyrule está a merced de un tirano, un hombre venido de un pueblo esclavizado por más de cien años, que llegó al trono tras un golpe de estado. Y yo hubiera seguido creyendo que tendría que resolver esto controlando a un ejército que aún no tengo idea cómo conformaría, quizá para volver al poder de la misma manera en la que Ganondorf llegó a este. Hasta que te encontré a ti.

Tomó una pausa para recuperar el aire. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía tantas palabras de sopetón y le incomodaba el pensamiento de que quizá se le estaba yendo la mano. Link recordó el tiempo que pasó encerrado, la angustia que vivió, el ataque al castillo y las muertes que presenció. El poder de Ganondorf era inmenso, y alguien que lo empleaba para sus propios intereses, sin duda merecía su detención.

—Él es el poseedor de la pieza del Poder y a ello le debe su fuerza y sus capacidades. Creo que es el mismo que en algún momento halló la Trifuerza intentando hacerse con esta completa, pero el hecho de que se haya divido demuestra que no es merecedor de poseer su poder completo.

—Yo no puedo convertirme en héroe —replicó Zelda con expresión angustiada y tono desamparado.

—Pero has mostrado compromiso en esto y valentía en tus acciones. Ayúdame a acabar con Ganondorf y te juro que te recompensaré con todo lo que desees una vez acabe. Tierras, dinero, poder, todo estará a disposición tuya si así lo deseas.

Zelda había estado consciente de los puntos esenciales de todo lo que Link había relatado, estaba segura de la empresa en la que se había embarcado y a lo que la llevaría el final de su travesía. Mas el que se le expusieran de manera tan contundente y con tanta desesperación de por medio, le hacía dudar de que sería capaz de seguir con la misma disposición durante todo el recorrido y de llegar a convertirse en aquel que Link decía tendría los elementos necesarios para derrotar a Ganondorf.

Había sentido el miedo que Link le transmitía mientras hablaba y percibía la angustia que sentía al verla reflejada en la mirada azul que le dedicaba, Zelda no era capaz de negarle absolutamente nada si la miraba de esa forma, porque todo le indicaba que él tan solo era una víctima más del gerudo. En ese entonces el hyliano aún tenía apegados los rezagos del terror reciente y sus intenciones de derrocar al tirano todavía eran auténticas, más no pasaría mucho para que poco a poco se vieran transformadas en odio y pasara a ser el deseo de venganza quien lo guiara.

Pero de momento, de aquello, no había nada.

Zelda estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando escuchó el resonar de unas pisadas apresuradas dirigiéndose con premura hacia ellos. Link también las escuchó y había cambiado de ánimo por completo, emulando en su rostro una mirada seria y en estado de alerta. Se dirigió hasta donde tenía la camisa blanca y se la puso y alcanzó a recoger las armas cuando un grupo de cuatro lizalfos los interceptaron.

Sostuvo la hoja de la Dragneel frente a él en posición de ataque y colocó a Zelda tras de él, sin saber exactamente qué haría para defenderla. No estaba seguro de que sin su magia pudiera salir ilesa de la batalla.

Los lizalfos no eran enemigos muy fuertes, pero sí problemáticos. Eran reptiles de sangre fría y movimientos rápidos, ágiles, de garras afiladas, cola punzante y mordida venenosa. Zelda nunca en la vida había visto bestias como estas, pero había leídos sobre ellos en un bestiario y conocía sus características, pero de saber cómo podían atacarla a cómo lograr vencerlos, había un largo tramo.

Empuñó por voluntad propia la daga que colgada del cinturón de Link con ambas manos, sintiendo como el pulso le temblaba. Sería la primera vez que emplearía un arma con el fin de hacer daño, y el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacía flaquear.

—Por nada dejes que te muerdan. Apuñala a la garganta, ahí la piel es más blanda; luego corre —le dijo Link antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

De cuatro, tres de fueron por él, mientras que el restante se concentró en deshacerse de Zelda. El enemigo veía la postura nerviosa de su contrincante, y aunque no fuera un animal del todo listo, no había que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de su inexperiencia. Se abalanzó sobre ella girando sobre su eje para impactarla con su cola, pero Zelda consiguió evadir el golpe tirándose al suelo y luego rodando. Dio un corte al aire sin saber a dónde apuntaba, porque en el nerviosismo había cerrado los ojos y cubierto su cara con uno de sus brazos. El quejido de su adversario la hizo centrarse nuevamente, viendo con sorpresa como había logrado dar un corte en una de sus piernas, no del todo profundo, pero sí lo suficiente como para restarle velocidad a su enemigo.

El lizalfo volvió a agazaparse sobre ella, esta vez yendo directamente de frente, aprovechando que la hyliana aún seguía en el suelo. La arrinconó contra el suelo y sus garras, tratando de ir directamente hacia su cuello. Zelda forcejeaba con el corazón a tope y la respiración agitada, mientras sentía la tierra raspar contra su espalda y los músculos de sus brazos temblando del esfuerzo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Link se debatía contra dos al mismo tiempo, al deshacerse del primero. La cabeza degollada de uno de los lizalfos había quedado entre la hierba, a varios metros de su cuerpo inerte tras ser decapitado por un movimiento rápido del hyliano.

El dolor de unas garras enterrándose sobre su hombro la trajo de vuelta. Zelda gruñó del dolor y compuso una mueca, intentando que este no la afectara, mas no ocurrió lo mismo con Link, a quien el alarido de su compañera lo distrajo del combate y terminó recibiendo el impacto de ambas colas al mismo tiempo en ambos costados de su torso.

El lizalfo frente a ella se veía cada vez más ansioso, al olfatear tan de cerca el olor de la sangre que emanaba de su herida abierta. Zelda vio de cerca como saboreaba el olor en el aire y lamía sus fauces, mientras sus ojos se centraban en su cuello expuesto.

Link por otra parte se había reincorporado nuevamente, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, sintiendo el ardor en su pecho debido a su trabajoso respirar. Estaba urgido de ir hasta Zelda para hacer algo para ayudarla, pero como estaban las cosas dudaba, con frustración entremezclada, que pudiera ser pronto. Ahora ambos enemigos lo rodeaban agazapados en cuatro patas, y Link aprovechó el hecho para dirigirse rápidamente sobre uno de ellos y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Bien no había terminado de ajustar un corte de lado a lado que atravesara al reptil cuando sintió como el otro enemigo se le tiraba encima afianzándose con sus afiladas garras su espalda. De todas formas, el otro lizalfo ya estaba muerto.

En un acto de impulsividad temeraria, Link se dejó caer de espaldas aplastando a su enemigo. Luego lo pisó por la cola impidiendo que escapara y antes que el reptil pudiera hacer algo, Link enterró con firmeza la hoja de su espada en el pecho del animal. El lizalfo se retorció por un momento, con la mirada desorbitada mirando hacia un punto indefinido, hasta que se quedó quieto. El hyliano no se quedó a observar cómo ocurrió esto, sino que se retiró rápidamente dejando al animal agonizando para dirigirse hasta Zelda. Mas solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta y dar un par de pasos antes de quedar estático, al tener frente a él la visión de la hyliana apuñalando sin piedad a su enemigo.

No tenía idea de cómo habría sucedido, pero Zelda había conseguido dar vuelta la situación y ubicarse por encima de su adversario. Había sacado agallas donde no las encontraba y una fuerza que no creía capaz de poseer, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad frente a ella, volvió a empuñar con ambas manos la daga para apuñalar rápidamente al enemigo. Zelda sintió como a partir del paso de la afilada hoja se desgarraban músculos y tendones, mientras su enemigo se retorcía y lanzaba alaridos acongojados. El lizalfo intentó reincorporarse, pero otro corte se lo impidió. La hyliana juntó todo el pavor del momento y lo descargó en un solo acto. Volvió a apuñalar repetidas veces hasta que dejó de sentir las respuestas de su enemigo y finalmente reaccionó.

Vio sus manos manchadas y su ropa salpicada con ese líquido negruzco, más similar al barro que a la sangre. Luego arrancó la hoja del cuerpo inerte y se quedó viéndola sin expresión por un momento, intentando interiorizar lo recién acontecido.

—Dime algo, Link —murmuró mientras se reincorporaba—. ¿Cómo crees tú que llegaré a convertirme en heroína y derrotar a Ganondorf, si tan solo combatiendo con una lagartija desarrollada he perdido el control?

El hyliano no contestó, suponiendo que cualquier cosa que le dijera podía desatar mayor frustración, y se quedó mirándola, sin saber exactamente qué expresión tendría en el rostro. No podía decir que sentía miedo de ella, pero sin lugar a dudas se encontraba impresionado de la agresividad que había demostrado Zelda, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien de ánimo pacífico y centrado.

—¿¡Cómo crees tú que podré llegar a serlo!? —repitió—. ¡Porque si este es el camino para lograrlo creo que las diosas se han equivocado!

Link no fue capaz de darle una respuesta.

...

* * *

El 25 de Julio esta historia cumplió oficialmente un año siendo publicada y estoy muy feliz por este hecho. Al iniciar con el proyecto no creí dar mucho con esta idea, pues lo veía muy extenso en comparación a lo que he publicado antes, pero ya van catorce capítulos más un prólogo de Destino decidido, y esto está todavía lejos de acabarse.

¿Qué puedo decir del capítulo? La relación entre los protagonistas sigue creciendo. Sé que para algunos avanza de forma lenta, pero para mí, en lo personal, está bien, porque me he propuesto desde el inicio que las cosas se den progresivamente y de la forma más natural posible. Por otra parte, volvemos a ver a Ganondorf y el tema de los roles invertidos ha vuelto a revelarse, esta vez más fuertemente.

Las escenas de acción son algo que todavía me complica, pero como siempre he puesto mi mayor empeño en redactar lo mejor posible. Espero con el tiempo seguir mejorando respecto a esto.

En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y un millón de disculpas por la tardanza. Tengo poco tiempo y aunque me gustaría actualizar más seguido, las horas que dispongo las dedico al estudio, aunque siempre buscaré un espacio para escribir.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Como siempre son un gran apoyo para continuar esta historia y una fuente de inspiración importante :)

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	16. La loca de la plantación Valmorian

Debido a que el último capítulo fue subido hace un tiempo considerable, aquí va un breve resumen:

 _Zelda pierde su poder mágico tras la última batalla para conseguir el segundo fragmento. Mientras ambos protagonistas lidian con ese asunto, nos enteramos de las acciones de Ganondorf con el resto de Hyrule._

 _Luego de que Link y Zelda logran salir de donde estaban, deciden descansar junto a un arroyo, donde son interceptados por un grupo de lizalfos dispuestos a darles caza._

 _Zelda pierde el control debido a la confrontación con el enemigo sin su magia, y despechada se cuestiona si acaso las Diosas hicieron bien al elegirla._

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XV**

 _ **La loca de la plantación Valmorian**_

* * *

 **…**

Zelda recordaba con precisión abrumadora.

Recordaba la mano de Impa acariciándole el cabello, con sus manos callosas de dedos retorcidos, y sus labios de anciana esbozando una sonrisa mientras la felicitaba. Recordaba el peso de su tacto sobre la cabeza y la calidez de su piel morena, su pecho abundante e ideal para los abrazos, sus palabras dulces que expresaban el inmenso cariño que le profesaba.

Recordaba también las reprimendas y los escasos coscorrones que se ganó por desobediente, por temeraria, por atrevida, por insolente. Recordaba el sentimiento de angustia formado en su pecho no por el castigo, sino por la frustración de haber decepcionado a la sheikah con sus errores de niña.

También estaba presente el aroma de aquellos días, el perfume a hierbas y a tierra mojada por el rocío matutino a la hora en que las cultivaba. La consistencia de las hojas cuando eran hervidas y el olor que se desprendía desde las ollas humeantes; la fragancia que soltaban cada vez que se destapaban los frascos en los que eran almacenadas.

Zelda recordaba la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana e iluminaba el cuarto de los calderos. Luz de mañana; luz de nostalgia y melancolía, la luz que había bañado su infancia.

Recordó el agotamiento de los entrenamientos, el trabajo duro que ponía en ello. La sensación de su pecho cerrado y la respiración entrecortada, las manos y piernas tambaleantes, el pulso acelerado y sus sienes sudando, el dolor en sus articulaciones, su garganta rasposa porque le faltaba el aire.

La hyliana observó a su alrededor, notando el caos donde fuera que su vista se posara.

Y entonces recordó.

La mano de Impa sobre su cabeza, y ahora una sensación vacía de soledad y desamparo.

El aroma de las hierbas y la tierra húmeda. El olor de la sangre flotando en el aire, la sangre manando de las heridas abiertas, los cortes punzantes en sus hombros, su propia sangre manchando sus hombros.

Y el sonido de las aves que habitaban en el corazón del bosque de Farone. El resonar del causal de río que cruzaba tras ellos; intranquilo, tormentoso.

Zelda escuchaba el zumbar de los insectos, que hacía que los tímpanos le tronaran, y la vista de los moscos recurriendo a las aberturas de las heridas supurantes y cortes profundos en la piel del lizalfo, le provocaron náuseas y retorcijones en el estómago. Sentía la nariz inundada del aroma a muerte y a carne descomponiéndose, y todo el asco y repulsión se apoderaron de ella.

Zelda era un manojo de carne extenuado, de tendones y músculos que todavía no podían relajarse porque la adrenalina se había negado a abandonarlos. Por eso ignoraba los dolores que se escaparan de su propio rechazo y no sentía los malestares de sus propias heridas, a excepción del rastro cálido de la sangre que continuaba manando.

Y cuando vio sus manos, salpicadas de aquel líquido negruzco, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente repulsiva.

Quería llorar, gritar a pulmón despechado y maldecir a los cielos, pero no lo hizo, porque su orgullo e inclinación a la serenidad se lo impedían, aunque el sentimiento de haber estado en la misma posición de un animal acorralado no la dejaba.

Link no pudo contestar a su pregunta en aquel momento, no porque no tuviera palabras para contestar aquella cuestión surgida del despecho, sino porque no sabía cómo. Quiso asegurarle nuevamente que todo estaría bien, pero la verdad es que ni él mismo tenía idea por qué tipo de rutas los conduciría el destino y no pretendía engañarla de ninguna forma. Por lo tanto, la única solución momentánea que tuvo, fue resolver los problemas inmediatos.

El hyliano tomó con su mano firme la mano temblorosa de ella, le quitó la daga que aún empuñaba y caminaron juntos hasta la orilla del río para enjuagarse las heridas, los rastros de sangre y atender de manera precaria las dolencias a falta de los insumos necesarios. Luego de eso, con su habitual tono metódico, Link propuso que mejor era regresar a Ordon para alistarse pronto y abandonar la región de una vez, porque ya no había asuntos que entender ahí y era mejor no mantenerse en el mismo sitio si es que les estaban siguiendo el rastro.

Zelda aceptó la propuesta a falta de una mejor idea. Eso, y porque el cuerpo se le había relajado y todos sus pesares se le vinieron encima. Estaba destrozada por dentro y por fuera.

* * *

 **…**

Arrendaron la habitación de una posada hasta las doce del día siguiente, luego de haber pasado por la casa de la amable Uli a recoger el equipaje y agradecerle por sus atenciones, y se encerraron por el resto de la tarde para evitar ser vistos más de la cuenta por el pueblo.

En la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes de adobe y color desgastado, Zelda desnudó su pecho para permitir que Link atendiera sus heridas y revisara las contusiones bajo la tenue luz del sol opacada por las nubes. Tenía el torso firme pese a su delgadez, del mismo tono pálido que el resto de su piel, de clavícula resaltante y unos senos modestos que no destacaban por su tamaño, cubiertos por un viejo corpiño de tela delgada sin mayores adornos, nada de encajes ni varillas de metal. Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía, pero la hyliana no se avergonzó por tener el pensamiento dirigido en otros lares, y Link no se distrajo fijándose en los detalles de la anatomía femenina, no desconocida para él.

La examinó sin dejar que su mirada la escrutara demasiado para no atosigarla, solo posando las manos en los lugares donde era estrictamente necesario, y comprobó que pese al dolor, no había nada de qué preocuparse aparte de tratar bien los cortes que habían dejado las gruesas garras del lizalfo.

Tratándola casi con mimo, el hyliano desinfectó los cortes con una bebida destilada barata, luego aplicó los famosos ungüentos de aloe y mora que Zelda había aplicado y más tarde enjuagó con delicadeza. Solo así se dispuso a coser las heridas a puntadas de aprendiz de costurera, con meticulosidad casi enfermiza para ahorrarle más dolor innecesario a la muchacha.

—Había hecho esto toda la vida sin saber cuánto molestaba en realidad —dijo Zelda con la voz temblorosa del dolor, con pequeñas gotas escapándose a medida que la aguja pasaba.

Y una vez acabó todo, la hyliana agradeció e hizo lo mismo con Link. Examinar, lavar, desinfectar, coser, vendar y vestirse. Zelda había cambiado su traje sheikah por un vestido de tela gruesa pero de aspecto sencillo, como los que usaba habitualmente, y Link se cubrió el torso con la camisa limpia que la muchacha le había prestado. Estaban sentados en la única cama de la habitación, a falta de una mejor opción entre las piezas disponibles. No había mucho ánimo para hablar, ni suficiente sueño para decidirse a descansar, ni hambre para buscar alimento, quizá porque ambos estaban demasiado cohibidos como para tomar una iniciativa.

El desánimo predominaba. Se sentía tan distinto a la vez que habían hablado en la habitación de ella.

El silencio hubiera sido absoluto de no ser por las voces del resto de hospedantes que se alojaban en la posada e inundaban los pasillos, pero, pese a lo imperante, el silencio entre los elegidos no era incómodo y podían respirar sin restricciones ni llamarse la atención. Entre cuatro paredes, todos los sonidos eran audibles.

Aburrida, Zelda se tendió de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Link cerró las cortinas, porque corría viento y comenzaba a helarse, negado a hacer lo mismo con la ventana y la puerta del baño, solo porque la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba cerrada y eso inevitablemente lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —preguntó ella con voz parca, cuando estuvo segura que las palabras no se le quebrarían a mitad de la oración.

El hyliano volvió a sentarse antes de responder, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería su compañera.

—Para seguir viviendo.

La muchacha pareció inconforme, casi bufó mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la pared más cercana.

—No te cuestiones con dilemas morales, Zelda. Fue un acto de supervivencia, nada que otro no hubiera hecho, no tienes porqué juzgarte.

—¿Por qué me eligieron?

Esta vez Link pensó con más detenimiento su respuesta.

—No puedo contestar a eso en realidad, pero puedo asegurar que algo tuvieron que ver en ti, lo mismo que veo yo para saber que esto no es una pérdida de tiempo, que no estoy arrastrándote de manera innecesaria. Estamos en esto por una causa noble.

Pero la hyliana todavía se cuestionaba, persistente en que sin su magia resultaba inútil a falta de fortaleza y destrezas físicas.

—El héroe que describen las leyendas seguramente se trata de alguien de convicción firme, fuerte y ágil, un guerrero completo. Así es en las novelas y leyendas. Yo no soy eso, Link —dijo Zelda con voz mustia.

—Tal vez porque te queda tramo por recorrer. ¿O me dirás que siempre has vivido conociendo tu potencial?

—Nadie conoce su límite hasta que lo prueba. Hay todo un camino de por medio —meditó Zelda—, pero, yo…

Titubeó.

Zelda sabía que no estaba siendo del todo lógica, y aun así, los temores personales le impedían hablar con objetividad.

—¿Pero tú qué? No eres distinta en capacidades si eso es lo que quieres saber. Está en nosotros conocer nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, y sacar su potencial. Eres una grandiosa hechicera, Zelda, mucho más capaz que muchos magos y hechiceros reales que he conocido, pero siempre te has resguardado en tu magia y es normal que te sientas fuera de sitio.

—No puedes imaginar lo desamparada que me siento sin ella, Link. Ni un poquito —confesó finalmente—. La magia es casi como un tercer ojo, fortalece las percepciones y el instinto, te dota de una intuición impresionante que se interpreta en sensaciones que van más allá de los sentidos, pero ahora no siento nada. Es casi como si me hubieran cegado.

La vida había sido relativamente sencilla hasta entonces. Como Impa nunca colocó peso ni expectativas ridículas sobre sus hombros, Zelda no conocía el peso que podían generar sobre su delgada estructura al someterse ante este. La sheikah simplemente se había encargado de darle a conocer sus capacidades y a la forma de emplear sus dones de la manera correcta. También la instruyó en habilidades cotidianas y habituales, para que no tuviera que depender de nadie a la hora de valerse por sí misma ante la vida y el día a día. Impa no colocó metas insuperables ni objetivos ambiciosos, no intentó probar nunca la valía que poseía la chiquilla porque su confianza y cariño de madre eran más que suficientes para que Zelda pudiera apreciarse y estar orgullosa de sí misma.

Y ella había sido feliz de esa forma, feliz de que nadie pendiera de sus destrezas, de su dádiva de nacimiento.

Así fue hasta que conoció el destino.

—¿De qué dudas, Zelda?

Ella guardó silencio. Con las emociones todavía a flor de piel, la hyliana tenía complicaciones para poner sus ideas en orden.

«¿Por qué?», se preguntó. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—¿Crees en ti misma? —volvió a preguntar Link.

La muchacha lo pensó apenas un instante.

—No lo sé —determinó.

¿Y por qué no creía? ¿Por qué no debería creer, si se había encontrado enfrentando lo inimaginable y sacando a la luz su potencial para hacerle frente a lo que se viniera encima?

Zelda comprendió entonces que era una cuestión de insignificancia, un descarte total contra ella misma y su voluntad. La meta era tan alta y el tramo tan largo, y ella, siendo quien era en ese momento, ¿llegaría hasta donde se le pedía? ¿Era capaz de sobrellevarlo todo?

—Yo sí creo en ti —dijo Link, con verdadero denuedo—. Creo en ti porque he visto tu capacidad, porque creo en tu altruismo y tu buena voluntad, creo en ti…porque si no lo hago, entonces no tendría ningún tipo de esperanza, Zelda. Sin ti no habría ninguna solución ni para mí ni para Hyrule.

Link hablaba desde el corazón en ese momento, no se trataban de razones ni argumentos, sino de algo que lo conmovía desde el fondo. Zelda lo supo porque repentinamente le había bajado el tono y comenzado a temblarle la voz, y por primera vez lo sintió tan desvalido y vulnerable como ella se sentía. Lo vio tan acongojado.

Zelda sintió que había estado tan equivocada con respecto a él.

Su fortaleza no se trataba de una construcción totalmente inquebrantable como había pensado, no era indestructible y también contaba con altibajos.

Link amaba tanto a Hyrule y a su gente, que la sola idea de que su reino estuviera condenado a la perdición lo descorazonaba. Se había enamorado con una convicción tan firme de sus ritos y sus tradiciones, de su cultura, de sus creencias, de sus años de historia, que de puro imaginarse que todo aquello podía extinguirse con la acción de un individuo, lo llenaba de cólera y al mismo tiempo de una tristeza absoluta.

A su vez, el vínculo entre la salvación y la devastación era una sola persona.

—No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí creer en ti, ni de lo feliz que me siento porque seas tú con quien debo compartir este peso, porque desde que te conozco he visto cómo me has ayudado a mí y a otros. Tenemos algo muy fuerte en común, por eso estoy tan seguro de que, a tu lado, podremos con todo lo que se venga.

Link la miraba a los ojos mientras decía todo eso. Tenía el semblante afligido y la voz, comúnmente firme, convertida en un murmullo apenado. Era casi como una súplica. Pero el príncipe a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo, porque muy en el fondo todavía conservaba las convicciones que lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba y la esperanza que ella representaba. Y, sin importar cuánto se desmoronara, sabía que podía seguir confiando en ella, porque conocía su tenacidad y su firmeza, y no había dudado ni un segundo que ella característica sobrepasaría a la desazón.

¿Qué tanto poder había en ella como para que a pesar de todo pudiera seguir creyendo y continuar sonriendo sin importar la aflicción?

Esa tarde ambos elegidos comprendieron algo sustancial en su aventura: se tenían el uno al otro. Y a pesar de las dudas, de la sensación de congoja, del dolor y la desesperación, no se tenían más que a ambos para comprender que el consuelo estaba a su lado y que la esperanza, a pesar de que únicamente podían comprenderla como una idea, estaría presente mientras pudieran profesar que juntos lograrían conseguir lo impensable.

Esta vez fue Zelda la que no tuvo palabras para expresar lo mucho que lo entendía, para transmitirle esa compasión inmensa que se le había formado en el pecho al escucharlo. Así que se dejó llevar por aquella emoción que llevaba conteniendo todo este tiempo y lo envolvió en un abrazo que fue casi correspondido de inmediato. Pecho contra pecho, los hylianos se hundieron en un sosiego inminente, en una comprensión absoluta. Ambos fueron una reconciliación desbordante.

* * *

 **…**

A medida que la tarde iba pasando, el ambiente se volvía húmedo y helado, hasta que casi llegando la madrugada sucumbió la primera lluvia de la estación. Los hylianos no venían preparados para el frío que hacía y se abrigaron con todo lo que tenían a mano. Zelda con un par de frazadas gruesas en la única cama y Link arrebujado en su capa y metido en el saco de dormir sobre el sillón. Pero ambos tiritaban sin evitar estremecerse, mientras el viento se colaba con tal fuerza por la ventana abierta, que finalmente decidieron juntar todo lo que tenían, las mantas de las que disponían y ambos sacos, y durmieron juntos. La muchacha se abrazó a su espalda y ninguno de los dos mencionó el acuerdo de hace apenas un par de días.

Link no tuvo pesadillas esa noche y Zelda, como siempre, fue la primera en despertar junto con el alba, encontrándose todavía pegada a la cálida espalda del muchacho y la nariz hundida en su cuello, donde fácil era detectar su aroma almizclado y el sonido de su respiración aletargada.

Zelda se separó sin mucho ánimo, porque a pesar de que la experiencia era nueva, no podía evitar sentirse especialmente cómoda y a gusto. Finalmente se decidió dejar dormir a Link mientras ella tomaba una ducha y cuando ambos estuvieron listos, empacaron, tomaron un desayuno consistente, pagaron la estancia y partieron rápidamente. A esas horas la actividad en las calles de Ordon casi era nula y escasas eran las personas que transitaban bajo la calma de las primeras horas de la mañana, con el frío y la humedad adormeciendo los movimientos y algo de mal humor agregado, porque los caminos se habían enlodado y aquello dificultaba el trabajo.

Sin embargo, la lluvia había apaciguado los humores y las penas de las tierras que en Latoan habían sido incendiadas, el agua había llevado consigo el aroma a cenizas reemplazándola por el agradable aroma del petricor y limpiado el aire y los cielos, haciéndolo lucir con un azul más acendrado.

Los elegidos habían acordado que Zelda iría por víveres para abastecerse durante el viaje y él subiría hasta el rancho sobre la colina a buscar a Epona, para acelerar las cosas y partir con prontitud.

Ebol se llamaba el monte donde se ubicaba la granja de Ordon, hogar de su animal icónico, la cabra montañesa, ese cuadrúpedo enorme de pelaje azulado y cornamenta gruesa que tan buena fama tenía por la calidad de los productos que derivaban de ella, tal como su leche, sus quesos e incluso la vestimenta que podía elaborarse con su piel.

El recorrido hacia el monte Ebol resultó extenso y agotador, con la ruta empinada llena de fango, por la cual, a medida que se ascendía, más escaso resultaba el oxígeno. Cuando el hyliano finalmente llegó, la altura era considerable y el pueblo era fácilmente visible. Por su respiración dificultosa, Link comprendió fácilmente que para trabajar en esos lares con el arduo que conllevaba, hacían falta unos pulmones admirables.

En esa ocasión el hyliano no pudo ver a ninguna cabra, porque una hora antes el zagal se las había llevado a pastar por la montaña, como le comentaron más tarde cuando preguntó, y en cambio solo quedaban los caballos en el establo y un par de gallinas descarriadas fuera de su corral, cacareando mientras se peleaban un trozo de pan mojado.

Un hombre llamado Bohr fue quien lo atendió, llevándolo hasta donde Epona apenas preguntó por ella. Bohr era un hombre bajo ya bien entrado en edad, canas visibles, papada abundante, barriga redonda, pies grandes y con cara de pocos amigos, acentuada por su expresión amarga y sus oscuras ojeras. A pesar de eso, el anciano demostró una gran habilidad para entrar en conversación, comentando que Epona había sido una yegua especialmente tozuda a la hora de querer hacer cosas básicas por ella, tan simples como darle de comer o sacarla a los campos. No había permitido que nadie la montara, pero se había dejado acicalar y peinar sus crines, cosa que Link comprobó por supuesto. Pese a su testarudez, Epona lucía bien cuidada y casi a gusto.

Bohr comentó que estaba asombrado de verla tan afable ahora que su dueño había venido a buscarla, mostrándose especialmente cariñosa con sus gestos y movimientos.

—Es un buen ejemplar —dijo—. Lo que daría yo por tener tu edad y un caballo igual de joven que soportara largos viajes para largarme de aquí.

—¿Usted no es del pueblo?

—No, llegué aquí después de los incendios —informó—. Tú tampoco pareces ser de aquí.

—Efectivamente —contestó Link de manera parca, para evitar decir más de lo necesario.

—Yo trabajaba en una de las plantaciones que quemaron, la plantación Valmorian, la peor plantación que te hubieras podido encontrar en toda la región.

—No creo que haya sido muy distinta al resto —comentó el hyliano, intentando no lucir apurado.

—No, esta era peor, mucho peor —dijo y luego agregó—. Nunca me gustaron las gerudos, son todas unas locas, ya ves lo que hicieron. Pero las esclavas son peores, muchísimo peores, no tienes idea qué hacían entre ellas.

Link intentó no enfadarse ante esa afirmación, aunque sentía que la sangre le bullía de la injusticia. Tenía tan fresco el recuerdo de cada una de las esclavas que trabajaba en el castillo, el de la fusta que usaba Hortence para tratar a la servidumbre, la vista de los verdugones que dejaban los golpes y, sobre todo, el recuerdo intacto del rostro de Lucy, el de su estructura delgada y sus tratos dulces.

La extrañaba tanto.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Link sin interés, cuestionándose por qué el hombre le decía todo eso, así como por qué él seguía escuchándolo.

—Había una gerudo…—empezó el anciano, con aire conspiratorio y tono de confidencia—, que estaba completamente loca, pero no siempre fue así. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y todavía lo recuerdo bien, cuando yo trabajaba como capataz en la plantación y vivía con mi mujer. No había día en la que la gerudo no parara de gritar que le habían quitado a su hijo y lo habían escondido de ella.

—¿Un hijo? —preguntó Link con verdadera sorpresa, casi incrédulo.

—Sí, un niño, el varón gerudo —confirmó él—. Pero la mujer estaba desquiciada, las otras decían que había quedado así porque había abortado después que la azotaran en los cañaverales y el feto se lo había comido un perro o algo así…—dijo Bohr como quien no quiere la cosa, sin sutilezas.

—¿Pero era de verdad un niño o no?

—Yo qué sé. Mi señora la defendía diciendo qué mujer no quedaría así después de eso. Pero después de lo que pasó hace poco no dejo de pensar que todas están locas, esclavas o no, y ahora es este loco también está en el poder y lo está destrozando todo, igual que esas locas —dijo Bohr casi con enfado. Link comenzaba a plantearse si él también era un loco—. Chiquillo, si tienes la oportunidad a diferencia de este viejo, lárgate.

El joven no podía negar que era un buen consejo. Lastimeramente, no se ajustaba a sus circunstancias. Y, por otra parte, aunque no podía negar la frustración que le causaba el simple hecho de escuchar el relato, tampoco podía hacerlo con respecto a la curiosidad y la importancia que tenía saber qué proseguía.

Preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué pasó con la gerudo?

—Después de unas semanas se mató. La encontraron colgada de una soga y ahí quedó la loca de la plantación Valmorian.

Link se despidió tras pagar la suma correspondiente por los días que había estado Epona en los establos y sus cuidados correspondientes, sin mucho que agregar, porque el ánimo del anciano junto a sus comentarios lo habían llenado de impotencia y mal humor.

La loca de la plantación Valmorian y lo que sabía con respecto a Ganondorf, ¿se trataban de la misma historia?

Y si así era, ¿la gerudo se había colgado o alguien la había matado para proteger al varón gerudo?

Sin huecos notables, Link se inclinó por la segunda opción.

* * *

 **…**

Link decidió que guardaría consigo el relato hasta que pudiera confirmarlo, antes de revelárselo a Zelda. Después de todo, la información con respecto al pasado de Ganondorf no significaría nada sustancial hasta que supieran sobre el origen de su poder y sus dotes mágicas. Así que, cuando la aprendiz de bruja preguntó por el origen de su enojo, Link simplemente se limitó a decir que el tipo del rancho era un pesado que lo había irritado.

De todas formas, el enfado poco le duró.

Los elegidos viajaron el resto de la tarde con paso apresurado, casi huyendo de la posibilidad de que la lluvia les cayera encontrándose en pleno campo. Al primer día de viaje, Zelda comenzó a sufrir el ataque de las bacterias ordonianas, desplomándose doblada de las náuseas y el dolor de estómago. Al principio, la muchacha había intentado ignorar los tiritones y las arcadas, pero tan pronto Link se dio por aludido, comenzó a rememorar las mil y un recetas que Denisse elaboraba cuando de niño sufría de lo mismo.

Compró algo de arroz a un mercader ambulante que encontraron de paso y una milla más allá, cuando ya anochecía, instaló un campamento improvisado y una fogata para hervir agua con que llenar la cantimplora y aliviar el dolor con el calor.

Zelda se mantuvo en ese estado hasta casi finalizar el viaje, poco tiempo realmente, porque las atenciones y los cuidados de Link la ayudaron a rehabilitarse rápidamente, sin dejar que lo ayudara y vigilándola por el rabillo del ojo, atento a sus necesidades. El hyliano no supo a qué alimento echarle la culpa de la enfermedad de la hyliana, porque no sabía explicarse que tras haber ingerido lo mismo a él no le pasara nada, así como también estaba irritado por la imposibilidad de consultar a un doctor tras ver como la muchacha apenas se movilizaba a trompicones. Pero a Zelda le daba realmente lo mismo, porque no confiaba en los médicos y aseguraba que ninguna píldora era más efectiva que las pociones que ella misma elaboraba. Con las hierbas específicas, Zelda le enseñó a preparas varios tipos de infusiones que contribuían a su alivio. A pesar de las condiciones dormía y descansaba lo suficiente y la alimentación constituyó básicamente en brebajes y agua de arroz, hasta que finalmente se le afirmó el estómago y dejó de vomitar.

El poder mágico de la aprendiz de bruja dio sus primeras señales de vida tras este evento, consiguiendo sus primeras manifestaciones tras haber encendido la fogata del último campamento con el puro pensamiento, mientras observaba los leños apilados. Zelda se puso tan contenta, que sin contenerse comenzó a saltar de la alegría y a gritar del júbilo, para sorpresa de Link, pero la felicidad de ella era tan contagiosa, que a los pocos segundos se estaban riendo juntos.

Zelda estuvo practicando con hechizos sencillos desde entonces, viendo como lentamente sus poderes se reestablecían hasta llegar a su auge. No hubo quien la detuviera, incluso estando a lomos de Epona, Zelda probaba sus encantamientos barriendo las hojas del camino y repeliendo las escasas gotas de rocío con escudos de energía, creando chispas y luces, jugando con el agua de los arroyos y levitando de vez en cuando, como cuando era una niña distraída.

La llegada hasta la cabaña del bosque solo significó una nueva partida; una significativa. Link y Zelda acordaron volver a viajar lo antes posible, aunque en esta ocasión eso significaba al menos un día más de preparación, especialmente porque la hyliana no quería dejar nada pendiente antes de abandonar aquella vieja y destartalada construcción que había sido su hogar por más de veinte años.

Zelda estuvo buena parte de la tarde revisando baúles, estantes, cajones empolvados y repisas repletas a tope de libros, papeles botados, sobres y las escasas pictografías que conservaban. Había una en especial que a Zelda le gustaba y le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que la veía. En ella, aparecía como una niña de apenas dos años, cuando quien sería su madrina se la había llevado con ella a Kakariko para bautizarla. La madrina se había encargado de arreglar los preparativos entre los suyos, anunciado que la futura ahijada se trataba de la protegida de la anterior matriarca. De ese modo, Zelda se bautizó con pompa y ceremonia, como niña rica, y el pueblo de las sombras completo había asistido y celebrado junto con ella. Al mostrarle la tan icónica pictografía a Link, el joven comentó que con ese vestido y el listón en su cabello, lucía al igual que un alegre regalo de cumpleaños.

Entre álbumes, libros, anotaciones y otras cosas, la muchacha encontró un sobre que nunca había visto, pero al ver el papel tan añejo y empolvado, supuso que no se trataría de nada nuevo y decidió ignorarlo para continuar inspeccionando. Minutos más tarde, se lo había sacado de la mente por completo.

En los armarios encontró mantas, chales y vestidos de todas las épocas, blusas, botas y sandalias pequeñas. La mayoría de las prendas había sido confeccionada por ella.

Como Zelda sabía que a partir de ahora no habría oportunidades para volver por descanso y abasto, reunió todo lo útil para un viaje que prometía durar una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo y desembolsó los ahorros. Una cantidad de rupias obtenidas en años de trabajo y perseverancia, que no tenía caso dejar ahí aunque se arrepintiera a mitad de proeza. A Link le dolió en el orgullo tener que arrimarse del dinero de Zelda, principalmente porque nunca en la vida había enfrentado la situación, y porque no le quedaban más que cincuenta miserables rupias, frente a los ahorros que la hyliana había reunido en su vida que, de todas formas, no podía comparársele a la cuantiosa herencia que a él le correspondía, antes de que le cambiara la vida.

Link no tuvo más remedio que bromear con la situación, diciendo que su deuda con ella aumentaba de forma exponencial.

En el futuro, comprobaría que siempre terminaría debiéndole algo, por muy pequeño que fuera

Por si fuera poco, el hyliano comentó esa tarde que quería llevar a la Dragneel con un herrero, pues tras la última batalla, su hoja había quedado especialmente magullada y prefería prevenir que lamentar, antes de hallarse con algún percance y quedar sin ella a la mano. Zelda estuvo de acuerdo. Así que tan pronto como pudo, partió al pueblo y dejó el arma con alguien de su confianza.

—Esa espada es muy importante para mí —aseguró Link—. No es un arma ordinaria. No tienes idea de con qué fue forjada.

—No hay de qué temer, hombre. Es una espada, no una persona —se rió Zelda—. También encargué un arco.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, contento por la iniciativa.

—Sí, porque llevas quejándote de que no puedes cazar en condiciones a falta de uno.

—Te haría bien aprender a usarlo —comentó el hyliano—, junto con algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tienes que aprender desde lo básico.

Zelda estuvo de acuerdo.

Dos días transcurrieron de ese modo, sin mayores percances ni particularidades que agregar. Entre ambos continuaron ordenando, preparándose, empacando, descansando y comiendo en abundancia, para subirse el ánimo y partir con buen talante a lo que estaba a punto de venir. Y cuando llegó el momento de la partida, cuando ya era inminente que faltaba nada por hacer, las alforjas estaban repletas con el equipaje, los víveres dispuestos y Epona ensillada y entusiasmada por salir, a Zelda le bajó la nostalgia de separarse casi definitivamente del lugar que la había resguardado y visto crecer. Link la comprendió en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque él también tendía extrañar los lugares en los que había estado, ya fuera el inmenso Castillo de Hyrule o el cuartel de la milicia del norte, que lo había acogido durante casi tres años.

Link había abandonado su hogar hace mucho y no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de la vida que había acontecido mientras se hallaba en sus paredes, ni de la gente con la que compartía, ni de nada.

Poco después partieron, no había nadie de quien despedirse a excepción de la cabaña, que tantas historias había contenido entre sus roídas murallas de madera; incluso el secreto de nuestros dos protagonistas. Como había que pasar por el pueblo del bosque a buscar el arco y la Dragneel, entre ambos habían elaborado una excusa lo suficientemente creíble que justificaría la partida de Zelda.

Tras desmontar, fue la muchacha quien entró a la herrería, mientras que Link permanecía afuera, apoyado en Epona y tratando no llamar más atención de la necesaria, con la capucha bien puesta e intentando no dar el rostro.

—¿Se va de viaje, señorita Zelda? —preguntó cortésmente el herrero, notando la diferencia entre su habitual vestimenta y la yegua que la acompañaba.

—No, me voy definitivamente al extranjero junto con mi prometido.

—¿¡Usted está prometida!? —exclamó con auténtica sorpresa.

Ella se limitó a asentir, medio abochornada por la estupefacción que había provocado su mentira.

Después de todo, Zelda tenía veinte años y hasta donde sabía, estaba soltera, y en una comunidad tan reducida como aquella los chismes y cotilleos estaban a la hora del día y poco se podía ocultar.

Había sido tal el sobresalto del hombre, que la gente que iba de paso por la herrería no pudo evitar escuchar la noticia, y poco rato después, Zelda estaba rodeada de gente despidiéndose de ella y deseándole buena suerte en su travesía y su próximo matrimonio.

—¿A dónde parte, señorita Zelda?

—A Calathia, mi prometido es de allí y habla hyliano a tropezones.

Curiosa, una niña se le acercó a Link, asumiendo que el hombre junto a la yegua se trataba del tan mencionado.

—¿Por qué te cubres la cara? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Porque soy muy feo —dijo Link con simpleza, comiéndose la "r" en la labor de imitar un acento convincente.

—Zelda es muy bonita.

—Sí, lo es. Soy muy afortunado.

Varios minutos después, la muchacha finalmente pudo llevarse a lo que realmente había venido. La espada completamente repuesta y un arco sencillo de madera de roble, resistente pero a la vez flexible, junto a su respectivo carcaj y flechas. Zelda pagó por ambas cosas una suma que no fue mencionada y que Link tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

Y de ese modo partieron, rumbo a la región de Eldin en un viaje que auguraba un antes y un después en su transcurso.

 **...**

* * *

Les debo una inmensa disculpa por los meses de ausencia, pero han sido momentos difíciles para mí debido a los grandes cambios que ha habido en mi vida. Pero hay buenas noticias, me queda menos de un mes para salir de vacaciones y como estoy terminando el semestre, tengo bastante tiempo libre para escribir, además de que ya comencé a escribir el capítulo que viene de este, así que es casi seguro que no volverá a haber una pausa tan larga, o al menos, no como esta.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, a pesar de haber sido más tranquilo en comparación al resto, ha habido avances sustanciales, especialmente entre nuestros protagonistas, juju~

La historia de la loca de la plantación Valmorian es algo que pueden ligar muy fácilmente si hacen memoria de capítulos anteriores xD

Espero tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto, así como espero poder leer sus opiniones, que recuerden son muy importantes para el transcurso y la mejora de esta historia.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	17. La palabra prohibida

Comentarios al final.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

Disfruten~

* * *

 **XVI**

 _ **La palabra prohibida**_

* * *

 **…**

Link conocía el dolor.

Lo conocía muy bien.

El dolor para él se había presentado de distintas formas, unas más arraigadas que otras. Y sin embargo, el futuro solo le auguraba que conocería más definiciones de esta palabra.

A menudo el dolor era punzante. Un golpeteo constante en su nuca que le recordaba seguía ahí, bajo su piel, en las cicatrices que marcaban tribulaciones añejas y tristezas remotas. Otras veces se posaba sobre su cuerpo durante horas y advertía su presencia con cada latido de su corazón, expandiéndose con la sangre, con cada quejido ahogado en su garganta y en lágrimas que no se había atrevido a llorar.

El dolor también estaba en sus pensamientos. Y a menudo era tan persistente, que era capaz de entrometerse en sus sueños y jugar con las visiones de su subconsciente, con las imágenes y los recuerdos.

El dolor era absoluto. No efímero, ni leve, ni bondadoso. Era una pesada carga que se acrecentaba con cada nueva experiencia, cada rasguño, cada palabra hiriente. Y Link vivía con el dolor a diario porque en vez de dejarlo ir, aguantaba, tragaba y lo dejaba estar, como un compañero fastidioso cuyo único remedio era ignorarlo.

Pero el dolor era audaz y terco como ningún otro, y no le quedaba más que recalcar nuevamente que ahí estaba; no pensaba marcharse pronto.

También era paciente.

Tanto se había acostumbrado al dolor, que apenas vio a Zelda abrir los ojos lentamente, Link no tuvo reparos en decirle cómo evitarlo. Porque él lo veía, observaba claramente al dolor en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sabía que estaba ahí antes de que ella pudiera comunicarlo con el quejido que inevitablemente brotó de sus labios.

Y a pesar del dolor, Zelda despertó lentamente, acostumbrándose a las sensaciones. Con la respiración contenida y sus párpados alzándose suavemente. No agitada, ni hiperventilada, porque eso pasaba cuando despertabas de una pesadilla, no cuando te encontrabas en una.

Ojalá ni intentara moverse, ni hacerle caso al cosquilleo en sus miembros adormecidos, ni respirara demasiado fuerte. Solo inhalaciones profundas y pausadas, así no se lastimaría tanto. Nada de acciones bruscas, porque solo hace que moleste más. Si podía respirar por la nariz era mejor incluso.

En realidad ni siquiera te muevas. Yo lo hago. Yo me hago cargo de todo y tú descansas. ¿Tienes frío? Voy a encender una hoguera. Recolecté leña antes de que empezara a llover. He tenido tiempo.

Zelda intentó mirar hacia el exterior, pero la punzada en su abdomen, el relieve y las bajas proporciones de la caverna se lo impedían; estaban bien cubiertos después de todo. Mucho más a salvo que en plano campo abierto. Visualizó por el rabillo del ojo a una Epona muy mansa echada casi a su lado; el equipaje a un costado. Efectivamente llovía, y no despacio precisamente.

El ambiente era frío y húmedo. El invierno se acercaba.

Olía a petricor.

—…aunque no puedo ser tan generoso, lo siento. Aprendí a coser a pulso —murmuró el hyliano. El resto de una frase que no había alcanzado a oír completa. La fogata a distancia prudente de ambos.

Link se sentó a su lado y ella medio abrió los ojos de nuevo. El dolor anunciado en su mirada. Estaba tan tentada a dejarse llevar por el sopor nuevamente.

—Es una larga historia —aclaró Link, evitando que tuviera que hacer la pregunta. No para evadirla, sino que quería impedir que la muchacha hiciera esfuerzo alguno, incluso para hablar.

Con las manos presionadas sobre la tela cubierta en sangre, Zelda de todas formas respondió.

—Tengo tiempo… —dijo, con la garganta raída y seca, se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, lento, sin provocar al dolor—. Mejor aún… ¿qué pasó?

Esa era una historia más breve. Aunque, sin quererlo, Link se hacía la misma pregunta.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado hasta terminar resguardados en esa cueva en medio de la pradera?

Ah…cierto. Los bulbins patrullaban el campo de Hyrule.

Así era desde poco después del golpe de estado y con mayor motivo ahora que iban tras el príncipe, al igual los lizalfos y otras criaturas, aunque estos dos eran los de temer, con ellos había que ser más precavidos. Estaban en todas partes y podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Habían tenido que vivirlo otra vez para saberlo.

Link se sentía ingenuo por no haberlo esperado; demasiado lento, casi inocente. Se había confiado de la experiencia de los viajes recientes, cuando la verdad era que tuvo que haber supuesto que transitar entre Farone y Latoan sería totalmente distinto a exponerse tan a la intemperie, sin árboles ni caminos enrevesados que los cubriesen.

De verdad, con todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces, con una lista de malas experiencias, tropezones y caídas estrepitosas desde el día que había puesto un pie fuera del castillo, ¿cómo no lo había previsto?

«Eres estúpido», determinó.

Independiente de todo lo anterior, el primer día de viaje había sido ameno. Nada fuera de lo normal, además que al estar más expuestos había que montar guardia durante la noche. Primero Link durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, luego Zelda hasta que amanecía y las nacientes luces del alba avisaban que era momento de partir.

Luego horas y horas de puro verde y árboles desperdigados. Vegetación escasa, riachuelos y animales silvestres. Una tarde nublada y mucho, mucho viento. Sin saber de qué hablar, aunque el ambiente aburría con su monotonía.

Si todo resultaba bien, serían cuatro días más de lo mismo hasta llegar a Kakariko, a la fuente de Eldin y al paradero del tercer fragmento.

Nada que reportar.

Hasta que llegaron los bulbins.

Era apenas la tarde del segundo día de viaje cuando ocurrió. Fue súbito.

Primero aparecieron como un punto a la distancia, nada alarmante. Pero a medida que se acercaban y podía distinguirse su forma y escucharse los fuertes cascos de las monturas hundirse en la tierra, supieron de inmediato que no se trataba de ningún viajero ocasional, sino de una patrulla. Se trataban de tres bulbos con tres bulbins cada uno, directamente hacia ellos con porras y arcos listos para atacar.

Arrancar no era una opción. Después de todo, la pradera podía estar plagada con más enemigos al acecho que podían sumarse a la amenaza. Solo quedaba atacar a matar. Erradicar a todos para que ninguno pudiera dar la alarma de la ubicación del objetivo.

Tan pronto como ser acercaron, los monstruos comenzaron a desmontar, mientras que los arqueros continuaron sobre sus monturas. Link los siguió y decidió que mientras él se encargaba de estos, Zelda lo cubriría de los disparos.

Los pros y los contras de la situación: podía manejar bien a los bulbins en tierra, pero era más que seguro que los arqueros actuarían como alborotadores y probablemente intentarían flanquear a la hyliana. Mas aún, por cómo se presentaba la situación, solo restaba confiar en ella y en la intuición de su portentosa yegua.

Hubo un silbido que fue rápidamente repelido por la muchacha; quizá cómo, porque él no lo vio; luego una explosión y un contraataque que activó la alerta en el resto del escuadrón. Los bulbins frente a él se apresuraron, mientras que las monturas con los arqueros restantes comenzaron a dispersarse alrededor, rodeándolos.

Link corrió directo hacia el enemigo a sabiendas que podía recibir una flecha en Din sabe dónde, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente veloz para sostener el embate de su enemigo con el brazo libre y ajustar un corte que lo atravesó de lado a lado, apresurándose a hacer lo mismo con la criatura que se acercaba por su costado.

Quedó agonizando.

—¡Detrás de ti, Link! —se hizo oír Zelda por sobre la lluvia de flechas, intentando frenar con sus campos de fuerza los disparos sobre una Epona cada vez más exaltada.

Gracias a su alerta el joven fue capaz de esquivar el proyectil que se dirigía por su derecha, solo rozándole el codo, a su vez que evadía por los pelos un golpe que iba directamente hacia su nuca, giró sobre sus talones y despachó al enemigo con una estocada en el pecho.

Apenas iban tres.

Sin darle pausa el resto se acercó.

Link escuchó a la distancia a dos de las monturas chocando entre sí y el grito de uno de los arqueros sucumbir ante las explosiones de Zelda, chamuscando todavía más el ambiente. Y tan pronto como sucedió esto, dejó de escuchar el silbido provocado por los proyectiles. Se apresuró a terminar con lo suyo algo más confiado de la situación, dando un corte a lo largo a los bulbins que se acercaban a su alrededor.

Eso fue todo.

Realmente parecía ser todo.

— _Demasiado sencillo…_

Echó un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que ningún enemigo se le escapaba, y efectivamente, solo quedaban los cuerpos desperdigados sobre la pradera y las monturas dispersas, solo una de estas aún en pie, muy a la distancia. No había movimiento ni sonidos además de la respiración de ambos hylianos.

Frente a él, todavía sobre Epona, Zelda lo miraba con una expresión optimista y postura ya relajada. Había sido veloz, efectiva y pudo manejar las cosas desde su posición, sin necesidad de comprometerse demasiado; ni siquiera se había despeinado.

—Lo hiciste bi…—fue interrumpido. El silbido de una flecha rasgó el ambiente.

Link se giró rápidamente solo para darse cuenta que el disparo no iba en su dirección. A su lado escuchó perfectamente cómo el proyectil daba en su objetivo y Zelda era derribada de la silla de Epona con un ruido sordo, un grito ahogado y un relincho de su yegua que se había alzado sobre sus cascos.

—¡Maldición!

Link se apresuró a despegar los pies de dónde estaba antes de ser el siguiente en recibir un disparo y ubicó a su atacante, escondido por detrás de una de las monturas caídas. Todavía en movimiento desenvainó la daga que colgaba de su cinturón y la lanzó con un movimiento fluido. La hoja se encontró con el pecho del enemigo antes de que pudiera tensar la cuerda del arco.

Con la sangre hirviendo de la conmoción, se quedó jadeando.

A Zelda le habían disparado.

Con una flecha.

—¡Zelda!

Se dirigió hacia ella con el pánico recorriéndole las venas y la encontró desplomada hacia un costado, a un lado de Epona, con el proyectil sobresaliendo de lo que parecía ser su estómago, incapaz de levantarse y con un brazo envuelto contra su torso, tratando de contener el dolor. Se apresuró en darla vuelta y evaluar la lesión, sintiendo el temblor de aquel cuerpo lastimado contra sus palmas. Zelda respiraba con agitación, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, contrayéndose contra sí misma en busca de algo de alivio. Comprobó de inmediato que el disparo no la había atravesado, pero no podía decir nada de la profundidad de la lesión. La saeta se había enterrado por sobre el grueso cinturón que le ceñía la cadera, muy por el costado, justo encima del hueso de la pelvis. No tenía muy claro si había pasado a llevar algo vital, ni de la gravedad de la punción, ni de qué tan profusa era la hemorragia, pero había un par de cosas que eran evidentes a simple vista: no podía hacerse cargo del asunto en pleno campo, y dos; había que actuar rápido.

—Por todas las diosas…

Link estaba estresado. Cuando creía que había tenido suficiente con el hecho de que habían dado con su ubicación y no podía dejar sobrevivientes que dieran la alarma, sucedía esto, justo en ese instante, justo en esas condiciones. Sin opciones, sin apoyo, sin un lugar al cual recurrir por auxilio ni resguardo.

Mas, dentro de todo, quizá las diosas o los espíritus de luz que tanto pregonaban que los vigilaban desde la comodidad de sus fuentes estaban de su parte.

Ocurrieron dos milagros esa tarde: el primero había sido encontrar refugio prácticamente en medio de la nada, el segundo fue poder trasladar a Zelda tan pronto como fue posible y sin muchas dificultades.

Cuando los hylianos ingresaron, la muchacha apenas podía decir que estaba consciente, pues en su mente solo había espacio para el dolor y no para lo que acontecía junto a ella. Apenas y escuchaba la voz preocupada de Link murmurando que todo estaría bien, que solo debía resistir.

Apresuradamente dejó una manta por sobre la superficie del suelo y colocó suavemente a la muchacha sobre esta. Luego de eso comenzó a sacar los implementos necesarios a ritmo acelerado.

Primero fue la poción roja. _Siempre es la poción roja._ Afortunadamente los garrafones siempre estaban a mano.

—Bebe despacio —indicó Link colocando una mano bajo su nuca, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Zelda hizo caso y permitió que el líquido se deslizara fácilmente por su garganta, hasta que la botella quedó vacía.

En realidad la pócima no aliviaría el dolor, ni evitaría infecciones, tampoco aseguraba salvaguardar posibles complicaciones, pero al menos le devolvería algo de la energía perdida y la ayudaría a resistir.

Ahora había que atender el problema principal: la flecha.

Si Link había pensado que encontrar refugio fue difícil, lo siguiente sería un infierno.

Y no para él precisamente.

Hubo que romper el cinturón para poder proceder. El joven se encargó de esto tratando de pasar a llevar lo menos posible el proyectil, para no removerlo mientras seguía incrustado. Luego la ayudó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje sheikah, evitando que se moviera demasiado para no ocasionar más presión sobre sus adoloridos músculos; hubo que rasgar la tela.

Zelda tenía el estómago presionado de la aflicción y ahora que podía verse claramente la lesión, la vista solo calificaba en la descripción de aterradora. Estaba inflamada, cubierta en sangre que manaba en hilillos y, efectivamente, sobre el hueso de la cadera. Lo sabía porque se le marcaba por debajo de la piel pálida. Por otro lado, ahora podía asegurar que la flecha no se había clavado muy profundamente, en parte gracias a la acción del cinturón.

Viendo el resto de los insumos, Link se dio cuenta que no era ni la mitad de lo necesario. Hacía falta algo de opio o de láudano, o incluso un buen trago para poder aturdirla y desligarla aunque fuera un poco de su sufrimiento. Hacía falta una solución salina que complementara el alcohol, hacía falta antibióticos, hacía falta el maldito instrumento para sacar esa flecha, porque estaba seguro que si solo tiraba para arrancarla, el extremo metálico quedaría adentro, la herida terminaría de infectarse y entonces Zelda moriría.

Y eso no se podía.

No se podía: Link no llegaría ni a la vuelta de la esquina sin ella.

Hubo que improvisar rápidamente.

—Mantén la calma. Voy por algo. No te duermas.

Como pudo, la hyliana asintió.

Link se dirigió a las alforjas todavía amarradas a la silla de Epona y rebuscó casi con agitación. Afortunadamente, su yegua era perceptiva, no se dejó llevar por el escrutinio vertiginoso de su amo y permaneció quieta. El hyliano casi da vuelta todo el contenido, removiendo hasta que la halló.

Una cuchara sopera.

— _Diosas…, no puede ser más terrible_ —pensó.

También agarró varios pañuelos, los dobló bien haciendo un dobladillo grueso y se lo entregó a Zelda.

—¿Para…? —comenzó, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

—Shhh…sin hablar.

Zelda lo vio quitarse los guantes, arremangarse la camisa por sobre el codo y lavarse las manos con el agua de la cantimplora, luego desinfectó la cuchara de manera precaria con el alcohol, y con ayuda de una mota de algodón hizo lo mismo con los bordes de su piel rasgada. Resistió el escozor con los dientes apretados. Solo entonces explicó.

—El pañuelo es para la boca. Solo…muerde fuertemente y concéntrate en eso…—dijo lacónicamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no seguir alarmándola. Pero Zelda era curandera, conocía bastante más de medicina que él y no había que ser un genio para entender el porqué de todo aquello. Lo que no sabía exactamente era dónde entraba el utensilio—. Por favor, confía en mí, sé lo que hago, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a asentir. Lo entendía; pero de todas formas aterraba.

El proyectil subía y bajaba junto a su respiración trémula.

En esta ocasión, sería Zelda quien conocería una nueva definición de la palabra «dolor». Una que no entraba ni en sus propias vivencias ni en su experiencia como doctora.

Se aseguró el pañuelo a la boca, respiró hondo una vez más y buscó algo _bonito_ en lo que pensar. En realidad no ayudaba, pero era un buen distractor.

Cuando se sintió medianamente preparada, miró a Link con la incertidumbre en los ojos, tratando de confirmar que ya estaba tan lista como podía estar. Por su parte, él lucía nervioso, pero su expresión le indicaba que al menos no le temblaría el pulso.

Link tenía sangre fría, y realmente era su aprecio hacia Zelda lo que lo hacía estar tan pendiente de su estado, tan preocupado de todo lo que sucediera.

—Te recomiendo no mirar.

Hizo caso.

Segundos después comprendió porqué.

—¡Mpffmm!

Sin previo aviso, Link clavó la cuchara en la herida hasta dar con la punta del proyectil e insertarla en ella, ahora solo quedaba tirar hasta arrancar. La entrada de un nuevo agente escrutador a su herida abierta fue lo suficiente para hacer a Zelda gritar, con el cuello tirante y su mandíbula alzada, pero el pañuelo hacía su trabajo y ella mordía casi atravesando la tela, retorciéndose de la agonía. Sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a la frazada bajo ella y tironeó con fuerza, los dedos de los pies se le crisparon y sus músculos se tensaron. Un nuevo grito por entre sus dientes apretados. El dolor solo era comparado con haber recibido nuevamente un disparo.

El proceso duró menos de un minuto, pero para Zelda había sido una eternidad. Afortunadamente la flecha fue retirada con éxito, con el extremo metálico intacto y todavía sobre su eje, y una vez sintió ambos agentes salir, el cuerpo se le relajó y únicamente quedó una sensación punzante bombardeándole la zona del disparo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Con las manos temblorosas, Link dejó el proyectil a un lado y vio como el pañuelo se deslizaba de la boca de la muchacha, que jadeaba con una necesidad imperante de aire y estaba cubierta de una capa fina de sudor helado.

En términos simples, la vista era preocupante. Con la flecha fuera, la herida comenzó a sangrar profusamente y Zelda había empezado a sollozar en medio de su respiración agitada, inquieta por la presión ardiente de su lesión palpitante e incómoda por la pérdida de sangre. Había que proseguir, pero antes la necesitaba más tranquila y asegurarse que no se desmayaría del dolor.

Agarró algo de gasa y presionó sobre la herida, tratando de contener el flujo, luego tomó una de las manos de ella y le indicó que siguiera haciendo lo mismo, para mantenerla concentrada en algo. Solo entonces se atrevió a inclinarse sobre ella para intentar limpiarle las lágrimas que le caían sobre el rostro.

—Eso fue lo peor, ya pasó, ¿sí? Ahora necesito que te relajes y te concentres en otra cosa. No te duermas.

Asintió con un gimoteo, otra lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Link se la limpió antes de volver a continuar.

Ella era fuerte.

Mientras él volvía a desinfectar, Zelda intentaba por todos los medios obedecer, sin saber que las indicaciones que tanto les exigía a sus pacientes eran tan difíciles de cumplir. Respirar profundo y pausado, no estremecerse, no quejarse en exceso, prácticamente no moverse; era casi imposible.

Como Zelda siempre cuidaba de los demás, ahora sentía extraño que se invirtieran los papeles. Cuidaba de sus pacientes, había cuidado de Impa y había tratado a Link hasta que este había despertado esa vez que se conocieron, al igual que en futuras ocasiones.

Rara vez alguien cuidaba de ella y la trataba con tanta atención. Rara vez alguien la ayudaba a cargar con su propio peso.

Mientras cosía, igual que la vez anterior, Link intentaba ser meticuloso. Solo teniendo palabras de alivio cada vez que Zelda inhalaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y gimoteaba sin darse cuenta. Dolía, dolía tanto. Ardía miserablemente, como la magia, pero no había caricias en la mejilla como la que ella le daba cuando lo curaba.

— _En realidad, no soy ni la mitad de cálido que ella_ — pensó, casi con congoja.

Zelda era dulce, y solo con su voz era capaz de aliviar ese tipo de situaciones. Quizás era la práctica.

Link intentaba no ser brusco, tratando de empatizar todo lo que podía con la muchacha gracias a su vasta experiencia con el dolor. Mas el hyliano había aprendido todo lo que aplicaba con las rudezas del servicio militar, con tipos que no se quejaban incluso teniendo más de un disparo en el cuerpo, con tratamientos efectivos, pero sin delicadezas.

La verdad era que lo ideal hubiera sido cauterizar le herida, pero no tenía cómo y tampoco tenía tiempo para buscar la manera.

—Por favor, no te duermas. No aún —advirtió Link cuando la descubrió cerrando los ojos. Su respiración seguían siendo pesada y profunda, ya sin muchos quejidos de por medio. Sin embargo, él adivinaba las ganas de dejarse llevar por la inconciencia y terminar con la agonía.

Dos puntos más y cerró la herida, luego envolvió la sutura con las vendas y finalmente la dejó descansar. Ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando Zelda se desplomó del cansancio. Pálida como una sábana blanca debido a la pérdida de sangre, el sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y por ende el cabello suelto adhiriéndose a la piel. Y él...él solo pudo soltar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo y echarse el cabello hacía atrás.

Link no se atrevió a terminar de desnudarla, así que solo se limitó a quitar los accesorios incómodos de sus brazos y descalzar sus botas. Luego la puso en una posición cómoda, apenas sobre el saco dormir para no moverla demasiado, y la cubrió de mantas. Hacía frío y con la escasa ropa puesta, ella temblaba.

Como era de esperar, Zelda tuvo fiebre durante la noche, lo cual solo fue un motivo más para permanecer en vela, vigilando que las cosas no se complicaran más aún y montando guardia. Permaneció refrescándola con pañuelos húmedos y observando su sueño.

Zelda despertó un par de veces durante este transcurso, quejándose de las punciones de la lesión suturada. Luego se volvió a dormir. La segunda vez preguntó dónde estaban y qué hora era. Link, arrebujado en su capa debido a que le había dejado las mantas a ella, se limitó a decir que era de madrugada. De todas formas, estaba seguro que ella no recordaría ninguna de ambas ocasiones.

En realidad, no se acordaba de nada de lo anterior.

Fue a eso de las siete de la mañana cuando la temperatura de la muchacha bajó y el pulso se le estabilizó. Link determinó entonces que pese a su palidez, tenía mejor aspecto. También cambió las vendas fijándose el progreso de la sutura, que evolucionaba correctamente, sin inflamarse.

Solo con esos antecedentes, Link se atrevió a salir de la cueva para cazar algo de comer, dejando a Zelda con Epona y una nota a su lado en caso de que despertara. Nada muy extenso realmente, solo un «voy y vuelvo», escrito apresuradamente.

Cuando volvió, la hyliana seguía en las mismas condiciones, durmiendo profundamente y ajena a todo. Con la carne obtenida Link preparó una sopa y comió junto a su yegua.

Todo esto había tenido que relatar el joven a una Zelda que lo miraba con confusión en su mirada cristalina, descolocada con todo a su alrededor. Ellos dos en una cueva en medio de la nada, con ella herida y Link aparentemente desanimado y con el ceño fruncido, quizá de la angustia o la molestia. No lo sabía; estaba cansada y todavía con mucho, mucho sueño.

A medida que Link relataba, podía darse cuenta fácilmente que los recuerdos habían comenzado a fluir por la memoria de la muchacha. Su expresión había pasado desde la impresión, la congoja y finalmente una mezcla entre el agotamiento y la resignación. Echó un vistazo bajo las mantas y vio claramente su torso nada más cubierto con el corpiño y las vendas que lo envolvían. De solo mirarlo el semblante se le llenó de aflicción.

—Bajé la guardia, fue mi culpa —declaró Link con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que no…tú…

—Sí, lo fue. Me enseñaron mejor. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta que estaba escondido ahí y evitar que disparara. Fui despistado, no tendría que haber pasado.

—No puedes tener ojos en todas partes, Link…—declaró ella con la mirada somnolienta, los párpados entreabiertos.

De acuerdo, era cierto, pero de todas formas no disminuía la culpa.

Al final se resignó con un suspiro. No quería insistir con ella en esas condiciones, sabiendo lo terca que era.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?—por supuesto, era una pregunta estúpida. Bastaba con mirarla para saber que todavía se encontraba fatal, pero no estaba de más saberlo de ella misma.

—Solo un poco —dijo Zelda tratando de aparentar firmeza, pero su semblante la delataba.

— _Poco es un eufemismo_ —pensó Link.

Antes de volver a dormir, la joven consumió una porción de la sopa de esa mañana y bebió algo de té de tilo, a su propia recomendación para poder evitar la fiebre. Volvió a despertar ya casi al anochecer, cuando tocó desinfectar nuevamente, aplicar algo de aloe para la elasticidad de la piel y volver a vendar.

La próxima vez que despertó era de madrugada. Vio a Link muy concentrado examinando una flecha a la luz de la hoguera, varias otras más en el suelo junto a él, la Dragneel a un costado.

—¿De dónde sacaste tantas? —preguntó Zelda con verdadera curiosidad, sabiendo que no se trataban de las mismas saetas que traían en el carcaj recién adquirido.

—Cuando salí a cazar me di cuenta que los bulbos de antes seguían ahí y tenían las alforjas llenas, así que las revisé y encontré muchas flechas y varias rupias —explicó mostrándole los zurrones extraídos, seguramente de la gente que los bulbins habrían ido asaltando en el camino. Zelda quiso bromear que había pasado de heredero al trono a ladrón, pero tomando en cuenta que se notaba afligido, se quedó callada—. Las flechas en realidad no tienen mucha gracia, son artesanales, la mayoría está torcida y tanto las puntas como las plumas están pegadas con cera.

Luego de eso, se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y le entregó el proyectil para que también lo examinara. Más tarde le entregó otra.

—Esa es la flecha que te dispararon, que es exactamente igual a todas las demás. Así que creo que hice bien asegurándome con la cuchara que la punta no se desprendiera al arrancar. El instrumento que realmente se usa es muy similar.

Antes de contestar Zelda se dio la libertad de partir en dos el proyectil y dejar los restos a un lado. Su forma muda de comunicar que no quería nada que ver con la saeta de la discordia.

—No tenía idea que podías arrancar flechas de esa forma —aseguró ella tras esto.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste cuando me dispararon en el hombro entonces?

—Tirando.

Link solo se limitó a observarla con una ceja alzada. Una mirada que claramente decía que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Quizá ella era habilidosa, pero también pudo haber tenido mucha suerte.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme—murmuró Zelda adivinándole el pensamiento.

Link solo se limitó a mirarla con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Por lo general, Zelda era repentina.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Link se ensanchó, aunque fuera levemente y se deshiciera pronto. Tal vez ya era momento de comprender que poco podía hacer para ocultarle su estado de ánimo a ella. Así que respondió sin mucha resistencia.

—Estoy preocupado.

Y Zelda contestó con la única pregunta plausible en ese tipo de casos.

—¿Por qué?

—Un poco de todo —claramente su respuesta no era suficiente. Incluso herida, Zelda encontraba maneras de hacérselo saber solo usando la mirada. Era eso o el hecho de que ya la conocía—. Primero por ti. También porque esto solo prueba lo difícil que será ocultarse a partir de ahora. No solo aquí sino también al llegar a Kakariko, y al ingresar a Lanayru solo será peor y cada vez peor. A medida que más gente nos vea o se dé cuenta de todo lo que está ocurriendo. En realidad ni siquiera sé cómo estarán ambas regiones, los cambios que habrán hecho o si acaso Eldin quedó tan aislado como Lanayru. No tengo claridad alguna sobre lo que está haciendo Ganondorf y eso también me preocupa.

Y aun así con eso, no era todo.

Link tenía las palabras atrapadas en la garganta. Zelda lo sabía y no dijo nada hasta que él se atrevió a pronunciarlas.

—Me da miedo encontrarme con algo parecido a lo que sucedió en Latoan.

—Todavía es muy pronto para ocuparse de eso —afirmó ella—. Sé que te afecta, pero mientras no estemos allá, no hay nada que hacer.

Eso era precisamente lo que a Link más le angustiaba de toda la situación. El problema estaba allí, frente a sus narices. Lo sabían, estaban conscientes de eso y aun así no se estaba haciendo nada. Mas ninguna cosa de lo anterior le quitaba la razón a Zelda.

No podía dejarla sola tirada en medio de la nada. No podía ir corriendo hasta donde sea que la gente necesitara ayuda, no tenía el poder de erradicar lo que Ganondorf estuviera haciendo ni las medidas que estuviera tomando.

No podía hacer nada.

Hasta llegar allá.

Impotencia, esa era la palabra que describía lo que Link sentía en ese momento.

—Mejor duérmete…—murmuró la muchacha después de un rato, buscando su mano. Link se la ofreció y permaneció junto a ella esta vez.

A la mañana siguiente la hyliana ya podía reincorporarse sin ayuda, pero con bastante esfuerzo. Se había estado recuperando gradualmente, en parte por las vastas horas de descanso y porque la pócima del color carmesí hacía lo suyo de manera efectiva.

La herida también tenía mucho mejor aspecto y ya no punzaba tan insistentemente, pero tendrían que pasar al menos un día o dos antes de poder retomar el viaje.

Con Zelda mucho más repuesta y por consiguiente atenta, Link finalmente se permitió dormir, pues había permanecido en vigilia desde la tarde que había ocurrido el incidente, hace ya dos días más o menos, entre cuidarla a ella y montar guardia viendo que nada se acercara. Dos días de atenciones, preocupaciones, comida escasa y un desvelo prologado que se marcaba en sus ojeras, acompañado por el ruido de la lluvia.

Si no hubiera sido porque tenía tanto en mente, se habría aburrido de manera fulminante. Y aunque el peligro seguía ahí, fuera de la cueva, en esta ocasión el descanso era imprescindible, para ambos.

En realidad fue solo una siesta de apenas una tarde, convencido por Zelda que ante cualquier problema ella lo despertaría.

* * *

 **…**

Un día más tarde, a insistencia de Zelda, finalmente retomaron el camino. Sí, la lesión todavía no terminaba de curarse y sí, aún dolía. Siendo detallados, la hyliana todavía sentía los tejidos que faltaban por regenerarse bajo su piel. Pero todavía quedaba poción roja y gracias al mágico elixir era que podían apresurar las cosas. Otro de los factores que contribuyó a tomar esta decisión fue que mientras antes se acercaran a la fuente de Eldin, antes podrían disponer de la ayuda de sus aguas curativas, que esperaban pudiera darle fin al asunto de la flecha y su desafortunada contribución en su camino.

Iban con prontitud, la escases de víveres era uno de los principales motivos. Después de todo, iban con la expectativa de demorar máximo cinco días en cruzar de una región a otra, pero con la pausa de cuatro días que se habían dado debido a los eventos, no era de extrañar que en ese punto la comida escaseara. Prácticamente iban justos.

No hubo más escaramuzas en el resto del recorrido, a excepción de un encontronazo con unos bokoblins que fueron despachados de manera acuciante por la espada del príncipe y la magia de la hechicera, mucho más fulminante que la vez anterior.

Quizá ella no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, pero a medida que se acostumbraba a ese tipo de eventos, la magia de Zelda cada vez tomaba tiznes más agresivos.

Había cosas que en la teoría de enfrentar una contienda nadie podía explicarte. La violencia implicada era un ejemplo. No podías ponerlo en palabras, simplemente lo vivías.

La razón del cambio de comportamiento de la hyliana en el campo de batalla tenía una raíz sencilla de encontrar: había sufrido como nunca en su vida y era normal que su manera de enfrentarse ya no estuviera netamente ligada a la supervivencia. Poco a poco Zelda iba inclinándose a la ofensiva, su guardia era más completa y los reflejos se le habían activado, sobre todo ahora, con la memoria fresca y las sensaciones todavía latentes.

¿Era bueno?

Sí y no.

Sí, porque podía usarse muy a favor, especialmente al momento de entrenarse, pero eso no sería hasta que ella se recuperara por completo. Y no, porque había miedo implicado tras todo aquello, miedo a que sucediera de nuevo.

Supieron que estaban cerca cuando el verde de las praderas comenzó a marchitarse hasta dar con tonos cada vez más áridos. La Garganta Kakariko era reconocida por su paisaje principalmente rocoso, de grandes y voluminosos riscos, que daban sombra durante las horas de más sol durante el verano y en los cuales se reflejaba la luz del ocaso cuando anochecía, tiñendo la piedra de bellos tonos anaranjados, dando una estampa mucho más cálida.

Eldin, llamada así por el espíritu de luz, era la región manufacturera de Hyrule, en donde se encontraban las industrias que abastecían a toda la nación. Era así debido a su cercanía con la Montaña de la muerte, lugar con la mayor extracción de metales y minerales en todo el viejo reino y hogar de la tribu de los goron.

Al inicio, pueblo Kakariko era reconocido por ser la cuna de la tribu sheikah, lugar de resguardo de tan mítica raza, pero con el tiempo y el periodo de industrialización que se estaba viviendo en el reciente siglo, había crecido rápidamente tanto en extensión como en población, una situación de migración apresurada debido a su gran actividad y su creciente oferta de trabajo.

Actualmente, Kakariko era tan grande como la ciudadela lo había sido hace cien años, tomando en cuenta que ahora la capital estaba transformada en una verdadera ciudad en términos de territorio y densidad.

Link y Zelda llegaron temprano por la mañana a entradas del pueblo, anunciado en su gran letrero cuya leyenda escribía «Pueblo Kakariko», en grandes letras de pintura desgastada, para hacer las cosas más obvias por si hacía falta. Los hylianos distinguieron la figura de un guerrero sheikah a costados del portón que daba entrada, con el cual no tuvieron que intercambiar ni media palabra, dejándolos pasar con un gesto. Su única función era dar alarma en caso de distinguir demonios, después de todo.

Fue agradable encontrarse con un ambiente mucho más ameno y considerablemente menos descontrolado que en Ordon, pero quizá era muy pronto para hablar todavía. Los hylianos desmontaron para recorrer por las calles y no molestar a las escasas personas que circulaban.

La actividad era recurrente, el pueblo era bullicioso, el comercio tan enérgico como la gente a esas horas. Personas yendo de aquí para allá, cumpliendo recados, llevando cargamentos. Carretas llenas de sacos, metales y materiales de construcción.

Zelda, que ya había estado en Kakariko hace cuatro años, afirmó que el ambiente no había cambiado tanto después de todo, también afirmó que en esta ocasión no tendrían problemas con el hospedaje, pues en el pueblo vivía su madrina y estaba segura que podrían quedarse ahí mientras resolvían sus asuntos.

La diferencia sustancial no apareció hasta que comenzaron a adentrarse.

Había gerudos.

Link se mostró reacio a seguir avanzando nada más notar este detalle, temeroso de quienes eran y qué función estarían desempeñando en el pueblo. Se apresuró a arrebujarse en la capa y cubrirse el rostro. ¿Estarían vigilando? ¿Eran las medidas que había tomado Ganondorf para poco a poco tomar el control del pueblo tal y como había hecho con la capital?

Pero había dos factores que se contradecían por sí mismos. La gente de Kakariko no lucía asustada de la presencia de las mujeres del desierto y ninguna de estas tenía la apariencia destacable de las guerreras que habían atacado el castillo y permanecido en la ciudad. Muy por el contrario, vestían como civiles, sin armaduras ni armas ceñidas, nada de indumentaria extravagante, como si se mimetizaran con el resto. Eran solo sus cabelleras color fuego lo que las hacía resaltar del resto.

En un principio el hyliano creyó que se tratarían entonces de la población gerudo que había sido liberada tras la abolición de la esclavitud. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, no podía evitar distinguir que se trataba de algo más, en cuanto fue reconociendo caras familiares y otras muy conocidas.

Sin saberlo, Link estaba viendo a las gerudo que trabajaban en el castillo y habían sido repudiadas después de que él escapara del palacio. Vivas, alegres, libres…

Entonces la vio.

Ahí en medio de la calle lucía ella, con su falda recogida, su blusa suelta y el tignon almidonado cubriéndole su roja cabellera. Link se paralizó sobre su posición, deteniéndose de manera súbita sin creer lo que estaba viendo. No vino a reaccionar hasta que sintió a Zelda chocar contra su espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó ella, pero Link no hallaba la voz para contestarle, sentía como si le hubieran cortado la lengua y fuera incapaz de modular una palabra.

Cuando sintió el escozor de las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, se atrevió a hablar.

—Lu…Lucy... ¡Lucy!

Ninguna de las personas que estaban alrededor entendió la conmoción del hyliano al ver a la gerudo, ni siquiera la misma Zelda que estaba su lado, quien no se interpuso cuando le entregó las riendas de Epona y se echó a correr.

Lucy solo había alcanzado a darse la vuelta cuando se vio envuelta en los brazos del muchacho. No tuvo necesidad de mirarle el rostro para saber de quien se trataba, porque detrás de su altura y de la apariencia de los brazos fuertes que la envolvían, sabía que se encontraba ese chiquillo que había cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo. Link poseía la misma intensidad y afiance de la infancia. No tardó en corresponder con la misma aprehensión. Ella murmurando su nombre y él intentando no ahogarse en esa oleada de alivio instantáneo.

«Mamam», la palabra prohibida.

 **...**

* * *

 *** _Mamam:_** Mamá en " _gerudo"._

¡Habrá espacio para _voe, vai_ y tal muy pronto!

* * *

Estaba muy insegura con respecto a subir este capítulo, porque por más que me daba en la cabeza no lograba convencerme con el resultado. En serio me siento muy insegura con respecto a este.

Estoy tratando de ir intercalando los momentos de tensión y calma junto a la sucesión que ha ido adquiriendo la narración conforme los capítulos. Si están atentos, habrán podido notar que mientras que los primeros se centraban mucho más en la narración de eventos, los actuales están más enfocados en la acción especifica de los personajes y su interacción. Es por eso que intercalar estos momentos es tan importante, para no crear tanto desfase. Esto por supuesto sumado a la mayor implementación de diálogos que ha traído por consiguiente. La cuestión es que no sé si lo estoy haciendo del todo bien y he tenido fuertes dudas con respecto a si el ritmo de la historia se ha ido deteriorando al punto de comenzar a aburrirlos. Lo siento mucho si esto no es lo que esperaban :( Pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más activos respecto a trama, por no mencionar que la relación entre nuestros protagonistas se va haciendo más estrecha.

Frente a esto tengo que darles las gracias a la enorme paciencia que me han tenido, pues quizá muchos estén acostumbrados a una cercanía más directa. Con este capítulo he intentado marcar sutilmente la cercanía que se ha ido formando entre ambos aunque, nuevamente, no sé si lo he conseguido correctamente.

Pese a todo este capítulo fue interesante de escribir, pues he requerido algo de investigación para relatar lo sucedido y eso me ha mantenido entretenida.

Próximamente veremos que la situación en Kakariko realmente no es tan amena como parece, el aumento de población gerudo está fuertemente ligado con esto, no todas son lo que parecen y entre ellas mismas hay distintas posturas y esto es un factor que incidirá mucho a lo largo de la trama.

¡También se habrá al fin quien es la madrina de Zelda!

Y por supuesto, a Ganoncito que lo he tenido muy callado últimamente, volveremos a saber de él.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, siguen y leen esta historia. Sin su apoyo no sería lo mismo. Recuerden que saber qué piensan sobre lo que hago es importante para mí. Me entretiene mucho leer sus comentarios y sus sugerencias también son muy importantes.

¡Nos leemos!


	18. La bruja

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XVII**

 _ **La bruja**_

* * *

 **…**

Como todo ser viviente, Lucy llegó desnuda al mundo. En su caso particular, había sido durante la madrugada en un cuartucho oscuro de frías paredes de ladrillo y piso cubierto de heno. Ahí, solo la mujer pariendo, las murallas, una manta y mucha sangre y llantos.

Lucy nació esclava. Nació esclava porque era hija de una esclava, la esclava que algún día había sido libre y que al otro se le había privado de su condición.

Casi cuarenta años después, Lucy se despedía del lugar donde había nacido con solo lo puesto: una falda, una blusa y un pañuelo cubriéndole la cabeza, nada que le protegiera los pies ni que le proporcionara abrigo ante ese otoño tan áspero.

Pero no iba sola. Eran varias más las que cargaban consigo situaciones similares e incluso peores que la suya.

Ganondorf había tomado la decisión de echarlas a todas en un arrebato de ira, pero incluso en su estado fúrico y fuera de sus casillas, se recordó a sí mismo que su ánimo no debía lanzar sus planes por la borda, y entonces optó por utilizar los hechos a su favor. Así que legisló pronto lo que haría y a partir de eso simplemente dejó que las cosas fluyeran. El resto vendría por sí mismo si tomaba las medidas correctas.

En ese entonces, el Coloso de la arenas tenía control pleno de solo ciertos sectores del vasto reino. La capital a su disposición, todo el territorio del desierto, las zonas colindantes en el oeste y sus tropas al sur vigilando la frontera y controlando la insurrección del sector agrícola y campesino, pero aún quedaba un extenso territorio que todavía no tenía a su orden y jurisdicción.

Las otras tribus de Hyrule se habían negado a colaborar con él y tenían en defensa su territorio tanto como él tenía vigiladas las praderas y las aldeas más pequeñas, fáciles de controlar. Los zoras confinados río arriba en su dominio, los gorons en la cima de ese volcán inalcanzable y los sheikahs en Kakariko, aportando resistencia al lugar más influyente del país después de la capital. Ganondorf no tendría posesión completa de cuanto se había propuesto a menos que pudiera establecerse en todos estos centros, sin embargo todavía era muy pronto para declararles una guerra que podía hacerlo perder tiempo para cumplir su objetivo principal. Tendría que ir paulatinamente, lo cual era una lástima, porque Ganondorf era hombre ambicioso y poco a poco su paciencia más era gastada.

Valiéndose de la contribución de las guerreras de su tribu, el gerudo destinó a las anteriores esclavas a Kakariko. Y así fue como inició una travesía de varios días, a paso lento y con solo lo justo, que en la mayoría de los casos fue nada más que lo que traían sobre el cuerpo. Mientras las guerreras iban al frente de un carretón tirado por burros donde trasladaban las provisiones y a las más jóvenes, el resto iba a pie, pisando barro, tierra, césped y piedras. Al final del día la mayoría terminaba con muñones inflamados y la piel en carne viva o con el cuero desprendiéndose a girones, los músculos agarrotados, el cansancio sobre el cuerpo y los párpados. La marcha era forzada y callada, la libertad en ese instante tenía otro gusto, uno que se conformaba en el paisaje nuevo e inexplorado, y la agonía de no saber el porvenir ni la suerte que les depararía.

Como nadie llevaba la cuenta de los días, nadie supo exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Cuando llegaron a Kakariko, las compañeras del desierto les informaron a las otras que las órdenes incluían dejarlas ahí a hacer vida, pero que les impedía regresar sin excepción alguna. Ningún tipo de contacto con la capital a partir de ahora, el único lugar en donde se habían desenvuelto alguna vez, tampoco ningún tipo de protección ni auxilio, solo ellas mismas dependiendo de su trabajo, como toda la vida había sido.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado descubrieron la existencia de un barrio gerudo en la periferia del pueblo y ahí se instalaron. Se trataba de un espacio compartido de casuchas viejas y abandonadas, con un área extensa que nadie se peleaba, donde algunas cosechaban y criaban animales para el consumo. Lentamente las gerudos del castillo comenzaron a mimetizarse con aquellas que siempre habían vivido en el pueblo, y se volvieron una comunidad estrecha y acogedora, regida por la hermandad, sus propias tradiciones, la necesidad de apoyo mutuo, y unida por el pasado compartido.

Lucy jamás imaginó que ahí, en ese barrio pobre y miserable, hallaría algo similar a la felicidad.

Desde que Ganondorf se había instalado como nuevo monarca del reino, pueblo Kakariko estaba regida en sectores que se clasificaban desde los ingresos hasta por raza, los hylianos y humanos por un lado, las gerudo por el suyo, los sheikah haciéndole frente y resistencia a lo que transcurría más allá de los límites.

El plan de Ganondorf para boicotear la región era tan simple como básico, porque consistía en arruinar los cimientos de su sustento. Los conflictos y desordenes sociales solo agravarían más la situación y progresivamente no tendrían más opción que unirse a él para retomar el control.

Era sencillo, pero tomaría tiempo.

En ese momento, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba.

Link todavía tenía los brazos enredados en ese abrazo apretado, férreo, mientras sentía como esa mano delicada le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Los detalles de lo que transcurría alrededor no interesaban, pues se encontraban sumergidos en la intriga de qué le había sucedido al otro en ese largo tiempo en el que no se había visto, casi eterno. Un mar de diferencias entre la última vez que se habían encontrado y este momento.

A buena distancia, Zelda los observaba con curiosidad y perplejidad entremezclada. Se había quedado sobre sus pies sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pues suponía que lo acontecido habría tenido que producir un gran impacto como para dejar la discreción de lado, y ella no estaba segura de cómo intervenir, cosa que debía de hacer pronto; la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a murmurar cada vez más fuerte.

Fue un minuto más tarde cuando la muchacha finalmente se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su compañero, sin palabras en mente para explicarle lo necesario que era continuar y hacer como si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido, pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó un estruendo que llamó la atención de todos en el pueblo.

Fue súbito.

Advertida por los gritos de la gente y su huida desesperada por ponerse a salvo, Zelda se giró solo para darse cuenta que más allá, desde la zona de la montaña, una avalancha de rocas caía en su dirección. Con la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, la hyliana obedeció al instinto y protegiéndose con los brazos, convocó un campo de fuerza para protegerse a ella y a la yegua del inmenso trozo de piedra que estuvo a punto de aplastarlas, sintiendo los temblores de la barrera sobre ella ante tal impacto.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la calma se reestableciera y los gritos se apagaran. Un silencio imperante se sumió entre todos una vez se dieron cuenta que todo acabó. Solo cuando la arena se desdibujó y los daños fueron visibles, fue que Zelda se atrevió a abrir los ojos y deshacer su escudo para ver con claridad los daños que se habían producido. Más allá del rango que había protegido y todavía entre brumas de tierra, se visualizaba una carreta despedazada que afortunadamente en ese momento no era tirada por ninguna montura, y los techos de las casas colindantes con sus tejas destrozadas, mas ninguna víctima a la vista.

Con los sentidos conectados de nuevo, la hechicera se acercó hasta Epona que se había alejado exaltada de su lado y luego comenzó a buscar a Link con la mirada, quien unos metros más allá la observaba con la misma expresión en el rostro, preguntándose mutuamente si todo estaba bien.

—¡Bruja! —vociferó alguien a metros de distancia.

—¡Bruja! —profirió otro más.

—¡Que alguien haga algo!

—¡Atrápenla! —y exclamaciones similares le siguieron.

Estupefacta, Zelda no atinó a moverse de su sitio. Sin comprender el descontrol que se había formado ni saber cómo la gente había concluido que ella era la responsable del accidente. Se formó un cúmulo de personas a su alrededor, con voces incesantes arremetiendo contra ella, y en pocos instantes la escena se tornó violenta. Al ver esto, Link intentó acercarse rápidamente antes de que las cosas pasaran a peor, pero la muchedumbre eran tan densa y abundante, que antes que él llegó un grupo acompañado del comisario del pueblo, quien sin preguntar le ordenó a Zelda poner las manos en alto, mientras el resto se le tiraba encima asegurándose que la chiquilla no opusiera resistencia ni intentara escaparse.

En ese punto, Link intervino con la ferocidad de un lobo, ofendido de que se ensañaran tanto con una muchacha que a simple vista no mataba una mosca, y se enfrentó a los uniformados en un estado fúrico, con una retahíla de explicaciones en un hyliano muy antiguo que nadie le entendía, único idioma que recordaba en los momentos de crisis. Intentó hacerle frente a los hombres que ya tenían esposada a Zelda, pero de poco le sirvió porque eran varios los que estaban en su contra. Fue un mastodonte con el aspecto de una muralla el que intentó apartarlo finalmente, mas el príncipe en ese instante no entendía de consideraciones y apenas se le acercó, lo agarró por la camisa con tal energía, que logró levantarlo varios centímetros del suelo, cosa bastante admirable para alguien que en comparación pesaba bastantes kilos menos.

Fueron a parar ambos a la comisaría. Zelda con grilletes en las muñecas, las manos tras la espalda y con la nariz sangrando porque en el descontrol alguien la había empujado con tal fuerza que fue a dar de cara al piso, intentaba dar explicaciones en un tono exaltado medio balbuceante que Link nunca le había oído, pues siempre la había reconocido por su capacidad de mantener la firmeza incluso en los momentos más tensos. Esto en cambio la superaba por completo. Nunca se habría esperado algo como eso. Ni siquiera en el pueblo del bosque la gente era tan violenta con respecto a la hechicería, mucho más tratándose de una comunidad tan tremendamente supersticiosa. Jamás se había enfrentado a ese rechazo tan colérico.

A unos metros de a donde interrogaban a la hyliana, a él lo habían dejado sentado en un banco —afortunadamente junto a una ventana— con la orden de que permaneciera en silencio sino quería que también lo encerraran, totalmente desarmado; su espada fuera de su alcance y atado de manos por temor a que volviera a atacar a alguien. Mientras que el oficial que lo vigilaba completaba un formulario en base a lo que un testigo del pueblo iba diciendo.

Yo estaba aquí y ella estaba allá, y entonces ella hizo un no sé qué y las rocas hicieron no sé cómo, relataba el pueblerino con mímica incluida y mucho énfasis.

La situación era ridícula.

Ellos nada más venían de paso a visitar la fuente del espíritu Eldin y quedarse por unos días, intentando que la menor cantidad de gente posible se diera cuenta de su paso. Y ahora estaban ahí, enfrentándose a las autoridades con la amenaza de ser encerrados por quizá cuánto tiempo. Todo tipo de discreción por los suelos.

Como el conflicto se había centrado en ambos hylianos, ninguno se había fijado en la gerudo que los había seguido a paso cauteloso hasta la comisaría, adentrándose a la oficina del comisario con la excusa de poner una demanda por robo después de que este se desocupara con la muchacha a la que todavía le hacía preguntas con tono cada vez más grave. El oficial le mandó a sentarse y ella se acercó a Link sigilosamente.

Zelda primero había intentado justificarse; que ella solo era una curandera que utilizaba la hechicería para tratar a sus pacientes y nada tenía que ver con la magia negra. Argumento que quedó obsoleto después que el comisario comprobara que la muchacha no traía consigo ningún tipo de licencia médica que le permitiera realizar tales tratamientos, incluso si se trataba de magia. Luego había apelado a su relación con la tribu sheikah y los altos mandos de esta, pero contra todo panorama, la amenazaron con meterla en una mazmorra en ese instante si no se quedaba callada.

Link y Lucy escuchaban todo esto sin decir una palabra. El primero con rabia y premura en ascenso, considerando las opciones que tenían para salir de ahí sin hacer más escándalo del ya armado; la segunda ideando.

El hyliano estaba considerando la idea de anunciarse como heredero al trono y mostrarles la marca de la Trifuerza en el dorso de su mano a modo prueba, como último recurso desesperado para salir de la situación. Una orden, solo eso bastaría. Una palabra suya; así había sido gran parte de su vida. El movimiento era tan arriesgado que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a llevarlo a cabo, sin mencionar que solo podría ocasionar que las cosas empeoraran.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, más urgente se volvía todo. Lo habían dejado atado de manos, en una pequeña habitación cerrada, con un tipo vigilando hasta la forma en que respiraba, y la ventana comenzaba a no ser suficiente. Ni siquiera filtraba aire, solo le permitía ver hacia el exterior. Link no dejaba de pensar en la amenaza, la cual no solo terminaría de complicar las cosas hasta el extremo, sino que también era el factor que lo haría cundir al pánico. Sí, las habitaciones cerradas eran una cosa, lentamente aprendía cómo lidiar con ello, pero una mazmorra era algo completamente distinto, algo que el hyliano deseaba no tener que enfrentar nunca más. Encerrado ahí, Link no soportaría más que un momento breve antes de enviar todo por la borda.

Afortunadamente, Lucy se le acercó.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Link —le susurró la gerudo al oído en un tono muy bajo, casi recalcando lo obvio. El príncipe la miró por unos instantes confundido, pero al ver su semblante y hacer las conexiones entre todo lo que Zelda había dicho hasta al momento, supo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Qué vergüenza.

Solo esperaba no asustar tanto a Zelda.

Se preparó con una inhalación profunda para llenarse los pulmones de aire, luego soltó un gemido gutural que resonó entre las paredes de la estancia y entonces se desplomó en el piso con la espalda arqueada, envuelto en espasmos violentos que le recorrían el cuerpo mientras intentaba respirar con urgencia progresiva, jadeando acelerado, los ojos bien abiertos, los movimientos frenéticos y un hilillo se saliva deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios. Había fingido enfermedades y ataques similares tantas veces durante sus pataletas de mocoso consentido en el afán de saltarse las clases, que fácilmente podía engañar al médico del castillo, con mayor razón podía hacerlo ahora con unos simples oficiales de Kakariko.

Lucy se había acuclillado a su lado con la velocidad de una flecha, pidiendo ayuda con insistencia, lo que claramente llamó la atención de la hyliana, tan asustada como todos los presentes. El oficial se inclinó a su lado haciendo preguntas frenéticamente, sin saber qué hacer exactamente, el pueblerino se había ido corriendo anunciando que iría en busca de un médico y el comisario llegó en el momento justo acompañado de Zelda, quien había ido directamente junto a la gerudo en busca de respuestas.

—Oh, diosas, diosas, diosas…—murmuraba ella.

En el momento justo, Lucy le guiñó el ojo. «Sígueme la corriente», pronunció con la mirada. Y la hyliana, que pensaba rápido y no tardó en captar qué querían lograr con todo ese teatro, la siguió.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ya le dije que soy curandera y puedo tratarlo! —exclamó mirando al comisario a los ojos, con tono desamparado, el terror de antes todavía vigente en su voz. Otro gemido salido desde las entrañas y mucha, mucha tos—. ¡Se morirá si no hago nada!

Antes de que el hombre tomara una decisión, llegó el otro oficial con la llave de los grilletes que restringían a Zelda y la liberó.

—Haga lo que tenga que hacer —dijo el comisario con tono acelerado, y Zelda le pidió a los demás que le dieran espacio.

Se acuclilló junto a Link y lo tomó por los hombros, fingiendo acumular energía en las palmas de sus manos y colocarlas en su pecho, la zona desde donde parecía provenir el problema. Progresivamente el hyliano simuló irse recuperando, los temblores y espasmos se habían ido deteniendo poco a poco y parecía que las inhalaciones se iban estabilizando. Al final de todo se quedó ahí tumbado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración trémula, como si hiciera un esfuerzo monumental por recuperar la calma, hasta transformarse en un jadeo pausado.

La verdad: el corazón le tamborileaba del nerviosismo y se sentía ahogado. La fobia actuando de por medio.

—¿Ahora me cree? —preguntó Zelda todavía concentrada en la evolución de su paciente y los signos que mostraba, con tono aparentemente ofendido.

—Sí, ahora sí.

A Link también le soltaron las amarras para hacerlo yacer en una posición más cómoda, todavía sobre el piso, y poco después llegó el hombre de antes acompañado con el médico del pueblo, quien rápidamente asumió que el chiquillo tendido en el suelo junto a la muchacha se trataba del afectado. Zelda le explicó todo con tono profesional y descriptivo, ahondando específicamente en la forma en la que había intervenido, con lujo de detalles y varios tecnicismos de por medio.

—Magia curativa, una técnica poco habitual. Bien hecho.

Además de su pulso acelerado y el aparente agotamiento, Link parecía completamente repuesto. Situación producida tanto por los eventos actuales como por la falta de sueño en los últimos días. Cuando el doctor quiso preguntarle directamente como se sentía, él le contestó en el mismo hyliano arcano de antes, totalmente incomprensible para el médico.

—¿No habla hyliano?

—No, él es extranjero —afirmó Zelda con la misma mentira que antes, cuando se despidieron en el pueblo.

—¿Puede hablarle usted entonces?

Tan rápido como pudo, Zelda improvisó un par de frases en sheikah, único idioma que conocía aparte del hyliano, esperando que ninguno de los presentes la entendiera. Siguiendo con el teatro, Link le contestó parco y raído.

—Dice que está mejor.

Unas preguntas más, un chequeo rápido y el médico determinó que no había nada más que hacer además de dar un par de recomendaciones, no hubo recetas ni medicación que entregarle, primero porque un diagnostico requería de más exámenes que no podían hacerse en ese momento y segundo porque de todos modos estaba desprovisto de cualquier medicamento, y se fue junto al pueblerino, que tampoco tenía nada más que hacer.

Después de eso, Link volvió al banco en el que estaba sentado, Lucy a su lado y el oficial al frente sobre su puesto, todavía vigilando, pero esta vez no expectante, sino preocupado, el papeleo de antes olvidado a un lado. Todo el procedimiento precedente había sido tan informal, que el oficial había olvidado preguntar el nombre a alguno de los dos con el cual completar el formulario.

Zelda en cambio volvió a la silla frente al comisario en la mesa de los interrogatorios y este le permitió explicarle toda la situación. Fue una mezcla de verdades a medias y mentiras, entre las mismas que la vez anterior y otras formuladas al hilo en el intento de conectar lo recién acontecido con una historia que les permitiera a ambos irse sin más. El muchacho que la acompañaba era su prometido y ambos iban viajando con la intención de salir del reino. El ataque de antes era producto de una enfermedad crónica con la que había lidiado toda la vida y por eso era tan imperante que los dejara marchar lo más pronto posible, pues él requería constantemente de su atención para evitar consecuencias más graves.

Zelda relataba todo esto fingiendo emoción desmedida, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar de solo imaginarse lo que pudo haber sucedido si no hubiera alcanzado a intervenir a tiempo. «¿Qué haría yo sin él?», preguntó con la apariencia de tener el corazón en la garganta, con el aspecto de una novia destrozada. El comisario le creyó cada palabra.

Conmovido por las palabras de la muchacha, finalmente se resignó a comprender que todo había sido un terrible mal entendido que pudo haber provocado graves consecuencias. Solo era cuestión de verla a ella, el hilillo de sangre reseca todavía bajo la nariz, el polvo y tierra en su traje y los moretones en sus brazos por el trato tan brusco. Por el temor de echarse un muerto a los hombros, que además resultaría ser el habitante de otro reino, el comisario optó por no crear más problemas y la dejó marcharse sin más represalias.

—Espero que todo vaya bien a partir de ahora. Lamentamos todo lo ocurrido —se disculpó humildemente, luego le deseó suerte a la joven pareja.

Zelda asintió con la cabeza, luego se levantó, se dirigió hacia Link a quien ya le habían entregado de vuelta sus cosas, y con un juguetón pellizco en la nariz le preguntó dulcemente:

—¿Nos vamos, cariño?

Y él, con una sonrisa sincera, le tomó la mano y se fueron así, juntitos.

Lucy poco después salió también.

Un suspiro inmediato vino de Link una vez sus pulmones hicieron contacto con el aire fresco.

Afortunadamente para los hylianos, Epona había logrado seguirlos hasta fuera de la comisaría, donde los esperaba mansamente. Link le acarició las crines, tomó sus riendas y se alejaron pronto, por temor a que alguien los viera y alegara por marcharse así como así. La mano de ella fuertemente agarrada a la de él todavía.

Fueron a un lugar apartado del resto, en medio de unas callejuelas donde nadie transitaba, sumida en el silencio, bien alejada de la comisaría. Ahí en medio de la monotonía, soltaron su agarre y estallaron a carcajadas. Nada de risitas tímidas por asuntos nimios, sino una verdadera carcajada. Link inclinado se sostenía el estómago, porque hace mucho que no se reía con tantas ganas y había comenzado a dolerle al abdomen, Zelda por su parte trataba de bajar el volumen de su risa con una mano, la otra sobre su rodilla por la dificultad de mantenerse en pie.

Lucy, de buen ánimo y contagiada por el ambiente, los miraba divertida.

—Farore, no pensé que resultaría, es que…—y la frase se quedó ahí, interrumpida por otro ataque de risa.

—¡Me asusté tanto! ¡No pensé que podías hacer eso! —exclamó Zelda por lo bajo, más recuperada que su compañero.

—Solía hacerlo mucho, de niño. Soy un mimado —dijo apartándose una lágrima escurridiza producto de la risa—. Salió tan bien, no me lo esperaba.

—Me he transformado en una mentirosa. Todo es tu culpa —respondió ella. Media verdad y media burla.

—Diosas, en serio, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? —otra carcajada.

Habían estado intentando calmarse por varios minutos, pero cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, no podían evitar volver a lo mismo.

Cuando la risa se hubo extinguido se observaron por un momento. Link parecía intacto, pero Zelda lucía lastimada. Los moretones visibles y las heridas que habían dejado los grilletes en sus ahora doloridas muñecas. Todo en ella le hizo creer a él que tuvo que haber intervenido más rápido para no permitir que nada de eso le ocurriera. De inmediato se puso serio.

—Perdón, por todo. No tuve que dejar que nada de eso pasara —se disculpó el hyliano con desanimo.

Zelda simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Estaba de más decir que el asunto estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos.

—Ya pasó, ¿sí?

No había rencores por nada.

 _Tú me cuidas, yo te cuido._ Así era y así fue por más tiempo del que tenían previsto sin necesidad de acordarlo.

—Bueno…—interrumpió Lucy finalmente—, me vas a presentar a la _vai_ que te acompaña, ¿o no?

—Por supuesto —contestó Link de buen talante, toda sensación anterior ya olvidada—. Lucy, te presento a Zelda.

—Mucho gusto, señora —se acercó ella, ofreciendo un ligero apretón de manos. Lucy, encantada porque era la primera vez que alguien se refería a ella tan formalmente, le entregó una sonrisa.

Había muchas preguntas, muchas historias que relatar y dudas que responder. Quién era ella y por qué iban viajando juntos, además de la tremenda confianza que ambos parecían compartir, pues la gerudo nunca había visto a Link desenvolverse tan amistosa y cariñosamente con una muchacha. Era cuestión de ver la forma en la que la miraba, la facilidad con la que le sonreía de vuelta y dejara que lo tocara, ya fuera para tomarle la mano o pellizcarle la nariz.

Era sorprendente, sí. Pero había cosas más importantes que tratar primero.

—Lucy, ¿tienes idea lo que pasó aquí para que la gente actúe de esa forma? —preguntó Link con verdadera curiosidad.

Pareció molestarse de repente.

—Lo que pasa, es que hiciste magia —pronunció Lucy dirigiéndose a la hyliana, con tal indignación en su voz, que cualquier otro menos necesitado de información, no habría preguntado nada.

Es necesario aclarar lo siguiente: la gerudo no estaba molesta con Zelda, sino con la injusticia de toda la cuestión. ¿Cómo no podría? Después de todo, llevaba a cuestas una vida entera de maltratos y condiciones indignas solo por ser quien era.

Fue Lucy quien aclaró gran parte de sus dudas.

Días antes hubo un gran temblor en la zona de la Montaña de la Muerte, hogar de la tribu goron. No se sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había ocurrido, pues en el intento de conocer la situación por parte de las autoridades de Kakariko, aquella honorable tribu con fama de ser amigable, les había negado por completo el paso, con total hostilidad, y hoy en día la entrada hacia la zona estaba completamente bloqueada por grandes rocas y montículos de tierra que impedían la marcha.

Con el paso de los días, los remesones en la montaña se habían ido repitiendo, cada vez más constantemente, dejando sus secuelas en distintas zonas del pueblo. Primero en los sectores más a la periferia y luego ahora, en pleno centro. Con cada sismo los rumores y las explicaciones se iban complicando, hasta que a algún locuaz se le había ocurrido propagar que los eventos no tenían más explicación que algún tipo de energía maligna que estuviera provocando los proyectiles en el volcán, los temblores y las avalanchas que terminaban dirigiéndose hasta allá.

¿Era un espíritu, una bestia, un ente poseedor de magia negra? Había cotilleos de todo, pero la última opción era que les daba más sentido a todo, con mayor razón desde que había aumentado la población gerudo, sumado a los rumores que llegaban desde la ciudadela, el incremento de demonios custodiando los campos y algo de exageración provocada por el miedo y el desconocimiento de información más certera.

Eso era todo lo que había oído ella, nada más que pudiera relatar. La avalancha del día de hoy había despertado la alerta entre los habitantes del pueblo y una vez vieron a Zelda activar el campo de fuerza, en la provocación del miedo y la falta de respuestas, la habían culpado.

Los poseedores de magia eran escasos en Kakariko, con excepción de los miembros de la tribu de las sombras y algunos hylianos, los hechiceros, por otro lado, no abundaban precisamente, y por muy visible que fuera el emblema en el traje de Zelda, estaba claro que ella no pertenecía al clan. Su cabello no era claro y no tenía los ojos rojos, sino inconfundiblemente azules.

Poco tiempo después, los hylianos y la gerudo se despidieron. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo y que poco a poco iba anocheciendo, eran las luces del ocaso las que iluminaban a esa hora. Un abrazo de despedida entre el hyliano y la gerudo, preguntando cuándo sería la próxima vez que volverían a encontrarse. Lucy simplemente contestó que el barrio gerudo era fácil de encontrar, que fuera durante la tarde a la hora de cenar y ella lo estaría esperando sin importar cuándo, para que ambos se pusieran al día.

En el barrio gerudo no habría peligro. Allí lo aguardaban varias viejas conocidas y otras que comenzaban a formular nuevas resoluciones con respecto al varón gerudo y sus acciones. Algo se estaba formando allá. Así Lucy le dijo.

Valía la pena correr el riesgo.

* * *

 **…**

Link y Zelda decidieron que mañana temprano irían hasta la fuente del espíritu Eldin, por el resto de respuestas que necesitaban. Hacía hambre, estaban cansados y necesitaban poner las ideas en orden, más después de aquel día tan agitado.

Caminaron hombro con hombro, Epona siguiéndolos con dirección al barrio sheikah de Kakariko, donde las casas eran de adobe y los techos de paja, los patios eran extensos, las cosechas abundaban y una tranquilidad mezclada con un aire tenso se respiraba. Camino a la casa de la madrina de Zelda. La muchacha se mostraba entusiasmada, comentando que hace años que no veía a su madrina. Por fuera alegre y calmada, pero por dentro Link sabía que todavía estaba conmocionada, especialmente por la forma en que se tocaba sus golpeados brazos en la excusa de protegerse del frío.

No era poca la gente que iba saludando a Zelda en el camino y le preguntaba cómo estaba, guerreros sheikah de edades variadas y otros con apariencia de civil. Pasaron por la casa de la matriarca, notablemente más grande que la del resto por no hablar de lo que resaltante que era y el hecho de estar vigilada. La hyliana les dijo que más tarde irían allá, podría ser beneficioso. Después de todo, la tribu de las sombras era el clan protector de la familia real.

La casa de la madrina estaba en la cima de un monte, apartada de la del resto, con vista a las praderas y a la Montaña de la Muerte, un excelente sitio de observación. La madrina era una investigadora empedernida en las ciencias y las nuevas tecnologías, por lo que siempre había vivido en una soledad que le permitiera experimentar a sus anchas, con la única excepción de un aprendiz que vivía con ella. La caminata fue larga, rodeada de un paisaje monótono. Zelda hablaba para distraerse y Link la escuchaba, con un par de preguntas ocasionales.

Decir que la casa era grande resultaba poco, tenía la pinta de tratarse de un verdadero laboratorio. Pared de ladrillo, fachada antigua y algo desvencijada, de varios pisos y con una escalera por fuera que parecía dar a las habitaciones colindantes de la construcción. Zelda golpeó la puerta y esperó. Momentos más tarde, un hombre de mediana edad le abrió.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella con entusiasmo, una sonrisa ancha en sus labios rosados.

—¿Zelda? ¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó el hombre de vuelta, acomodándose los lentes—. ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Hace años que no venías!

Link se quedó apartado de momento, inseguro de todo, mientras escuchaba a Zelda conversar alegremente. Qué grande estás, has crecido mucho y cosas por el estilo. De inmediato, la muchacha quiso saber por su madrina y por qué todavía no había salido a recibirla; su cara se tornó pálida entonces.

—L-la jefa…bueno…

—¡Symon! —se escuchó una voz aguda desde dentro de la casa—. ¿¡Por qué te demoras tanto!? ¡Ya te he dicho que no es buen momento para las visitas!

Era una voz infantil.

En la casa de la madrina nunca había habido niños.

Impulsada por la curiosidad, Zelda se asomó por el marco de la entrada. Symon la siguió, con aire de pánico. Recorrió la estancia rápidamente con la mirada y su escrutinio se detuvo cuando sus ojos se toparon con la vista de una pequeña niña sheikah, observándola con confianza y un aire conocido.

—Hola, querida —saludó la niña con normalidad fingida, un tímido ademán con la mano. Por muy firme que se le viera, se notaba igualmente nerviosa.

El cabello, los ojos rojos, el marco de los lentes…

—¿¡Madrina Prunia!?

Y la niña asintió.

Symon igualmente lo confirmó, para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

—La misma.

—P-pero...

Prunia se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y colocando ambas palmas al frente, señaló que habría tiempo para dar explicaciones. De momento, quería saber de ella.

—Supongo que no vienes solo de paso —señaló convencida. Su voz infantil todavía le chocaba a Zelda. La madrina en realidad era una mujer tan vieja—. ¿Vienes tú sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, traigo un acompañante… —contestó Zelda, amilanada de repente, planteándose por primera vez cómo explicaría lo siguiente. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, mucho menos notado la forma en la que Link se había quedado al margen hasta el momento.

La sheikah la miró con expresión interrogante.

—¿De quién se trata?

Zelda, con un ademán, le pidió a ambos que la siguieran.

Cuando salió, vio a Link medio compungido tras Epona, su semblante cubierto a medias por la capucha.

—Ven aquí.

Link la observó con expresión titubeante, pero como pasaba comúnmente, Zelda terminaba ganando por su insistencia. No se podía estar escondido toda la vida. Así que, con un trago en seco, se dirigió hacia los sheikahs y se descubrió el rostro.

—Oh…

Una mirada de reconocimiento, un silencio súbito y algo de incomodidad y confusión.

—Madrina, le presento a Link —dijo Zelda sintiéndose torpe.

Ambas tenían una larga historia por contar.

* * *

 **…**

La primera impresión, como resultaba lógico, fue el desconcierto. Nadie entendía nada.

La primera en hacer preguntas, por supuesto, fue Prunia. Saber cómo es que su ahijada había llegado hasta su casa acompañada del heredero al trono, tras un ataque en el que se había declarado el exterminio casi total de la familia real, era imperante. Pero antes de saberlo todo, entraron todos a la casa, se sentaron en una mesa y se dispusieron a hacer las preguntas correspondientes.

Fue Zelda la que se dispuso a resumir todo lo mejor que pudo, desde el inicio hasta la actualidad, dejándose los detalles más escabrosos para sí misma y el hecho de que había estado mintiendo como un cosaco para llegar hasta allí. Le contó sobre el día que había hallado a Link, la conversación con el espíritu de luz Farone, la revelación del significado de la marca en su mano, cómo habían decidido hacerle frente al destino juntos y el largo trecho hasta acá. Cada elemento más difícil de creer que el anterior. Por su parte, Prunia no parecía sorprendida.

— Sí, lo sabía —declaró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó la hyliana con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Su voz sonó tan titubeante, que la sheikah se planteó de inmediato si había sido bueno casi haberse jactado de algo tan delicado.

Pero ella era franca y no dudó en decir lo siguiente:

—Impa me lo contó. Sabía que este día llegaría, solo que no pensé que las cosas se darían de esta forma.

Zelda se apenó por completo de repente, incapaz de ocultarles a los otros su descontento. Su anterior semblante serio ahora transformado en una mueca. Aquello que había ido suponiendo desde hace tiempo, pero que no pudo confirmar hasta el momento, se le presentaba de frentón.

Impa lo sabía; y aun así no le había dicho nada.

Prunia procedió a explicarse.

—Impa me habló por un intermediario acerca de la marca en tu mano y qué simboliza. Como sabía que necesitarías a alguien además de ella, sobre todo en su tribu, contó conmigo. Es por eso que, como eres mi ahijada y protegida de quien alguna vez fue matriarca, la tribu sheikah te ampara. Mi hermana no se equivocó cuando dijo que algún día vendrías acompañada con alguien que tuviera tu misma marca.

Por supuesto, esa no era ni la mitad de la historia.

Por más revelaciones que Zelda tuviera en su vida y por más que la impactaran, ninguna de ellas vino por completo en su momento. Había tenido que averiguarlo.

Cuando fue el turno de la hyliana para hacer preguntas, la disposición de la sheikah para responder se había agotado. No ahondó mucho en el experimento que había llevado a cabo para terminar en su estado actual, tampoco en qué consistía y con menor razón con qué propósito se realizó. Lo único importante que debía saber, es que ella y Symon estaban trabajando para revertirlo. Aunque no parecía que habría resultados pronto.

—Es todo un agrado por fin conocer a mi benefactor en persona —dijo Prunia dirigiéndose a Link por primera vez en todo ese rato, cambiando de tema

—Creo que ese epíteto ya no me calza —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Ustedes se conocían?

—Algo así —contestó la sheikah—. Antes de que todo esto ocurriera, era el príncipe quien financiaba este lugar.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Zelda medio incrédula, observando a Link sentado a su lado.

—Originalmente era su Alteza el rey quien lo hacía, pero fallé en un experimento en el que él estaba especialmente interesado y me cortó el presupuesto —relató Prunia con las manos en las mejillas, los mofletes medio inflados.

—Yo me enteré por casualidad realmente. El laboratorio de Kakariko es el único que está trabajando en investigar una tecnología un tanto… inusual, así que decidí aportar. Como se trataba de mi finiquito para mis gastos personales nadie se pudo oponer —complementó él.

—Pero como ves, el Castillo de Hyrule no se encuentra en el mejor estado y ahora este lugar se mantiene con mis ahorros. Si tuviera unos cuantos millones de rupias podría llevar a cabo taaantas ideas —apostilló Prunia. Toda una tragedia para ella—. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, lo conocía, pero solo de vista.

* * *

 **…**

Posterior a la cena y antes de irse a dormir, Prunia casi les había ordenado darse un baño, puesto que apestaban como no tenían idea, cosa que ella misma, con su habitual franqueza, se había encargado de dejar en claro. Después de todo, llevaban días viajando y sin ver un balde en el cual poder asearse.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasaron la noche tan lejos del otro. Zelda en una habitación, Link en la otra, pequeña, cerrada y oscura. De no haber estado tan cansado, habría sido una noche larga.

Como de costumbre, se levantaron temprano para visitar al espíritu Eldin, a una hora en la que el sol todavía no salía por completo y corría mucho viento. A diferencia del resto de los manantiales, este se encontraba más entrado en el pueblo. No querían pensar qué pasaría si sus habitantes se encontraban al luminoso ente.

Eldin, nombre que provenía de la Diosa del poder. Una vez convocado, su estampa elegante se fue dibujando entre destellos, mayormente resaltados por la oscuridad del ambiente. Como ambos elegidos suponían, fue él quien terminó por contestar el resto de dudas que habían quedado vigentes del anterior día. El despertar del maligno fragmento había dado lugar a una criatura que en ese momento estaba haciendo de las suyas en la montaña y era el responsable de todo lo sucedido, por no hablar del descontrol que estaba formando entre los gorons, las principales víctimas. Por lo tanto, ahora era misión de ellos erradicarlo, destruir el fragmento y devolver la paz a aquella zona de cráteres activos y calor infernal. Y pronto, a menos que quisieran que el volcán hiciera erupción.

 **...**

* * *

Hay muchos elementos de capítulos anteriores en este. No estoy del todo segura si habrán podido recordarlos, después de todo se tratan de detalles no utilizados hasta entonces, pero de todos modos, ¡por ahí están mencionados! No me ha sacado nada de dónde se me ha dado la gana. El seguimiento es pleno ;)

Por supuesto, no puedo decir lo mismo de la inclusión de Prunia. Comencé a escribir este fic bastante antes que saliera _Breath of the Wild._ Y aún así, el personaje que ahora desenvuelve estaba previsto para un OC. Por lo que para pasar de esa idea a lo que vimos ahora solo requirió de la contextualización correspondiente al personaje, sin nombrar que me da más oportunidades para eventos que se presentarán más adelante.

Como verán, las cosas de a poco comienzan a agarrar otro ritmo. He dejado un pequeño guiño a la situación que se explicará más adelante con las gerudos, que estará directamente conectada al futuro de esta historia y otros elementos más que iré enlazando. Más o menos para comenzar a mostrarles que no siempre será batalla-calma-algún otro evento. La historia es larga, lentamente la trama irá agarrando un ritmo más y más complejo, este apenas es el inicio.

Habitualmente no hablo de las fechas de actualizaciones después que me desplacé por completo con el tiempo, pero aviso desde ya que con la siguiente probablemente tarde un tanto más. Estoy en época de exámenes finales y se viene pesado. En esta ocasión he tenido que agarrarme de esta semana para poder traerles el capítulo. Mi prueba final en filosofía no es nada más ni nada menos que un preciosa tesis que claramente tendré que defender, por lo que probablemente después de eso quede con la inspiración muerta. Espero que no xD

En fin. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer y comentar, que me ayudan y me animan un montón.

¡Nos leemos!


	19. La flor que florece en la adversidad

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **XVIII**_

 _ **La flor que florece en la adversidad**_

* * *

 **…**

Había dos problemas:

1- El clima en la montaña era mortífero.

2- No se podía acceder a ella.

La primera dificultad Zelda dijo que podía solucionarla, y si ella lo decía, entonces no había de qué preocuparse. Existían conjuros, hechizos y elixires que podrían protegerlos. Por lo que reservaría los primeros para ella y le dejaría las pócimas a él. Solo tenía que conseguir los ingredientes y prepararlos. Todo un juego para ella.

El segundo problema, sin embargo, era más complejo, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la solución a mano.

Después del encuentro con el espíritu Eldin, los hylianos habían decidido marchar de vuelta al laboratorio, considerando opciones.

—Se supone que la entrada a la montaña está bloqueada por una avalancha de rocas, tierra y escombros —dijo Link una vez llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a desayunar. Ni Symon ni Prunia los acompañaban, puesto que habían comido antes que ellos y se habían dispuesto a trabajar.

—Solo quedaría ir hasta allá a ver qué podríamos hacer —señaló Zelda; las manos en su humeante taza de té.

—Tendrá que ser de noche.

Y la hyliana estuvo de acuerdo: nadie podía verla hacer magia.

El día constó entonces en visitas rápidas a tiendas de herbolaria y emporios de artículos de hechicería, la mayoría bastante escondidos desde la reciente fobia a todo lo mágico que se había establecido con el comienzo de los rumores, en busca de los ingredientes para los elixires que podían hacer que un humano corriente sobreviviera al clamor de la lava. La gran parte de estos pudieron obtenerlos, mientras que los demás solo pudieron encargarlos a un precio no del todo módico. Llegarían en días, y el tiempo apremiaba.

A eso de la media noche, cuando las calles estuvieron desiertas, las luces apagadas y el peso de la oscuridad sobre el pueblo, ambos hylianos partieron a la zona del derrumbe. La entrada a la Montaña de la muerte se hallaba hacia el norte de Kakariko, pasando por un largo sendero en ascenso rodeado de cerros escarpados e inmensas formaciones de rocas color terracota, que daban forma a riscos y cañones, sin vegetación alguna. En el puerto I de la montaña, como se denominaba por la tribu goron, la temperatura todavía era moderada, pero el aire ya comenzaba a sentirse árido y seco.

Link y Zelda llegaron a la zona de la avalancha y evaluaron las condiciones desde cierta distancia. Varios metros de altura de lo que parecía una inmensa barrera, circundado por las pendientes vecinas.

—¿No puedes apartar solo una sección, con alquimia? —cuestionó Link, inquisitivo.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza.

—No la domino.

—¿Siquiera con magia?

—Manejar piedra no es tan sencillo como el agua, el viento o el fuego. La geomancia es complicada —afirmó ella, medio decepcionada consigo misma—. Tampoco se puede escalar o remover con telequinesis, sería riesgoso.

Una opción muy factible: teletransportación, con el viento de Farore. Link odiaba ese conjuro, pero de todas formas lo propuso.

Según Zelda, la regla principal citaba:

" _El usuario de magia solo puede trasladarse a lugares que conozca y poseyendo una visualización exacta del sitio deseado, a una distancia equivalente a la energía utilizada en el proceso"._

Zelda nunca había estado en la Montaña de la muerte, pero podía levitar a la altura necesaria para conocer suficiente el entorno. Si el objetivo era pasar de un lado a otro, tan solo debían ser un par de metros. A la escasa luz de la linterna y el propio brillo emitido por un hechizo, se encontró con una formación rocosa y compacta en lugar de escombros como habían escuchado, y tras varios minutos de indagaciones, pudo confirmar que efectivamente se trataba de una construcción de peñascos de poca anchura, apilados como si se tratara de una verdadera muralla y unidos de alguna forma.

La hyliana bajó tras esto y se lo informó a Link. Luego hubo un largo silencio reflexivo lleno de consideraciones. Para ella resultaba sencillo, la distancia era mínima y no gastaría mucha energía. Ya habían agotado ideas y la solución, vista de ese modo, resultaba fácil y discreta.

—Te prometo que no será como la otra vez —afirmó la muchacha siendo directa.

Link, tragándose el miedo y guiado por el orgullo, solo asintió.

* * *

 **…**

Pueblo Kakariko amaneció con un nuevo remezón, esta vez más fuerte que todos los anteriores. Volvieron a caer rocas, otra vez en el centro, terminando de derribar las construcciones que ya habían sido aplastadas antes. Dos muertes víctimas del sofoco. Ni las primeras ni las últimas en terminar en esas condiciones; e incluso peores.

El volcán había comenzado a avivarse. Una densa humareda se había instalado en su cumbre.

Los elegidos se enteraron del suceso varias horas más tarde, pues la marea de preocupación había corrido la voz incluso llegando hasta el apartado laboratorio.

—No tengo idea de qué les habrá dicho el espíritu de luz que hicieran —dijo Prunia midiendo mezclas en una probeta—, pero espero que sea pronto.

Ninguno de los dos había podido contestar a eso. Los ingredientes restantes para los elixires tardarían un día más o incluso dos, que de todos modos seguía siendo pronto tomando en cuenta la naturaleza del encargo. Zelda afirmaba que era lo principal y aunque quisiera no podría saltárselo.

Solo restaba esperar y quizá orar un poco para que lo peor hubiera sucedido. Poco adecuado realmente; ninguno de los dos elegidos por las diosas tenía la costumbre de rezar.

En la casa de la madrina no había mucho que hacer. Nada en lo que ocupar el tiempo ni nadie para buscar charla con qué distraerlo, aparte de sí mismos. Prunia y Symon estaban ocupados.

La casa era monótona, aislada del resto del pueblo y a considerable altura como para apartar el sonoro repiquetear de la labor del resto, del trabajo, del corretear de los niños. Reinaba el silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el chocar de las probetas de vidrio, los instrumentos de medición y las instrucciones de Prunia, que a veces parecía tener la edad que aparentaba.

Según Zelda, todos los hogares tenían aura, incluso aquellos que poseían dueños tan agnósticos y escépticos como lo era la misma Prunia, empedernida de las ciencias y la lógica. La casa de la madrina tenía alma de pino, porque era perenne y duradera, y rondaban más espíritus de los que nunca creería, pues se trataba de una construcción muy antigua donde no molestaban ni eran incordiados; solo habitaban. A simple vista, el torreón donde se ubicaba el laboratorio de Kakariko lucía como una reliquia. Contaba con un molino y varias habitaciones de paredes ajadas. De fachada sencilla e igual de simple por dentro, austera, sin pretensiones ni decoración, además de las murallas pintadas de colores fuertes ya gastados por el tiempo, y el aparente desorden que predominaba en general, con su abundancia de estanterías, anotaciones y planos repartidos por doquier.

El laboratorio se había fundado hace ya casi un siglo y solo viéndolo, Link podía confirmar que su principal investigadora no había gastado ni una rupia en su remodelación, solo en los insumos científicos necesarios para su investigación.

El hyliano sopesaba en esto cuando Zelda apareció con aire enérgico dispuesta a ocupar el tiempo en algo más productivo y que habían pospuesto por diversas circunstancias. Fue ella la de la iniciativa, tras verlo con cara de aburrido mientras observaba cuadros y paredes. Se acercó hasta él con arco en mano y el carcaj en la espalda, los brazaletes en los antebrazos, a pedirle que le enseñara como ocuparlo. Una ironía por cierto, puesto que hace menos de una semana una flecha casi la mataba y hace no mucho habían retirado los puntos de su sutura.

En la zona de atrás a la casa instalaron varias dianas improvisadas y otros objetos que la sheikah les había convidado para usar como objetivos, indiferente a que usaran su patio como campo de tiro mientras no se entrometieran con sus actividades en el laboratorio. Como Zelda era principiante y nunca había tenido contacto previo con el arma, lo primero fue enseñarle la postura, con qué mano tomar el arco y con cuál tensar la cuerda, nada sencillo por cierto, pues se trataba de un hilo tan tirante, que cada vez que la muchacha intentaba doblegarla, le temblaba el pulso y flaqueaba su posición. Independiente de que había estado estirando una soga del mismo material para practicar desde que había obtenido el arco. Todavía era complicado.

—Trata de mantener la espalda más firme —indicó Link.

Zelda tragó en seco e hizo un nuevo intento. Los músculos trabajando, el brazo firme, la cuerda ya casi rozándole la nariz. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de que finalmente lo lograría, que no se dio cuenta como sus falanges se rendían y los dedos se le deslizaban rasposamente, hasta que le cuerda se le escapó, le rebotó en el brazo y con la fuerza que ejerció, se le fue de las manos.

Soltó un suspiro mirando el arco caído sobre el césped, los puños apretados en la falda de su vestido.

—Te juro que fue mucho mejor que cuando yo lo intenté por primera vez —dijo Link, de buen ánimo, aunque con su habitual mirada seria, con la que esta vez intentaba ocultar sus ganas de reírse, tanto por lo sucedido como por el recuerdo—. Yo me pasé a llevar la nariz, mientras que tú apenas te golpeaste porque la cuerda te rebotó en el brazalete.

Se aproximó a recoger el arco y ofrecérselo de vuelta. Zelda lo aceptó silenciosa y se colocó en la posición indicada para nuevamente intentarlo, y una vez tuvo la cuerda completamente tensa, procedió a soltarla simulando el disparo.

Contra todo panorama, el arco volvió a huir de sus manos.

—Quizá podríamos conseguir una dragonera…—dijo Link con tono precavido, buscando no ofenderla, pero Zelda ni siquiera tenía idea de a qué objeto se refería.

Unos cuántos intentos más, y la hyliana repetía un error u otro, si no era la dificultad para tensar, entonces lo era la falta de firmeza para conservar la postura, pero no podía culpársele de nada, recién estaba aprendiendo y ya estaba demostrando bastante perseverancia.

Link corregía con paciencia.

—Separa más las piernas de la siguiente forma, a la misma distancia que tus hombros; un pie de frente y el otro hacia afuera. Esa es la mejor posición —indicó el joven colocándose él mismo para que Zelda lo imitara—. La idea es que tu columna y tu espalda te den más solidez para apuntar y disparar.

Una vez hecho esto, se posicionó tras de ella, colocando su izquierda y su derecha con la de ella.

—La mano fija sobre la empuñadura, luego empiezas a tensar. Así, sin elevar demasiado el codo.

Link emulaba los movimientos junto con ella. Sus palmas junto a su dorso formando el puño, la espalda pegada a él en la misma postura, su nariz cercana a la oreja, su respiración próxima, dando las instrucciones.

—…Y ahora solo sueltas.

La cuerda ondeó sobre su posición hasta volverse estable, su posición recta y limpia, sin inclinarse ni tambalear, como si hubiera pasado nada; completamente inmutable.

—Conforme vayas desarrollando músculo será más fácil —dijo el hyliano separándose—. Quizá mañana probemos con las flechas y te enseñaré lo de la puntería.

Zelda solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Muda por fuera, efervescente por dentro.

Hizo unos intentos más por sí sola, hasta que el brazo comenzó a acalambrársele y tuvo que parar. No hubo ningún tiro en esa ocasión, por temor a que pudiera escaparse una flecha, mas con la postura ya dominada, el resto sería más sencillo.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Symon y Prunia los esperaban con la mesa servida, solo un platillo rápido en honor al tiempo. Link pronto descubrió que ninguno en esa casa se dedicaba especialmente a la cocina, a la comida o siquiera a mantener un horario para comer. Preparar un almuerzo había sido una cortesía producto de tenerlo en casa, que en el sentido estricto, solo se quedaba en el acto.

Zelda comía como pajarillo, Prunia a bocados espontáneos mientras anotaba cosas en una libreta y le hablaba a Symon con un lenguaje críptico lleno de tecnicismos que no se entendía del todo. El sheikah era el único entusiasmado de comer, concentrado en su plato mientras asentía a la jefa.

—Mañana será la prueba. Chequeo diario y prueba —dijo Prunia sin ahondar en detalles, muy probablemente hablando del experimento que la había dejado en su estado actual. Solo Symon comprendía.

Prunia era dedicada a su trabajo. Su vocación científica le bullía de los poros, y poseía el mismo espíritu investigador y curioso que Zelda trasmitía en lo que refería su rubro. Poseía una personalidad explosiva y entusiasta, contraria a la mayoría de los de su tribu, carácter que a menudo la hacía ser muy directa con lo que decía.

La sheikah llevaba con la misma rutina desde hace meses: estudiar, hacerse un examen general, analizar los avances, comprobar las pruebas y molestar a Symon porque era un inútil que no le aportaba, que cuándo había sido la hora que lo había aceptado como su aprendiz, sino había logrado que aprendiera en lo absoluto. Mas pese a su ocupación, a la científica nada se le escapaba, porque poseía una mente despierta y entrenada para captar pequeñeces en el ejercicio empírico de la investigación.

Prunia sospechaba.

Su personalidad franca le dictaba en ese momento hacer las preguntas que tanto le cosquilleaban en la garganta, pero por el temor a equivocarse, decidió guardárselas mientras observaba. Tenía puesta una mirada inquisitiva sobre el heredero al trono y su ahijada, viéndolos conversar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sobre temas sin importancia y tan triviales, que cualquiera diría que se trataban de dos jovenzuelos en una cita. El habla fluida, las miradas conectadas, la cercanía cándida. Zelda a menudo reía por lo bajo y su Majestad solo sonreía no muy pronunciadamente, más por costumbre que por timidez, puesto que lo habían educado para no mostrar emociones efusivas, menos en la mesa. Sabía que la noche anterior habían salido sin anunciar a donde irían y habían hecho lo mismo por la mañana, llegando con caras frustradas, hundidos en un silencio expectante que no se había roto hasta más tarde, cuando salieron al patio a practicar arquería; él ánimo se les había tornado.

Prunia no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en el resto de los detalles que acontecieron durante toda esa tarde, hasta la noche, pero pudo oírlos yendo de un lado a otro, bromeando, molestándose en burla, buscando qué hacer. Horas después de recogida la mesa, Zelda le había pedido las llaves del estante donde guardaba los álbumes. Sabía que los había estado revisando junto a su Majestad. Ahí había solo pictografías viejas, de hace muchos, muchos años atrás; casi un patrimonio. La aldea Kakariko cien años antes, cuando solo era un pueblito sencillo que albergaba a los viajeros; fotos de ella e Impa cuando eran unas niñas y más tarde jóvenes, cada una por su lado; los inicios del laboratorio; otras más que se desgastaron con el polvo y los años. Las más recientes incluían a Zelda, en la época que la habían bautizado, y más tarde en sus visitas esporádicas hasta allá, que más o menos databan cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, muy distinta a su imagen actual.

No pudo comprobarlo, pero juraría que fueron ésas a las que el príncipe prestó más atención.

En las imágenes en las que aparecía Zelda, posaba una chiquilla escuálida y delgaducha, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos entrecerrados y los hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas. Ya casi cinco años atrás, la muchacha no poseía la figura que ahora lucía, con las aristas de antes convertidas en curvas suaves, su cadera ancha, su grupa resaltante, sus muslos gruesos y bien formados, ocultos en las faldones gruesos y largos que utilizaba ahora que se había olvidado del traje de batalla y había vuelto a los vestidos ocasionales.

Hubo varios remezones en lo que quedó de día. Cada vez que se presentaba uno, Prunia pausaba el trabajo, dejaba sus anotaciones y frascos de lado, y notaba que las risas y el ánimo se apagaban de repente, que salían y entonces regresaban con la energía descompuesta. Las conversaciones avivadas se tornaban en susurros y confidencias, los temores por el día de mañana y el porvenir salían a flote, y surgías las preguntas sin respuestas, pronunciadas en tono intrigante.

«¿Qué pasará?», escuchó decir a su ahijada en más de una ocasión, cada vez más preocupada que la anterior, a lo que el príncipe solo contestaba en un escueto «No lo sé». Así era, hasta que las distracciones regresaban.

Zelda hablaba de su pasado con Link, de los días mejores a ese, cuando todo era más sencillo. Hablaba de las cosas en las que antes ocupaba el tiempo, le hablaba de magia y hechicería, de energías y poderes escondidos, le hablaba de Impa. Y esto era lo que más le sorprendía. Con Link, su hermanita no era tema prohibido ni vedado.

La sheikah no sabía qué, pero algo muy significativo habría tenido que demostrarle como para confiarle su pasado con tanta templanza.

Prunia estuvo trabajando hasta que la hora le jugó la típica mala pasada y fue momento de detener la labor. Symon por su parte se había retirado momentos antes a su habitación alegando querer anotar pronto las observaciones de ese día. Por lo que sin más, la sheikah desocupó el banco que debía utilizar para alcanzar el mesón del laboratorio y bajó a buscar con qué llenarse el estómago, haciendo de inmediato oídos a la actividad proveniente del primer piso.

Hubo un objeto cayendo, mucho movimiento y el sonido seco de algo estrellándose, risas y gritos de por medio.

—¡Link! ¡Por qué actúas así! ¡Eres un inmaduro! —escuchó exclamar a su ahijada desde la cocina, con tono de burla seguido de una sonrisa.

Con el mismo ánimo, su Majestad le contestó:

—¡¿Inmaduro yo!? —la sheikah había entrado a la estancia y ahora podía ver claramente el desastre que se había armado. Ambos hylianos salpicados de masa y harina, un saco en el suelo y los cubiertos y platos revueltos sobre la mesa—. ¡Apuesto que soy mayor que tú!

Edad: información sabida y olvidada pronto. También apartada en momentos como aquel.

—¿Ah, sí? —dudó Zelda, con tono inquisitivo y con las manos en la cadera—. A ver, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte, ¿tú?

La muchacha pareció amilanarse.

—Veinte, igual.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—Día veinte del tercer mes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Link de encogerse.

—Igual.

—¿Hora? —intentó Zelda, como último recurso.

—Ni idea.

—Yo tampoco.

—Creo que gano entonces. Yo tengo 120 años y no me gusta nada el desorden en mi cocina —pronunció Prunia.

Se quedaron mudos de repente. Dos pares de ojos azules la miraron de inmediato con la respiración contenida. El joven dio un respingo y Zelda intentó inútilmente ocultar tras suyo la cuchara de madera en su mano. Luego se miraron entre ellos con expresión de vergüenza y las orejas rojas.

Parecía tener solo seis años, pero en ese momento y con ese tono, intimidaba.

Prunia no los regañó, pero como pocas veces actuó con la edad que aparentaba y se rio a carcajadas de ambos por la cara que habían puesto y por el hecho de que estaban actuando como niños. La escena de la cocina no le confirmó nada que no supiera, tanto por lo visto ese día como por el viejo instinto que los años le habían dotado.

Jóvenes y palpitantes, el peso del destino no siempre podía con un espíritu que se alzaba contra las inclemencias.

¿Qué había hecho ella para tener a ambos elegidos por las diosas tonteando en su casa?

Prunia no lo sabía, pero se había acostumbrado a visualizar respuestas nada más mirando, y lo que se estaba formando a sus ojos si bien era bello, también era peligroso.

Solo esperaba que no se arruinara una vez se supiera la verdad.

* * *

 **…**

Al día siguiente no hubo sismo que anunciara el inicio de la jornada. Tampoco llegaron los ingredientes. La dependienta había anunciado que venían en camino y estarían temprano, pero Link no le creyó, porque había dado la misma respuesta que el día anterior.

Mientras eso sucedía, mientras los ingredientes "venían en camino", la humareda en torno al cráter del volcán se intensificaba. La tensión en Kakariko se respiraba.

La gente estaba más hostil entre sí misma.

La casa de la madrina, por lo demás, seguía igual de monótona. En las lecciones de arquería de esa mañana, Link le explicó a Zelda ángulo de disparo, distancias y parábolas, con el fin de que pudiera hacerse una idea del tiro al momento de apuntar; todos factores que variaban de acuerdo al tipo de arco y la composición de las flechas. En este caso, un arco compuesto de cuerda de fibra de cáñamo y flechas de madera con puntas de metal; lo tradicional.

—Una buena flecha mide entre 22 y 30 pulgadas y pesa un máximo de 28 gramos —explicaba Link—. Dependiendo de su composición no solo varía su potencia sino también su resistencia y trayectoria.

Zelda escuchaba atenta, con arco y flecha en mano mientras el hyliano señalaba cada parte.

—El material del vástago también es importante, dependiendo de eso puede crearse una parábola más pronunciada o una trayectoria más recta. Es importante saberlo para calcular el tiro —la muchacha asintió tratando de hacerse una imagen mental de aquello—. El punto de enfleche es esa marca de ahí, donde se inserta el culatín de la flecha.

Link entonces tomó arco y una saeta, y ejecutó un tiro sin disparar.

—Sostienes con índice y medio, con los que a su vez jalas la cuerda. Es más fácil que cuando practicaste ayer porque tienes más agarre. Inténtalo, si no estás segura solo baja el arco y dejas de tensar la cuerda, no te dispares en un pie. Empezaremos a 20 metros.

La muchacha hizo varios ámagos antes de estar segura de su tiro, teniendo dificultades para tener firme la flecha sobre la empuñadura, y una vez lo logró, se esforzó en calcular la trayectoria desde su posición a la diana. En teoría, la flecha debía ir recta. Dio un profundo respiro, apuntó y disparó. Esta vez el arco no se le fue de las manos y vio con éxito como su tiro no había dado muy lejos del blanco.

—Nada mal —dijo Link pareciendo serio, aunque por su tono pudo adivinar que estaba sorprendido.

El joven le facilitó otra flecha y Zelda volvió a apuntar al siguiente objetivo, ganando fluidez en su postura a medida que efectuaba los disparos. Ella era buena, bastante, quizá muy pronto para serlo. La mayoría al tiempo que iba la hyliana no dominaba ni cómo tensar la cuerda, pero ahí estaba ella, bien erguida y con una puntería casi instintiva, cuya única dificultad recaía en su agarrotado brazo y la tensión de sus músculos, generada por el esfuerzo. Como Link comenzó a notar demasiada facilidad por su parte, decidió que era mejor tomar más distancia.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste todo esto? —preguntó Zelda una vez se hubo ubicado de nuevo, masajeando sus adoloridos brazos antes tomar el arco otra vez.

—De niño, no recuerdo cuánto tenía exactamente.

A Zelda le pareció demasiado temprano, así que se lo preguntó. Hasta donde sabía, los niños jugaban, no aprendían a manejar un arma.

Link solo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso junto con esgrima, equitación, clases de música, de literatura, historia de Hyrule, matemáticas, filosofía, geografía, política…

—¿Nada de ciencias? —preguntó Zelda verdaderamente curiosa, antes de que él pudiera terminar aquella lista que parecía interminable. En un principio, asombrada por la cantidad de cosas que había aprendido para luego desviarse a lo último en cuánto había reparado en el detalle.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Esta vez el tono de la hyliana era casi de preocupación. Su propia educación había sido prácticamente la antítesis de todo lo que Link nombraba.

Sopesó un momento antes de responder.

—Porque su Majestad el rey quería concentrar mi educación en las humanidades, también conocidas como "ciencias de Nayru", para agradarle a la diosa.

Zelda deshizo el tiro que estaba efectuando apenas escuchó lo último.

—Rara vez te refieres a él como "padre" —detalló primero, mirándolo a los ojos.

Un leve respingo, seguido de indiferencia. Zelda lo tomaba por sorpresa, pero no quiso que ella lo notara.

—Nunca lo llamé así; no directamente a él.

—¿Por qué era importante que le agradaras a la Diosa Nayru?

Esta vez la señal fue un poco mayor, la boca se le transformó en una mueca y los ojos se le inundaron de una tristeza repentina. Y sin embargo, su postura se mantuvo firme, su tono de voz estable.

Zelda había aprendido que nada ganaba fijándose en sus gestos, que a menudo engañaban. Link era una especie de maestro controlando su lenguaje corporal. Sus ojos en cambio eran transparentes. Ella los vio y captó de inmediato que su pregunta había alcanzado una fibra oculta, sensible a las preguntas.

Como respuesta le mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda al descubierto. La marca de la Trifuerza tan clara como todas las veces.

—Por esto.

Ella no quiso seguir preguntando, y él no quiso seguir dando explicaciones. Luego de eso solo se limitó a dar correcciones, serio y pensativo, y ella no dijo mucho, comprendiendo lo que había provocado.

Un reencuentro más con el pasado.

A veces a Zelda le gustaría poder ayudarlo más, ayudarlo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Link se angustiaba con detalles tan pequeños, de forma tan súbita, que le daba la impresión de que se encontraba constantemente presionado, por un recuerdo, por las vivencias recientes, por el futuro acechante. No lo sabía: hasta el momento no se lo había confesado.

Cuando escenas similares a esas se repetían, la hyliana llegaba a la conclusión de que, independiente de que no lo demostrara, Link vivía en un estado de estrés constante, menguado por las apariencias, su capacidad para centrarse y la voluntad férrea del objetivo que lo había llevado donde estaba, pero fácil de sacar a la luz ante un agente escrutador. Este agente, en la mayoría de los casos, era la misma Zelda.

A Zelda le encantaría que Link pudiera reencontrarse con lo acontecido de forma más amena, menos detonante, y rememorara días anteriores sin la sombra de lo que había perdido y los detalles que lo atosigaban, que le rondaban la memoria y terminaban transformándose en sueños que lo asaltaban por la noche. De alguna forma sabía que lo estaban asfixiando. Le encantaría que fuera más abierto, le encantaría que pudiera contar con ella para desechar todo lo que lo estaba ahogando.

Link se mantuvo así por buena parte de la tarde, callado, distraído y tratando de molestar a nadie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía cohibido. Prunia —sin enterarse pero suponiendo— le había prestado unos libros acerca de su investigación, que afirmó podrían interesarle, y él se sumergió en una lectura constante y silenciosa, apenas alzando la vista cada vez que le hablaban. Zelda fue por su propio lado, imaginando que quizá solo necesitaba un momento para pensar, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué.

Optó por meditar, cosa que no hacía hace mucho. Se sentó, cerró los ojos y rápidamente la mente se le despejó. Las horas largas y vacías le dieron la instancia indicada para comprender cuánto había cambiado ella misma en ese tiempo. En su cabaña, en el corazón del bosque de Farone, se había acostumbrado a la pereza del tiempo, al ocio. En su lugar ahora todo le parecía más constante, menos doloroso que el picoteo inmutable de la soledad. Las circunstancias y el viaje la habían obligado a centrarse más en su interioridad y sus capacidades, había ido sanando sin percatarse, ya no vivía asaltada por las tristezas pasadas. Se entretenía con poco, se alegraba con nada, tenía la risa suelta, la sonrisa sencilla de aparecer y apreciaba con mejor ojo la belleza del mundo, de los paisajes, de la simple sensación del viento en el cuello y la vista de las luces cambiantes del día a día.

Zelda sabía que gran parte de esta percepción se la debía a Link, el que la había sacado de su melancolía y llenado sus días vacíos con su compañía, el que la había animado y cuidado sin decir una palabra, quien creía en ella y la toleraba tal cual era, con sus mañas, con sus caídas y tropiezos, con su insistencia persistente.

Quizá, al igual que ella, tampoco había advertido cuánto estaba cambiando. El Link se hace un mes probablemente la habría parado en seco y avisado sin preámbulos ni tactos que no quería que metiera las narices, como en anteriores ocasiones. Quizá solo la hubiera ignorado, quizá ni le hubiera importado lo que ella pensara, quizá no hubiera reparado ni en sus intenciones ni en su preocupación bien intencionada.

Fue a eso de caer el sol cuando aburrida por las circunstancias, Zelda se decidió salir al jardín por algo de aire. Encontró a Link sentado en el césped mirando el atardecer. Parecía sereno y distante. El cabello revuelto por el viento y teñido por las luces.

Se sentó a su lado.

Y entonces esperó.

—Hay una vista hermosa de este mismo atardecer desde el castillo —empezó él—. Cuando vivía allí, tenía mi habitación en uno de los torreones más altos del ala oeste. Se veía el lago Hylia y más arriba el río Zora.

—Debe ser precioso —afirmó Zelda imaginando las aguas sosegadas ser acariciadas por el crepúsculo.

Link asintió.

—Hyrule está lleno de cosas bellas.

Hubo un largo silencio solo roto por el ulular del viento. Sin incomodidades, solo ellos respirando el mismo aire.

—Lo que quiero decir con todo es que…extraño muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo siento mucho peso por todo lo que sucedía estando allá. También han comenzado a agradarme mucho de lo que pasa estando acá, ahora. Todo es tan distinto a cómo vivía antes, si de verdad supieras...

—Cuéntamelo —pidió Zelda en un incentivo, con voz suave.

—Es complicado.

—Entonces en otra ocasión —dijo con tono comprensivo—. No hay prisa.

—Lo otro que quería contarte es que todo es producto de cómo me sentía allá, todo se mezcla. Lo anterior con lo actual —hizo una pausa, había apartado su mirada de la de ella, más afrentado a medida que hablaba—. Es estúpido.

—No lo es.

Ahí él, avergonzado de hablar de sus emociones como si estuviera desnudo, tan distinto a su comportamiento habitual. Seguro, directo, quizás autoritario.

Una vez lo llamó insensible.

Viéndolo ahora, estaba totalmente arrepentida de aquella vez.

La brisa fría que corría a esas horas los meció por un momento, antes de volver a retomar.

—¿Cómo te sentías?

—Presionado.

—¿Y ahora?

—También, pero nadie me presiona, solo yo.

—Se llama ansiedad; se te pasa con té —media sonrisa.

El hyliano igualmente sonrió de medio lado y luego miró al frente, a las praderas y a la Montaña de la muerte, que se asomaba desde su posición.

Eso había suficiente por ese momento. Le había confesado tanto como había soportado exteriorizar. No era todo, por supuesto, no era ni la mitad, pero había salido. Así, sin insistencias, sin preguntas, sin enfados. Solo respirar y hablar.

Zelda le inspiraba esa confianza.

—Has cambiado, Link. Hace algún tiempo no habríamos podido tener esta conversación. Yo también he cambiado, y en parte gracias a ti.

—¿Cómo? —alegó él con tono casi descolocado, el ceño fruncido de la confusión.

—Para empezar, ya no estoy sola.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Exageras, te he llegado como una bomba en la vida —respondió Link con su tono habitual, ya de mejor ánimo.

Quizá era muy pronto para decir todo en lo que había estado pensando, creyó. Zelda decidió guardarlas por el momento y confesarlas a medida que fuera comprendiendo cuántas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en todo ese tiempo.

En ese instante todo estaba bien y solo eso importaba.

—Gracias —dijo ella tras un rato.

Link pareció contrariado de inmediato, le cambió la mirada, la postura aletargada de antes se le desasió y la observó completamente confundido.

—¿Por qué? —Hablaba en serio: no entendía.

—Por confiar en mí.

Por una vez en ese rato, le sacó una sonrisa. Tenue, pero de verdad.

—Entonces gracias a ti también.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser tú.

Se quedaron viendo el atardecer.

 **...**

* * *

¡Hola! Tengo muchas, muchas, muchas cosas qué decir.

Para empezar, pese a su poca extensión en comparación al resto, para este capítulo tuve un proceso mucho más lento y detallado, muy en parte debido a los temas que toca. Originalmente estaba planificando para contener un avance sustancial en cuánto a trama y contaba con varias escenas más, pero a medida que escribía surgieron otros temas que me pareció importantísimo exponer antes de continuar avanzando. Por lo que me pareció importante centrar la atención en esto y darme el espacio suficiente para desarrollarlo correctamente, en vez de andarme preocupando de que no me diera un capítulo enorme con todo lo que quería incluir, cosas que sí son necesarias por lo que nombraba antes.

En resumen, el capítulo es más corto, pero está muy cargado emocionalmente xD De verdad, estuve mucho rato escribiendo esa última escena y espero que haya valido la pena, ¡en serio!

Como ya es habitual, estuve investigando mucho para algunos elementos que incluí, como lo son las clases de arquería. Quise agregar solo las cosas justas para dar a entender que el personaje entiende de lo que habla y no quedara poco menos que un manual. Busquen por ahí qué es una dragonera, en realidad es algo mucho más simple de lo que el nombre indica xD

Por otro lado, oficialmente terminé mis estudios y me gradúo a finales de mes. También quería contarles que salí muy bien con de las tesis. Sé que mi vida personal no les interesa, pero lo importante de todo esto es que tengo el tiempo del mundo para poder escribir. Así que haré el esfuerzo para volver a la publicación regular que había establecido cuando comencé este fic. Pero ya saben, no prometo nada.

En fin, espero que me digan qué les pareció este capítulo. Los que vienen estarán más concentrados a lo que es el avance a nivel trama, así que estarán más condensados en información. Como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo, me ayudan un montón.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
